Résurrection
by vianaha
Summary: Suite à une saisie dans une base de trafiquants, des membres de Torchwood mette la main sur un étrange caisson, avec à l'intérieur un prisonnier pour le moins inattendu.
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voilà**: chapitre d'essai, pour voir je me lance ou non dans la fic sur Torchwood.

Post-saison 3 (mais alors des siècles et des siècles plus tard)

Rating : T, par mesure de sécurité. Y aura peut-être du M par moment, mais dans ce cas je préviendrais à l'avance.

PS: si vous pouviez laisser une review, please. Pour voir si ça vous intéresse une suite, ou si je peux laisser tomber.

* * *

**Résurrection**

Elle était sur le départ, lorsque l'alarme retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Son premier réflexe fut un mouvement d'inquiétude en réalisant que l'alerte avait été lancée du secteur B. Ses craintes furent confirmées, lorsqu'en arrivant à l'étage, un infirmier s'était précipité vers elle en bègueyant que la cellule 4B32A avait été désertée par son occupant.

Le service était en panique. Nulle ne savait où il avait pu passer, personne ne l'avait vu sortir, rien n'avait été fracturé, aucun moyen de savoir comment il s'y était pris. Les caméras de surveillance, les détecteurs de chaleur corporelle ne signalaient nulle part dans le bâtiment.

Ce fut en tournant les yeux vers la baie vitrée ouvrant sur la nuit étoilée qu'elle eut l'idée de consulter les images en provenance des toits. Après quelques minutes d'observation intensives, elle le remarqua enfin.

Il se tenait debout sur la bordure du toit, sa silhouette se découpant à peine dans l'obscurité. Un regard non-averti ne l'aurait même pas signalé. Il ne bougeait pas, et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de quitter son poste. Parfaitement immobile, il paraissait attendre qu'elle vienne le rejoindre.

Elle prit la peine de prévenir l'équipe de sécurité, mais rechigna à laisser deux agents l'accompagner sur le toit.

_ Vous devriez vous méfiez, Docteur Moro, l'avaient-ils mise en garde.

_ N'ayez crainte, je sais ce que je fais, avait-elle rétorqué en leur intimant l'ordre de se tenir à distance.

L'individu n'était pas dangereux, ni même menaçant. Toujours debout, droit comme un piquet, il lui tournait le dos, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte de sa présence, bien qu'elle se soit approchée sans la moindre discrétion. Toute son attention était portée sur le ciel étoilé et les trois lunes parfaitement alignées qui annonçaient le début de l'hiver. Son vêtement blanc d'hôpital paraissait à présent luminescent. Si Ivy Moro avait jamais cru aux fantômes, elle aurait pu jurer en voir un devant elle.

_ Si vous désiriez faire une promenade en extérieur, lança-t-elle à la cantonade pour attirer son attention, il suffisait de le demander. Ce qui aurait épargné à mon équipe des émotions fortes bien inutiles.

Elle était à présent à un mètre à peine de lui. S'appuyant tranquillement contre la rambarde sur laquelle il se tenait toujours debout, surplombant le vide, le Docteur Moro tenta de croiser son regard sans succès. Son visage éclairé par les trois lunes, irradiait d'une teinte laiteuse. A priori absente et rêveuse, Ivy sut bien lire derrière cette apparence trompeuse à quel point il était perdu et désemparé.

_ A moins, poursuivit-elle, que vous n'estimiez que l'on ne vous porte pas assez d'attention ?

_ _Vous revenez de loin, Mr Jones…_

_ Excusez-moi… ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix : elle était rauque et grave. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait plus utilisé ses cordes vocales depuis un bon millénaire. Malgré elle, son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine à l'écoute de ce son encore si nouveau.

_ Cette phrase… poursuivit-il, en butant sur les mots. La première… chose… dont je me… souviens… après mettre perdu dans les… ténèbres… Ces mots…

Cette fois, il se tourna enfin vers elle, et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien.

_ C'étaient les vôtres, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet.

Ils avaient débranché toutes les machines, à l'exception des détecteurs d'activités cardiaques et cérébrales. Désormais, son organisme ne pourrait compter que sur ses seules ressources pour pouvoir tenir. Soit il y parvenait, et alors il serait possible de le sauver ; soit ses fonctions vitales étaient trop faibles pour prendre le relais, et alors… tant pis.

Après tous ces mois passés à essayer de le garder en vie, à surveiller ses constantes, le moindre signe… Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher sa gorge de se nouer, avec une certaine émotion et une grande appréhension. S'asseyant à côté de son lit, elle lui avait tenu la main, tandis que ses yeux inquiets ne quittaient plus l'écran du moniteur. Ce fut sans doute la minute la plus longue de toute son existence, tandis que la ligne verte, lumineuse de l'écran restait désespérément droite.

Lorsqu'enfin, le son d'un petit « _bip_ » timide résonna dans la pièce, suivit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième, d'un quatrième… Son cœur avait fait un bon de plusieurs mètres dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était alors penchée sur son visage fermé, et avait murmuré cette phrase à demie-voix : « Vous revenez de loin, Mr Jones. »

_ Je n'imaginais pas que vous étiez en état d'entendre ma voix. Je vais surprise en surprise avec vous, Mr Jones.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de son patient.

_ Il vous a fallut combien de temps pour trouver le code d'ouverture de votre cellule ?

_ Une semaine. Les infermières étaient persuadées que je ne les voyais pas. Elles ne faisaient pas attention à moi…

_ Voilà, qui leur servira de leçon !

_ J'avais juste envie de voir le ciel. Je ne supportais plus les murs blancs de ma cellule.

_ Je comprends.

Il ne la quittait plus des yeux maintenant. Son regard était amical et sa voix douce.

_ Il suffisait de dire que vous aviez besoin d'air. On vous aurait arrangé ça…

_ Même pour aller aux toilettes, je dois demander la permission… On me traite comme un prisonnier, alors que j'ignore quel crime j'ai commis…

_ J'ai conscience que nos règles de sécurité peuvent être… lourdes ; surtout quand on le vit de l'intérieur, mais c'est pour votre bien. Votre coma a été long, même après que l'on vous ait libéré du cercueil de cryogénie. Votre état reste fragile ; même si vous avez le sentiment d'aller bien, vos fonctions vitales sont encore faibles ; _pour le moment…_

_ Je ne suis donc pas prisonnier ?

Au ton de sa voix, il semblait réellement surpris.

_ Non, évidemment.

Ivy s'efforçait d'avoir une mine encourageante.

_ Vous êtes un _patient_…

Puis elle fronça les sourcils devant la mine circonspecte de son interlocuteur.

_ Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?

Il la fixait avec des yeux de plus en plus perdus.

_ Je… J'ai été blessé ?

_ Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez ? s'enquit-elle, de plus en plus inquiète. Vous ne préférez pas descendre ? C'est plus simple pour discuter.

Il baissa la tête, semblant seulement réaliser à l'instant qu'il se tenait au-dessus du vide. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés sans trop de cérémonie. Ses yeux partaient dans toutes les directions, comme en quête de réponses.

_ De quoi vous rappelez-vous en dernier, avant le son de ma voix ? insista-t-elle pour capter son attention.

Il figea son regard sur elle, et la détailla un moment, semblant chercher à déterminer s'il pouvait ou non lui donner cette information. Puis se décida :

_ Je cours dans un couloir… Il y a des cris… des flammes partout… des gens qui courent à côté de moi…

_ Vous vous rappelez où vous étiez ?

Une fois encore, il hésite avant de lui répondre :

_ Londres… La Tour de Canary Wharf… base confidentielle de Torchwood 1.

Elle hoche la tête pour approuver en silence, ce qui semble le rassurer.

_ Vous vous souvenez de la date ?

_ 2006… Avril ou Mai_… Je ne sais plus !…_

_ _Ca ne fait rien, ça ne fait rien_…

Elle s'efforce d'être douce, pour le rassurer. Il ne sait visiblement plus où il en est.

_ En quelle année somme-nous ? Et où ? J'ai été longtemps dans le coma ?

C'est au tour du Docteur Moro d'hésiter sur les informations à formuler. Mais pourquoi lui mentir ? Il faudra bien lui dire la vérité, tôt ou tard.

_ Nous somme à la clinique de Tempera, 695ème colonie humaine. Dans le calendrier terrien, je crois que nous somme le… 3… Décembre…4389.

_ _2380 ans_… Comment… ?

_ Longue histoire… Pour faire court : on vous a retrouvez dans un caisson d'hibernation, bien caché dans les sous-sols de ce que l'on pourrait appeler une base clandestine.

_ Des cybermen ?...

_ Je ne pense pas. Nous les appelons : Dervils. Mais au 21ème siècle, je crois qu'ils étaient plus connus sous le nom de code 456…

_ Ca ne me dit absolument rien… En fait, si… Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi…

_ Mr Jones, je crois qu'il est bon de vous prévenir… Il me semble qu'il manque trois ans à votre mémoire.

_ Comment cela ?

_ La bataille de Canary Wharf, vous y êtes bien mentionné : en tant que rescapé ; mais votre avis de décès date de 2009. Trois ans plus tard...

_ Comment...?

_ Le dossier ne le précise pas.

Il s'appuya contre la rambarde, cherchant de l'air.

_ J'ai tellement d'images devant les yeux…

Murmure-t-il, bien plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice.

_ Et je n'arrive pas à leur donner un sens… Et il y a ce nom… Ce nom qui revient sans arrêt. Pourquoi je me répète ce nom ?

_ Quel nom ?

_ Capitaine Jack Harkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon et bien voilà un petit récapitulatif de la situation pour Torchwood (je sais pas si le rendu est assez clair, n'hésitez pas à demander si des choses vous paraissent un peu confuses). Par contre, pour le prochain chapitre, va falloir vous armer de patience, parce qu'il n'est même pas encore au stade de brouillon ^^'.

* * *

**Tempera**

La navette se posa sur Tempera à midi vingt, heure locale, ses quarante passagers débarquèrent dans un capharnaüm complet. La station était pleine de monde, il était impossible de faire trois pas sans être bousculé. Le docteur Jed Willow s'efforçait tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage dans la cohue, à coup de coude et de talon.

En atteignant enfin le grand hall de la station, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer sa correspondante. D'ailleurs, ce fut elle qui vint à sa rencontre. Elle était en tout point fidèle à la description que Simona lui en avait fait : grande, des formes pulpeuses, mais athlétiques, de longs cheveux châtains lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos, encadrant une mâchoire carrée, adoucie par un visage ovale, et de grands yeux vert sombre. Jed s'étonna même de la précision du portrait que la directrice fait de son ancienne équipière. Il se promit de lui en toucher deux mots, lors d'un entretient moins formel.

_ Docteur Ivy Moro, clinique de Tempera, en collaboration avec Torchwood 27. Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

_ Torchwood 3, Caerdydd, Docteur Jed Willow. Epouvantable ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse encore voyager dans ces conditions à notre époque.

Moro prit les devants et le guida jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche de la station. Faisant flotter les pends de son manteau blanc en toile, au col de fourrure grise, elle fendit la foule avec une facilité déconcertante. Jed, lui emboîtant le pas, voyait s'écarter avec respect ou crainte, les personnes réunies près des portes de sortie.

_ Tempera n'est pas un pôle très important dans le réseau des colonies humaines, claironna le Docteur Moro, comme elle aurait pu réciter un cours de géographie, alors qu'ils traversaient une grande place où circulaient quelques flâneurs égarés. Le nombre d'habitants ne dépasse pas les mille quatre cents âmes, dispersées sur des terres sauvages de plus de cinq cents hectars. Les quelques rares voyageurs qui passent par ici sont principalement des nomades ou des livreurs de marchandises en tout genre qui font le relais entre les différents points stratégiques de la galaxie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un véhicule garé sur le trottoir juste en face de la station, le chauffeur se tenant à l'avant déverrouilla les portes à l'approche des deux docteurs. En parfait gentleman, Jed ouvrit la porte arrière du passager et s'écarta pour laisser monter Moro. Cette dernière le remercia de sa galanterie par un charmant sourire en coin, et une œillade brûlante à damner un saint.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux installés à bords, le chauffeur mit en route le moteur et le véhicule décolla du sol, planant à trois mètres au-dessus du sol, zigzaguant à travers les buttes et les chemins escarpés. En raison, des vents forts et du tracé de la route plus ou moins imprécis, le taxi n'avait de cesse de taguer de gauche à droite. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'estomac de Jed, déjà mis à rude épreuve après la traversée d'un champ d'astéroïdes lors de son voyage à bords de la navette.

Moro, visiblement plus familiarisée avec ce moyen de locomotion, regardait distraitement le paysage par le hublot de la portière. Si elle avait eu la moindre connaissance sur la flore terrienne, elle aurait pu comparer ce spectacle à la région du Connemara. Les habitants de Tempera vivaient principalement d'élevage et du tissage de la laine de Gnouff, dont elle pouvait apercevoir quelques troupeaux, broutant paisiblement dans les grandes plaines.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son co-voyageur, qui maîtrisait avec peine ses haut-le-cœur, et dont le teint virait progressivement au vert. Le prenant en pitié, elle tenta de le distraire en lui faisant la conversation :

_ C'est justement cette situation de zone reculée et peu fréquentée qui a séduit les responsables de Torchwood pour l'implantation de sa clinique _très_ particulière : la rareté du trafic permet plus de discrétion.

_ Oui, je me suis fait expliquer tout ça avant mon départ, parvint à articuler Willow, entre de hoquet. On m'a également mis en garde sur le fait que la discrétion est presqu'un vice chez vous, Docteur Moro ?

_ …

_ Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour nous parler de votre protégé ?

_ Pour être totalement honnête avec vous : si cela n'avait pas été à la demande expresse de Mr Jones, je ne vous aurais jamais parlé de lui…

Jed lui jeta un regard interrogateur, accompagné d'une expression crispée ; mais il était difficile de dire si c'était de l'indignation ou juste son déjeuné qui tentait une sortie par en haut.

Au grand soulagement de Jed, le taxi se posa enfin devant l'entrée d'un immense complexe, clôturé par une immense muraille de dix mètres de haut, fermée par des grilles de fer forgé :

_ Du mitrile(1) !?! s'exclama l'envoyé de Torchwood en examinant d'un peu plus près le minerai. Vous êtes parée pour la prochaine guerre intergalactique… !

_ Le souci voyez-vous, répliqua le Docteur Moro, c'est que, comme il s'agit d'une zone peu fréquentée, la régulation policière y est pratiquement inexistante. Beaucoup de trafiquants et de malfrats en tout genre y voient un terrain favorable pour implanter leur base et se livrer à des exactions parfaitement scandaleuses ; sachant que personne n'osera ou n'aura seulement l'idée de venir leur réclamer des comptes.

»En venant nous installer ici, nous ne nous somme pas fait que des amis.

A l'approche du Docteur Moro, une sonde vint à leur rencontre et leur passa un scan.

D'abords sur Moro :

__ Personne identifiée. Nom : Ivy Moro. Fonction : Médecin chef. Statut : Directrice._

Puis sur Jed :

_ _Personne Identifié. Nom : Jed Willow. Fonction : Agent Torchwood. Statut : Visiteur._

Les grilles s'écartèrent alors pour les laisser passer. Ils pénétrèrent dans un immense parc, quadrillé de chemins de terre et peuplé de plantes et arbustes d'espèces très variées, dont certaines ne pouvaient, en principe, pas être cultivé sous le climat environnent.

_ Grâce au bouclier thermique, expliqua Moro en désignant la coupole transparente englobant toute la surface du complexe hospitalier, nous avons pu créer un microclimat qui nous permet de cultiver des espèces végétales venues des quatre coins des seize galaxies environnantes. Elles nous sont très utiles dans nos recherches, certaines ont même un excellant effet curatif sur nos patients.

_ J'ignorais que Tempera disposait de tant de moyens.

_ Nous n'en avons pas. Du moins pas par les voies officielles…

Ils pénétrèrent dans un immense bâtiment, dominant de sa hauteur tout le parc. L'architecture extérieur en était neutre, sans fioriture, limite austère, avec des murs blancs et lis, que Willow soupçonnait d'avoir été traités afin d'être anti-adhérents à toute forme de matériel d'escalade.

_ Cet endroit évoque plus une place forte qu'un hôpital, commenta-t-il dans l'ascenseur en verre qui les conduisait au dernier étage.

_ Que savez-vous de la clinique de Tempera ? demanda Moro d'une voix neutre.

_ Décision d'implanter le complexe hospitalier à Tempera le 8 Ostro de l'année 4276, récita Willow dans une parfaite imitation du ton d'écolier dont le Docteur Moro avait usé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le but était de pouvoir venir en aide aux personnes atteintes de pathologies graves, voir inconnues, ne pouvant être traitées dans les centres cliniques communs. Au fil du temps, de nombreux agents de Torchwood sont venus s'y entasser. La plus part ont été blessés pendant qu'ils effectuaient des missions diplomatiques, ou autres…

_ C'est la malédiction qui pèse sur chacun de nous, commenta Moro, avec pour la première fois une note d'amertume dans la voix.

Jed lui jeta un regard en biais.

_ Je crois me rappeler que le Conseil n'était très enthousiaste à l'idée de vous confier les rênes du projet. Vous devez votre nomination à l'entêtement de Simona Carpenter.

_ Et bien d'autres choses encore…

Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage.

_ Que devient-elle, au fait ? Je vis pratiquement comme une ermite ; depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai pratiquement plus de nouvelles de mes anciennes connaissances…

_ Elle a été promue directrice de la Maison Mère à Caerddyd.

_ Oh…commenta-t-elle sans paraître plus étonnée que cela.

_ On sort ensembles, crut bon d'ajouter Jed, pris soudain d'une montée d'instinct possessif.

_ Ca m'étonne encore moins, répliqua Ivy avec ravissement.

Et lui lançant un regard malicieux :

_ Vous êtes tout à fait son type d'homme.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir enfin sur l'intérieur d'une pièce circulaire au centre de laquelle trônait un grand bureau en arc de cercle, où s'entassait divers paperasse et document.

Le Docteur Moro alla droit à son bureau, ouvrit l'un tiroir du bas avec une petite clé en argent, qu'elle gardait dans une poche. Elle en sortit un épais dossier qu'elle tendit à Willow.

_ A l'intérieur, vous trouverez le condensé de toutes les enquêtes qui ont été mené sur les Dervils depuis mon arrivée ici.

_ Vous avez souvent eu affaire à eux ?

_ Jamais directement, soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant négligemment contre le bureau et en désignant à Jed un fauteuil où il puisse s'assoir. Ils sont trop malins pour attirer l'attention sur eux. Dans chaque affaire, c'était toujours des subalternes qui effectuaient les basses besognes et se salissaient les mains. On croyait enfin parvenir à les coincer en prenant d'assaut une base clandestine, où ils entreposaient de la marchandise pour du trafic humain.

_ A quel but ?

_ Assez divers : trafic d'organes, esclavage domestique, sexuel et autre, et alimentaire.

_ Alimentaire ?

_ Vous tenez à ce que j'entre le détail ?

Jed s'enfonça dans son fauteuil sans répondre.

_ Tout est dans le dossier.

_ Torchwood livre une guerre silencieuse contre les Dervils depuis des décennies, déclara Willow, voir même des siècles. Malgré toutes les exactions qui ont été commises, on ait jamais parvenu à avoir aucun élément tangible contre eux. Chacun, à Torchwood, est persuadé de leur implication ; mais des certitudes et des intuitions ne remplacent des preuves devant la cour interstellaire.

_ L'exemple le plus frappant reste le dossier 456, poursuivit le Docteur Moro. Ces salauds n'ont rien laissé au hasard : personne, pas même les gens présents lors des négociations, n'ont pu les décrire avec exactitude _ leur envoyé était bien caché dans son cube de verre rempli de poison. Quant à l'onde radio utilisée pour les instructions : elle était envoyée d'une vieille station orbitale désaffectée, à laquelle n'importe qui aurait pu avoir accès.

» Ce qui me sidère le plus, c'est l'irresponsabilité et la couardise des responsables gouvernementaux de l'époque.

_ C'était une autre époque, déclara Jed avec amertume. L'humanité n'avait pas encore à sa disposition les moyens qui sont les nôtres maintenant. Ils ne savaient pas contre quoi ils se battaient, ni de quoi ils étaient capables. Même Torchwood et l'Unit étaient complètement largués.

_ L'Unit a toujours été complice du gouvernement. Quant à Torchwood… là aussi il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombres : on a jamais pu retrouver de rapport détaillé, ni même un peu vague…

_ La rumeur prétend même qu'ils ont été délibérément écartés de l'affaire.

_ Ce qui n'a pas empêché deux agents d'être pris dans la tourmente, lors de l'attaque de la Thames House.

_ Ce qui nous ramène à votre découverte dans la base clandestine.

Et se faisant, Jed agita le dossier devant elle.

_ Vous ne le mentionnez pas à l'intérieur.

_ Simple mesure de prévention. Après l'affaire des archives volées, je me suis qu'il n'était pas bon pour sa sécurité qu'il soit nommé dans un dossier qui risquait de finir entre des mains ennemies.

_ Torchwood a mis en place un nouveau système de défense des fichiers depuis…

_ Dans ce cas, disons que c'est mon côté parano, répliqua-t-elle avec désinvolture. Je ne me suis pas donné tant de mal afin le ramener à la vie, pour qu'il perde celle-ci à cause d'une erreur aussi stupide.

Jed haussa les épaules, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot._ On_ l'avait mis en garde sur le fait qu'Ivy Moro n'aimait pas suivre les voies officielles.

_ Dans ce cas pourriez vous me faire un rapport oral ?

_ Après tout c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes venu, dit-elle en haussa les épaules.

Jed s'installa dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains, dans l'attente du récit.

* * *

1 Chacun ses références ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, donc nouveau chapitre (arrivé plus rapidement que prévu; avec moi ça marche selon l'inspiration du moment, elle peut être très capricieuse)

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews.

******

* * *

**

**Chyfnertha 'm**

_N__ous avions repéré, depuis quelques temps déjà, la base souterraine où les trafiquants retenaient leurs marchandises. Suite à de nombreux cas de disparitions, et des allées et venus irrégulières, sur l'astéroïde HB. En tant que responsables du centre clinique, il était de notre devoir de tenir éloigné de nos patients toute organisation pratiquant le trafic d'êtres vivants. Nous comptions sur l'effet de surprise pour mettre la main sur des renseignements utiles ; et bien sûr, libérer les prisonniers aux passages._

_Après tout ce temps passé à surveiller les activités des malfaiteurs, nous savions tous plus ou moins à quoi nous attendre. _

_Mais rien n'aurait pu nous préparer à ce que nous allions y trouver._

Un tire de lance laser finement calculé, et le dernier gardien de la salle de contrôle tomba à terre. Le passage était à présent libre pour l'équipe 1. Ivy Moro se précipita alors sur l'interphone général de la base :

« _Avis au personnel de la base : votre QG vint de passer sous la domination de Torchwood 27. Rendez-vous à nos agents sans faire d'histoire et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, selon la convention d'Odysseus 14. Toute tentative de résistance invitera les agents à vous abattre. Je répète : _**toute**_ tentative de résistance _**autorisera**_ les agents à vous abattre. »_

Puis branchant son intercom, elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur de contrôle.

_ Revan, vous me recevez ?

_ Affirmatif, Docteur Moro.

_ Parfaits. Les cellules sont aux niveaux 13, 14, 15, 16 et 17. Envoyez également une équipe vers la salle médicale, niveau 10, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'y passe des choses intéressantes. N'oubliez pas : faite le maximum de prisonniers.

_ Bien reçu, Madame.

_ Fin de transmission.

Après quoi, elle se plongea sur l'écran tactile et commença à lancer la recherche de données.

_ C'est peine perdue, grommela le Major Briss, faisant le guet près de la porte. Ils ont plus peur de leurs patrons que de nous.

_ C'est bien pour ça que je veux sauvegarder le maximum de données, répliqua Moro sans quitter des yeux l'écran. En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de les effacer en nous voyant arriver. MERDE !! Reconnaissance digitale : c'est bien ma veine !

Jetant des regards dans toutes les directions ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre, près de la porte.

_ Major, aidez-moi. Il doit bien peser ses quatre-vingt quinze kilos.

Sans s'émouvoir, Briss l'aida à porter la carcasse jusqu'au clavier de contrôle.

_ Sweig faites le guet, ordonna-t-elle, tandis qu'Ivy enfilait des gants en peau de Darmach.

La texture du gant adhérait à sa main comme une seconde peau ; soulevant le poignet de l'individu écroulé sur le siège elle colla la paume de sa main droite à celle du Borobos _ par chance cette espèce avait une anatomie manuelle à peu près semblable à celle des humains _ aidée par le Major Briss, elle fit de même avec l'autre main. Ainsi elle pouvait manipuler les paumes et les doigts du Borobos, telle une marionnettiste.

_ Oui…c'est ça…

Ses traits s'épanouir en une subtile expression de satisfaction, tandis que devant ses yeux défilait une liste de coordonnées et de noms divers.

_ Houhou… J'en vois qui vont comprendre leur douleur.

Son regard avait quelque chose d'espiègle et de sadique. On aurait dit un chaton devant son repas.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Briss.

_ Une liste de point de livraison et de clients particuliers. Vous avez la clé ?

Le Major sortit d'une poche intérieure de son uniforme une pièce en métal, couverte d'inscriptions et de symboles, qu'elle présenta à Ivy.

_ Appuyez la sur l'écran.

Elle s'exécuta. Aussitôt, la clé émis des rayons lumineux, signe qu'elle absorbait les renseignements contenus dans l'unité centrale.

_ Avec ça, Briss, je veux bien être damnée si vous n'êtes pas promue directrice de Toorchwood 27.

_ Dois-je comprendre que vous ne comptez pas faire par à la Maison Mère de votre implication dans l'enquête ?

_ Je suis très bien là où je suis. J'en ai rien à faire de la maison mère.

Soudain, l'écran devint noir.

_ Merde ! Non pas ça !

Un message lumineux apparut alors au beau milieu du carré noir.

_Chyfnertha 'm_

_ Qu'est-ce que ?

_Chyfnertha 'm_

_ C'est quoi ?

_Chyfnertha 'm_

_ Du gallois.

_Chyfnertha 'm_

_ Du quoi ?

_Chyfnertha 'm_

_ Une langue parlée dans les anciennes régions du nord, sur Terre. Elle est encore pratiquée dans certaines colonies. Principalement dans la Galaxie Sanctuary…

_Chyfnertha 'm_

_ Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

_Chyfnertha 'm_

_ … _Aidez-moi. _

_Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm_

_ Le message n'est pas transmis de cette pièce…Il doit y avoir une autre salle de contrôle dans ce bâtiment.

Elle alluma l'intercom de son oreillette.

_ Revan, vous me recevez ?

_ Affirmatif, Docteur.

_ Réunissez votre équipe et descendez au niveau 33. Je vous y rejoints. Faites très attention, des renégats s'y sont peut-être réfugiés.

_ Reçu.

Elle retira ses gants et les passa au Major.

_ Vous allez devoir nous guider grâce aux traceurs et aux détecteurs de mouvements : ce niveau n'est pas sur le plan de la base. Il a même système de surveillance indépendant du reste de l'unité.

_ Vous n'allez quand même pas y aller ! protesta le Major Briss, visiblement inquiète. Et si c'était un piège. Je refuse que vous couriez ce risque…

Au ton angoissé et suspicieux du Major, Ivy répondit par une expression froide et déterminée.

_ Quoiqu'il y ait en bas, il est clair que ceux qui ont construit cette base ne voulaient pas qu'on l'y trouve. Qui plus est, en tant que médecin je me dois de répondre à un appel à l'aide…

_ Même s'il s'agit d'un Dervil.

Les yeux du Major envoyaient des éclairs. Il était difficile pour elle de laisser le Docteur courir face au danger.

_ Je suis médecin, répliqua Ivy, je n'ai pas à choisir qui je sauve ; c'est dans le serment d'Hippocrate.

_ Encore un idéaliste… grogna le Major.

_ Il en faut bien.

Elle lui lança un sourire malicieux _ auquel Briss répondit par une moue attendrie.

_ Si vous ne répondez pas à l'intercom, je descends moi-même vous chercher, Moro. C'est compris ?

_ Oui, M'dame.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard brûlant, et Ivy courut rejoindre son équipe.

Les couloirs du niveau 33 étaient entièrement plongés dans l'obscurité, à plus trois cents mètres sous terre, l'air y était rare et nauséabonde. Le groupe marchait en rangs serrés. Moro et Revan ouvraient la marche, tenant lampe et arme à bout de bras ; les deux agents à l'arrière marchaient à reculons, dans la même attitude que leurs supérieurs ; les deux agents du milieu, surveillaient quant à eux, que rien n'était en train de courir sur le plafond.

_ Docteur Moro, vous me recevez ?

_ Cinq sur cinq, Major.

_ Les capteurs détectent une concentration importante d'énergie, à vingt mètres sur votre droite.

_ On y voit comme dans un trou noir… Vous êtes sûre de vous ?

_ Affirmatif.

_ C'est ce truc qui doit pomper toute l'énergie du sous-sol, supposa Revan, tandis qu'il continuait de progresser dans le couloir étroit.

_ Vous vous rapprochez, commenta la voix de Briss à l'intercom.

_ On y voit rien, gronda Revan. J'aime pas ça du tout.

La tension était palpable au sein du groupe. Ses agents étaient formés pour les missions extrêmes : les attentats, les fusillades, les séances de torture… Mais devoir avancer dans l'obscurité, sans repères, avec en plus une présence invisible mais néanmoins réelle, sans savoir si elle était bonne ou mauvaise : il y avait de quoi de venir fou !

Brusquement, un flash de lumière passa devant les yeux de Moro. Tout le groupe sursauta, pointant leurs armes vers les coins du plafond.

_ Docteur… ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? appela la voix du Major.

_ Les écrans du couloir…bredouilla Ivy. Ils se sont spontanément mis en marche.

_Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm_

Grâce à la lumière des spots, ils parvenaient à mieux distinguer les reliefs du couloir. Ils se trouvaient à un croisement. Les écrans étaient principalement allumés dans l'aile droite.

_Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm_

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grommela Revan.

_Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm_

_ Qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Par ici.

Toute l'équipe s'engouffra dans le couloir de droite à la suite de Moro. Sur les écrans toujours le même message clignotant.

_ Docteur, faites attention ! répétait le Major.

_Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm_

_ Ivy, pas d'imprudence, par pitié…

_Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm_

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une immense porte blindée, recouverte de rouille sur toute sa surface.

_ Major, vous percevez le signal.

_ Si j'en crois les capteurs, vous êtes juste à côté.

_ C'est verrouillé, annonça Revan.

_ Depuis quand c'est un problème pour vous…

_ A vos ordres, Madame.

Faisant signe aux autres de s'écarter, il plaqua une balise sur la paroi, et mit en marche le minuteur. Toute l'équipe courra à l'autre bout du couloir. S'en suivit une détonation et un bruit de carlingue épouvantable. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent à nouveau de l'entrée, la paroi était toujours debout, mais en appuyant tous ensembles, ils parvinrent à la faire glisser sur le côté.

_ Faites-moi penser à la récupérer, quand tout sera terminé, lança Revan avec enthousiasme. Un blindage de cette qualité, c'est de l'or.

A l'intérieur, la pièce était minuscule, à peine plus grande qu'un cagibi. Une lumière blanche irradiait d'un amas d'appareils bourdonnants, entassé çà et là, prenant toute la place dans le réduit.

Ivy identifia pêle-mêle : une unité centrale, un cardiogramme, des appareils de transfusions remplis de liquides inconnus, ainsi qu'un tas d'autres engins plus ou moins archaïques qu'elle n'était pas certaine de reconnaitre.

Tout ce bazar était relié par des câbles, ou autre, à un caisson trônant au centre de la pièce. Prudemment, elle approcha sa main et en caressa la surface lisse et glacée. Soudain un léger picotement la fit sursauter.

_ Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur…

_ Pas quelque chose, _quelqu'un_, intervint Loon, le plus jeune membre du groupe. C'est un caisson de cryogénie, un vieux modèle, une antiquité même… Je crois qu'on en fabrique plus de ce genre depuis trois cents ans…

_ Et il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur…

Ivy avança à nouveau sa main. Sous sa paume elle pouvait distinctement sentir les battements réguliers d'un cœur.

_Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm_

_ C'est trop petit pour contenir un Dervil, intervint un autre agent, ou un Borobos. A votre avis, depuis combien de temps il ou elle est là-dedans ?

_ Aucune idée, soupira Ivy. Mais quel qu'il soit, c'est lui qui nous a appelés à l'aide…

_Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm Chyfnertha 'm_

_Cyflwyno Me(_1)

_ Et il faut qu'on le sorte de là…

* * *

1 Délivrez-moi

**Chyfnertha**_** 'm**_


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voilà, encore un petit exposé des évènements qui nous ont conduits au récit présent. Après promis je vais faire entrer les personnages principaux (bah, parce que je sais que c'est ce que vous attendez avant tout ^^), mais je sais pas quand =^^=

PS: Pardon, pour les fautes. Et si le récit vous parait un peu décousu, pareil n'hésitez pas à me demander des éclairecissements.

* * *

**Le prisonnier du Temps**

Les docteurs Willow et Moro marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin de terre du parc de la clinique, l'air était doux et l'ombre des arbres rendait la promenade agréable. De temps en temps, ils croisaient un ou une infermière conduisant un patient par le bras. Dans ces cas là, Moro s'approchait, entamait une conversation d'a priori légère avec l'accompagnateur qui lui faisait par des progrès du malade. Parfois, le Docteur se donnait même la peine de parler directement au patient ; la plus part d'entre eux ne lui répondait que par un vague hochement de tête ou un regard absent. Ivy les gratifiait d'une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule, puis poursuivait son chemin ; Willow marchant toujours discrètement à ses côtés.

Lors de sa visite de la clinique, il avait noté les réels efforts du personnel pour tenter de redonner un certain goût de la vie à leurs patients. Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné, était le Docteur Moro semblait connaître chaque cas sur le bout des doigts : ce qui représentait un véritable exploit, puisque le centre hospitalier ne comptait pas de mille cent vingt pensionnaires.

_ Et sur tout ce nombre, lui avait exposé Moro, je dirais que seule un petit pourcentage a de réels espoirs de guérison. Pour les autres…

Elle laissa échapper un soupire.

_ Nous nous efforçons d'alléger le poids de leur existence. Au moins certains parviennent à garder un contact avec la réalité. Dans les cas les plus graves, ils n'ont même plus la force, ni même la volonté de continuer à vivre : ils se laissent dépérir, jusqu'à ce que la Mort ait pitié d'eux et se décide à les emmener.

_ Et dans le cas qui nous intéresse, poursuivit Jed, quelles étaient ses chances de guérir ?

_ Inexistantes ; enfin… Disons que beaucoup d'obstacles se sont mis sur sa route…

» Pour commencer, il nous a fallut un temps fou avant de comprendre comment fonctionnait le caisson dans lequel nous l'avons retrouvé. Rien que pour parvenir à le déplacer jusqu'à la clinique cela n'a pas été une mince affaire. Il était bien sûr hors de question de l'en faire sortir avant d'avoir pu déterminer la procédure à suivre. Il s'est vite avéré que ses anciens geôliers étaient déterminés à le garder en vie tout en s'assurant que sont organisme ne pourrait pas s'autogéré.

» Les transfusions, auxquelles il était relié, étaient replies de produits dopant en tout genre _ certains étaient même interdits sur le marché à cause de la forte addiction qu'ils provoquent chez ceux qui en consomment. Nous avons dû d'abords les remplacer par des produits de substitutions, et diminuer les doses progressivement. Je ne vous cache pas que nous avons failli le perdre plus d'une fois. Cela nous a pris un peut plus d'un an.

» Enfin, quand nous avons pu le stabiliser à une dose minimale, Il est devenu envisageable d'ouvrir le caisson.

» Des experts l'ont étudié en détail. Il s'agit d'un appareil de cryogénie dervil de troisième génération. Le plus étonnant est qu'il était directement relié à une unité centrale de type Atraxex ; il y a même fort à parier que c'est grâce à elle qu'il est parvenu à nous envoyer ce message via le système d'écrans tactile.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait du matériel récupéré à la base ?

_ Il est sous scellé à la Torchwood 27 ; je vous mettrais en contact avec la nouvelle directrice si vous voulez…

_ Volontiers, mais pour le moment, revenons en à votre découverte. C'est tout de même assez étrange, qu'ils aient relié un prisonnier à une base de données…

_ J'ai ma théorie à ce sujet ; mais elle a encore besoin d'être étayée…

_L'équipe médicale se tenait prête, attendant les ordres du docteur Moro. Celle-ci ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran indiquant les constantes cardiaques et cérébrales du patient. A la moindre alerte, les réanimateurs se tenaient prêts. Mais chacun savait que, dans un cas comme celui-là, la déshibernation était une opération délicate, pour ne pas dire extrêmement risquée ; à la moindre erreur, serait fatale._

_D'un hochement de tête, Ivy leur fit signe que la défrigération pouvait commencer. Malgré l'absence de signe inquiétant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs. Elle se faisait l'effet d'une adolescente attendant l'arrivée de son amant à son premier rendez-vous. _

_Pour la toute première fois, elle allait voir le visage de celui ou celle pour qui toute son équipe s'était mobilisée pendant une année entière. Car aucun scan ou sonde n'était parvenu à traverser la paroi du caisson pour examiner son occupant. Un autre fait à ajouter à la liste : ses anciens geôliers ne voulaient pas qu'il soit possible de l'identifier._

_Quand enfin le couvercle fut ôté, elle s'approcha avec prudence de l'habitacle. Elle aurait pu s'attendre à à-peu-près tout. Mais lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage encore pâle et glacé, elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement._

__ C'est un humain, murmura l'infermière à côté d'elle._

__ C'est un homme, soupira-t-elle à son tour._

_Et si jeune…_

_La peau de son visage était lisse et blanche. A vue d'œil il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années _ du moins ce devait être approximativement son âge lorsqu'on l'avait enfermé dans sa prison de glace. _

_Que pouvait bien avoir fait un être aussi jeune pour mériter un pareil traitement ?_

_ Après que nous l'ayons sorti du caisson, nous avons encore dû le maintenir dans le coma, afin d'aider son organisme à reprendre des forces. Les drogues utilisées pour le maintenir en vie avaient, en quelque sorte, _engourdi_ son système immunitaire, ainsi que ses capacités motrices et nerveuses. Même respirer nécessitait pour lui une assistance.

_ A ce stade, pourquoi avoir persévéré et vous être donné autant de mal ? Pardonnez-moi si je vous parait insensible, mais j'ai vu des cas où des gens étaient sortis de cryogénie après une période d'attente très longue, et à chaque fois le bilan était catastrophique : ces malheureux en étaient pour ainsi dire réduits à un état végétatif. Même au XXIème siècle, les spécialistes savaient qu'un séjour trop prolongé entraînait de graves séquelles. C'est pourquoi, ils prenaient l'habitude de ranimer les sujets tous les cinq ans.

_ A cause du message. J'en suis intimement persuadée, c'est lui qui nous l'a envoyé. Par l'intermédiaire du réseau de surveillance, il a dû se rendre compte que la base était attaquée, et a dû voir en nous sa planche de salut. J'ignore encore le pourquoi du comment mais son système nerveux est parvenu à résister à sa captivité grâce à l'unité de donnée à laquelle il était relié.

_ Pendant tout ce temps, il devait attendre patiemment que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer. Et pour moi, un être avec une telle détermination mérite que l'on mobilise tous les moyens existants pour le sauvez.

Willow nota une pointe d'admiration dans la voix de son interlocutrice.

_ Quand avez-vous découvert son identité ?

_ Après l'ouverture du caisson, on a pu faire un prélèvement et l'entrée dans la base de données, afin de voir s'il y avait une trace de lui dans les archives, ou dans la liste des portés disparus. Je vous laisse imaginer la surprise qui a été la nôtre, lorsque l'ordinateur nous a sorti le dossier Ianto Jones.

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'officiellement Ianto Jones est mort, lors de l'attaque bactériologique de la Thames House, ainsi que des centaines d'autres personnes. Son cadavre a été identifié par ses collègues et son supérieur lui-même.

_ Oui, et qu'ont en ils fait ensuite ?

_ Les corps ont été incinérés, par mesure de sécurité, au cas où le virus aurait pu se propager. On a remis une urne à la sœur de Ianto Jones.

_ Certes, une urne avec des cendres dedans… Mais qui pouvait certifier qu'il s'agissait bien de celles de son frère ? Ils auraient aussi bien pu mettre les restes d'un chien à l'intérieur, personne n'aurait fait la différence…

» Réfléchissez, docteur Willow… Au milieu de la panique générale, et des préoccupations de chacun, des centaines de victimes et de familles à prévenir : rien de plus facile que de faire disparaître un corps.

_ Mais quel intérêt les Dervils pouvaient-ils avoir à s'emparer de Jones ?

_ Oh, difficile comme question, lança ironiquement le docteur Moro. En effet, quel intérêt aurait pu avoir les Dervils à retenir un agent de Torchwood, qui occupait le poste d'administrateur, et devait donc connaître tous les secrets de l'organisation...

_ Mais pour qu'il se retrouve entre les mains de l'ennemi… il eut fallu qu'à un moment ou à un autre, le gouvernement soit complice… de ce qui ne serait ni plus, ni moins qu'un enlèvement…

_ Précisément.

Jed ne put retenir un soupir de dégoût. S'il y avait la moindre parcelle de vérité dans toutes ces conjectures, cela voulait dire que les responsables avaient volontairement livré un innocent, un serviteur de la Défense, aux mains des Dervils. Ce qui le faisait frissonner d'effroi.

_ Comment s'est passé le réveil ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

_ D'abords, le plus dur a été de savoir à quel moment le sevrer complètement, et lui retirer l'assistance respiratoire. J'en tremble encore en y pensant, mais cela a été un véritable coup de poker : nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir quand son organisme serait prêt à reprendre les commandes. Même une demi-heure trop tôt lui aurait été fatale.

_ En somme, sa résurrection tient du miracle…

_ Je dirais plutôt d'une volonté de vivre inébranlable.

_Cela faisait à présent un mois que le patient ne respirait plus avec l'aide d'une machine. Son rythme cardiaque était régulier et son activité cérébrale normale. Cependant, celui que le personnel médical appelait désormais « Mr Jones », semblait s'obstiner à demeurer dans un état léthargique. Ivy en était presque déçue._

_Certes, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il saute de sont lit en dansant la gigue, mais elle avait espéré qu'il donnerait rapidement des signes de conscience. Après tout ce temps passé enfermé dans son caisson d'hibernation, elle l'aurait cru pressé de regagner la surface._

_Ce fut un matin, qu'une infirmière vint la trouvée, toute chamboulée : alors qu'elle faisait sa toilette hebdomadaire au patient, celui-ci avait poussé un léger grognement ; le temps qu'elle comprenne d'où venait la source, il s'était mis à remuer ses cils et à frissonner légèrement._

_Ivy s'était alors précipitée dans la chambre. Elle avait retenu un cri de joie en voyant le patient tenté de se redresser avec difficulté sur son matelas, en jetant des regards inquiet dans toute la pièce. _

__ Mr Jones, l'avait-elle appelé en se rapprochant du lit. Tout va bien Mr Jones, vous êtes en sécurité._

_Il posa ses yeux sur elle, et ceux-ci ne semblèrent plus vouloir la lâcher. Ivy en fut presque gênée ; pourtant, habituellement, il en fallait beaucoup pour la déstabiliser. Ces yeux…étaient d'un bleu clair, presque gris, et semblaient poser un millier de questions à la fois. _

__ Je me présente, poursuit-elle dans un anglais qu'elle espérait assez clair pour lui, je suis le Docteur Ivy Moro. Et vous êtes à la clinique de Tempera…_

_Il l'a dévisageait, les sourcils froncés, cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire. Mais y parvenait-il ? _

_Le cardiogramme commençait à s'emballer, témoignant de la nervosité du patient._

__ Mr Jones, s'il vous plait, rassurez-vous, tenta Ivy en s'asseyant à côté de son lit, s'efforçant de rendre sa voix la plus douce et la plus apaisante possible. Personne ne vous veut de mal ici. Essayez de vous ménager, votre corps a été mis à rude épreuve._

_Il ne détachait pas son regard du sien. Ce dernier paraissait plus inquiet qu'effrayé, plus méfiant qu'alerté, et plus désorienté que perdu. _

_Avec prudence, Ivy approcha sa main et la posa sur la poitrine du jeune homme, qui la regardait faire avec un air d'interrogation. Elle l'appuya à l'emplacement du cœur et émit alors un léger ronronnement. L'effet fut immédiat, et les battements affolés se calmèrent. Ses yeux fermés, le jeune homme se concentrait sur cette étrange sensation qui avait le don de l'apaiser. Ivy le couvait du regard, comme une mère qui rassure son enfant après un cauchemar._

_ Après son réveil, nous l'avons placé dans une cellule de repos.

_ Il ne vous a pas posé de question, n'a pas cherché à savoir comment vous l'aviez trouvé… ?

_ Non. Pendant longtemps, il n'a pas prononcé une parole. Il se contentait de fixer le plafond, et ignorait royalement les personnes qui lui apportaient son repas. Il semblait vivre dans son monde et être complètement coupé du reste de l'univers. Personne ne se plaignait de lui ; il était, limite, devenu transparent. Le personnel soignant en ait vite venu à la conclusion que l'hibernation avait altéré ses capacités mentales.

_ Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en pensiez ?

Elle sourit.

_ Je crois qu'il se donnait le temps de comprendre ce qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs, il a fini par nous surprendre. Une nuit, il a finalement décidé de sortir de sa cellule _ sans être pris par personne _ et il est monté sur le toit. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il s'est décidé à parler…

_ Vous avez pu obtenir des renseignements de lui ?

_ Vous aurez qu'à le questionner vous-même, demain.

_ Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

_ Parce que la nuit va bientôt tomber, qu'il faut au moins deux heures pour atteindre sa maison, et qu'il est fortement déconseillé de traverser le lac de Samarx après le couché du soleil.

_ Le lac de Samarx… ? Vous voulez dire qu'il ne réside pas ici ?

_ Non. Plus depuis sa vingt-deuxième montée sur le toit. Ca devenait lassant pour le service de sécurité. Et il trouvait le microclimat trop lourd.

» Il y a une cabane de pécheur à l'opposé du lac. C'est un peu chiche comme décor, mais il trouvait que c'était confortable et suffisait. Elle est isolée des grands vents et on peut la rejoindre assez facilement.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Jed interloqué. Il préfère être _dehors_, qu'ici !?!

_ Il dit que ça lui rappelle le pays, répondit Ivy en haussant les épaules. Et je crois qu'après deux milles ans, enfermé dans une boite, vous aussi vous préféreriez les grands espaces.


	5. Chapter 5

Enfin, voilà déjà un de nos principaux protagonistes qui rentre à nouveau en jeu.

Une ch'tite review, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase *^*

* * *

**Mr Jones**

Il se réveilla en sueur, avec une migraine épouvantable. Comme de coutume depuis qu'il était sorti du coma. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, il se massa énergiquement les tempes, s'efforçant de faire le vide dans son esprit, pour chasser ces affreux maux de tête. Puis, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, il sortit de son lit, et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine qui faisait l'angle de sa cabane, pour se faire un thé.

Il se serrait damné pour un café, mais c'était une denrée rare sur Tempera, et les distributeurs étaient en rupture de stock. Ivy lui avait promis de lui en rapporter dès que possible ; en attendant, il devait se contenter des fleurs de sefguer qu'elle lui avait trouvé en guise de substitution. Leur goût amer n'était pas désagréable, et pouvait s'apparenter à l'arôme de la caféine. Cependant, leur odeur était plus suave, presque sucrée. L'avantage était qu'elles étaient cultivées dans la clinique, pour leur vertu énergisante, donc il pouvait en avoir autant qu'il en demandait.

Sirotant avec application son breuvage, il regardait par la grande baie de la cuisine donnant directement sur le lac Samarx. Le paysage vallonné et la grande étendue bleue s'étirant à perte de vue était pour lui un spectacle des plus réconfortant.

Oh, certes, pour quelqu'un qui avait grandi dans les quartiers populaires de Cardiff, les grandes plaines sauvages n'avaient rien de très familier, mais ça n'en restait pas moins quelque chose qui lui était évocateur. Et puis c'était toujours mieux que sa minuscule cellule qui avait fini de le rendre claustrophobe.

Il n'avait pas osé y croire, lorsqu'Ivy lui avait proposé de s'installer à l'extérieur. Quoiqu'elle ait pu dire ou faire pour le mettre à l'aise, pour lui la clinique évoquait toujours plus une prison qu'un centre de repos. En plus, la chaleur produite par le bouclier thermique ne lui convenait vraiment pas. Quand on avait passé toute sa vie dans un pays dont la température maximale ne dépassait jamais les 21°C, même en Eté, se voir obligé de s'acclimater à une atmosphère quasi-tropicale était un vrai supplice. Les grands vents, qui balayaient les collines de Tempera en permanence, lui étaient nettement plus agréables.

Pour finir _ et cela Ivy avait dû le comprendre instinctivement, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé ouvertement _ il ne supportait pas la cohabitation avec les autres pensionnaires. Ce n'était pas tant les cris qui le réveillaient au beau milieu de la nuit, les êtres décharnés qui hantaient les couloirs ou le fait de les voir recroquevillés au fond de leurs cellules, comme des animaux ; mais que le personnel médical pouvait l'assimiler à ces êtres.

Quelque chose en lui se hérissait à cette idée : qu'on pouvait le voir comme un être détruit, une loque vivante. Il n'était pas malade ! Il avait toute sa tête _ mettant de côté, les trois années fantômes perdues dans sa mémoire _ il était capable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Et pour quelqu'un que beaucoup aurait jugé condamné il n'y a pas si longtemps, il se trouvait en pleine forme.

Ils s'étaient décidés à visiter ensemble le refuge proposé. Dès l'entrée, Ivy avait émis quelques réserves sur le fait que l'endroit était des plus sommaires et nécessiterait sûrement de nombreux aménagement. Elle trouvait l'intérieur sal et déprimant, et d'un confort extrêmement scraldien(1).

Ianto ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui l'a dérangeait. Certes, ce n'était pas le Ritz : une grande pièce unique, servant à la fois de salon et de salle à manger, sans cloisons, avec une petite cuisine aménagée dans un angle, le lit inséré dans une niche à l'opposé. Mais enfin, il y avait le nécessaire : de quoi se chauffer, pouvoir se faire à manger, assez d'espace pour ne pas avoir l'impression de dormir dans un placard, et surtout personne pour l'emmerder. Quant à la poussière qui c'était accumulée au fil du temps, et au fait évidant qu'un grand rangement s'imposait : et bien au moins, il aurait de quoi s'occuper.

Il lui avait jeté un regard noir, prêt à l'accuser de vouloir le retenir à la clinique, sous sa coupe, avant de comprendre ce qui clochait vraiment : tout simplement que la notion d'insalubrité n'était pas la même pour elle que pour lui. C'était vrai qu'en deux milles ans, les gens avaient dû s'habituer à autre chose. Il n'y avait aucune malice de la part d'Ivy, juste une sincère envie de l'aider.

Il avait donc pris patiemment le temps de lui expliquer qu'il était habitué à bien pire. Quand il se mit à lui raconter son dernier camping avec Lisa, il crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Lisa…

Depuis son installation dans la cabane, c'était la première fois qu'il se surprenait à penser à elle. Il n'avait pas osé demander à Ivy si elle savait ce qu'il était advenue de sa petite-amie après la bataille de Canary Wharf. D'ailleurs, il ne se faisait guère d'illusion : en supposant que Lisa ait survécue à l'invasion des Cybermen _ ce qui en soi, tenait déjà du miracle _ elle devait être morte et enterrée depuis belle lurette maintenant.

Ce qui le troublait le plus était le peu de peine que cela lui faisait. Il avait pourtant aimé Lisa, comme un fou, à en perdre la raison. Il pouvait se rappeler chaque détail de leur histoire, des moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble : de leur première rencontre, lors de son premier jour à Torchwood, à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus…

_Les Cybermen avaient regroupé tout le personnel _ du premier chercheur à la femme de ménage, en passant par les vigils _ dans le grand entrepôt au sous-sol, où ils stockaient les artefacts aliens. _

_Sa main ne lâchait pas celle de Lisa. Extérieurement, il s'efforçait de garder une attitude calme et une expression impassible, pour tenter de la rassurer ; mais intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large. Tout comme le reste de ses collègues. Lisa se pressait contre lui. Il pouvait voir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, bien qu'elle s'efforça de les dissimuler en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, en la serrant de toutes ses forces. _

___ Nous-allons-commencer-la-conversion_, lança la voix d'un des Cybermen. _Nous-commencerons-par-les-mâles.

_Deux mains en acier s'étaient emparées de lui, en l'avait brutalement arraché à Lisa. Il voyait la jeune femme se débattre, entre les deux hommes de métal qui la retenait par chaque bras. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, tandis qu'impuissante elle suppliait ses geôliers de le relâcher :_

__ Non ! Pas lui, par pitié ! Prenez-moi à sa place ! Mais ne lui faites rien, je vous en supplie !_

_Dans un mouvement de révolte stupide et dérisoire, Ianto s'était tordu dans tous les sens, parvenant presque à leur faire lâcher prise. Ce ne fut que pour sentir une tenaille lui attraper l'épaule et lui envoyer une décharge électrique qui lui fit voir trente-six chandelles. Il ne se sentit même pas tomber sur le sol._

_Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, l'entrepôt était désert. Pas un seul Cyberman en vue, ni même un employé de Torchwood. A peine remis sur ses pieds, il avait couru vers l'escalier le plus proche._

_Lisa…Il devait à tout prix la retrouver… !_

BLING !!!!!!!

Une violente migraine vint brusquement lui vriller les tympans, au point qu'il en fit tomber sa tasse. Plissant les yeux, il se massa le front.

A chaque fois qu'il tentait de faire travailler sa mémoire, une effroyable douleur éclatait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Les sédatifs, les tentatives d'hypnose, rien n'y avait fait : ses souvenirs post-Canary Wharf étaient enfermés dans un coffre blindé qui, pour le moment, refusait de s'ouvrir.

Cependant, il était persuadé que sa mémoire n'avait pas été effacée. Par moment, il se surprenait à faire des choses dont il n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude autrefois. Ca pouvait être une chanson qu'il fredonnait à tue-tête, mais qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu, ou le souvenir d'une odeur qui ne lui évoquait rien, des mots ou expressions qu'il sortait sans y faire attention mais qui, pour lui, n'avaient aucun sens.

Et à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se concentrer pour les faire revenir, son mal de crâne surgissait immédiatement.

Et bien sûr, il y avait le fait que l'idée de ne plus revoir Lisa l'indifférait. Non qu'il ne ressentait pas une certaine peine, une certaine nostalgie. Simplement, cela ne lui était pas insupportable. Un peu comme si une part de lui s'était depuis longtemps faite à cette idée. Alors même que, lorsque lui était venu la pensée de sa sœur et de ses neveux, le sentiment d'un vide profond l'avait envahi. Même son imbécile de beau-frère éveillait en lui plus de nostalgie.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, il aperçut, sur les eaux azures du lac Samarx, une petite embarcation approchant de la rive, face de la cabane de pêcheur. Il reconnut immédiatement la haute silhouette d'Ivy, ses cheveux bruns balayés par le vent et son long manteau blanc à col de fourrure gris. A ses côtés, assis sur le bord de l'embarcation, se tenait un homme de carrure moyenne, le teint sombre et les traits tirés, visiblement fatigué.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bord de la rive, Ianto identifia, à sa démarche assurée et son regard scrutateur, un agent de Torchwood. Il sortit dehors, pour les accueillir. Ivy alla droit vers lui, avec ce regard doux et ce sourire confiant qui lui étaient si tendre. L'homme, quant à lui, garda une certaine distance, tandis qu'il les faisait pénétrer dans son logis, l'étudiant avec attention et une certaine méfiance. Ianto ne s'en formalisa, et lui tendit sa main en guise de salut. L'agent de Torchwood la serra dans la sienne, tout en se présentant poliment :

_ Docteur Jed Willow, envoyé par la maison Mère de Caerdydd.

_ Ianto Jones, répondit simplement Ianto ; ne voyant pas l'intérêt de citer son grade, appartenant de toute manière à une époque révolue.

Ivy crut bon d'intervenir la première :

_ J'ai contacté la maison Mère, comme il a été convenu, déclara-t-elle avec une distance toute professionnelle. _A votre demande, Mr Jones_.

Cette dernière réplique semblait être plus particulièrement adressée au docteur Willow.

_ Je leur ai fait part des circonstances dans lesquelles nous vous avons retrouvez, poursuivit-elle. Le docteur Willow est ici en tant que représentant de Torchwood 3, le rapport qu'il fera de cette rencontre sera immédiatement remis à la directrice principale.

Ianto fronça le sourcil. Pourquoi tant de tergiversations et de procédures ? A une époque, des gros bras seraient directement venus le chercher pour le traîner devant Yvonne Altman. Non pas, qu'il désirait ardemment qu'on emploi cette méthode avec lui, seulement il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'autant de précautions.

Un regard vers Ivy, et celle-ci lui confirma par un hochement de tête que c'était une bonne chose.

_ Si cela ne vous fait rien, intervint le docteur Willow. Je désirerais vous examiner, Mr Jones.

_ Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? soupira Ianto.

Il avait déjà eu sa dose à la clinique, avec les médecins et les infirmiers qui passaient leur temps à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

_ J'en ai bien peur, lui répondit Ivy en lui donnant une tape encourageante sur l'épaule. Je serais dehors, si vous avez besoin de moi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant une longue _ une très longue _ minute. Puis Ianto poussa un soupire las et résigné, et se décida à déboutonné sa chemise.

En parfait professionnel, Willow le tâta à tous les endroits possibles, comme en quête d'un défaut quelconque. Si Ianto restait docile, il se pliait au jeu d'assez mauvaise grâce. Il se faisait l'effet d'un veau qu'on vend dans une foire. Bientôt toute son anatomie n'aurait plus de secret pour personne.

Après un temps, où il estima qu'il avait fait preuve de suffisamment de patience, il profita du fait d'être rhabillé et que Willow se tenait juste en face de lui _ examinant ses yeux avec un appareil ressemblant à une minuscule longue-vue _ pour rompre le silence.

_ Si ça n'est pas indiscret, Docteur… En quoi êtes-vous spécialisé ?

_ En dépistage de mutation génétique et clonage, répondit simplement Willow.

_ Vous craignez que je sois un clone ?

_ …

_ Ou une quelconque entité génétique tentant d'infiltrer l'organisation en usurpant l'identité d'un de vos membres…

Le docteur poursuivait son examen sans lui répondre. Ianto n'appréciait vraiment pas d'être traité comme un objet de curiosité, et trouvait le mutisme de son interlocuteur des plus horripilants.

_ Si c'était le cas, vous pensez vraiment que je me serais embêté à choisir un agent mort depuis plus de deux milles ans ? laissa-t-il échapper.

_ La résurrection d'un agent déclaré mort depuis _2380 ans_ soulève beaucoup de questions, commenta Willow sans émotion. La maison Mère veut être parée à toute éventualité. A défaut d'avoir notre confiance, vous avez piqué notre curiosité. Et c'est une stratégie qui a fait ses preuves…

Ianto était piqué au vif. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, le médecin enchaîna :

_ Vous pourriez très bien être un cheval de Troie, mis au point dans le but de distraire nos défenses. Le docteur Moro vous a-t-elle parlé des Dervils ?

_ Elle m'en a fait un résumé succinct… Elle pense qu'ils sont liés à ma disparition…

_ Ce sont eux qui ont lancé l'attaque bactériologique à laquelle vous _n'êtes pas_ censé avoir survécu. Si ce ne sont pas eux les responsables, alors c'est le Père Saturne.

_ Qui m'a déclaré mort ?

_ Vos collègues : le Capitaine Jack Harckness et Gwen Williams-Cooper.

Une légère douleur vint titiller le crâne d'Ianto.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Willow en écartant son appareil.

_ C'est rien, ça va passer…

Le médecin posa son instrument et regarda son patient, cette fois droit dans les yeux.

_ Quelle fonction occupiez-vous à Torchwood ?

_ A Londres, j'étais chercheur secondaire. Ma spécialité c'était la conversion et la reprogrammation des technologies avancées.

_ Et à Cardiff ?

_ La même chose, j'imagine…Je n'ai aucun souvenir de Cardiff.

_ A quel âge avez-vous été recruté ?

_ J'avais 22 ans.

_ Dans quelles circonstances avez-vous été recruté par Torchwood 1 ?

_ Vous n'avez qu'à lire mon dossier.

_ C'est à vous que je pose la question.

Le ton de Willow s'était fait autoritaire. Ianto compris que c'était une autre forme de test. L'ennui c'était que les circonstances de son recrutement étaient assez particulières, et il ignorait de quelle manière ses supérieurs avaient présenté cela.

_ Disons que mes capacités les intéressaient…

Willow ne demanda pas d'éclaircissement.

_ Vous avez de la famille ?

Ianto sentit sa gorge se nouer.

_ Si j'en avais, ils sont tous morts maintenant.

Willow le toisa avec insistance. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

_ Une petite-amie, Lisa Hallet. Elle travaillait elle aussi pour Torchwood Londres. Et j'avais une sœur, Rhiannon, mariée à Johnny Davies. Ils ont…_avaient _deux enfants : un garçon et une fille.

_ Ca, je suis à peu près sûr que ça ne figure dans aucun dossier. J'ai caché à Torchwood leur existence : je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent se servir d'eux.

_ Les archives de Torchwood ont été piraté, il y a quelques temps, répliqua calmement le docteur Willow. Aucun dossier ne peut être ouvert à présent.

_ Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

_ J'essaie de déterminer votre profil, afin de le soumettre à un examinateur qui pourra statuer si vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être.

_ Et comment compte-t-il si prendre, votre examinateur ? souffla Ianto entre ses dents. S'il ne peut même pas avoir accès à mon dossier ?

_ Il se fiera à son intuition.

_ Quelle intuition ?

La rage commençait à le gagner.

_ Tous ceux que connaissait sont morts, disparus. Après _2380 ans_, qui pourrait encore se souvenir de_ moi_ ? Qui serait capable de vous dire, si je suis ou non la bonne personne ?

_ Détrompez-vous, _Mr Jones_.

Dans sa bouche, cette appellation avait quelque chose d'ironique.

_ Il y a bien _un_ homme, dans tout l'univers, qui serait capable de vous identifier sans se tromper.

* * *

1 Comprenez : « d'un confort extrêmement spartiate »


	6. Chapter 6

_Enfin le voilà, celui que vous attendez tous: il est beau, il est magnifique, les filles en rêvent, les mecs aussi ; on ne le présente plus, son nom est dans tous les esprits, vous ne connaissez que lui (où alors c'est que vous vous êtes trompé de page ^^)..._

Bon plus sérieusement, pour en revenir au chapitre précédent, et afin que ce soit clair dans vos esprits : Ianto est bien Ianto (malgré tout ce que certains perso pourront dire), quant à son amnésie, elle n'est pas due à du recton, mais à un procédé beaucoup plus complexe, que je ne peux détailler ici sans compromettre l'intrigue de l'histoire.

Ceux qui ont eu l'occasion de lire mes autres fics (notamment Un jeu de Pouvoir) doivent savoir que je suis un peu sadique sur les bords et que j'adore faire mariner mes lecteurs (dans le suspens évidemment^^). C'est un projet plutôt ambitieux que j'ai entrepris ici, alors si vous n'en avez pas encore marre, pour le moment, dites vous bien, que cette histoire est partie pour durer un long moment.

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et si vous pouviez laisser une chtite review T0T .

* * *

**Le Capitaine**

De tous les coins perdus de l'Univers, Ketchatar passait pour être le plus mal fréquenté et le plus dangereux. Un véritable coupe-gorge, auraient dit certains. On y croisait pêle-mêle des trafiquants des marchandises illicites de toutes natures, des marchands d'esclaves, des tueurs à gages, des repris de justice et d'anciens mercenaires, parfois même des chasseurs de prime.

Ancienne cité prospère, autrefois spécialisée dans le commerce de miel d'Arcana _ une denrée luxueuse et rare, extrêmement prisée _ la planète ne s'était jamais remise de la guerre intergalactique opposant les colons terriens à certains de leurs nouveaux voisins récalcitrants. S'étant retrouvée au cœur du conflit, bien malgré elle, Ketchatar avait été le théâtre de batailles sanglantes, dont ses habitants avaient été les principales victimes.

Aujourd'hui, livrée à son sort par les autorités, la cité vivotait grâce au recel de marchandises volées et à la prostitution, ainsi qu'aux établissements de jeux clandestins. Le plus connu et le plus fréquenté se situait dans une impasse sombre et étroite. Bien que n'ayant pas de nom, il était connu de tous les initiés aux activités clandestines, et possédait même son réseau de clients fidèles.

D'un point de vue extérieur, l'endroit ne payait pas de mine, on pouvait remarquer un gros Brazarsss faire le pied de grue dans un coin près d'une benne à ordure. Vers minuit, des groupes composés de deux à trois individus apparaissaient à intermittence régulière. Approchant du vigil, ils lui murmuraient alors quelques mots, à niveau de ses antennes abdominales, alors ce dernier ouvrait une petite trappe, à peine visible sur le sol crasseux, les visiteurs se glissaient à l'intérieur, et la trappe était aussitôt refermée.

Au sous-sol, se trouvait une immense pièce d'au moins trente mètres carré, où s'entassait tables de jeux, consoles et stand d'alcool et de nourritures. Le tout baignant dans une atmosphère épaisse de fumé d'opium, de tabac, de dragms et de tout ce qui peut-être fumé ou mâché dans la galaxie.

A une table de tupker, se jouait une partie entre deux Nalgals, trois Borobos et un humain assez unique en son genre. Il avait débarqué depuis quelques temps déjà sur Ketchatar. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, ni même ne connaissait son nom. On le surnommait l'Humain bizarre, tout simplement. D'a priori, c'était un type calme et sans histoire ; du moins si on se réfèrerait aux critères du coin. Il avait passé les seize premiers jours de son arrivée à écumer les bars, payant toujours cash. Ce qui n'était pas très prudent dans les environs. Alors bien évidemment, une bande raquetteurs lui était tombée dessus, un soir. Pour la suite, on ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais les quatre malabars étaient toujours en centre hospitalier, et l'Humain bizarre toujours sur ses deux jambes.

La partie était déjà bien avancée, chacun avait placé tous ses gains de la soirée sur la table ; ce qui s'élevait à une somme de 9 965 ketarzs : de quoi se payer une chambre dans le plus luxueux hôtel de la station orbitale Kama 69 pendant un mois, avec service d'étage, accès aux bains et putes compris. Les joueurs avaient vidés près de vingt-quatre chopes de liqueur d'Arcana, même pour les Nalgals, qui pourtant étaient réputés pour ne pas avoir une descente facile. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux dodelinait légèrement des tentacules, tandis que son frère fixait intensément ses cartes avec un regard vitreux.

Les autres joueurs, pour leur part, étaient plongés dans un profond mutisme dont rien ne semblait pouvoir les en sortir. Enfin, le plus massif des Borobos _ visiblement le chef _ jeta ses deux dernières cartes sur la table, suivi par ses compagnons. La somme de leurs atouts représentait un total de dix-huit points. L'Humain demeura impassible, jetant un regard à ses deux partenaires de jeu ; du moins un, parce que le deuxième semblait complètement parti dans les vapes…

Puis lui et le Nalgal jetèrent à leur tour leurs cartes sur la table. La somme d'atouts ne dépassait pas les quatorze points. Ravi de sa victoire, le Borobo massif laissa échapper un rire grave qui retentit dans toute la salle. Seulement, l'Humain leva la main d'un geste autoritaire qui troubla son adversaire. Puis se tournant vers son deuxième partenaire, qui demeurait parfaitement immobile, il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule. Sous l'effet de la secousse, l'autre perdit le peu de stabilité qui lui restait et s'écroula sur la table, lâchant ses cartes au passage, qui atterrir à côté de celles de ses deux partenaires. La nouvelle addition faite s'élevait à dix-neuf points en faveur de son équipe.

Le chef Borobo laissa échapper un rugissement, qui fit à nouveau trembler toute la salle. Tandis que, le visage satisfait, l'Humain balayait toute la table des gains empochés et que le premier Nalgal faisait signe à d'autres personnes dans l'assistance pour qu'ils l'aident à conduire son frère dehors.

Une fois les trois comparses à l'extérieur, ils hélèrent un taxi. L'Humain aida le Nalgal à fourrer son frère à l'intérieur, tandis que ce dernier indiquait au chauffeur la direction de leur hôtel. Avant que le taxi démarre, l'Humain glissa dans la serre du Nalgal sa part des gains et celle de son frère.

Se retrouvant seul sur le trottoir, l'homme s'engouffra dans la rue sombre la plus proche. Il eut à peine fait trois pas, qu'une main immense le saisit par l'épaule droite et le plaqua contre un mur. Le temps de se remettre du léger choc qu'avait reçu l'arrière de son crâne, en se cognant contre la paroi de brique, il reconnut les trois Borobos, dont le chef qui à présent était en train de lui broyer la clavicule.

_ Ah, je vois, lança l'Humain avec un grand sourire. En effet, on m'avait prévenu que vous étiez de mauvais perdants.

Le chef ouvrit grand sa gueule pour laisser échapper un rugissement de rage. Son interlocuteur du bloquer sa respiration, pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes en sentant son haleine fétide.

_ Des mauvais perdants, insista-t-il, et des mauvais joueurs. Bien essayé, le coup du jus de scarax dans les verres… Moi, je m'en remettrais, mais pour mes deux collègues : une chance que j'ai pensé à leur donné l'antidote avant qu'on se quitte.

Il pencha la tête sur la droite, pile au moment où le poing du Borobo vint s'écraser à quelques millimètres à peine de son oreille, laissant un trou béant dans le mur. L'Humain sortit alors son arme, qu'il gardait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste : un pistolet à seringue, qu'il planta dans le bras de son assaillant. Celui-ci s'effondra immédiatement sur le sol, en poussant un léger vagissement. Les deux acolytes, pris au dépourvu, mirent quelques secondes avant de réagir. L'un fonça sur lui, et se prit le mur en pleine face, lorsqu'il se décala de trois pas.

L'un des principaux problèmes des Borobos était qu'ils privilégiaient trop la force à la rapidité : ce qui leur jouait souvent des tours.

Le troisième _ apparemment le plus malin _ profita de ce moment d'inattention pour saisir l'Humain par la gorge et le soulever de terre. Tel le lapin pris dans la poigne du gorille, ce dernier lutta en vint pour se libérer, mais à chaque mouvement, les doigts calleux se resserraient sur sa trachée. Il n'avait déjà plus d'air dans les poumons, lorsque le bruit d'une détonation raisonna dans l'étroite ruelle.

Le Borobo partit en avant, entraînant sa proie dans sa chute. Il y eut le craquement sec et sinistre d'os en train de se briser, et un grognement proche du vagissement. En s'effondrant, l'agresseur avait littéralement écrasé sa victime. Les deux corps gisaient à terre. Celui du Borobo était troué d'une balle dans le dos, tandis que le visage de l'Humain était tourné vers le ciel, ses yeux azurs grands ouverts vidés de toute conscience.

Une ombre fine s'étira sur les deux cadavres, et s'arrêta au niveau visage de l'Humain, figé dans une expression morbide. La femme penchée au-dessus du corps ne s'émut même pas lorsque, dans un sursaut, l'homme revint brusquement à la vie, inspirant difficilement l'air dans ses poumons. Son regard croisa celui de la femme, un sourire charmeur naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ Simona Carpenter, lança-t-il. On ne peut espérer plus belle vision du Paradis…

_ Ravie aussi de vous voir, Capitaine. Un coup de main ?

_ Ce serait pas de refus !

Son fardeau devait bien peser une tonne et demi, et ses poumons peinaient vraiment à reprendre de l'air.

Simona ramassa une vielle barre en fer, trainant dans un coin, et la cala sous l'abdomen du Borobo. Crachant dans les paumes de ses mains, puis les frottant l'une contre l'autre, elle se saisit de son levier de fortune.

_ Donnez-moi un point d'appui, et je soulèverais le monde(1), récita-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

_ Je me contenterais de celui-là, répliqua le Capitaine.

Elle tira la barre de fer vers elle, permettant à son acolyte d'avoir juste assez d'espace pour se dégager de son encombrant partenaire. A peine libéré, celui-ci se remit sur ses pieds, et d'une démarche chaloupée, s'approcha de la demoiselle, qui rejetait son fardeau à terre. Toujours avec un sourire ravageur, d'une main, il lui saisit la taille, et de l'autre, porta son poignet à ses lèvres. Accompagné d'un regard plutôt évocateur.

_ Alors, tu t'es enfin décidée à accepter ma proposition… ?

_ Toujours aussi incorrigible…

_ Parce que je sais que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes…

Ses lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes, lorsque la jeune femme parvint à se dégager, trouvant d'un coup un attrait particulier, au cadavre du Borobo qu'elle venait d'abattre. Déçu, mais pas réellement surpris, le Capitaine quant à lui se pencha sur celui du chef, inconscient, et commença à lui fouiller les poches.

_ Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ? Ca ne fait pas très sérieux pour la nouvelle directrice de Torchwood, de venir s'encanailler dans ce bled pourri.

Sans répondre, Simona lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_ Oui, j'ai appris pour ta nouvelle promotion. _Félicitation_. J'aurais apprécié que tu m'envoies un faire-part, plutôt que de l'apprendre par ton ancien aide camp…

_ On ne peut pas dire que tu sois quelqu'un de facile à joindre, se défendit la jeune femme. C'est toi qui as refusé qu'on te donne un traceur. Si encore tu avais une boite mail, ou juste un numéro de téléphone ; mais non, même un code postal c'est déjà trop t'en demander.

_ Je suis quelqu'un d'occupé. Et si je voyage autant, c'est en partie pour que toi et tes collègues vous ayez du temps à consacrer à vos petites carrières.

_ Je n'ai fait aucune demande, protesta encore une fois Simona, sur la défensive. C'était le souhait du Général…

L'homme releva la tête pour lui sourire à nouveau, ravi d'avoir pu la déstabiliser.

_ Je sais, la rassura-t-il. Et je trouve que tu l'as amplement mérité.

_ Et si tu me disais ce que _toi_, tu fiches ici. Je te croyais sur la piste d'un vaisseau de marchandise clandestine ?

_ Ci-fait. Il s'agit de toute une colonie de Pituvards. Ils les ont probablement capturés dans la galaxie Sanctuary. Ces trois-là, dit-il en désignant les corps étendus dans la fange, font partie de l'équipage. Ils m'a fallut un temps fou avant de parvenir à les approcher. J'ai profité qu'ils aient fait escale ici ; probablement avant de se rendre dans le centre d'abattage le plus proche.

Les Pituvards étaient une espèce alienne, non-agressive, particulièrement intelligente et craintive. Physiquement, leur apparence était très proche de celle d'un renard terrien. Leur seul tort était d'avoir une magnifique fourrure mauve, très soyeuse, dont le commerce était devenu florissant au cours des mille dernières années.

Bien que la Confédération Intergalactique leur ait accordé le statut d'être intelligent et conscient _ rendant par la même leur chasse prohibée _ certains ne s'étaient pas privés pour continuer de harceler ces créatures. Ainsi leur nombre continuait d'aller décroissant, malgré les mesures mises en place pour les protéger.

_ Enfin, poursuivit le Capitaine en extirpant d'une des poches du chef un objet métallique qu'il tendit à Simona. Avec ça vous allez pouvoir retrouver le vaisseau, il doit stationner en orbite juste au-dessus, et libérer les prisonniers.

_ Maintenant… ?

_ Je crois que les Pituvards ont hâte… A vrai dire, les agents de Torchwood 16 sont déjà en place, ils n'attendent que mon signal. Si tu veux participer à la fête…

L'opération fut rapide, l'équipage ne s'attendant vraiment pas à être découvert. Dans la cale du vaisseau, ils ne trouvèrent pas moins de quarante milles individus _ vingt-cinq milles adultes, et leurs petits _ entassés dans des cages dix fois trop petites, dans des conditions d'hygiène révoltantes, tous destinés à l'abattage. Certains étaient morts étouffés.

Torchwood avait immédiatement pris les rescapés en charge, se faisant un devoir de les reconduire vers leur planète d'origine. La présence de la directrice fut peut-être pour quelque chose dans le zèle dont ils avaient fait preuve pendant la mission. Cette dernière avait été abasourdie par la précision et l'organisation mise en place pour l'opération, que quelques heures plus tôt, elle ignorait complètement. Bien qu'extérieurement, elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

Il est vrai que, même si théoriquement les différents groupes de Torchwood devaient rendre des comptes à la Maison Mère, il n'en demeurait pas moins une certaine rivalité entre eux, qui avait traversé les siècles et les épreuves, intrinsèquement liée à l'organisation. Simona était bien placée pour le savoir, ayant elle-même souvent fait fi du devoir de transparence qu'elle devait à ses supérieurs. Le Capitaine aussi le savait _ nul être en cet univers ne connaissait mieux Torchwood que lui _ et il en usait et abusait pour son propre compte, qui heureusement était souvent celui de l'intérêt général. Ce qui avait pour don d'ulcérer les prédécesseurs de Simona.

Mais avec cette dernière, ce serait une musique différente. Ce à quoi le Capitaine était préparé, mais dont il ignorait encore les conséquences. Il avait appris à connaître la jeune femme, et après onze ans, elle arrivait encore à le surprendre.

Pour fêter la réussite de la mission, il décida donc de l'inviter à bords de son vaisseau. C'était un vieux léviathan, vestige de la dernière guerre intergalactique, très robuste et rapide, qui faisait la joie et l'orgueil de son propriétaire. Débarrassé de son armurerie lourde, il offrait tout l'espace et le confort nécessaire pour quelqu'un en déplacement constant : un vrai petit manoir sur glisseur, comme aimait l'appeler son propriétaire.

Mais la grande surprise de Simona, fut de découvrir à son bord un Pituvard. Elle avait déjà remarqué ce dernier courant et sautant autour du Capitaine, lorsqu'ils avaient envahit le vaisseau borobo, mais elle n'avait pas supposé qu'il faisait partie de l'équipage du Léviathan.

Le Capitaine fit les présentations :

_ Simona Carpenter, je vous présente Vének, copilote du Léviathan. Vének, voici Simona Carpenter, Générale Suprême de Torchwood.

Pour toute réponse, le petit quadrupède lança un « Gruïk… » grognon et disparut dans la salle des machines.

_ Il faut l'excuser, intervint son hôte, il a été assez secoué ces derniers temps, et le résultat de la saisie l'a un peu déçu…

_ Déçu… ? 40 000 rescapés : il trouve ça décevant.

_ Il espérait retrouver sa famille, lui expliqua encore le Capitaine. Ils ont été séparés lors de l'attaque de leur colonie. Il est parvenu à s'enfuir du vaisseau où il était retenu avec d'autres mâles, lors d'une escale sur Llanelli ; c'est là que je l'ai trouvé. Depuis, il ne vit plus que dans l'espoir de retrouver les siens : une compagne et trois louveteaux.

_ Oh, je vois, répondit Mona d'un ton plus affligé. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la grande salle de repos du vaisseau. Sur une table basse, devant un immense canapé moelleux, était installé tout le nécessaire pour prendre un véritable thé _à l'anglaise_. Il s'écoula au moins quinze minutes, durant lesquelles ils n'échangèrent que des banalités : la montée en grade de Simona, le nouveau petit couple qu'elle formait avec le docteur Willow, les dernières aventures du Capitaine, ses flirts les plus récents _ ce qui dû monopoliser les deux tiers de la conversation. Puis, le regard de ce dernier se fit plus pénétrant ; regardant son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux, il lui posa la question fatidique :

_ Alors, que faisais-tu sur Ketchatar ? Tu étais à ma recherche, n'est-ce pas ? Une nouvelle mission pour moi ?

Mona but une autre gorgée de thé avant de reposer sa tasse.

_ Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une mission ; plutôt un service que tu es le seul à pouvoir nous rendre…

_ _Nous_… ?

_ Je vais t'expliquer. Il y a à peu près un mois, la responsable de Tempera, Ivy Moro, a fait parvenir un message à la Maison Mère, où elle nous informait avoir pris en charge un rescapé retrouvé au fond d'une base clandestine, _a priori_ affiliée aux Dervils.

Le Capitaine l'écoutait attentivement.

_ Il se trouve que ce dernier était prisonnier d'un caisson d'hibernation vieux d'au moins deux milles ans. Quand ils sont enfin parvenus à le faire sortir, ils ont entré un échantillon de son ADN dans notre base de données et… il s'est avéré que c'est l'un des nôtres.

_ Un agent porté disparu ?

_ Non, justement. Officiellement, cet homme n'a jamais été porté disparu. Pour tout te dire, c'est dans les archives nécrologiques qu'on a retrouvé son dossier.

_ Son corps n'était pas à la morgue ?

_ Cet homme est mort sur le terrain, il y a très, très longtemps…

_ Alors c'est qu'une erreur a été commise…

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut faire une telle erreur !... ?

_ Si ces collègues avaient la tête ailleurs à ce moment-là, pourquoi pas ? Une base dervile, tu m'as dit ? Ces enfoirés sont les rois de l'entourloupe ! Ils ont très bien put le capturer pendant une bataille et faire croire qu'il était perdu. Qui l'a déclaré mort ?

_ Toi.

_..................................................................................................................... Pardon.

_ Son ADN correspond à celui d'un agent qui a servi sous tes ordres entre 2006 et 2009. Tu t'en rappelles ? C'était du temps où tu dirigeais la base de Cardiff, sur Terre. Tu te faisais appeler Jack Harkness, en ce temps-là…

_ Impossible…

Jack parut soudain manqué d'air.

_ J'ai vu les corps de chacun d'eux. Je les ai moi-même rangé à la morgue.

_ Même celui d'Ianto Jones ?

Il l'a fixa soudain comme si elle était devenue folle.

_ Ianto… Non, c'est impossible… Comment cela aurait-il pu ?

_ C'est ce que nous cherchons à déterminer. J'ai envoyé Jed sur place, afin qu'il constate lui-même les faits. Mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir accès au dossier de Jones. Personne ne peut affirmer qu'il s'agit bien de lui, car personne n'a connu cet homme…à par toi.

Jack prit une nouvelle inspiration. Comme si l'air peinait à entrer dans ses poumons.

_ J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à l'identifier, insista Mona. Si tu le rencontres, si tu lui parles…

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi, non ?

_ S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu de mes années de services à Torchwood : c'est qu'il faut _laisser_ les morts où ils sont.

_ Mais cet homme-là est loin d'être mort ! Il vit, il respire, il a conscience de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui…

_ Ca ne fait pas de lui un revenant pour autant…

_ Peut-être que ce n'en ai pas un… Peut-être qu'il s'agit bien d'un enlèvement, que les Dervils ont profité de la panique générale pour enlever un de tes agents, en le faisant passé pour mort… _ C'est impossible !

_ Et pourquoi ?!

_ Parce que j'étais là ! J'étais avec lui quand ils ont lâché cette saloperie dans l'immeuble. Il est mort dans mes bras. Je l'ai regardé agoniser, je l'ai serré contre moi pendant qu'il perdait conscience, j'ai senti son souffle s'arrêter, son cœur cesser de battre…

Il était debout, le visage déformé par la colère et la douleur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme que Mona ne lui avait jamais vue.

_ Pendant des mois, reprit-il, je me suis torturé l'esprit, pour savoir à quel moment j'avais fait fausse route, à quel moment j'aurais dû faire machine arrière. Et tu veux que je te dise le plus horrible : c'est que je suis entièrement responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Je savais parfaitement que c'était risqué, que ces… _choses_ allaient riposter. Et je m'en fichais… Je me fichais des conséquences, car je savais parfaitement que j'en sortirais indemne…

» Je n'ai pas pensé une seule minute à lui… Ni aux autres personnes présentes dans l'immeuble. Je n'ai pas pensé… a ce qui pouvait leur arriver, si les choses tournaient mal…

» Je me prenais pour le plus malin, pour le plus fort… Et au final, je me suis retrouvé à supplier ces ordures de l'épargner… Et tout ça en pure perte.

Il arpentait à présent la pièce en long et en large, comme un lion en cage.

_ Et toi… tu viens… et tu me sors un tas de trucs chimériques. A t'entendre, tout ce à quoi j'ai assisté n'était qu'une mascarade…

_ Tu l'as dit toi-même : les Dervils sont les maîtres de l'entourloupe.

Le Capitaine ne la regardait plus. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, à la recherche d'une chose qu'il était seul à connaître.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas un clone ?

_ Il n'en a pas les caractéristiques. Jed l'a examiné : il porte des cicatrices, il sait se défendre, il parvient même à débattre, à contredire un représentant de l'autorité. De plus, Moro semble convaincue de son identité. Selon elle, les Dervils voulaient à tout prix qu'on ne découvre pas son existance.

_ Moro… ? Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas cette folle dont les Dervils ont grillé le cerveau, il y a quinze ans ?

_ Tu ne la connais pas.

_ Mais toi, si. Apparemment.

_ Je sais qu'elle ne crierait pas « au Dervil » sans une bonne raison.

_ Mais elle ne connait pas Ianto.

_ C'est pourquoi, je veux que tu le rencontres, que tu juges par toi-même…

Mais le Capitaine parut tout d'un coup affolé, comme si elle venait de lui demander de sauter dans le cratère d'un volcan en pleine éruption.

_ Non. J'ai d'autres choses, plus importantes à faire. Si tu veux… Je peux te donner une information, que seul, le véritable Mr Jones pouvait connaître. Vous n'aurez qu'à voir s'il se fait piégé ou pas…

_ Il ne se rappelle plus de toi...

Mona avait murmuré cette phrase dans un souffle. Le Capitaine se figea à nouveau pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Ses souvenirs ne vont pas au-delà de Canary Wharf. Les responsables de la clinique ont tenté de raviver sa mémoire, mais celle-ci parait…_bloquée_.

_ Tiens donc, comme c'est pratique, lança ironiquement le Capitaine. Tu m'excuseras auprès de ta copine, mais il me faut plus que des théories vaseuses pour déranger un malheureux fantôme qui ne m'a rien demandé.

_ Il se souvient du reste... intervint Mona.

Et voyant que le Capitaine continuait de l'écouter malgré lui, elle commença à réciter le rapport que lui avait envoyé Willow :

_ Il est né et a grandit à Cardiff, dans le quartier populaire de la butte. Père mécanicien garagiste, mère femme au foyer ; elle est morte d'une embolie pulmonaire, lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Sa sœur, Rhiannon, a trois ans de plus que lui. Leur père les a élevés seuls. Quand Ianto avait huit ans, il l'a accidentellement fait tomber d'une balançoire, dans un parc public. Il a eut la jambe cassée ce jour-là ; il porte encore la cicatrice sur le genou gauche. A douze ans, il s'est fait pincé trois fois pour vole à l'étalage. Les six autres fois, il ne s'est pas fait prendre. Lorsqu'elle a eut dix-neuf ans, sa sœur a commencé à sortir avec un garçon du quartier, Johnny Davies. Ils se sont mariés quatre ans plus tard, quand elle est tombée enceinte pour la première fois, d'un garçon : David ; deux ans plus tard, c'était une petite fille : Mica. Ils n'ont pas connu leur grand-père, car celui-ci est mort d'une attaque cardiaque dans le garage où il travaillait ; Ianto avait alors dix-huit ans.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, le visage du Capitaine était progressivement passé de l'agacement à la curiosité, puis de la curiosité à la consternation. A présent, il ne la regardait plus qu'avec une douleur prononcée au fond des yeux.

_ Alors… ? demanda Mona. Penses-tu que le doute soit permis ?

* * *

1 Archimède


	7. Chapter 7

**Les secrets de l'ombre**

_Peur, fatigue, douleur… Douleur… Douleur… Douleur… _

_Une autre décharge._

_Le noir… La peur… La douleur…_

_Une nouvelle décharge._

_Il ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il pouvait sentir leur présence. Ils étaient là… Dans le noir… Ils attendaient. _

_Ils sentaient sa peur, la fatigue… Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. C'était trop dangereux. Un seul instant de faiblesse, une minute d'inattention et…_

_Une nouvelle décharge._

_Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir ! _

_Ils étaient en lui à présent !_

_Comme autant de vermines qui grouillent sous un plancher…_

_Il fallait les arrêter… !_

_Trouve une solution…Vite !... Dépêche-toi !_

AArrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh !

Un nouveau réveil avec cette migraine atroce. Ianto n'avait pas encore connu suffisamment de réveils pour pouvoir s'y habituer. C'était pénible, c'était usant, et terriblement frustrant. Mais le plus rageant, c'était de voir les souvenirs de son rêve s'envoler, à peine les yeux ouverts. Et pas moyen de les retenir, sans qu'immédiatement cette douleur infernale menace de lui exploser le crâne. C'était comme une alarme qui sonnerait sans interruption, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à passer à autre chose.

Se calmer. Penser à autre chose...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que le toc-toc-toc qui raisonnait dans la pièce, n'était pas le fait de sa migraine, mais bien d'une personne frappant à la porte de la cabane. Il écarta les couvertures et se leva péniblement, se dirigeant d'un pas incertain vers la porte, avec la démarche d'un ivrogne revenant d'une soirée bien arrosée.

C'était Ivy qui se tenait sur le palier, sa bouche formant une petite moue innocente, ses beaux yeux verts en amande grands ouverts, et ses bras tendus devant elle, les mains jointes portant un petit sac de toile, à l'intérieur duquel était entassée une poudre noire odorante, qu'Ianto identifia immédiatement.

_ Le cargo les a apportés, il y a un peu plus de quatre heures, dit-elle, toujours avec sa bouille de petit chaton. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais les avoir tout de suite.

Dans cette attitude, elle évoquait une prêtresse antique présentant une offrande à une divinité quelconque. Ianto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et son mal de crâne commença à disparaître. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa visiteuse, qui alla porter son précieux tribut dans la petite cuisine, avant de revenir chercher un autre sac de toile, beaucoup plus gros, près du pas de la porte.

_ Laisse, je m'en charge, déclara Ianto, en parfait _british gentleman_, en se saisissant du fardeau.

_ Je n'étais pas sûre de la quantité, l'avertit Ivy, en s'asseyait tranquillement sur un plan de travail. Tu en auras assez ?

Ianto lui fit un large sourire, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

_ Je pourrais facilement tenir un siège avec ça. Merci beaucoup…

En ajoutant ces mots, il lui caressa gentiment l'épaule, dans un geste qu'il espérait reconnaissant. Un ange passa, puis Ianto retira sa main, soudain gêné et se fit un devoir de préparer deux tasses pour lui et son invitée.

_ Tu es venue seule ? demanda-t-il tout en s'affairant.

_ Oui, lui répondit simplement Ivy. Le docteur Willow a préféré rester à la clinique, pour mettre à jour son rapport. Et s'accorder un peu de repos. En plus, j'ai la très nette impression qu'il a le mal des transports.

_ C'est pas pratique dans cette région… Il va rester encore longtemps ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux déjà t'en débarrasser ?

Ianto se retourna vers elle, constatant son petit sourire espiègle. Tout conversant, elle faisait balancer ses pieds dans le vide.

_ Dois-je conclure que ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre entre vous deux ? lança-t-elle, toujours avec ce petit ton ironique.

_ Il me prend pour un imposteur.

_ Il fait son boulot. Tu n'imagines pas tous les coups foireux auxquels Torchwood a dû parer. Ca à tendance à rendre _un peu_ parano, à la longue.

_ Mais _toi_, tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? insista Ianto, comme si pour lui ce fait était plus vital que tout le reste.

_ Je ne fais plus vraiment partie de Torchwood.

Sa voix était calme, le ton ferme, et ses yeux c'étaient assombris. Ianto reporta son attention sur le liquide noir, à l'arôme amer, qui s'écoulait lentement dans les tasses. Il en présenta une à Ivy. Elle en huma d'abord prudemment la surface, en lapa une gorgée, puis _ jugeant le breuvage à son goût _ commença à le siroter consciencieusement.

Ianto ne pouvait en détacher son regard, tandis qu'il dégustait sa propre tasse. Enfin quelque chose de familier, de chaud, de réconfortant à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher. Il se sentait déjà plus apaisé.

_ Je comprends que Torchwood veuille être prudent. Si on l'avait été davantage à Canary Wharf… Mais ça me rend dingue !

Il posa sa tasse sur le comptoir.

_ J'ai l'impression d'être un criminel ! Sauf que je n'ai pas la moindre idée du crime que j'ai pu commettre. Tout ce que j'avais, tout ce qui faisait que j'avais une place dans cet univers… A disparu. Et je dois maintenant me justifier, auprès de parfaits inconnus, sur un passé qui m'échappe complètement.

» Ivy, tu n'imagines même pas… J'en arrive à douter de moi-même… Je dois me battre à la fois contre ça, et contre cette putain de mémoire qui refuse de s'ouvrir…

_ Tu continues à avoir ces migraines ?...

Elle était descendue de son perchoir, et s'était rapproché de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

_ Ca me prend à chaque réveil. Je crois que c'est à cause de ce qui se passe dans mon sommeil : mon… subconscient, ou que sais-je, essaye de faire remonter mes souvenirs, et aussitôt cette putain de migraine s'empresse de les chasser.

_ Et au réveil, tu ne te souviens de rien ?

_ Juste des impressions… très vague. Rien de réellement précis… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est frustrant !

_ Chut…

D'un geste calme et doux, elle lui massait les cervicales, tout en ronronnant doucement. Ce qui l'apaisa. Un peu.

_ Tu te rappelles nôtre théorie sur le coffre-fort ?

_ Oui. Ma mémoire serait, en quelque sorte, prisonnière d'une barrière psychique. Dont j'aurais paumé la clé.

_ Peut-être que ces maux de tête sont un système d'alarme, pour prévenir des intrusions…

_ Mais prévenir qui ? Moi ? Ou ceux qui m'ont fait ça ?...

Il fallait une semaine au Léviathan pour faire le voyage de Ketchatar jusqu'à Caerddyd. Le Capitaine resta songeur durant toute la traversée. Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre par Mona ?

Bon, il fut un temps, il est vrai, où la jeune femme pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, rien qu'en battant des cils. Mais elle avait d'autres arguments, en ce temps-là.

Non, ce n'était pas la faute de Mona. Pourquoi, lui, s'imposait-il de revivre cela ? Pour l'espoir ridicule qu'Ianto soit toujours vivant ? Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après 2 380 ans de peine, de deuil et de culpabilité…

Oh, combien de fois l'idée lui avait traversée l'esprit : de voler le Tardis pour retourner dans le passé et faire en sorte que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Mais alors _ faisant abstraction du paradoxe provoqué par cet acte aussi irresponsable que suicidaire _ qu'aurait-il fait après ? Rester à ses côtés, jusqu'à la prochaine catastrophe, le prochain cataclysme qui lui aurait irrémédiablement arraché Ianto des bras ? Jamais ils n'auraient pu vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès. Il serait alors devenu tout ce qu'il détestait : jaloux, possessif, surprotecteur, peut-être même paranoïaque… Jusqu'à ce que le Gallois se lasse et décide de lui-même de partir. Et alors que lui serait-il resté ? Torchwood ? La Terre ? L'Humanité ? Continuer à se battre pour ceux qui l'avaient trahi aussi lâchement ? Et puis quoi, encore ?!...

Non, le Capitaine Jack Harkness avait cessé d'être ; depuis l'instant où il avait dû plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille, Alice, et l'entendre répéter d'une voix brisée : « _Pourquoi, pourquoi !?!_ »

Pourquoi ? Cette question n'avait plus quitté ses pensées. Pourquoi tous ces deuils, toutes ces souffrances, si au final il ne pouvait même pas sauver ceux qui comptaient réellement à ses yeux ?

Non, ce n'était pas qu'il voulait se venger ou les abandonner à leur sort. C'était juste qu'il n'avait plus la force, plus l'envie, plus le courage de continuer…

D'une certaine manière…il avait perdu la foi. En quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. Mais ce qui était certain, était qu'il ne pouvait plus rester… Sur cette Terre qui lui avait tout donné, pour mieux tout lui reprendre. Il devait mettre de la distance… Le plus de distance possible, entre lui, et ce qui lui avait été pris. Puisque la délivrance éternelle lui était refusée… Pourquoi insister ?

Et cependant, il était là, devant son tableau de bord, à maintenir le cap du Léviathan, s'assurant qu'il ne dévie pas de sa destination. Tout en surveillant la trajectoire, il se dit combien il serait facile de tourner les commandes et de fuir à l'autre bout de l'Espace infini, d'aller se terrer au fond d'un bled quelconque, où personne ne viendrait l'emmerder. Et attendre là-bas que les choses se tassent d'elle-même.

Fallait-il qu'il soit masochiste pour s'imposer une épreuve pareille ? Même s'il ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à la résurrection miraculeuse de son ancien… _assistant _; il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'une petite voix au fond de sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer : « _Et si…_ » Et c'était bien ce _et si_ qui lui faisait peur. Comme on approche sa main d'une flamme en sachant pertinemment qu'elle peut nous brûler. Un espoir fou qui s'éteindrait à son premier heurt avec la réalité.

C'était peut-être finalement la raison de ce voyage : tordre le cou à ce petit _et si_, avant qu'il ne vire à l'obsession. Aller se rendre compte par lui-même de… l'imposture, de cette mascarade. Et pouvoir reprendre sa route, avec son fantôme à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Vének arriver, lui portant son thé. Il fallait dire que le Pituvard était d'un naturel discret. Sans chercher à interrompre le Capitaine dans ses réflexions, il poussa le petit chariot près de la console, et sauta sur le siège du copilote, sa grande queue en panache trainant sur le sol, balayant la poussière.

Tranquillement, il tira à coup de patte son bol de tisane vers lui, et se pencha pour attraper un biscuit dans la boite à gâteaux. Le pinçant entre ses dents, il le fit tremper consciencieusement dans son bol, avant de le picorer sagement.

Quand le Capitaine se décida enfin à remarquer sa présence, il venait d'entamer son sixième biscuit.

_ Tu fais plus la tête, alors ? demanda-t-il.

Le Pituvard ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, et attrapa un autre biscuit dans la boite.

_ Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours, grand maximum, voulut poursuivre le Capitaine. Je te promets qu'on sera reparti avant que tu n'ais eu le temps de t'en apercevoir.

Vének mastiquait silencieusement, en fixant le tableau de bord. Jack ne le quittait pas des yeux, depuis le temps qu'il partageait son refuge avec le quadrupède, il avait appris à connaître son copilote. Et, en l'occurrence, le voir enfourner les biscuits sans interruption était le signe d'une profonde contrariété.

_ Ecoute, dit-il d'une voix compatissante, je sais que la prise du vaisseau n'a pas apporté les résultats que tu espérais, mais je te promets qu'on poursuivra les recherches. Torchwood va décortiquer les indices, on finira par les retrouver…

_ Drrrrrru… lança Vének d'une voix sinistre.

_ Je te le promets.

_ Drrrru, drrrru.

Il sauta de son siège et ramassa sur le sol la petite lanière qui l'aidait à tirer le chariot, qu'il emporta silencieusement, d'un pas traînant, sa queue touffue faisant la poussière sur son passage. Jack le regarda partir, inquiet. Vének était courageux et patient, sa fuite du vaisseau où il était retenu prisonnier témoignait de sa ténacité et de son fort caractère ; mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un être qu'on avait arraché à sa terre natale et séparé de sa compagne et de ses enfants.

Le Capitaine savait que le Pituvard s'efforçait de garder bonne figure, mais sa sensibilité avait été mise à rude épreuve. Voir le sort de tous ces malheureux entassés dans ces cages, lui avait donné une idée du calvaire que son petit compagnon avait fuit. Mais le plus dur, pour ce dernier, avait été les petits qui n'avaient pas survécu aux mauvais traitements.

Ils les avaient trouvés, au fond des cages : pauvres petits corps inertes, écrasés, étouffés, compressés par la masse d'adultes affolés trop importante autour d'eux. Jack imaginait sans mal l'inquiétude qui avait dû gagner Vének, à l'idée que ses propres louveteaux soient retenus quelque part, dans les mêmes conditions. Son cœur de père devait se briser, rien qu'à cette idée.

Le QG de Torchwood 27 se trouvait plus au sud de Tempera, mais il n'existait pas de voies réelles de transport pour s'y rendre. Officiellement, l'organisation n'avait pas de cellule dans ces environs. Le seul moyen d'y accéder était le réseau de télétransportation, en se basant sur la fréquence secrète de la base 27, bien évidemment. Ce qui était un soulagement pour Jed, qui supportait mieux la téléportation que d'être balloté dans une boite de conserve volante, ou que savait-il encore.

Les négociations avaient été rudes avant que le Major Briss, récemment promue au rang de directrice, consente à le laisser approcher de son précieux coffre de stockage. Le fait qu'il soit un représentant de la Maison Mère n'y avait pas changé grand-chose. Barbara Briss veillait jalousement sur ses artefacts comme une dragonne sur sa couvée. Il avait fallu au docteur Moro tout le charme et la diplomatie qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour faire plier la directrice de Torchwood 27. Ce qui n'était pas simple, même pour elle, car _ pour une raison que Jed n'était pas certain de comprendre _ une étrange tension sévissait entre les deux femmes.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées lorsque Mr Jones avait demandé à faire partie du voyage. Là, le Major s'était refermée comme une huître. Bien que Willow savait tout l'intérêt du fait que Jones les accompagne _ il s'agissait d'examiner le matériel alien au milieu duquel on l'avait retrouvé _ il était prêt à y renoncer, si cela devait freiner ses démarches. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Moro qui avait insisté, voulant absolument que son protégé l'accompagne. Jed trouvait que la responsable de la clinique avait un peu trop tendance à se plier aux désirs du rescapé.

Heureusement, Briss avait fini par se radoucir et accepter de les introduire, tous les trois, dans son QG. Elle les attendait de pied ferme, le jour-dit, dans la salle d'accueil, vêtue de son uniforme officiel pour l'occasion. Bien qu'extérieurement elle montrait toutes les marques de professionnalisme et de respect, elle n'en jetait pas moins des regards noirs en direction de Jones et Moro, chaque fois que l'envie l'en prenait ; le plus souvent lorsque ces deux derniers se trouvaient trop près l'un de l'autre.

Le matériel récupéré dans la base clandestine était entreposé dans une des salles de labo, où des spécialistes s'efforçaient d'en décortiquer le fonctionnement avec minutie. Jones n'avait pu réprimer un frisson devant l'amas d'engin. Moro lui avait posé une main amicale sur l'épaule, ce qui lui avait valu un grognement exaspéré du Major.

Jed les laissa à leur affaire, ne s'occupant que des appareils aliens. Un, en particulier, attira son attention : une unité centrale particulièrement sophistiquée. Peut le système le plus perfectionné et le plus complexe qu'il ait jamais vu.

_ Nous avons tenté de l'ouvrir par tout les moyens, lui exposa l'un des experts. Mais à chaque fois cette saloperie a trouvé le moyen de parer nos attaques.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Elle se défend. Cette unité est munie d'un programme intelligent qui la pousse à élaborer des tactiques pour nous empêcher de l'ouvrir et avoir accès à ses données. Rien n'y fait : virus, programme espion, intervention manuelle, etc. Elle nous a déjà flinguée quatre ordinateurs…

_ En quelque sorte, intervint Jones qui s'était rapproché, elle est verrouillée ?

_ On peut dire ça comme ça, reconnu l'expert. La question est de savoir : quelle est la clé pour l'ouvrir ?

_ Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre, qui pouvait y ressembler ? demanda Willow.

_ A vrai dire… lança le Major Briss. J'ignore si c'est significatif, mais quand nous l'avons trouvée, l'unité n'était pas directement liée au réseau de la base, mais à un autre engin. Qui lui était monté _autour_ du caisson de cryogénie.

_ Lequel est-ce ?

_ Il n'est pas ici, répondit Briss soudain plus hésitante.

Elle jeta à nouveau un regard vers Moro ; non plus courroucée, mais visiblement inquiète et peinée.

_ Où est-il alors ? insista Willow, de plus en plus irrité par le fait qu'on le prenait pour un imbécile.

_ Au sous-sol, lui répondit le Major, retrouvant tout son aplomb. Je vous y conduis.

Elles les entraina _ lui et Mr Jones ; Moro n'ayant pas voulu se joindre à eux _ dans un dédale de couloir, avant de les arrêter devant une porte blindée, fermé par une plaque digitale. Elle apposa le plat de sa main sur le verrou et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre, dont la seule source de lumière éclairait un appareil de forme pentagonale, muni de sangles, assez grand pour pouvoir contenir un homme allongé.

_ Oh, mon Dieu… fut la seule chose que Willow put articuler.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Jones, qu'il s'était replié contre l'embrasure de la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Caerddyd**

Le Léviathan arrima au spatioport de Caerddyd, à sept heure trente du matin, avec deux jours d'avance. Bien évidemment, le Capitaine n'avait prévenu personne de son arrivée. C'était une manie chez lui : il ne s'annonçait jamais. Officiellement, la Générale Suprême et lui s'étaient mis d'accords sur le fait qu'il réfléchirait à sa demande, et qu'une fois fait il la contacterait afin qu'ils s'accordent sur une rencontre. Au lieu de cela, il déboula sans crier, dans le bureau de la directrice, en pleine réunion de cadre. Les membres supérieurs présents dans la pièce, pour la plus part des vétérans militaires très à cheval sur le protocole, ne manquèrent pas de s'offusquer d'un comportement aussi cavalier. Il s'en fallut d'ailleurs de peu que trois des plus vieux représentants ne le mettent eux-mêmes à la porte. La directrice dut s'interposer :

_ Capitaine ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade. Vous arrivez juste à temps. Nous allions justement démarrer la vidéo conférence avec Torchwood 27.

L'interpelé s'était brusquement figé. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel coup.

Simona Carpenter lui désigna un fauteuil dans un coin de la salle qui ne semblait attendre que lui : assez en retrait pour que sa présence ne soit pas notée et suffisamment près pour qu'il ne rate pas une miette des échanges qui se tiendrait dans ce bureau. Décidément, Mona le connaissait bien. _Trop_ bien.

Elle-même prit place à son bureau, tandis que les autres cadres regagnaient leurs chaises, alignées devant un écran de contrôle. La directrice lança la connexion, et aussitôt apparurent sur l'écran les images d'un homme et d'une femme, tous deux à la peau noire et la mine sérieuse. Après qu'ils se soient identifiés auprès de l'assistance, la Générale Suprême entama directement l'entretien :

_ Docteur Willow pouvez-vous nous faire part de vos dernières découvertes ?

_ Il semblerait que le Major Briss et son équipe soient parvenues à mettre la main sur une unité de données durant la prise de la base.

_ Etes-vous parvenus à l'ouvrir ?

_ Non, hélas, répondit le Major. Le système est verrouillé par un procédé beaucoup trop complexe pour nos spécialistes. Cependant, cela confirme que les données gardées à l'intérieur doivent être d'importance…

_ Mais enfermées elles ne nous servent à rien, maugréa l'un des représentants. La GA8G (1) se tient dans un peu moins de deux mois, et cette année la galaxie Xangtrax est majoritaire grâce à son monopole sur le quarz. Dois-je rappeler, aux personnes ici présentes, qui gère sa distribution à travers cette partie de l'Univers ?

L'homme jeta un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée. Chaque visage se trouvait figé dans une expression de profonde contrariété.

_ Les Dervils vont être majoritaires lors du sommet, soupira une autre cadre. A moins que nous n'ayons une raison valable de les exclure du GA8G, ils pourront sans problème imposer leurs réformes aux autres galaxies.

_ Et il est certain qu'elles n'iront pas dans l'intérêt de la race humaine… souffla un troisième.

Après une courte minute de silence, qui leur parut à tous durer une éternité, Simona Carpenter repris la parole en s'adressant au Docteur Willow :

_ Sinon, quant est-il de la mission que je vous avais confiée ? Pouvez-vous nous donner vos impressions sur le rescapé ?

Elle risqua un regard vers le Capitaine, qui depuis l'ouverture de la réunion se tenait sagement dans son coin _ ce qui n'était pas courant de sa part. Ce dernier était entièrement ramassé sur son fauteuil, presque mal à l'aise, semblant vouloir à tout prix qu'on l'oublie. Drôle de contraste avec son entrée fracassante de tout à l'heure.

_ Pour l'Amour de l'Humanité, Générale ! la coupa le premier cadre, au même moment. Nous avons des préoccupations bien plus importantes que l'identité d'un obscur prisonnier de guerre…

_ Justement à ce propos… intervint alors Willow. J'ai toutes les raisons de penser que… Mr Jones (le cœur de Jack rata un battement à l'entente de ce nom) pourrait bien la clé qui nous permette d'ouvrir l'unité de donnée.

Jed eut alors pour lui toute l'attention de l'assistance.

_ Comment cela ? bredouilla Mona. Expliquez-vous, Willow ?

_ Pas ici, Madame, rétorqua Jed sans se départir de son ton respectueux.

_ Que signifient ces manières ? murmura-t-on dans le bureau.

_ Je ne puis prendre le risque de divulguer ces informations par transmissions interposer, Générale, se justifia encore Willow.

_ On croirait entendre Moro ?

_ J'ai moi aussi pesté contre ses précautions, reconnut-il, mais je réalise aujourd'hui qu'elles étaient fondées. Générale Carpenter, Mesdames, Messieurs, je demande ici l'autorisation de faire transférer le rescapé se faisant appeler Ianto Jones, ainsi que le matériel dont je vous ferais parvenir le descriptif ultérieurement, ici à Caerddyd, au cœur de la Maison-Mère, pour des raisons d'enquête approfondie…

_ Etes-vous du même avis, Major Briss, demanda Simona à l'adresse de la directrice de Torchwood 27, dont le visage s'était assombri.

_ Oui, déclara cette dernière à demi-voix. Et si je puis me permettre…Je crois que le Docteur Moro aurait tout intérêt à faire partie du voyage.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

La nuit était tombée sur Caerddyd, lorsque Simona Carpenter sortit de son bureau pour rejoindre la grande terrasse, offrant une vue imprenable sur la cité humaine. Sans surprise, elle y découvrit la grande silhouette droite d'un homme découpée par les lumières de la ville, dans l'obscurité nocturne. Le regard bleu perdu vers l'horizon, ce dernier semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

_ Tu n'es pas repassé par ton vaisseau ? lança-t-elle. Je croyais que tu y aurais fait un tour pour t'assurer que tout aille bien ; tu y tiens comme à la prunelle de tes yeux...

_ Il est sous bonne garde, répondit-il sans quitter l'horizon des yeux. Vének est un excellant gardien.

Mona s'approcha doucement de la rambarde de pierre et s'accouda face au Capitaine.

_ J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Jed, sur ma ligne confidentielle.

Son interlocuteur se tourna vers elle, l'écoutant avec attention.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça atteindrait de telles proportions… Si ses théories s'avèrent justifiées, nous somme peut-être face à un chamboulement complet de l'ordre établi dans cette partie de l'Univers.

Le Capitaine gardait le silence. Au fond de l'azur de ses iris, elle pouvait lire qu'il attendait une autre raison.

_ Pour ce qui est de Jones, il ne peut rien me dire. Si ce n'est qu'il est persuadé qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un clone. Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire la différence entre lui et un imposteur…

Il était toujours aussi taciturne, ce qui en était presque inquiétant. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu si peu loquace.

_ Ecoute… Je sais que ça tient de l'ordre du fantasme. Surtout après plus de deux milles ans. Mais supposons, un seul instant, que ce soit bien lui… Qu'est-ce que cela signifierait pour toi ?

_ Ca voudrait dire que pendant deux milles ans, il était retenu prisonnier quelque part… et que personne ne s'est soucié de venir le sauver…

* * *

1 Grande Assemblée des 8 Galaxies (disons l'équivalent du G8, à une autre échelle ^^)


	9. Chapter 9

**Remarque pour les lecteurs:** Quand je dis que je suis une sadique question suspence : je n'exagère pas ;)

**Bon **alors, pour ce qui est de Jack et Ianto, je préfère vous le dire, parce que sinon j'ai peur que certains qui une crise (enquête sur moi, retrouve mon adresse et fasse assassiner toute ma famille 8~é), leur retrouvaille ne va pas être un grand moment de bonheur. Comment l'expliquer ? En fait, c'est comme si toute la fic, du début à la fin, tentait de les réunir, mais en passant par des chemins très tortueux... (Vous arrivez à suivre^_^')

* * *

**La Grande Guerre**

A dix heure vingt-huit du matin, la navette en provenance de Tempera se posa à la station de Caerddyd. A onze heure précise, le Docteur Jed Willow se fit annoncer dans le bureau de la directrice Simona Carpenter. Cette dernière congédier l'agent venu lui faire son rapport. Après avoir donné à son assistant la permission de faire entrer Willow dans son bureau, elle l'avertit qu'elle ne voulait être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Puis elle débrancha l'interphone.

A peine Willow eut-il franchi le seuil, qu'elle se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre la porte qui venait juste de se refermer et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_ Hé bin, lança Jed lorsqu'elle consentit enfin à le laisser reprendre son souffle. Si c'est pour recevoir un accueil pareil à mon retour, je devrais peut-être partir en mission plus souvent…

_ Et tu crois peut-être que je te laisserais faire ? grogna-t-elle plus excitée qu'en colère.

_ Attention, Générale ! la mit-il en garde. Vous abusez de votre pouvoir !

_ Oh, loin de moi cette idée, Docteur Willow. Je préfère abuser de _vous_…

Ils s'étaient entrainés vers le bureau de Mona, où cette dernière fut basculée contre le rebord, la tête en bas. Quand son regard tomba sur un pair de boots, elle poussa un cri _ de surprise ou d'épouvante ? C'était difficile à dire. Jed redressa la tête et croisa lui le visage de l'homme à qui appartenaient les chaussures. Aussitôt, il relâcha sa patronne et s'activa à reboutonner sa chemise. Quant à Mona, elle s'évertua à retrouver une attitude plus digne d'une directrice, malgré ses cheveux en bataille, le rouge de ses joues et le col étiré de sa veste grande ouverte. Tandis qu'elle fusillait le malotru, qui jetait sur les deux amants pris en flague, un regard aussi amusé qu'attendri.

_ Pardon, Madame, pardon, se confondait en excuse le pauvre assistant. J'ai tenté de l'arrêter, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

C'est sûr que sa carrure d'oisillon famélique ne faisait pas le poids face au gabarit du Capitaine.

_ Ca ne fait rien, grogna-t-elle n reprenant son souffle. Vous pouvez disposer.

Et le jeune homme se retira immédiatement sans demander son reste. Laissant le Captaine prendre ses aises.

_ Ah, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, dit-il en s'installant dans un grand sofa.

_ Vous devez être le Capitaine, répliqua Jed d'un ton poli.

_ On vous a parlé de moi ? demanda l'interpelé en lorgnant vers Mona, qui finissait de se rhabiller.

_ Vous êtes une légende dans nos services. Et je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait l'audace de forcer la porte de la Générale sans se faire annoncer.

L'attitude de Jed restait très courtoise et professionnelle, mais on sentait poindre en lui une certaine agressivité très _mâle_. Préférant ne pas faire éclater le conflit tout de suite, Jack changea de sujet :

_ J'ai appris que votre navette avait atterri ce matin. Donc je suis venu aux nouvelles…

Jed se tourna vers Mona.

_ Tout va bien, on peut lui faire confiance.

_ Je suis rentré le plus tôt possible afin de tout organiser pour l'arrivée de notre sujet d'étude. Le matériel arrivera par un convoi spécial ; j'ai laissé mes directives au Major Briss afin qu'elle puisse tout préparer. Mr Jones sera du voyage, ainsi que le Docteur Moro, qui l'accompagne en tant que médecin expert.

_ Sa présence est-elle vraiment indispensable ?

_ Elle a suivit pas à pas sa guérison, c'est elle qui l'a découvert dans la base, de plus j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle en sait bien plus sur le fonctionnement de ce système…

_ Justement, qu'en est-il exactement ? Tu as refusé de me donner la moindre info avant tout retour.

_ C'est difficile à exposer… Par où commencer ? Bon, on ait d'accords, Jones a été retrouvé dans un caisson de cryogénie. Et bien, il se trouve que ce caisson était directement lié à l'unité de donnée.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Et pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi : pour le moment on ne peut formuler que des hypothèses. Quant au comment : il se trouve qu'un autre appareil les reliait l'un à l'autre. En fait, si j'ai bien suivit ce que les experts m'ont expliqué, l'engin était directement monté autour du caisson, il en faisait partie intégrante…

_ Mais c'est quoi exactement cet engin ?

Là, Jed fit une longue pose, visiblement bouleversé.

_ Honnêtement, Mona je préfère que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même. Moi, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai presque refusé d'y croire.

_ Avons-nous au moins droit à un indice ?

Le Docteur regarda à nouveau le Capitaine.

_ Si c'est bien ce que je pense, alors nous pouvons avoir la certitude que les Dervils sont derrière tout ça.

Jack n'insista pas. De toute manière ces histoires lui étaient bien égales. Il avait cessé de s'en soucier depuis des siècles.

_ Et pour ce qui est de…du rescapé, demanda-t-il, que pouvez-vous en dire ?

Jed le regarda sans comprendre le sens de la question.

_ Je vous difficilement se que je pourrai ajouter ? J'ai pour moi la certitude que ce n'est pas un clone. Maintenant, quant à savoir si c'est bien votre gars, je n'ai aucun moyen de l'affirmer.

Jack replongea dans ses pensées.

_ Les Dervils auraient très bien pu manipuler cet homme, lui implanter de faux souvenirs pour lui faire croire qu'il est des nôtres. Une nouvelle version de l'agent dormant…

_ C'est une idée, approuva Willow. Cependant, après ce que j'ai vu je pus assurer d'une chose : quel qu'il soit, ses geôliers ne lui voulaient pas du bien.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Lisa était vivante, mais elle souffrait le martyre. Les doses d'analgésiques qu'Ianto lui injectait en masse étaient de moins en moins efficaces, et leur effet de dissipait de plus en plus vite. Dans les rares moments où elle était consciente, elle ne pouvait que gémir et se tordre de douleur. Et lui ne savait plus quoi faire pour la soulager. _

_Pour elle, il avait affronté le carnage, couru à travers les flammes et les cendres de ce qui avait été leur lieu de travail. Il avait pris tout les risques : qu'Unit mette la main sur eux, où encore Torchwood, et s'en était fini. Tout ça pour la regarder mourir à petit feu…_

_Grâce aux indications qu'elle lui avait données dans ses rares moments de lucidité, il était parvenu à reconstruire une unité de conversion, pour la maintenir en vie et l'aider à respirer. Pour cela, il avait récupéré des pièces détachées sur le site de Canary Wharf. En prenant bien soin que les membres de l'Unit, ou encore de Torchwood 3, ne lui mettent pas la main dessus. Il avait un avantage sur eux : il connaissait parfaitement le terrain. Il avait du crapahuter au milieu des débris et des cadavres pour trouver ce qu'il lui fallait._

_« Pour Lisa » se répétait-il. « Tu fais ça, pour Lisa. »_

_Mais à ce rythme-là, ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Réfugiés dans un vieux sous-sol désaffecté, à la périphérie de Londres, en attendant qu'on ne soit plus à leur recherche. _

_Ianto ne dormait pratiquement plus. Sur ses cinq cents collègues, seule une douzaine avait survécue. Pour autant qu'il sache, on les avait rapatriés vers Glasgow, à Torchwood 2. C'était au responsable de voir ce qu'il allait en faire. Pour les autres, ceux qui avaient été convertis et que la faille n'avait pas aspirés. Ils avaient été traqués et éliminés jusqu'au dernier. _

_Ianto ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée qu'il aurait pu être parmi eux ; s'il n'avait pas résisté, si Lisa ne s'était pas interposée. Lisa qui en était réduite à cet état monstrueux. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir pas su la protéger, de n'avoir pas pu empêcher ces ordures de lui faire ça… C'est pourquoi, il s'était juré de tout faire pour la faire redevenir normale. Quitte à devoir se battre contre Torchwood, contre le monde entier. Mais tant qu'il demeurerait un soupçon d'espoir, il se battrait pour elle, pour eux. Car c'était tout ce qui lui restait désormais. _

_ _ _ _ _ _

Etendu sur le lit, Ianto se concentrait sur le plafond de sa cabine, pour faire partir sa migraine. A ses côtés, Ivy dormait paisiblement, ses longs cheveux châtains recouvrant la poitrine de son compagnon comme un châle. Elle émettait un léger ronronnement dans son sommeil, signe d'un état de stresse avancé. Affectueusement, Ianto passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Ivy fronça le nez, s'étira dans son sommeil et se cala davantage contre lui. Il la couvait des yeux avec une tendresse presque paternelle. Quand il était gamin, il était vrai qu'il fantasmait pas mal sur Catwoman, mais de là à s'imaginer au lit avec une félidée…

Ceci dit, en surface, rien ne distinguait la jeune femme des autres Humains. Seuls certains petits détails de son anatomie laissaient deviner des origines métissées. Tout d'abords, ses grands yeux verts en amande. Ensuite, ses oreilles légèrement pointues. Et pour finir _ mais ça, sans être intime avec la jeune femme, on ne pouvait pas s'en apercevoir _ là où les Humains, disons d'ascendance pure, se voyaient dotés de touffes de poils durs et épais, Ivy disposait d'un fin duvet soyeux de couleur grise ; dont le contacte, dans des étreintes rapprochées, n'était pas désagréable.

Durant tout le temps qu'Ianto avait passé à la clinique, le Docteur Moro avait su garder une distance toute professionnelle. Quand il s'était installé dans la cabane de pêcheur, elle avait osé se montrer plus familière, sans cependant franchir la limite des convenances. Il avait vraiment fallu qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux sur ce grand cargo, en partance pour Caerddyd, en terrain neutre pour ainsi dire, pour vraiment laissé libre cours au désir qui les démangeait tout les deux depuis qu'Ianto avait retrouvé l'ensemble de ses forces.

Les préparatifs du voyage avaient duré trois jours entiers, immédiatement après le départ de Willow. Le Major Briss avait fait sortir d'un de ses hangars secrets un immense vaisseau _ le meilleur selon elle _ qu'elle avait fait armer par un équipage composé des éléments les plus compétents de son unité. L'agent Galdric Sweig avait été spécialement affecté à la protection rapprochée d'Ianto et du Docteur Moro.

Ianto n'avait rien contre lui, c'était un bon gars, avec des manières un peu rustres, certes, mais franc, honnête et loyal. En revanche, il était assez perturbé par le fait qu'on veille l'expédier à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Il se faisait l'effet d'un pion que des mains invisibles déplaçaient d'un bout à l'autre d'un immense échiquier. Etait-il besoin de préciser que nul ne s'était soucié de son avis sur le fait de quitter sa retraite pour gagner une planète inconnue _ malgré le nom qu'on lui donnait ?

Sa seule consolation était le fait qu'Ivy l'accompagnait. Cependant, il avait remarqué qu'elle-même n'était pas enchantée à l'idée de quitter Tempera. Et plus particulièrement, d'être à bord du même vaisseau que les appareils aliens que Willow avait réclamé.

_ Est-il vraiment indispensable qu'on voyage avec ces choses ? s'était-elle plainte auprès du Major Briss.

Ianto ne l'avait encore jamais vue aussi mal à l'aise. On aurait presque dit que ces engins la terrifiaient.

_ Ne pouvions-nous pas partir avec le Docteur Willow ?

_ L'agent Jed Willow voulait être certain que voyagiez en toute sécurité, lui avait objecté le Major. Vous auriez été trop exposé sur un réseau commun.

_ Ah, parce que selon vous, on attirerait moins l'attention avec un convoi exceptionnel ?

_ Tout à été mis en place pour votre sécurité. Qui plus est, en tant représentant de Torchwood, vous bénéficierez de l'obligation d'entre-aide des autres populations de la Galaxie.

_ Oui, et bien j'en connais qui ne se gêneront pas pour ne faire aucune différance…

Pour une fois, Briss s'était réellement montrée patiente.

_ J'ai conscience qu'il s'agit pour vous d'une situation réellement pénible. Mais je vous connais assez, pour savoir que vous êtes suffisamment forte pour l'endurer…

C'était particulièrement l'appareil qui avait été isolé des autres artefacts, qui lui sortait par les yeux. Ianto n'osa pas en demander la raison à Ivy. Le simple fait d'être à proximité de la chose la rendait suffisamment nerveuse. Lui non plus n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise devant cet engin : une structure en métal qui pouvait évoquer une unité de conversion cyberman.

Alors, pour tenter de la distraire _ quand ils n'avaient plus assez d'énergie pour faire des galipettes _ il lui demandait de lui donner des cours d'histoire accélérés. Etendu l'un près de l'autre, profitant de la caresse et de la chaleur de leur corps, ils partaient dans de grandes discussions :

_ Et bien, commença-t-elle, vers l'an 3000, la Terre était devenue complètement inhospitalière pour l'espèce Humaine : la faune et la flore étaient en pleine mutation, quant au climat j'en parle même pas. Grâce aux avancées technologiques, et la conquête de l'espace, l'Humanité avait organisé un exode vers des systèmes solaires à travers la Galaxie et même l'Univers. Certains endroits étaient déjà habités par d'autres populations. Certaines étaient déjà en contacte avec la race Humaine depuis quelques siècles, d'autres ont découvert son existence lorsque des colons sont venus planter leurs tentes à côté de chez eux.

» Après, je vais pas entrer dans le détail, parce que ce serait vraiment trop compliqué. Pour faire simple, les réactions ont été aussi diverses que variées. Y en a qui se sont bien entendu, et qui ont eu de bonnes relations de voisinage sans qu'il y est jamais de problèmes. Il y a même eu des métissages. Pour tout te dire, aujourd'hui c'est rare de croiser un Humain qui soit de pure souche.

» Et puis, il y en a eu d'autres, qui n'ont vraiment pas apprécié qu'on vienne squatter près de chez eux, sans leur demander leur avis. Ca a provoqué pas mal de tension, pour pas dire pire, dans certains cas. Mais, sans être partisane, c'était pas toujours la faute des aliens…

_ Il y a eu des abus de la part des colons ?

Ianto n'était pas vraiment surpris. Il connaissait assez l'Histoire de la Terre pour savoir de quoi les Hommes étaient capables entre eux. Alors avec des êtres d'une autre espèce…

_ Les Humains ont cette tendance à croire que tout leur est acquis dès qu'ils posent le pied quelque part, commenta Ivy avec désillusion. Certains se sont mal conduits avec les populations locales, ce qui leur donnait une certaine légitimité dans leur guerre contre les colonies.

_ Il y a bien eut la guerre, alors ?

_ Oh oui ! Et elle a duré pendant des siècles. On l'a appelé la Grande Guerre Intergalactique. Elle n'a pris officiellement fin qu'il y a dix ans. Grâce à la proclamation de l'Ombre et à la création de la Grande Assemblée des 8 Galaxies. Tous les deux ans, se réunissent les représentants des huit plus puissantes galaxies de ce coin de l'Univers. Ensemble, ils débattent sur les lois intérieures et les accords diplomatiques et marchands. Ce qui a permis d'assurer un certain équilibre et une paix durable entre les différentes forces.

_ Et les Dervils dans tout ça ?

Il sentit Ivy se raidir sous ses caresses.

_ Les Dervils ont toujours voulu imposer leur domination au reste des autres peuples, et en particulier les Humains. Pour eux nous sommes des animaux, qu'ils aimeraient voir en cage ou à l'abattoir. Pendant la Grande Guerre, ils marchaient en tête des troupes anti-humaines. Ils se sont rendus responsables des pires atrocités ; non seulement envers les colons, mais contre tous ceux qui voulaient leur venir en aide.

» Mais comme en plus d'être des pervers sadiques, vicieux et dominateurs, ils comptent parmi les espèces les plus intelligentes de l'Univers, ils ont su retourner leur veste à temps. Quand la proclamation de l'Ombre a commencé à mettre son grain de sel, ils ont cessé les attaques ouvertes. Quand les pourparlers ont commencé, ils ont revendiqué le fait d'être en guerre et que cela justifiait qu'ils se défendent par tous les moyens…

Le visage d'Ivy s'assombrit. Un sourire infiniment triste déforma sa bouche. Ianto voyait ses yeux briller à travers l'obscurité de la chambre. Il l'attira contre lui, tandis qu'elle reniflait bruyamment. Il sentit l'humidité couler sur sa peau, là où ses yeux s'étaient rapprochés.

_ Tu parles d'une hypocrisie, articula-t-elle avec peine. La plus part des zones qu'ils ont attaquées étaient dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Ils n'ont pas hésité à massacrer des vieillards et des enfants…

_ Et personne n'a protesté contre ça ? Je veux dire… Au XXe siècle, sur Terre, il y a également eu une grande guerre ; on l'a appelé la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; je t'épargne les atrocités qui ont été commises à cette époque ; et encore, s'était les Humains contre les Humains ; mais quand tout s'est terminé, les responsables ont été arrêtés et jugés : pour crime de guerre, contre la paix, contre l'Humanité…

_ Ca n'était pas aussi simple. Je te l'ai dit : nous aussi on a fait des choses laides… S'il avait fallu qu'on juge et qu'on punisse tous les coupables, c'était reparti pour une seconde…

» Non, le seul moyen qu'on avait d'en sortir, c'était d'effacer l'ardoise et d'enterrer les morts… Après, l'Univers à retrouvé un semblant de paix. Mais aujourd'hui cet équilibre est sans cesse menacé ; par les Dervils, qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : prendre leur revanche sur la race humaine.

» Jusqu'à présent, Torchwood était parvenu à contenir leurs attaques ; mais il y a quelques temps, notre réseau de renseignement a été piraté : tous les dossiers en cour volés, des agents en missions infiltrés se sont retrouvés découverts et ont été exécutés, la Maison Mère a dû rappeler tous les autres de peur qu'ils soient les suivants sur la liste…

» Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à leur actuelle, on ne sait pas comment ça à pu se produire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Attentat interstellaire**

Ianto était dans le grand hall, en compagnie de Sweig et d'Ivy, en train d'admirer une pluie d'astéroïdes à travers la grande baie, lorsque la première secousse avait ébranlé le vaisseau. Bizarrement, il était le seul à s'être retrouvé parterre les quatre fers en l'arrière.

_ C'était quoi ça ?

Avait-il demandé, tandis que Sweig l'aidait à se relever.

_ Rien de bon, je le crains, répondit Ivy l'air inquiet.

Une autre secousse avait suivi. Soudain l'alerte avait retenti dans tout le vaisseau.

« _Avis à l'équipage et aux passagers. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète : __**ceci n'est pas un exercice**__ ! Le Nautilus est attaqué. Tous à vos postes._ »

Dans les couloirs du vaisseau ce fut alors l'agitation. Les membres de l'équipage couraient dans toutes les directions, se jetant parfois au passage des ordres ou des indications. Leurs visages étaient marqués d'une grande tension, mais aucun d'eux n'affichaient la moindre peur : ils étaient entrainés pour se battre, et pour faire face aux situations extrêmes.

Sweig avait conduit Ianto et le Docteur Moro dans la cabine du capitaine, où celui-ci, à l'instar de son équipage, dirigeait les manœuvres avec aplomb et fermeté.

_ Capitaine ! lança Ivy. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Nous sommes attaqués, Madame.

_ Je le vois bien. Mais par qui ?

_ Aucune idée. Ils sont sortis de nulle part et ont ouvert le feu avant de se présenter.

Il leur désigna le radar du tableau de bords : une armée de croiseurs encerclaient le vaisseau, le harcelant de tirs, planant près de lui au point de le frôler.

_ Bon sang ! s'exclama le pilote. Mais on a à faire à des kamikazes !

_ Vous avez appelé du secours, demanda encore le Docteur Moro.

_ C'est ce qu'on s'évertue à faire depuis que l'alerte est lancée, mais quelque chose brouille nos transmissions.

_ Ca ne ressemble pas à une attaque spontanée, commenta Sweig, ils ont trop bien préparé leur coup.

_ Et en utilisant l'onde de Thor ? demanda Ianto.

Tous _ Ivy, Sweig, le capitaine et le pilote _ tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient seulement maintenant de remarquer sa présence.

_ L'onde de quoi… ? rétorqua le pilote.

_ Un projet mis en place par le premier ministre, Harriet Jones, dans les années 2000. Une onde radio indétectable… A moins qu'elle soit devenue obsolète… ?

Le capitaine baissa les yeux vers le tableau de bord.

_ Alors c'est à ça qu'il serre ce bouton… ?

Dit-il en pointant son doigt à la gauche de l'écran radar, sur un interrupteur au-dessus duquel était gravée une inscription, dans une écriture carrée, « Thor ». Il enclencha le système, laissant Ianto composer le message d'appel à l'aide, puisqu'il semblait bien être le seul à savoir comment ça fonctionnait. Certes cette version était bien plus avancée que celle qu'il avait connue, mais le principe restait le même.

_ Comment on fait pour savoir si ça a marché ?

_ Si personne ne vient nous aider avant que ces salopards aient fini de nous mitrailler… On pourra partir du principe que la transmission à échouer.

Sur ce, une nouvelle salve de tirs fit trembler le bâtiment. Cette fois-ci, Ivy roula à terre avec Ianto. Sweig eut juste le temps de les couvrir au moment où un morceau de câble menaçait de les électrocuter.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, lança alors le capitaine, notre priorité est de vous mettre à l'abri, Docteur Moro. Vous ainsi que Mr Jones.

_ Mais comment ? Si on tente une évacuation, les croiseurs vont nous tomber dessus à la minute où on mettra le nez dehors…

_ On a pas le choix. Il faut tenter une sortie d'escadrons. Sweig ! Vous êtes bon pilote ?

_ Excellant, Monsieur.

_ Vous escorterez le Docteur et Mr Jones jusqu'à un endroit sûr, d'où vous pourrez contacter la Maison Mère.

Puis parlant dans l'interphone :

« _A tous les pilotes. Rendez-vous dans le hangar de décollage. Préparez-vous pour un vol d'escadrons._ »

Puis revenant à Sweig :

_ Ces hommes vont vous aidez à traverser les lignes ennemies_**. N'oubliez pas**_ : _votre rôle_ est de conduire Moro et Jones en sécurité, _leur rôle_ est d'empêcher l'ennemi de vous arrêter. Est-ce clair ?

_ Oui, M'sieur.

Sur ce, ils furent conduits dans l'entrepôt, où une vingtaine de croiseurs, près à décoller, étaient garés face à une immense paroi métallique, qui bientôt s'ouvrirait pour laisser sortir. Autour d'eux, le sol et les murs tremblaient. On se serait cru à la fin du monde. Ianto soudain fut pris d'une violente migraine qui lui coupa les jambes. Toute cette agitation, ce danger… C'était trop…trop…pour son pauvre crâne.

_Les couloirs de Canary Wharf étaient dévastés. Les sols jonchés de cadavres. Le danger pouvait surgir de n'importe où… _

_Lisa ! Mon Dieu, où était Lisa ! ?!_

_ Ianto ! Ianto, c'est vraiment pas le moment, Ianto !

La voix d'Ivy lui hurlant dans les oreilles le ramena à la réalité ; à une autre guerre, une autre urgence. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Se remettant sur pieds, il se laissa conduire à l'intérieur du croiseur, disposé au centre de la formation. On le fit assoir sur un siège passager, callé contre un mur, avec des attaches de sécurité. Ivy prenait place à côté de lui, tandis que Sweig s'installait à la place du pilote.

Face à eux la paroi de métal se souleva. Dehors, le ciel était noir, noir comme de l'encre. Les petites étoiles brillantes, scintillant çà et là, suffisaient à peine à dissiper cette obscurité. Ianto s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, il était comme avalé par un immense trou noir. Quelque chose semblait vouloir l'attirer à ailleurs. Il aurait juré que du fond de l'obscurité, une voix l'appelait.

_Ianto ! Ianto reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi !_

_ Ianto ! Bon sang, reste avec nous !

Ivy le secouait par les épaules comme un prunier, tout en répétant ces mots d'une voix autoritaire. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle lui envoya une claque sur la joue qui manqua bien lui dévisser la tête.

_ Aouch ! lança-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

_ Désolé, répliqua Ivy d'une voix qui ne l'était pas du tout, mais on était en train de te perdre.

Elle était agenouillée face à lui. Derrière elle, il pouvait voir, à travers la baie vitrée de la cabine du pilote, le champ de bataille. Ca tirait dans toutes les directions. D'où il était Ianto ne pouvait distinguer les ennemis des alliés.

Un croiseur explosa près d'eux, un autre riposta contre l'envoyeur du tir. Sweig abattit lui-même deux vaisseaux qui menaçaient de leur barrer la route.

_ Pour le moment, ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une fuite, commenta-t-il à l'adresse de ses passagers. Ils pensent que c'est une attaque riposte. Si on parvient à s'éloigner suffisamment, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, on pourra peut-être les semer…

Deux autres vaisseaux explosèrent près d'eux. Les flammes virent lécher l'espace d'une seconde la carlingue du croiseur.

_ Ils sont au moins un millier, constata Ivy. Ils ne peuvent pas sortir de nulle part ; il y a forcément un vaisseau porteur qui les dirige.

_ Sans doute mais dans ce cas, il doit s'être mis bien à l'abri…

Au même moment, un croiseur ennemi fonça droit sur eux. Son tir les manqua de peu, et ils ne durent leur salut qu'aux reflexes de Sweig qui pencha le vaisseau sur la droite, pile à la seconde où le feu allait entrer en collision avec l'aile gauche. Les cinq croiseurs le plus proches d'eux se chargèrent d'éliminer la menace.

_ Ah ! Les salauds ! grogna Sweig. On a bien à faire à des kamikazes.

_ Sweig qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ils étaient à présent très éloignés du cœur de la bataille. Leurs alliés étaient parvenus à retenir l'ennemi, qui continuait de s'acharner sur le Nautilus ; bien décidé à le réduire en pièce avec tout ce qui se trouvait à son bord. En jetant un œil sur le côté _ pour voir si un assaillant plus malin que les autres n'avait pas repéré les déserteurs _ Ianto avait repéré un vaisseau, qui n'était visiblement pas des leurs.

Ce dernier stationnait à la périphérie de la bataille.

_ Ce ne peut pas être le vaisseau porteur, commenta Ivy, il est beaucoup trop petit.

_ Non, répondit Sweig, qui regarda à son tour. C'est un émetteur. C'est sûrement avec ça qu'ils brouillent nos transmissions.

_ Pas seulement un émetteur… C'est un transiteur ! Voilà pourquoi, ils sont sortis de nulle part, le vaisseau porteur doit être à des années lumière d'ici ; ils font passer les croiseurs par un raccourci spatial…

Et comme pour confirmer cette hypothèse : trois nouveaux croiseurs sortirent de nulle part, près du vaisseau émetteur, et foncèrent vers le cœur de la bataille.

_ Donc si on le détruit, enchaîna Ianto, ils ne pourront plus ni brouiller les transmissions, ni repartir d'où ils sont venus, ni envoyer des renforts…

Sweig et Ivy se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Mais on sera aussitôt repéré, articula le premier.

_ Pour le moment, ils sont trop loin, enchaîna la deuxième. On peut encore les semer. Il faut faire vite…

Sweig consulta du regard Ivy, puis Ianto. Aucune peur ne brillait dans leur regard. Prenant alors une grande inspiration, il dirigea les commandes vers le vaisseau émetteur. Assez loin pour que celui-ci ne les repère pas, et assez près pour que la force du tir fasse de très gros dégâts. Alors, prenant une nouvelle inspiration, il enclencha la mise à feu.

Le projectile partit droit sur sa cible et ne rencontra aucun obstacle. Lorsqu'il atteignit son but, les réacteurs furent immédiatement touchés. Le vaisseau explosa en un millième de seconde. Ses occupants n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Mais les auteurs du coup étaient déjà loin. Sweig avait relancé sa course, à peine le tir lancé ; les machines à fonds mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et la bataille.

* * *

Jack commençait à envisager sérieusement de mettre les voiles avant l'arrivée du convoi. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant **cinq jours** qu'il rongeait son frein, tournant en rond comme un animal en cage. Si ça avait été pour n'importe quelle autre chose, il les aurait déjà tous envoyé chier, il aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques, et serait parti se trouver une occupation digne de ce nom. Mais non ! Parce que c'était son passé, parce que c'était Ianto, il fallait qu'une curiosité malsaine _ probablement éveillée par des désirs masochistes _ l'oblige à rester. Il se serait donné des claques, si seulement il avait été sûr de pouvoir frapper assez fort.

En plus de ça, il ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Il n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps à la Maison Mère. Sur le Léviathan, il devait supporter la morosité de plus en plus exacerbante de Vének. A son instar, l'inactivité ne réussissait pas du tout au Pituvard, qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus soupe-au-lait. Il avait même tenté de le mordre, quand il s'était approché un peu trop près de la boite de biscuit. Dans son vaisseau ! C'était quand même un comble !

Il aurait bien demandé à Mona de coucher chez elle, mais le cerbère qui lui servait de petit-copain ne voyait pas ces choses-là d'un bon œil. Pourtant y avait suffisamment de place dans l'immense loft de la directrice pour qu'il ne soit pas en permanence l'un sur l'autre. Remarque, il était vrai que, le connaissant bien, il demeurait un risque non négligeable à dormir dans un endroit clos avec lui.

Du coup, il écumait les bars du soir au matin, profitant parfois de l'hospitalité généreuse d'une de ses conquêtes nocturnes. Puis il revenait à l'aube dans le bureau de Mona, afin de se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

_ Tu pourrais faire l'effort de t'annoncer, grommela Mona sans lever les yeux du dossier qu'elle était en train de lire, pour voir qui entrait.

_ Pour quoi faire ? T'es jamais en réunion le matin.

_ Non, mais je pourrais être vraiment débordée…

_ Ah, c'est comme ça qu'on dit maintenant.

_ Tu n'as vraiment aucune notion de pudeur ? soupira-t-elle, dissimulant à peine son sourire amusé.

_ Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps…

_ Lequel ? Celui où tu troussais tes employés sur ton bureau…

_ Oui, et vis versa.

Puis il ajouta d'un ton rêveur :

_ Ah, si les murs avaient pu parler… Ils en auraient eu, des choses à raconter…

_ En parlant du bon vieux temps…Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer lorsque le convoi sera arrivé ?

_ Honnêtement, je préfère ne pas y penser.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'en ai suffisamment bavé. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, Mona. Ancienne et périmée, j'ajouterais. Ianto Jones est mort. Mort depuis plus de deux milles ans. Je ne crois pas une seule minute, qu'il ait été brusquement ressuscité par une bande de petits soldats fouineurs.

_ Pourtant tu es encore là…

Le Capitaine n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : le jeune assistant de Mona entra dans le bureau, pâle comme la mort.

_ Et bien Mitchell, vous en faites une tête, lança la directrice en levant enfin les yeux de son dossier. Que ce passe-t-il ?

_ C'est l'ambassadeur Nargal, bégaya le jeune homme. Il est sur la ligne 1, il demande à vous parler. Il dit que c'est important.

_ Très bien, passé le moi.

Elle se saisit du combiné de téléphone. Jack pouvait lire à travers son visage tendu une grande appréhension. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps au comment du pourquoi : Gwallawg _ la planète des Nargals _ était sur le trajet du Nautilus qui devait mener le matériel de Tempera à bon port.

Son inquiétude grandissait au même rythme que celle apparaissant sur le visage de Mona.

_ Très bien… Oui, je comprends… Oui, s'il vous plait… Merci encore, Gadra'kt.

Sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle reposa le combiné. Puis elle appuya sur l'interphone :

_ Mitchell, veuillez dire à tous les responsables du projet Psyché de venir dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Elle fit ensuite descendre l'écran du plafond, préparant la salle comme pour une vidéoconférence. Jack ne lui posa aucune question. L'éclat de ses yeux parlait pour elle.

Lorsque tous les appelés débarquèrent dans la pièce _ Willow compris _ elle les invita à s'assoir et déclara tout de go :

_ Messieurs, mesdames, je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que le Nautilus a été victime d'un attentat.

Une vague d'agitation souleva tout le groupe : « _Comment ?… Par qui ?..._ »

_ Heureusement, poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir le brouhaha, nos alliés Nargals ont pu venir à leur secours, avant que les choses ne tournent mal. Le capitaine Noah est en ce moment même réfugiée à l'ambassade terrienne de Gwallawg, nous sommes connectés par vidéotransmission, il va lui-même nous livrer sa version des faits.

Elle appuya sur le voyant allumé depuis trente secondes. Aussitôt le visage du capitaine du Nautilus apparut sur l'écran.

_ Capitaine, nous recevez-vous ?

_ Affirmatif, Madame la Directrice.

_ Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Ils sont sortis de nulle part, Madame. Nous naviguions tranquillement vers notre destination, lorsqu'une centaines de croiseurs nous sont tombés dessus. Ils ont immédiatement attaqué le vaisseau, et l'ont extrêmement endommagé. Il nous faudra probablement plusieurs jours de réparation avant de pouvoir envisager une nouvelle navigation.

_ Savez-vous qui sont les auteurs de cet attentat ?

_ Non, Madame. Lorsque les assaillants se sont aperçus qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique avec l'intervention des Nargals _ pour ça il faudrait remercier Mr Jones, qui a eu l'idée d'utiliser l'onde Thor pour les avertir _ ils ont tout simplement fait sauter leurs propres croiseurs. Ce qui fait que nous n'avons pu faire aucun prisonnier.

_ Quant est-il du matériel que vous transportiez ?

_ Il est intacte, Madame. Mes hommes ont l'œil dessus, nous attendons les instructions pour savoir qu'en faire…

_ Et pour les passagers : le Docteur Ivy Moro et Ianto Jones. Comment vont-ils ?

Soudain le capitaine parut gêné.

_ La Générale vous a posé une question, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Jack dont les tergiversation du commandant le mettait au supplice.

A l'instar de Mona, qui cachait mal son désarroi.

_ C'est que…Madame, nous n'étions pas certains de l'issue de la bataille, se justifia le capitaine. Et nous avions pour ordre d'assurer leur sécurité coute que coute…

_ Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? insista Mona, retenant un cri de panique au font de sa gorge.

_ Nous les avons évacués sur un croiseur. L'agent Sweig était aux commandes. Ils ont traversé les lignes ennemies protégés par un escadron. Dix de mes meilleurs pilotes sont morts…

_ Quant est-il d'_eux_, Capitaine ? Savez-vous s'ils vont bien ?

_ Nous avons plus de nouvelles, Madame. Nous ne les avons pas revus depuis l'attentat…

_ Ce qui remonte à … ?

_ Environ deux jours.


	11. Chapter 11

Au début, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que mon chapitre soit aussi long, alors j'ai été obligée de le couper pour ne pas vous surcharger. J'espère pouvoir enfin faire se réunir les deux équipes dans le prochains? Et même si vous avez l'impression que j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs (ce qui est _un peu_ vrai, je dois l'avouer ^^') le découpage de l'intrigue tel que je l'ai fait à un réel intérêt narratif.

De mon point de vue du moins...^^

Maintenant si vous voulez laisser vos impressions, je suis toute ouïe :D

* * *

**Les naufragés de la constellation Carmin**

A peine la nouvelle des disparitions du Docteur Moro et de Mr Jones furent-elles déclarées, que toutes les unités de recherche furent lancées sur leurs traces. La flotte de Gwallawg était déjà sur place, sillonnant les environs du champ de bataille. Le signal du croiseur sur lequel les rescapés avaient pris la fuite se perdait aux environs de la constellation Carmin. Cette région était réputée pour n'être constituée que de petites planètes et d'astéroïdes, encore à l'état sauvage. S'ils avaient échoué dans cette zone, ils ne risquaient pas de rencontrer des civilisations pouvant les aider à contacter Torchwood.

Ce fut pourquoi le Capitaine décida, sans prévenir personne de lever l'ancre et de se rendre lui-même sur place. Bien qu'il refusa de se l'avouer, ce petit jeu d'énigmes commençait à lui plaire. Après avoir discrètement prit le relevé des dernières coordonnées du croiseur, il se téléporta à bord du Léviathan. Vének, installé raide comme un piquet, dans le grand hall, semblait l'attendre depuis un moment.

_ Mets le cap sur la constellation Carmin, lui lança le Capitaine à son arrivée. On a un truc à aller voir.

_ Drrrru…

_ Quoi ?

Il tourna la tête vers le grand canapé, où Simon Carpenter et le Docteur Willow étaient sagement installés.

_ Tu pensais quand même pas partir sans nous, lui lança Mona.

_ Comment vous êtes entrés ?

_ Ton copilote nous à ouvert la porte.

Le Capitaine se retourna vers le susnommé, près à lui jeter une remarque cinglante. Mais il fut coupé net par la vision du Pituvard tenant dans sa gueule la boite en métal désespérément vide, accompagnée d'un regard lourd de reproches.

_ Me trahir pour des biscuits, soupira-t-il avec amertume. T'as vraiment aucun sens de l'honneur.

_ Grrrru.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ils avaient dû parcourir au moins cinq années lumière, avant que le croiseur ne doive se poser en catastrophe, à cause d'une panne de carburant. Ils avaient atterri sur une petite planète principalement composée d'îles et d'ilots. Celui sur lequel le croiseur s'était écrasé _ c'était le seul qualificatif qui convenait selon Ivy, malgré les bouderies de Sweig contre les critiques implicites que cela engendrait sur sa façon de piloter _ était entièrement recouvert par une épaisse jungle particulièrement dense.

_ Alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, lança Sweig en émergeant de la carlingue du vaisseau. Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ?

_ Par la mauvaise, répliqua Ivy. Au moins, on est plus à ça près.

Ianto et elle étaient assis sur un gros rocher en forme de galet, posé sur le bord de la plage. Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion que le paysage autour d'eux aurait pu évoquer une carte postale des îles du Pacifique ; si on faisait abstraction du ciel mauve, de la mer d'une couleur menthe grenadine et de l'aspect assez original de la végétation alentour. En revanche, pour la température c'était à peu près pareil. D'ailleurs, il ne cessait de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, pour atténuer sa montée de température, sa chemise grande ouverte sur son torse en sueur et ses pieds nus dans le sable(1).

_ Ok, poursuivit Sweig, alors la radio est morte, y a plus une goutte de carburant dans le moteur, la boussole et le repèrateur-spatial ont rendu l'âme donc je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où on est…

_ Et pour les bonnes nouvelles ?

_ J'ai repéré deux ou trois arbres dont les fruits sont comestibles. On mourra pas de faim.

_ C'est tout ?!

_ J'avais dit **une** bonne nouvelle.

_ T'avais aussi dit **une **mauvaise nouvelle, ça t'as pas empêché de nous en servir cinq…

_ C'est bon, tous les deux, soupira Ianto. Vous allez pas vous battre pour une histoire de syntaxe.

Le silence s'installa sur la plage. Pendant une fraction de seconde, qui leur parut à tous les trois une éternité, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence ; attendant que l'un d'eux est une idée.

_ Le repèrateur-spatial est en panne ? demanda Ianto.

_ Je viens de le dire…

_ Et le traceur ?

_ Le traceur ?

_ Normalement, sur tous les croiseurs, y a un traceur, afin que le vaisseau-mère puisse le localiser, au cas où il se perd…

_ Oui, mais dans ce cas précis, le Nautilus _ en supposant qu'il s'en soit sorti _ est beaucoup trop loin…

_ C'est pas le Nautilus qui m'intéresse…

Ianto sauta dans la carlingue du vaisseau et farfouilla sous le tableau de bord. Sweig jeta un regard interrogateur à Ivy qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ianto ressortit avec le petit boitier noir.

_ Bon, dit-il en bricolant le boitier, je suppose qu'on représente un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour Torchwood… ?

_ Oui…

_ Donc, dès qu'ils vont apprendre ce qui s'est passé, ils vont laisser des troupes à notre recherche… ?

_ Sans doute…

_ Et ils vont commencés par ratiboiser _ si le terme est approprié _ l'endroit où on s'est fait attaqué et ses alentours…

_ Probablement. Et ça risque de prendre du temps.

_ Alors, autant leur donner un coup de main… Vous connaissez un jeu qui s'appelle cache-tampon ?

Ivy et Sweig le fixèrent en se demandant s'il n'avait pas attrapé une insolation.

_ On planque un objet quelque part et une personne doit le retrouver. Et en fonction de si la personne s'approche ou s'éloigne de la cachette, on lui dit qu'elle chauffe ou qu'elle refroidit…

_ Je crois que je commence à comprendre, déclara Ivy en descendant de son rocher.

_ Alors, si on parvient à élargir la fréquence du traceur sur tout type de vaisseau…

_ Les secours parviendront à nous localiser en suivant le signale, compléta le médecin en se jetant au cou d'Ianto.

_ Voilà… ! Maintenant, il faut espérer qu'ils ne prennent pas tout leur temps.

_ Et en attendant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sweig.

_ Tu parlais d'arbres fruitiers, tout à l'heure. Allons explorer, on verra bien si on trouve quelques choses.

_ Là, j'espère surtout qu'on est pas tombés sur le territoire d'une tribu de Morphings…

_ Des Morphings ?

_ Des aliens carnivores. En fait, pour eux tout ce qui ressemble, de près ou de loin, à de la viande est comestible.

_ Génial… Est-ce qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie, je pourrais faire du camping sans qu'il y ait une bestiole tapie dans l'ombre, prête à me bouffer ?

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ ……………………. Aucune idée.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Le Léviathan arriva dans la région de la constellation Carmin, au bout d'une journée de vol. Vének, voulant visiblement se faire pardonner sa petite trahison, avait lancé les machines à plein régime, courant d'un coin à l'autre de l'appareil en tenant dans sa gueule un outil ou surveillant les relevés des ondes radio, qu'il rapportait au Capitaine. Pour ce que pouvait en juger Simona, le petit quadrupède savait ce qu'il faisait. Et si on se fiait aux commentaires satisfaits du Capitaine, il était même rudement efficace.

_ Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle à ce dernier. Vének, c'est son vrai nom ?

_ Les Pituvards n'utilisent pas de nom entre eux : ils se reconnaissent à l'odeur et il communique par télépathie. On s'est mis d'accords sur un nom parce que je n'arrivais pas à me baser sur sa fréquence psychique ; en cas de danger c'est qu'en plus pratique de pouvoir l'appeler.

_ C'est lui qui a choisi ce nom ?

_ Yep. Moi je préférais Scott, mais il a tenté de m'arracher un doigt quand j'ai insisté. Il a beau être discret, il sait ce qu'il veut.

Ils étaient installés dans la salle de pilotage. Le vaisseau à peine démarré, Jed avait demandé le chemin des toilettes, et n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis. Mona observait le Capitaine en silence. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, celui-ci n'avait pas quitté son poste de pilotage, toute son énergie focalisée sur leur destination et le but de leur mission. Autour d'eux, l'espace infini s'étalait à perte de vue.

_ Pas de doute, ils ont vraiment choisi l'endroit le plus paumé de la galaxie pour lancer leur attaque, commenta Mona. Je vois mal des pirates s'installer dans cet endroit.

_ Ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard.

_ Je suis d'accord. C'était un attentat minutieusement préparé.

_ Je ne parle seulement de l'attentat en lui-même, rétorque le Capitaine. Ils savaient quand et où attaquer ; pour que leur stratégie fonction, ils devaient forcément connaître les coordonnées du Nautilus et ses déplacement…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

_ Il y a un traitre dans les rangs.

Mona sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_ Tu veux dire, au sein de Torchwood. En tout cas, pour le protégé d'Ivy, ça écarte l'hypothèse du cheval de Troie. Parce que franchement, tout pervers qu'ils soient, je vois mal les Dervils tenter d'éliminer leur propre espion, avant même qu'il est infiltré la Maison-Mère.

_ Oui, en effet. Mais dans ce cas la question se pose : qui d'autre ? Qui pouvait savoir ce que le Nautilus transportait, quel était son plan de vol et à quel moment il se trouverait dans une partie de la Galaxie complètement isolée ?

La directrice poussa un long soupire.

_ Je connais toutes les personnes impliquées dans ce projet. J'ai combattu aux côtés de certaines d'entre elles. Si je dois douter de mes hommes, je n'ai plus qu'à douter de moi.

_ La taupe ne vient pas forcément de la Maison-Mère. Il pourrait s'agir de quelqu'un de Tempera, d'un membre de l'équipage... Peut-être du Docteur Moro en personne, qui sait ?

_ Non, répliqua Mona d'un ton catégorique. Sûrement pas elle. Elle a plus de raisons d'en vouloir aux Dervils que n'importe qui.

_ Je sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait, Mona. On ignore qu'elles ont pu être les séquelles. Elle n'est peut-être plus la personne que tu as connue.

_ Non ! rétorqua la jeune femme avec ferveur. Je sais qu'elle a changé. Je sais que ces ordures l'ont marquée à vie. Mais je me désavouerais moi-même avant de croire qu'elle ait pu faire une chose pareille.

Avant que Jack ait pu tenter d'argumenter davantage, Jed consentit enfin à les honorer de sa présence. Il avait les jambes en coton, son teint était de couleur grise et de grosses cernes bordaient ses yeux. Mais de toute façon, son estomac était complètement vidé, il ne risquait plus de baptiser le sol du vaisseau.

_ Tu n'as pas pris tes comprimés contre le mal des transports ? lui demanda Mona, avec une sollicitude toute maternelle.

_ On a dû partir tellement vite que j'ai oublié de les prendre…

Avant de finir sa phrase, il fut basculé à terre par une fusée mauve à fourrure filant vers le Capitaine, une feuille de papier imprimé dans la gueule. Vének tendit son précieux message à son supérieur qui le prit et le lu rapidement, tandis que Mona aidait Jed à se relever.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Jack modifier le cap du vaisseau.

_ Les derniers relevés radio : on a un signal.

* * *

1 Un spectacle que Jack s'en voudra d'avoir loupé ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Suite du chapitre coupé. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai préféré les séparer?

Non mais parce que, je sais par expérience, qu'un chapitre long c'est sympa, mais passé un certain quota de lignes ça devient lourd^^

* * *

**Renards mauves…**

Ils avaient allumés un feu de joie sur la plage et faisait griller des brochettes de radzaras : une sorte de fruit jaune canarie, ressemblant à une courge.

_ Il faut les manger grillés, leur avait affirmé Ivy. Sans ça, je vous garantie une diarrhée d'enfer.

Cela faisait maintenant cinquante-cinq heures qu'ils avaient échouées sur cette planète. Ils ne pouvaient pas compter en journée, puisque la nuit ne tombait jamais sur cet endroit. Ils avaient eu tout le loisir de faire le tour de l'île, et à leur grand soulagement il n'y avait pas la moindre traces de Morphings, ni d'aucune autre espèce anthropophage. Quoiqu'à certains moments, Ianto ait eu l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose les épiait.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit les buissons remué derrière lui. Il se retourna alors immédiatement, imité par ses deux compagnons. Machinalement, Sweig se saisit d'un bâton se trouvant à côté de lui, et s'approcha du fourré incriminé. Levant son arme de fortune au-dessus de sa tête, il écarta les branches, près à assommer la première chose qui en sortirait. Mais le buisson semblait complètement vide. Il se retourna vers ses collègues avec un sourire condescendant.

_ Je crois qu'on est tous en train de devenir parano, si ça continue, à ce rythme on va…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, fixant quelque chose se trouvant dans le dos du Docteur Moro. Celle-ci suivit son regard. Ianto limita et se retrouva face à un drôle de renard mauve, qui semblait renifler avec envie leur repas. Soudain, la créature leva la tête vers eux, venant de comprendre qu'elle était repérée. Pendant au moins deux minutes, personne ne bougea.

Profitant de l'étonnement général, l'animal attrapa d'un geste rapide le boitier noir _ qu'Ianto avait eu la bêtise de laisser près du feu _ dans sa gueule, et s'élança telle une flèche vers la forêt.

_ Eh ! Rends-moi ça, sale bête !

Et sans plus attendre Ianto se lança à la poursuite du renard mauve, talonné par Sweig et Ivy. Ils s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans la forêt à la suite du voleur.

Courant, trébuchant à travers ronces et feuillages, Ianto n'avait pas la moindre idée jusqu'où cette course allait l'entrainer. D'autant que son fugitif n'avait aucun mal quant à lui à dépasser tous ces obstacles avec souplesse et agilité. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'Ianto croyait le perdre de vue, celui-ci réapparaissait entre deux buissons ou sur le haut d'un rocher. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il le faisait volontairement, soit pour narguer ses poursuivants, soit parce qu'ils voulaient être certains que ceci le suivent toujours.

Ce petit manège sentait le piège à plein nez. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? Ce boitier étant leur seule chance d'obtenir des secours.

Au bout d'une course poursuite haletante, Ianto se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba à plat-ventre, le nez dans la poussière. Ivy, qui courait juste derrière lui, s'étala de tout son long sur son dos. Ca pouvait encore aller, si Sweig, qui talonnait juste derrière elle, ne s'était pas prit à son tour les pieds dans la branche facétieuse, et ne les avait tous les deux écrasés sous son poids de colosse.

_ Aouch !… Sweig…Bordel de merde !...Tu pèses une tonne… !

Pesta le Docteur Moro, prise en sandwich entre le garde du corps et son compagnon.

_ Relevez-vous, bon sang, marmonna Ianto, face contre terre. Vous êtes en train de mettre mon dos en bouillie, _**tous les deux**_ !...

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent, permettant au malheureux de faire rentrer un peu d'air dans ses poumons.

Se relevant prudemment, lentement afin de ne réveiller aucune fracture, son regard se posa sur la clairière où leur course avait aboutie. Trônant en plein milieu, se trouvait la carlingue d'un vaisseau au moins quatre fois plus gros que leur croiseur. Visiblement, celui-ci avait dû s'écraser au beau milieu de la clairière, abattant quelques arbres au passage.

Ianto repéra leur petit voleur, assis sur la carlingue, dardant sur eux ses yeux outremer en amande. Le boitier noir posé juste à côté de lui.

Bien décidé à le récupérer, le jeune homme commença à escalader le vaisseau. Indifférant aux avertissements de ses deux compagnons. Arrivé au sommet, il toisa le renard mauve, qui ne bougeait pas, fixant son regard sans pupilles dans le sien. On eut presque pu dire qu'il le narguait.

_ Alors, gronda Ianto entre ses dents, ça t'amuse de nous crapahuter à travers toute cette jungle, tout ça pour me faire grimper sur un fichu rafiau…

_ Drui… fut la seule réponse que consentit à lui faire son interlocuteur.

_ A en juger par les traces de rouille, lança d'en bas la voix de Sweig, ça fait un moment que ce truc moisit sur place…

_ Aucune trace de l'équipage ?

_ Aucune idée, c'est toi qu'est au niveau de la cabine de pilotage.

Ianto se rapprochait prudemment du renard, autant pour ne pas l'effrayer que parce qu'il tenait en équilibre précaire sur la carlingue. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil, semblant attendre que le drôle de bipède debout devant lui récupère son bien. Ce qu'il fit prestement.

_ Drouiii… lança alors l'animal.

_ Quoi ? rétorqua Ianto avec mauvaise humeur. T'as un truc à dire ?

L'animal fila comme une flèche sur la carlingue, manquant le faire tomber au passage, et s'arrêta pile au-dessus d'une trappe, ouvrant sur l'intérieur du vaisseau.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut te montrer quelque chose, lança la voix d'Ivy.

_ Elle ?

_ Si j'en juge pas la grosseur de ses mamelles, elle devait encore allaiter il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Ianto risqua un regard vers le poitrail de l'animal, et en effet celui-ci arborait de gros mamelons encore gorgés de lait maternel. La jeune mère _ puisque s'en était une _ s'acharnait à présent sur la poignée de la trappe, qu'elle avait toutes les peines du monde à ouvrir. Ianto se décida à lui venir en aide, et dut vite se rendre compte qu'elle était bien trop lourde pour lui.

_ Sweig, appela-t-il, j'aurais rien contre un peu d'aide, si ça ne te fait rien.

Le grand colosse escalada sans soucie le vaisseau et le rejoindre, soulevant sans difficulté la poignée.

Aussitôt une odeur de putréfaction absolument écœurante s'échappa de la cabine de pilotage.

_ Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Ianto en lorgnant sur le cadavre décomposé d'une espèce d'immense gorille gris.

_ Un Borobo, je dirais, répondit Sweig. Sûrement le pilote.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un Borobo fabriquerait ici ? rétorqua Ivy qui continuait de suivre les opérations d'en bas.

_ Rien de bon, c'est sûr. Si personne ne s'est donné la peine de déclarer la perte de ce vaisseau… Je dirais qu'il transportait sûrement de la marchandise illégale.

_ Dans ce cas, où est passé la marchandise ?

La petite femelle s'était faufilée entre leur jambe, et sauta dans la cabine, se glissant sous le cadavre du pilote ; ne restait visible, que le bout de sa queue en panache, fouettant l'air avec élégance.

_ Dit donc, Pimprenelle, t'as pas froid aux yeux ! lui lança Sweig en continuant de se couvrir le visage.

_ Pimprenelle ?

_ Quoi ? Tu trouves pas ça joli ?

Ianto se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Pimprenelle finit par ressortir de la cabine, tenant dans sa gueule un nouvel objet métallique qu'elle présenta à Ianto.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ivy.

_ Aucune idée.

Il descendit de l'appareil et le tendit à la jeune femme.

_ C'est un journal de bord, conclut-elle. Y a tout là-dedans : plan de vol, lieu de destination, inventaire et le descriptif détaillé de la marchandise…

_ Qui est… ?

Elle appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt leur apparu l'hologramme de la reproduction exacte de Pimprenelle. Sweig surtout semblait fasciné par la créature.

_ Je me disais bien qu'avec ton manteau de fourrure, tu pouvais pas être du coin…

Cette dernière sautillait et décrivait des cercles devant eux.

_ Si j'en juge par le listing, poursuivit Ivy. Ils étaient une bonne centaine là-dedans…

Pimprenelle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers la forêt, d'où ils virent jaillir une quantité impressionnante de renards mauves. Uniquement des femelles qui, à l'instar de leur petite voleuse, avait eu des petits récemment qu'elles devaient allaiter. Celles-ci paraissaient plus craintives que la première, hésitant à s'approcher des trois bipèdes, le dos rond et leur fourrure hérissée.

_ Le pilote a dû avoir une difficulté quelconque, commenta Sweig. Il s'est posé en catastrophe, mais n'a pas survécu à l'atterrissage… A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire d'elles ?

_ Si mon intuition est la bonne, murmura le Docteur Moro, ce crash était la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Ils étaient tous les deux, dans cette pièce sombre et lugubre, dans les sous-sols du Hub. Ianto, les yeux fermés, écoutait le bip régulier des appareils médicaux, lui indiquant l'état des fonctions vitales de Lisa. _

_Toute l'équipe était sortie pour une chasse aux Weevils mouvementée, le laissant seul gérer le QG en leur absence. Il en avait donc profité pour rejoindre Lisa et essayer de passer un moment avec elle. Les occasions se faisaient tellement rares ces derniers temps. _

_Il se sentait fatigué à bout de nerf, marchant en permanence sur le fil du rasoir, en vigilance constante afin que les autres ne découvre pas son secret. Et il tenait bon, multipliait les efforts et les jeux de dupes. Tous ces secrets, ces faux-semblants, ces mensonges pesaient de plus en plus lourds sur ses épaules et le rongeaient de l'intérieur. _

_C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour un seul homme. _

_Parfois, il avait été tenté de poser là son fardeau et de se tirer une balle. Baisser le rideau, voir le repos éternel. Mais il chassait ces idées noires aussi vite qu'elles lui venaient._

_Il n'était pas un lâche, pas une pauvre chose qui s'apitoie sur son sort en attendant que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer. Il avait fait une promesse à Lisa, et il irait jusqu'au bout. Même si cette entreprise était vouée à l'échec, il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir but la coupe de poison jusqu'à la lie. _

_Ce qu'il aurait juste désiré en retour, aurait été une petite gratification. Trois fois rien : une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, une oreille attentive, un regard sans jugement. _

_Et tandis qu'il regardait le visage impassible de Lisa, son esprit vagabonda vers un autre endroit, loin de cette cachette sordide, loin de Canary Wharf, loin de Lisa… Vers les yeux de cet homme, vers son odeur enivrante qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens…_

_De tous les passe-temps qu'il aurait pu trouvés pour essayer de tromper son stresse et ses inquiétudes, il avait fallu que ce soit __**lui**__. Bon Dieu, pourquoi ? _

_Le piège dans lequel il ne fallait absolument pas tomber. L'engrenage dont il ne pourrait pas s'extraire sans dommages… Pourquoi ?_

__ Ianto… ?_

_Il leva la tête vers la petite voix faible de Lisa, qui émergeait doucement de son sommeil artificiel. Déjà sa poitrine se soulevait s'affaissait au rythme de la douleur intenable qui lui déchirait les entrailles. _

_Immédiatement, Ianto posa une main apaisante sur son ventre afin de calmer ses brûlures. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, le regard débordant de gratitude et de tendresse. Sa Lisa… Elle était encore là, quelque part… Sous cette armure d'acier._

_Tandis que, dans son for intérieur, il luttait contre le souvenir des mains de Jack sur sa peau, de son souffle chaud contre son visage et de ses gémissements de plaisir bourdonnant à ses oreilles… A moins que ce ne soit les siens ?... Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de savoir…_

__ Ianto, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Comment pouvait-elle demander ça ?_

_Son trouble était-il à se point visible ? Et comment pouvait-il rêvasser, en songeant à ces instants de volupté alors qu'elle se consumait de douleur à côté de lui ?_

__ Ianto je t'en prie, parles-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu as ?_

_Il leva les yeux vers elle, s'étant déjà composé un masque de douceur et de sérénité pour ne pas l'effrayer._

__ Ce n'est rien mon amour. Juste un peu de fatigue… _

_Elle lui fit un mince sourire, dardant sur lui ses yeux brillants. _

__ Je t'aime, dit-il. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi…_

__ Je sais…_

_Il fallait qu'il le fasse ; sans quoi il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder en face._

__ Lisa… J'ai quelque chose à te dire…_

__ Je t'écoute._

_Un nœud se forma au fond de sa gorge et dans son estomac._

__ Voilà… Quand tout sera fini… Et qu'on aura pu enfin te guérir… Je voudrais…je voudrais que tu…_

_Il n'y arriverait jamais._

__ Ian ?… _

__ Promets-moi…Que tu ne me demanderas jamais comment je t'ai sauvée._

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Aucune question… Jamais…_

__ Ianto, tu me fais peur…_

__ Je t'en supplie, Lisa ! Promets-moi que tu ne me poseras jamais aucune question._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard, étouffant une nouvelle vague de douleur. _

_Ianto guettait sa réponse avec énormément d'appréhension, se demandant par la même, si sa demande n'était pas elle-même responsable du chagrin de Lisa._

_Quand cette dernière tourna à nouveau son visage vers lui, ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour et d'une confiance aveugle._

__ Je te le promet, dit-elle. Aucune question. Jamais. C'est promis._

__ _ _ _ _ _ __

Ianto ouvrit les yeux, encore harcelé par ce foutu mal de crâne. A moins que ce ne soit la chaleur qui l'étourdissait. Il se trouvait toujours dans la clairière, où ils avaient trouvé le vaisseau. Il s'était assoupi à l'ombre de l'engin. Autour de lui, la colonie de femelles pituvardes _ puisque c'était le nom qu'Ivy leur donnait _ flânait au soleil.

_ Encore un cauchemar, déclara la voix d'Ivy juste au-dessus de lui.

Il s'était endormi sur ses jambes. Elle lui massait les tempes du bout des doigts.

_ Je méditais, rétorqua-t-il.

_ A quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

_ Je repensais à Lisa. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui a pu lui arriver.

_ Je n'ai pas trouvé aucune trace d'elle après Canary Wharf. Mais ça ne signifie pas grand-chose, tu sais.

_ Je sais. Après autant de temps, on pourrait pas en espérer beaucoup. Mais c'est autre chose qui me chiffonne.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ce que je ressens. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas la moindre trace de colère ou de chagrin. Il y a bien de la peine et de la nostalgie… Mais… Je ne sais pas. Ca n'est pas aussi douloureux que ça devrait l'être.

_ Le deuil, c'est quelque chose de très personnel, tu sais. On ne le vit pas tous de la même manière. Ca dépend des gens, des circonstances…

_ Mais tu de même, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Comment je peux être aussi indifférant !?!

_ Tu t'es résigné, voilà tout.

Il se redressa, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Pardon de te poser cette question, mais… Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureuse ? As-tu déjà aimé une personne au point que ta vie n'avais plus le moindre sans elle ; que tu ne parvenais pas à imaginer un monde dans lequel elle n'existerait pas ?…

_ Oui…

Un simple mot, prononcé dans un souffle. Et un ange passa avant que la jeune femme poursuive :

_ Je sortais à peine de l'école de médecine, lorsque j'ai été recrutée par Torchwood en tant que médecin de terrain. Pour mon premier poste, on m'avait envoyée dans une petite colonie, pas loin de la nébuleuse de Kand'a'har. C'était tranquille, isolé ; un peu comparable à Tempera, mais avec beaucoup plus de forêt et de villages. C'était un point de chute pour beaucoup de patrouilles et d'armées, allant et venant entre les différents champs de batailles. Notre rôle était d'occuper la place, de veiller à la sécurité des rescapés qui venaient nous trouver et de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise avec les populations locales.

» J'étais très jeune, et particulièrement zélée. Il fallait toujours que j'en fasse plus que les autres. Je passais des heures à l'hospice, à soigner les blessés, réconforter les mourants. Je me suis laissée complètement bouffée par mon boulot, par toute cette misère qui déferlait sur moi comme une vague. En deux années de service, j'ai dû vieillir de dix ans.

» Et puis un jour, des réfugiés de Gar'Wofaw ont été conduits chez nous. Gar'Wofaw était une planète où des colons humains cohabitaient avec les Wolomens, l'espèce locale. Les deux peuples s'étaient tellement bien entendus, qu'il y avait eu des mariages, des enfants ; au bout de cinq générations, on ne faisait pratiquement plus la distinction entre les uns et les autres. Certains dans le camp ne voyaient pas ça d'un bon œil, on se méfiait d'eux, ils étaient tenus à l'écart des autres. On les poussait pratiquement à se replier sur eux-mêmes.

» L'un d'eux s'appelait Ylan Moro ; à peine arrivé il s'était immédiatement porté volontaire pour aider à soigner les malades. C'était un herboriste _ à une époque où on ne jure plus que par la nanotechnologie et la biochimie, t'imagine ? _ mais bon, on était trop débordé pour refuser une paire de bras supplémentaire. Au début, j'étais la seule à lui adresser la parole. Comme j'étais celle que les malades voyaient le plus souvent, ils avaient fini par avoir une confiance totale en moi, et en voyant Ylan traîner sans arrêt derrière moi, ils ont fini par lui faire confiance également.

» C'était un homme doux, patient, plein d'humour, entièrement dévoué à son travail. Avec lui, tout paraissait tellement plus simple, tellement plus limpide. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné tout ce que je sais sur les plantes médicinales. Il était capable de te donner les noms de toutes les herbes, racines, baies et fleures présentes sur une planète, avec toutes leurs propriétés. Il tenait d'ailleurs un journal sur le sujet, que j'ai gardé.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Ianto s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir posé la question.

Le regard d'Ivy était vague, comme perdu dans un rêve lointain.

_ Il est mort…

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

_ … avec notre fils, Calefsh ; quand les Dervils ont attaqué le territoire de Brocéliande : un grand centre de la civilisation terrienne. Ca fera bientôt dix-sept ans. Ils ont balancé un de leurs gaz toxiques sur la cité principale. En moins de trois heures, tous les êtres vivant à la surface du globe sont tombés comme des mouches… Des insectes : c'était tout ce qu'ils représentaient pour eux…

Ianto n'eut pas le loisir de lui poser plus de questions : Sweig se mit à les appeler de la plage en hurlant à plein poumons.

* * *

_Je sais vous allez dire que j'abuse --, mais promit les retrouvailles au prochain chapitre..._


	13. Chapter 13

…**Et équipe de sauvetage**

Ils n'eurent qu'à suivre le signal, jusqu'à un minuscule système solaire, organisé autour d'une étoile presqu'aussi grande que le soleil. Les satellites de cette étoile étaient à peine plus grands qu'une lune. En revanche, elles grouillaient de vie, d'une végétation luxuriante qu'aucune civilisation n'était venue altérer.

_ Ca m'étonne que personne n'ait tenté de coloniser cet endroit, commenta Mona.

Le Léviathan, continuant à suivre l'onde radio, se rapprochait d'une planète couverte d'ilots, évoquant un véritable petit paradis balnéaire.

_ C'est à cause de la rotation des satellites, expliqua Jack. Aucun d'eux ne pivote sur son axe du coup y a pas de créneaux horaires à ces endroits c'est très compliqué d'y organiser une société dite civilisée.

_ Je vois.

Le vaisseau survolait à présent une île entièrement recouverte par une jungle épaisse et dense. Le signal devenait de plus en plus précis.

_ Il faudrait qu'on atterrisse. Je ne peux pas suivre le traceur d'ici.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'on n'aura pas à chercher longtemps… Regarde.

Elle lui désigna un point minuscule, gigotant sur la plage. Le Capitaine le plaça dans la visée de la sonde repératrice.

_ _Humain croisé Scorax âge : 44 ans sexe : masculin taille : 1m96 poids : 110 kilos…_

Le Capitaine arrima le Léviathan juste à 80 mètres au-dessus de l'endroit où se situait Sweig. Ce dernier faisait de grands signes vers le vaisseau, et appelait de la plage ses deux acolytes, restés tranquillement tapis dans les buissons.

_ Comment être sûr que c'est bien des secours ? demanda Ianto.

_ A mon avis, on va vite le savoir, répondit Ivy.

En un clin d'œil, Sweig fut encerclé par les trois occupants du Léviathan qui se téléportèrent à ses côtés.

_ Agent Sweig, je présume, lança Mona droite sur ses deux jambes, tandis que Jed partit vomir un peu plus loin.

L'interpelé se mit immédiatement au garde à vous.

_ Agent Galdric Sweig, Torchwood 27. A vos ordres, Générale Suprême.

_ Repos.

Ce dernier obtempéra, tandis que le Capitaine jetait des regards circulaires sur la plage.

_ Je ne vois pas trace des deux personnes que vous aviez à charge de protéger. Dois-je comprendre qu'ils ont été perdus ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait maîtrisée.

_ Perdus, ça dépend pour qui !... lança une voix féminine derrière lui.

Ils se retournèrent vers l'orée de la forêt, d'où jaillit la jeune femme portant sur l'épaule son manteau blanc en poils de gnouff, couvert de sable.

Jack se fit immédiatement la réflexion qu'elle était plutôt bien roulée, malgré les cheveux sals qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses grosses cernes sous les yeux.

_ Ivy !

_ Mona !

S'exclamèrent les deux femmes, s'élançant l'une vers l'autre, et s'étreignant chaleureusement comme de vielles amies.

_ Par les anneaux de Saturne ! Ivy, tu es plus resplendissante que jamais…

_ Te fous pas de moi, tu veux, rétorqua cette dernière avec autorité. Je pue la sueur et je suis couverte de crasse. Alors pour les compliments, t'attendrais que je sois présentable… Docteur Willow ! Jamais je n'aurais crut être aussi heureuse de vous revoir…

Jed s'était rapproché, le visage plus gris que jamais, les genoux tremblant comme ceux d'un faon venant de naître. Cependant, il commençait déjà à reprendre des couleurs et trouva la force de saluer le Docteur Moro.

_ Ravi de vous revoir également. Mr Jones est avec vous ?

_ Affirmatif !

Enfin, Ianto s'était décidé à sortir des buissons après avoir reconnu le Docteur Willow. Tout en s'approchant doucement, il jetait des regards suspicieux à l'homme et la femme qui l'accompagnait. Il s'arrêta juste au niveau d'Ivy et refusa d'avancer plus près glissant sa main dans la sienne pour se rassurer.

Le type aux yeux bleus surtout l'intriguait : il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui ne le mettait pas à l'aise une impression bizarre.

Et voilà que sa migraine le reprenait !

_ Bien, lança Mona. Je crois que nous n'allons pas prendre racine ici. Capitaine si vous préveniez votre copilote que nous lui amenons des passagers supplémentaires.

_ Avant de partir je crois que nous devrions vous montrer quelque chose, intervint Moro.

Ils les menèrent tout droit à la clairière, où Pimprenelle était toujours juchée sur le vaisseau, attendant leur retour. A leur approche, elle s'élança vers le Capitaine et se mit à renifler le bas de son manteau avec un vif intérêt. Puis reprenant son manège de la dernière fois, elle décrivit un grand cercle sur le sol.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'étonna Mona.

_ Elle appelle ses congénères, lui répondit le Docteur Moro.

Et comme la dernière fois, les femelles surgirent de la forêt, plus rapides mais toujours aussi farouches. A peine les eut-il aperçues que le Capitaine brancha le communicateur de son bracelet en cuir, relié au Léviathan.

_ Vének descends nous rejoindre.

_ _Grruik…_

_ Descend je te dis. Je te promets que ça vaut le détour.

_ Qui est Vének ? s'enquit le Docteur Moro.

_ Mon copilote.

Deux secondes après, le Pituvard se matérialisait au milieu des autres femelles qui, d'abords surprises, se ruèrent vers lui pour lui frotter le museau.

_ Voilà, déclara le Capitaine. On va les laisser discuter.

_ Ils ne font pas beaucoup de bruit, remarqua Mona.

_ Comme je te l'ai expliqué, les Pituvards utilisent la télépathie pour communiquer entre eux. Les « druhu » et les « gruïk » c'est uniquement pour nous.

_ Ce qui m'intrigue, lança Moro, c'est où sont passés les petits ?

_ Quels petits ?

_ Toutes ces femelles sont en période d'allaitement. Pour autant que je sache, durant cette période, les louveteaux ne quittent pas leurs mères. On a passé le coin au peigne fin, il n'y en aucune trace.

_ Les trafiquants les ont sans doute séparés, analysa Ianto.

_ Mais pour quoi faire ? Il n'y a que les Pituvards adultes possédant une fourrure pouvant entre vendue. Les louveteaux ont un poil ras jusqu'à l'âge de deux ans. Sans intérêt pour des receleurs.

_ Vous semblez bien renseignée, Docteur.

Le ton du Capitaine était étrangement revêche, laissant poindre une pointe de suspicion.

_ Je me tiens au courant, monsieur, répliqua sombrement Ivy sans s'émouvoir. Le trafic d'êtres vivants fait des ravages dans toutes les galaxies. Je ferais mal mon job, si je n'essayais pas d'en tirer le maximum de renseignements.

Ianto et Mona, qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre des deux interlocuteurs, se regardèrent avec étonnement. Venaient-ils d'assister à un échange de piques ?

Vének revint finalement vers eux. Se plantant devant le Capitaine, il se mit à tracer des signes dans le sable.

_ Tu lui as appris le Scouary ? s'étonna Mona.

_ Il avait déjà quelques notions lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

Les femelles appartenaient à la même colonie que Vének, capturée sur Aliziéa 66. Immédiatement après leur enlèvement, leurs ravisseurs avaient séparés les mâles des femelles, qui avaient été conduits vers une destination qui leur était inconnue Vének était parvenu à s'enfuir avant qu'ils aient atteint leur but. Les femelles avaient été gardées plus longtemps avec les louveteaux, dans un lieu tenu secret tout ce dont elles se rappelaient était les bruits de chute d'eau permanents et de l'aspect rocailleux de leur refuge. Puis, au bout de quelques temps, les geôliers avaient également séparés les mères des petits. Bien sûr, aucune ne s'était laissée faire, mais une à une elles avaient toutes été embarquées. La compagne de Vének se trouvait parmi les premières. Pimprenelle et ses compagnes se trouvaient dans le convoi suivant. Pendant le voyage, l'une d'elles était parvenue à ouvrir sa cage, elle avait ensuite libéré toutes les autres. Après, elles avaient envahi le vaisseau, obligeant le pilote _ seul pour toutes les maîtriser _ à atterrir en catastrophe. Ce dernier n'avait pas survécu au crash _ tant pis pour lui _ et une vingtaine de leurs compagnes également _ malheureusement.

Après mûre réflexion, l'équipe se mit d'accords pour embarquer toutes les rescapées à bord du Léviathan. Elles seraient prises en charge par Torchwood et la Ligue de Protectorat Intergalactique à leur arrivée.

Par chance, bien qu'elles soient au nombre de soixante-dix-sept au total, elles ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place. Vének partageait même l'espace qui lui était réservé avec ses congénères.

_ J'ai retrouvé ça à l'intérieur du vaisseau, déclara Sweig en tendant au Capitaine un objet en verre rectangulaire.

_ C'est une sorte de carte, déclara ce dernier. Un mélange entre un GPS et un traceur : il n'indique pas le lieu précis où il faut se rendre mais la route qui l'y conduit. Peut-être bien vers la destination du vaisseau…

_ On analysera ça sur Caerddyd, intervint Mona. Pour le moment, nous avons d'autres priorités.

_ A ce propos, Capitaine, lança Ivy. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer les appartements d'hygiène ?

_ Troisième étage, au bout du couloir, déclara celui-ci sans lever les yeux du tableau de bord.

_ Merci, dit-elle la mine joviale. J'ai pas pris de douche depuis qu'on a dû évacuer le Nautilus en catastrophe. Je tuerais pour de l'eau chaude…

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait à l'intérieur du couloir, d'une démarche gracieuse et chaloupée, ils virent Ianto lui emboîter le pas. Sentant leurs regards intrigués pointer vers lui, le jeune homme se retourna vers eux sans montrer le moindre signe de gêne. Et dans une attitude tout à fait digne, il déclara :

_ Elle ne connait pas le vaisseau… Elle pourrait se perdre. Et puis moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'une douche…

Et sans rien ajouter, il alla rejoindre le Docteur.

_ Droouuuhou…

_ Ta gueule !... répliqua le Capitaine avec humeur.

Jones et Moro ne quittèrent pas la salle de douche pendant près d'une heure et demie. Durant ce temps, tandis que Jack s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la carte GPS que Sweig lui avait confié, il sentait peser sur lui le regard de Simona, emplie des questions qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui poser. Maintenant que les présentations étaient faites, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant de connaître le fond de sa pensée sur ce cher « Mr Jones ». Sur ce point, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Gwen.

Gwen Cooper… Dire qu'il ne s'était pas surpris à penser à elle depuis plus de mille ans !

Il était vrai que Simona et elle avaient beaucoup de points communs : intrépides, déterminées, voir butées, courageuses et obstinées. C'était en partie cela qui avait attiré le Capitaine. Mais à la différence de Gwen, Mona nourrissait moins d'idéalisme elle avait fait l'expérience de la cruauté et de l'horreur bien avait lui. Gwen le considérait volontiers comme son mentor Mona, elle, se considérait comme son égale, bien qu'elle admette que son expérience dépassait la sienne.

Le Capitaine avait énormément de tendresse pour elle, mais il n'était pas spécialement d'humeur à subir un interrogatoire surtout concernant ce à quoi il pensait en ce moment. Aussi profita-t-il de la présence de Jed _ qui était parvenu à calmer ses nausées grâce à des plantes que Moro lui avait trouvées _ et du fait que Sweig s'était retiré dans ses appartements pour piquer un somme, pour attaquer le premier.

Coupant l'herbe sous le pied à la jeune femme, il demanda tout de go :

_ Dis-moi, Mona. Comment vous-êtes vous connues, toi et l e Docteur Moro ?

Surprise par cette question, mais n'y voyant rien de mal, l'interrogée se contenta de répondre :

_ Ca remonte à loin. Je n'étais encore qu'une jeune recrue à l'époque. On nous avait envoyées en mission sur P3X72. Elle était dans l'équipe médicale et moi celle d'intervention. On travaillait en collaboration avec l'armée scraldienne…

_ Dur… avait commenté Jed.

_ Pendant une opération de routine, on s'est fait mettre sur la gueule par des troupes de Diio'glafans. Bien sûr, on en est venu à bout, mais dans la bataille on a été séparées de notre unité on s'est retrouvées coincées sur un astéroïde avec les restes de la brigade scraldienne. **Quatre semaines**, avant qu'ils se décident à envoyer du secoure. Entre temps, Ivy et moi… On a fait connaissance…

_ Par _connaissance_, tu entends… ?

Soudain, Mona trouva un intérêt très particulier au plafond de la salle. Sa tête décrivit un magnifique arc de cercle et sa nuque s'étira dans tous les sens pour éviter de croiser le regard des deux hommes.

_ Non…lança Jack d'un air goguenard.

_ Je le savais ! s'exclama Jed.

_ Je te croyais pourtant une irrécupérable adepte de la gente masculine…

_ En principe, oui, minauda la jeune femme avec une mine faussement contrite. Mais parfois des circonstances exceptionnelles font que…

_ Dis surtout un joli petit cul.

_ J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir, moi, s'offusqua Mona. _Quatre semaines_ coincées sur ce fichu caillou ! Avec rien d'autre à faire que jouer aux cartes et le reste. C'était elle ou un Scraldien !

_ C'est clair qu'à ta place j'aurais pas hésité longtemps, admit le Capitaine.

_ Par hasard, s'enquit Jed, ce serait pas une nostalgique ta copine ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Une partie à trois avec une ex et son nouveau mec, ça la brancherait ?

Une tape vigoureuse à l'arrière du crâne fut la seule réponse.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ceux d'entre vous qui ont pu se sentir frustrés par le chapitre précédent, devrait obtenir réparation avec celui-ci._

_Rating :__**M**__ (scène très hot à la fin du chapitre)_

* * *

**Songe et réalité**

Après une douche des plus sensuelles, Ianto et Ivy avaient directement rejoint les appartements qui leur avaient été assignés. En fait, ils s'étaient étendus l'un près de l'autre dans le lit le plus grand qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Une habitude qu'ils avaient prise sur le Nautilus et dont ils ne semblaient pas vouloir se défaire, pour le moment.

La présence d'Ivy rassurait Ianto. Elle était pour lui d'une tendresse et d'une patience infinie et surtout, elle croyait en lui. A ses yeux, la jeune femme représentait un point d'encrage au milieu de tout ce tumulte orageux, qu'était devenue son existence incertaine.

Certes, ses sentiments pour elle, ne pouvaient se comparer à ce qu'il avait déjà ressentit par le passé, mais au moins ils lui offraient la certitude qu'il était encore un être humain.

Il fut réveillé une nouvelle fois, au milieu d'un rêve qui ne laissait aucune trace, si ce n'était un sentiment de frustration extrême et l'intuition de passer à côté de données essentielles. Doucement, afin de ne pas déranger Ivy qui dormait paisiblement, il se leva et quitta la chambre. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il décida de faire un tour, histoire d'explorer un peu le vaisseau.

Pratiquement tous les occupants du Léviathan étaient plongés dans les bras de Morphée, à présent.

La Générale Suprême et le Docteur Willow partageaient leurs appartements. Sweig pionçait tranquillement dans sa chambre. On pouvait entendre ses ronflements du couloir. Au deuxième étage, Vének et toutes la colonie de femelles dormaient pelotonnés les uns contre les autres, formant sur la surface de la chambre qu'ils occupaient un épais tapie soyeux de camaïeu mauve et indigo.

Les déambulations d'Ianto le conduisirent dans une immense pièce à vivre, pouvant évoquer une bibliothèque, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un roman de Jules Vernes. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères de livres, de fascicules et d'ouvrages en tout genre. Les quelques rares surfaces lisses étaient tapissées de cartes du ciel et de reproduction de galaxies et de constellation. Au centre de la pièce, trônait une immense table, sur laquelle auraient facilement put tenir quarante personnes. Au plafond, étaient accrochés une vingtaine d'objets plus bizarres les uns que les autres, dont il aurait été bien en peine de dire à quoi ils pouvaient servir.

Une immense baie vitrée, allant du sol au plafond, offrait un panorama magnifique sur toute l'étendue de l'espace. Une immense mer noire, piquetée d'étoiles scintillantes. Un magnifique manteau de nuit à la fois serein et oppressant.

Ianto s'approcha prudemment de la baie vitrée, à la fois fasciné et effrayé par l'immensité obscure. Il passa à côté d'un bureau enseveli sous des documents variés, et devant un fauteuil éclairé par une simple lampe, sans même s'apercevoir que celui-ci était occupé.

_ Somnambule ? lança une voix masculine.

Ianto sursauta en se retournant vers le propriétaire de cette voix.

Le Capitaine, tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, tenait encore entre ses mains le livre dans lequel il était plongé lorsque son visiteur était venu troubler sa lecture.

_ Pardon… bredouilla Ianto comme un enfant prit en faute. Je…je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je…j'explorais simplement… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Il poussa un léger soupire tout en reprenant contenance. L'homme le dévisageait avec intérêt et un petit air amusé.

Il lui désigna un fauteuil, à côté du sien.

_ Assied-toi, donc.

Ianto hésita. Il resta planté quelques secondes à fixer le fauteuil et le Capitaine, sans être sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. On aurait dit un animal confronté à un phénomène qui lui était inconnu.

_ Je ne mords pas, tu sais, le rassura l'homme, toujours amusé.

_ Enfin, sauf si on me le demande, ajouta-t-il d'un air coquin.

Ianto se sentait étrangement troublé par ces yeux bleus qui le détaillaient avec insistance. Mais il se trouvait ridicule de vouloir à tout prix rester debout. Aussi, se décida-t-il à franchir les quelques pas qui le séparait de son hôte et s'assit à ses côtés.

Il s'écoula encore un moment plongé dans le silence, durant lequel ils ne dirent pas un mot. Voulant y mettre un terme, Ianto tenta d'engager la conversation :

_ Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas retenu votre nom…

_ Je suis le Capitaine.

_ Capitaine qui ?

_ Capitaine Jack Har… Sparrow !

_ Jack Sparrow ? C'est drôle… J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part… ?

_ Appelez-moi Capitaine. C'est ainsi que tout le monde m'appelle : le Capitaine.

_ Si ça ne vous fait rien, Monsieur, je préférerais un nom que j'arriverais à distinguer de la masse de titres et de grades qu'on me rabâche depuis que je suis sortis du coma.

_ Dans ce cas, ce sera seulement Jack, pour toi. Et j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle « Monsieur » !

Il lui décocha un magnifique sourire digne d'une pub pour le dentifrice. Ianto ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

Pour un peu, il aurait juré que ce type flirtait avec lui !

_ Vous n'êtes pas un membre de Torchwood.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment… _ Comment dire ? _ le type standard d'un membre de l'organisation.

_ T'as passé plus de deux milles ans dans un caisson d'hibernation, lui rétorqua Jack sans méchanceté. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que pendant ton absence les standards de Torchwood n'ont pas évolués ?

Ianto le regardait avec une mine circonspecte. Ses yeux bleus-gris exprimant une totale irrésolution. Jack ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par cette vision.

_ Et bien aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, poursuivit-il, j'ai _été_ membre de Torchwood. A une époque, je dirigeais même ma propre équipe. Mais pour ta défense, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu du mal à entrer dans le moule. J'ai toujours fait un peu tâche dans le décor. Surtout à l'époque…

_ Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ?

A nouveau, Ianto s'en voulu d'avoir posé la question : en voyant le regard si rieur du Capitaine s'assombrir soudainement. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le propre mystère de sa survie à travers le temps et l'espace le déboussolait. Il avait besoin de réponses, même de celles qui ne le concernaient pas directement.

_ Disons que j'ai perdu foi en ce que je faisais, articula l'interrogé.

Devant l'air incertain de son interlocuteur il poursuivit :

_ Pendant des années, des siècles, on s'échine à protégé la race humaine contre toute sorte de menace. On se bat, on se brûle, on se blesse. On meurt souvent. Et ça n'est jamais assez. Mais on continu, pourtant. Parce qu'on se dit que ça vaut le coup, que même si le travail n'est jamais fini, au moins on est là, on sert à quelque chose…

» Et puis un jour, ces mêmes personnes pour lesquelles tu t'es battu, sont celles qui viennent te prendre chez toi, qui t'enferment dans une cage où elles espèrent te voir crever, qui te traquent non pas comme un criminel mais comme un animal.

» On en arrive à se demander : pourquoi on s'est battu pendant tout ce temps à qui devrait aller notre loyauté, si on ne peut même faire confiance à ceux qu'on est sensé servir ?...

Quelque chose en Ianto fit écho aux paroles du Capitaine.

Il connaissait se sentiment de ne pas être à la bonne place, de n'être plus sûr de son propre camp. Bien souvent, les méthodes de Torchwood l'avaient plongé dans l'incertitude. « La fin justifiait les moyens » : c'était une devise que beaucoup appliquaient à la lettre, au sein de l'organisation, mais dont il n'avait pas souvent pu constater la légitimité.

Tandis que son esprit dérivait doucement, il sentit le regard de Jack posé sur lui. Relevant la tête, ses yeux croisèrent les siens et ne s'en détachèrent plus. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. Il eut brusquement la sensation de quelque chose s'éveillant en lui. Une bête, un monstre _ qu'en savait-il ? _ tapi dans l'ombre…

_ Je…je crois que je vais retourner me coucher, dit-il en quittant précipitamment le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.

Il marcha d'un pas un peu trop rapide vers la porte.

Ianto eut juste le temps d'entendre un simple « Bonne nuit », avant que cette dernière ne se referme sur lui.

Dans la chambre, il retrouva Ivy, roulée en boule contre le mur à côté du lit, dormant toujours profondément. Il se glissa précautionneusement sous la couverture, en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Elle émit un léger feulement, s'étira légèrement, se retourna dans l'autre sens, mais ne se réveilla pas.

De nouveau installé, Ianto ferma les yeux, glissant rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Cette fois, son inconscient le guida vers un souvenir antérieur à Canary Wharf.

_Il se faisait tard, proche de minuit. Les trois quarts des bureaux étaient fermés, il ne demeurait que quelques rares lumières dans les couloirs. Tout était calme et silencieux. _

_Ianto aimait ces moments, où le rythme ralentissait, l'activité de Torchwood se faisait moins frénétique. C'est pourquoi, il avait accepté de travailler de nuit. Car même si les employés de l'organisation avaient droit à des week-ends et des congés payés, l'activité de la Maison Mère ne s'interrompait jamais complètement. La structure et les moyens de Londres y étaient pour beaucoup. Il est clair que les pôles de Glasgow et Cardiff ne pouvaient pas s'offrir ce luxe._

_Ayant bouclé tous ses rapports des deux dernières semaines, et s'étant mis en avance pour les deux à venir, Ianto s'autorisa une pause bien méritée au réfectoire. _

_Elle était là, assise sur une chaise, appuyée sur la table circulaire qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. La tête posée sur ses bras croisés, des mèches de cheveux tombant sur ses yeux fermés. Ses épaules se soulevant et s'affaissant au rythme de sa respiration. _

_Elle était si adorable dans cette position. On aurait dit une princesse attendant le baiser de son chevalier. _

_Se penchant délicatement vers elle, Ianto posa une main sur son épaule et la remua légèrement. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il souffla doucement sur son visage. Elle fronça légèrement le nez, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Alors il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :_

__ Lisa… Lisa ?... Craig a croisé le fantôme de Lady Di dans le couloir…_

__ Qui ça ? _

_Il s'était écarté, juste à temps pour éviter le coup de tête, lorsqu'elle se redressa._

__ Ah ! C'est toi, Ianto, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, mais le sourire rayonnant._

__ Tu testes une nouvelle méthode de renforcement psychique ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant son sourire._

__ Ooooh, j'me suis endormi… J'étais venue faire une pause et prendre un café…mais on dirait que Morphée m'a prise en traitre…_

__ En parlant de café, je t'en serre ?_

__ Hum, si tu me prends par les sentiments, avec plaisir._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, il posa une tasse fumante devant elle. Prenant délicatement, l'objet entre ses mains, elle en huma l'odeur avec délice avant de tremper prudemment ses lèvres dedans._

__ C'est quoi ton secret ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Les autres n'arrivent à tirer de cette machine qu'une mixture à peine buvable, et toi tu en fais sortir un véritable nectar !..._

__ Secret professionnel, répondit Ianto le regard mystérieux. Un été, je devais avoir entre quinze et dix-huit ans, j'ai bossé dans un café français, dans le centre ville de Cardiff. C'est le patron qui m'a donné le secret pour ne jamais rater un café._

__ Ouah ! Tu bossais dans ce café chaque été ?_

__ Non, pas tous les étés. Mon père détestait me voir oisif. Il disait que c'était quand je n'avais rien à faire que je m'attirais des ennuies. Ce qui dans un sens, n'était pas faux. Alors pendant les grandes vacances, il m'obligeait à l'accompagner au garage. A la fin, la mécanique n'avait plus de secret pour moi. Mais j'en ai vite eu marre. Du coup pour qu'il me fiche la paix, dès que j'ai pu, je me suis débrouillé chaque été pour avoir un job. Le café, c'était pendant les deux premières années, après j'ai fait standardiste dans une agence touristique, ouvreur dans un vieux cinéma j'ai même été assistant chez un tailleur… _

__ Mon Dieu, Mr Jones ! lança Lisa d'une voix émerveillée. Y a-t-il une chose que vous ne sachiez pas faire ?_

__ Oui, une._

__ …_

__ Je ne sais pas comment conquérir ton cœur._

_Une légère surprise brilla dans les yeux de Lisa. Elle ne détacha pas son regard du sien, cherchant peut-être à déterminer si elle devait prendre cette déclaration au sérieux._

_Le cœur d'Ianto battait à tout rompre. Il n'avait rien calculé. Seulement saisit l'occasion au vol. Maintenant, il était tétanisé, attendant de voir si elle allait lui répondre._

_Lorsqu'elle baissa le regard, visiblement gênée, Ianto se dit que tout était perdu. Il serait bien parti en courant, mais les semelles de ses chaussures étaient soudées à la moquette du réfectoire. Mais lorsque Lisa releva les yeux, il y vit briller un enchantement et une pointe espièglerie qui lui firent pousser des ailes._

__ Qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec une moue malicieuse._

_Elle se pencha vers lui, lui tendant ses lèvres. Ianto parcourut le chemin restant et y appuya les siennes. Devenant un tendre baiser, leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre. Se transformant en caresses, leurs mains quittèrent leurs places habituelles pour toucher leurs visages, enlacer leurs épaules._

_Soudain, Ianto ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus dans la salle de repos, ni même à Londres. Il se trouvait étendu dans une espèce de vieux sofa, poussé contre le mur. Devant lui s'étendait une immense salle circulaire, avec un château d'eau planté au milieu du décor._

__ Hé ! Ianto ! Tout va bien ? lança une voix masculine près de lui._

_Ianto leva les yeux vers l'homme en chemise bleue et pantalon à bretelles, se tenant debout près du canapé._

__ Oui, oui, bredouilla-t-il. J'ai dû m'assoupir, monsieur, désolé…_

__ Ca ne fait rien. T'es toujours le premier arrivé et le dernier parti. Tu as bien le droit de te détendre un peu._

_Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Ce qui pour effet de déclencher chez le jeune homme un frisson, qui lui parcourut toute l'échine._

__ Ma parole, t'es plus tendu que mes bretelles ! s'exclama le Capitaine en accentuant la pression sur son épaule._

_Il s'assit à côté de lui, sa main toujours sur son épaule. Allez savoir pourquoi, le cœur d'Ianto se mit brusquement à accélérer. Il était tout près de lui, son odeur commençait déjà à l'envelopper. La chaleur de son corps tout près du sien…_

_Reste calme, Ianto… Reste calme…_

__ C'est pas bon de rester comme ça, insista le Capitaine tout en lui massant l'épaule. Tu vas finir par te coincé quelque chose, ou même te froisser un muscle._

_Bon sang ! tout ce stress, toute cette frustration, accumulés au cours des derniers mois : Canary Wharf, la fuite, la cavale, le retour à Cardiff, les recherches pour trouver Torchwood 3, le harcèlement qu'il avait fait subir à Harkness, la capture du ptérodactyle, l'embauche… Et encore après : le mensonge, la tromperie, la trahison… Mais surtout, cette attirance, cette excitation en lui qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire taire._

_Pourtant, en quittant Londres, il s'était promis de ne s'imposer aucune limite. Mais celle-là, il se refusait encore à la franchir._

_Non pas pour des raisons de préjugés ou autre. Mais il y avait dans cet acte, quelque chose d'irréversible, un point de non-retour. Et surtout, il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'on font de lui-même il désirait se contact, plus qu'aucun autre. _

_S'abandonner dans les bras d'une personne. Oublier pour un temps le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules._

_Jack appuyait sa deuxième main sur son autre épaule, approfondissant le massage sur ses cervicales. Ianto se sentait déjà partir._

__ Si tu voulais, murmura-t-il à son oreille, je pourrais t'aider à détendre tout ça…_

__ Hum…_

_Il ne put répondre que par un soupir de lassitude. _

_Lui retirant sa veste et faisant sortir sa chemise de son pantalon, Jack était déjà en train de descendre vers ses lombaires. Ses mains étaient de vraies caresses. Devenant plus précises au fur et à mesure qu'elles exploraient le creux de ses reins. Faisant le tour sa taille, elles remontèrent progressivement le long de son torse défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. _

_Telle une poupée de chiffon, Ianto se laissait faire. L'esprit vidé, il n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements. Sous les mains magiques de Jack, tout le poids de ses responsabilités se liquéfiait. _

_Se laisser aller. Ne penser à rien. C'était tellement facile, avec lui._

_Soudain sa main effleura son entre jambe. Sentant une bosse sous la braguette de son pantalon, il s'arrêta brusquement. _

_Ianto laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. _

_Appuyant sa main sur son front, Jack lui fit basculer la tête en arrière. Croisant son regard, Ianto avait le nez dans son cou à la source de ses phéromones. L'expression du Capitaine était indéchiffrable. Surtout que lui n'avait plus les idées claires._

_Bon sang ! Mais qu'attendait-il de lui, bordel de merde ?! Qu'il le supplie ? _

_Brusquement, Jack quitta le canapé. En l'absence d'appui, Ianto bascula en arrière, et se cogna la tête contre l'accoudoir. _

_Pendant, une fraction de seconde, il se dit que Jack avait changé d'avis. Il se dit qu'il l'avait échappé belle, même si une voix au fond de lui hurlait à l'injustice. _

_C'est alors, que le visage du Capitaine réapparut au-dessus du sien, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Tel un serpent, il se glissa entre ses jambes, ses mains débouclant sa ceinture et faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. _

_Ianto ne savait plus du tout où il en était, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur son bas-ventre, juste sous le nombril, faisant naître en lui un florilège d'émotions contradictoires. Descendant progressivement, il tirait sur son pantalon et son sous-vêtement par la même occasion, découvrant son érection fièrement dressée. Levant vers lui un regard espiègle, avant de le taquiner du bout de la langue._

_Ianto ne parvenait plus à avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête : les noms, les dates, les lieux… _

_Oubliée Lisa, oublié Torchwood, oubliée la peur, la trahison… _

_Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, que son sexe dans la bouche de Jack, ses mains sur ses hanches, ses doigts s'égarant entre les deux lobes de son intimité. Cette douce chaleur irradiant de ses reins, remontant progressivement vers sa poitrine, jusqu'à lui mettre la tête en feu. _

_Après s'être libéré dans la bouche, il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de redescendre sur terre et de se rendre compte qu'il ne portait plus du tout de pantalon, ni caleçon. _

__ C'est du délire…_

_Fut la seule parole à peu près cohérente qui franchit le mur de ses lèvres. _

__ Qu'est-ce qui est du délire ? demanda la voix de Jack._

_Toujours agenouillé entre ses cuisses, ce dernier s'appliquait à lui mordiller l'aine, tout en continuant son exploration des voies intimes de son subordonné. _

__ Que tu puisses déclencher autant de passion chez un homme ?..._

_Il parcourait à présent son torse de baisers, remontant progressivement vers ses mamelons. _

__ Que j'ai envie de toi à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit ?..._

_Il lui mordilla les tétons, lui arrachant un grognement exaspéré. _

__ Que je puisse te faire grimper au septième ciel, rien qu'avec ma langue ? _

_Il embrassa la peau de son cou, le suçant comme un vampire. Il aurait surement une marque le lendemain. Puis approcha ses lèvres de son oreille._

__ Ou alors c'est juste le fait que tu adores ça ?..._

_A bout de nerf, Ianto plongea sa main dans ses cheveux, et tira dessus d'un geste vif, l'obligeant à redresser la tête._

__ Je te donne ce que tu veux, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Alors épargne-moi ton baratin, et viens en au fait._

_D'une poigne ferme, Jack le retourna à plat-ventre sur le canapé, cuisses ouvertes et croupe offerte. _

__ Vos désirs sont des ordres Mr Jones… _

_ Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggg !!!!

Ianto se redressa sur son lit, le front en sueur et la respiration haletante. Bousculant Ivy au passage qui manqua bien se retrouver parterre.

_ Bordel de… Ianto ? Tu fais chier, putain ! râla-t-elle de très mauvais poil.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas ne cherchant même à s'excuser. Bien trop occupé à calmer l'érection qui pointait sous le drap.


	15. Chapter 15

**La sondeuse de Psyché**

_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu as vu dans ce rêve ? insista Ivy.

Assise en tailleur sur le bord du lit, elle le fixait de ses grands yeux verts, légèrement embués par la fatigue. Après avoir feulé et pesté contre son partenaire de chambrée peu délicat, pendant trois minutes, elle s'était inquiétée de l'état de trouble dans lequel ce dernier s'était réveillé. Mais malgré ses caresses et ses paroles compréhensives, Ianto refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir à elle.

_ C'est la première fois que tu te réveilles en ayant une image précise de ce dont tu as rêvé. Ton subconscient a peut-être trouvé un moyen de se libérer ; ce serait ridicule de te fermer comme une huître maintenant. Je veux seulement t'aider…

_ Non, crois-moi, ça ne vaut vraiment pas le coup d'en parler. C'était pas un souvenir, juste… Sûrement une espèce de délire psychotique provoqué par tout ce stress, une insolation ou que sais-je encore…

Tout en parlant, Ianto n'étais plus très sûr de la personne qu'il cherchait à convaincre : Ivy ou lui ?

_ Franchement, si mon subconscient avait trouvé le moyen de me parler, tu crois vraiment qu'il ne trouverait rien de mieux à faire que de m'envoyer des images érotiques surréalistes ?... A la limite de la pornographie.

_ Si ce n'est que ça qui te gêne, tu n'as pas à te censurer pour moi. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vu, et fait, en cinquante-trois ans d'existence…

_ _Cinquante-trois ans ?_

_ Bon d'accord, cinquante-sept ! Mais c'est parce que je compte en année humaine.

_ Je croyais qu'une année humaine valait environ quatre années chat.

_ Chez les chats de la Terre peut-être, mais mes ancêtres _à moi_ descendaient des félidés de Katzenuranom 23. C'est sensiblement pas la même chose.

Le Léviathan arrima dans la zone orbitale de Terranea, juste au-dessus de Caerdydd, vers 13 heure 15, heure locale. Tout l'équipage, Humains et Pituvards réunis, se retrouvèrent dans la salle de téléportation. Une grande salle circulaire, et vide, au centre de laquelle trônait une immense plate-forme lumineuse.

Ianto repéra le Capitaine, se tenant un peu en retrait avec Simona Carpenter. Tous les deux semblaient plongés dans une conversation très animée.

Pour ce qu'il en savait, la Générale et Jack étaient assez proches. Ils avaient même été très liés par le passé, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Ivy. Il se demanda subrepticement si leur conversation avait un quelconque rapport avec lui. Quelque part, sûrement. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela l'énervait.

Pas l'énervement ou la frustration qu'il avait pu ressentir, lorsque les médecins de la clinique le prenaient encore pour une espèce de cobaye. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus viscérale…

_Tu ne peux vraiment pas m'en dire plus ? insista Mona visiblement déçue.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ca fait 2380 ans… Même moi, j'ai mes limites. Tu comprends ma mémoire me joue des tours…

_ Oui, bah avec la sienne, qui est carrément aux abonnés absents, on est pas prêts d'avancer…

_ Y aurait bien un moyen pour que je sois fixé… mais tu seras pas d'accords.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant de répliquer :

_ Non. Hors de question !

_ J'en étais sûr !

_ Moi aussi, j'ai mes limites. Amnésique ou pas, je vais pas te laisser profiter de la faiblesse de cet homme, en jouant les mères maquerelles.

_ Jalouse…

_ Dis donc !...

_ Hum hum…

Alors qu'ils étaient plongés en plein débat, Jed s'était discrètement rapproché.

_ Si ça peut vous consoler, que Mr Jones est été ou non l'un de vos collègues, Capitaine, n'a plus la moindre importance à l'heure actuelle.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Ca a à voir avec ce que l'équipe du Major Briss a trouvé dans la base ?

_ En effet.

Jack fixa le Docteur Willow d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci gardait une expression parfaitement impassible. Il reporta son attention sur Mona.

_ Me regarde pas comme ça, protesta-t-elle. Il m'en dit encore moins qu'à toi.

_ On peut dire que tu as de l'autorité sur tes troupes…

_ Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

_ Rassurez-vous, Générale, intervint Willow. J'avais bien la ferme intention de vous faire par de mes théories. J'attendais juste que tous les éléments aient été réunis à Caerdydd, sans quoi je n'étais pas certain de parvenir à vous convaincre.

_ A ce propos, tu as eu des nouvelles ?

_ Oui, le matériel a bien été livré et réceptionné. L'équipe a tout mis en place. On pourra commencer dès notre arrivée.

_ Laissons-leur tout de même le temps de prendre un peu de repos. Après tout ce qui leur est arrivé…

_ Je veux être présent au moment où vous lancerez l'expérience, intervint brusquement le Capitaine.

_ En quel honneur ? répliqua Willow sur la défensive.

_ C'est, potentiellement, à l'un de mes hommes sur qui vous allez… faire votre truc. En tant que son supérieur, j'ai le droit d'être présent.

Jack était entré dans une sorte d'attitude militaire assez incongrue venant de lui.

_ Vous avez déserté votre poste depuis deux millénaires, par conséquent vous n'avez aucun droit de revendication. Qui plus est, l'homme en question ne se rappelle même pas avoir travaillé pour aussi. En vérité, votre présence serait des plus déplacée…

_ C'est d'accords, répondit Mona, coupant court à toute la diatribe du Docteur Willow.

_ Quoi !

Jed semblait réellement offensé.

_ Je vous donne mon accord, Capitaine, pour assister à la première séance ; à condition que vous vous teniez correctement, et que vous ne perturbiez les travaux du Docteur Willow. Est-ce bien compris ?

_ Oui, M'dame.

Ils débarquèrent directement dans la salle de télé-transfère de Torchwood 3, seul Vének était resté à bord du Léviathan. A force d'assister et d'accompagner le Capitaine dans ses déplacements, le Pituvard avait fini par s'approprier le vaisseau, le considérant comme son territoire et comme Vének était de nature plutôt casanier, il n'abandonnait pas facilement son poste.

Les femelles avaient été débarquées avec le reste des passagers humains. Simona Carpenter, avant leur arrivée, avait programmé leur mise sous protection en tant que témoins. Le Protectorat allait sûrement gueuler en apprenant qu'elle gardait sous sa coupe une soixantaine d'individus d'une espèce menacée, mais elle aurait tout le loisir de s'en préoccuper plus tard.

Dans l'immédiat, sa priorité était d'aider Jones à trouver ses marques. Bien que le jeune homme prenait sur lui de ne rien laisser paraître, elle voyait bien qu'il était déboussolé : toute une vie à reconstruire ce n'est pas rien tout de même. Mais il était fier et sûrement plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait ; il saurait se remettre, à condition qu'on l'aide à trouver sa place. Il lui rappelait Ivy Moro d'une certaine manière, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'ils se soient si bien entendu tous les deux.

_ Juste une question, demanda-t-il alors qu'ils visitaient les locaux : pourquoi Torchwood_ trois_ ?

_ La Maison-Mère actuelle descend directement de celle qui était implantée sur Terre, à Cardiff, au Pays de Galles, de 1889 à 3011 ; avec une légère interruption entre 2009 et 2010 : à l'époque où les Dervils s'en seraient pris à l'Humanité pour la première fois.

_ Et où j'ai été enlevé…

_ En effet.

Elle ne savait comment interpréter les hésitations de Jack. Mais peut-être qu'en l'aidant un peu.

_ Quel souvenir avez-vous de Torchwood Cardiff, Mr Jones ?

_ Aucun. Une certaine animosité régnait entre Londres et Cardiff ; surtout après que toute l'équipe galloise ait subi des pertes importantes et qu'une autre ait été formée au pied levé, avec un nouveau directeur à sa tête.

Le Capitaine, qui les accompagnait, ainsi que le Docteur Moro, suivait la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Il semblait plus absorbé par la proximité de la doctoresse de son protégé, et sur le déhanché de sa chute de reins tandis qu'elle les suivait dans le couloir.

_ Pour autant que je sache, continua Ianto, à Londres il avait une réputation d'empêcheur de tourner en rond et de gros pervers. La seule fois où j'ai entendu Mrs Altman faire directement référence à lui, c'était pour dire qu'il valait mieux se tenir à une distance raisonnable d'au moins trois mètres de lui, si on ne voulait pas finir à poil avec les pattes en l'air…

En principe général, Ianto n'était pas un grand bavard ; il était même plutôt avare en matière de mots. Mais là, parler l'aidait à garder un minimum de contenance face à la vague d'émotion qui le submergeait.

Torchwood Caerddyd était une version nettement plus sophistiqué de Londres ; ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Une véritable fourmilière à taille humaine, voir au-delà. Il en avait presque le vertige. Et la présence du Capitaine à ses côtés ne l'aidait pas se concentrer. Cet homme avait le don de le troubler, un peu comme un aimant qui mettrait le bordel dans ses neurones. Il se sentait désorienté, vulnérable, et il avait horreur de ça.

Et Ivy n'arrangeait rien non plus : en parfaite petite chatte, elle se dandinait dans les couloires de la Maison-Mère, avec son déroulé de hanche à faire damner un saint. Bientôt, il se surprit à imaginer les cochonneries qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble : lui, elle et le Capitaine…

Seigneur, il perdait complètement l'esprit.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les quatre au treizième étage, de ce qui de l'intérieur semblait être un immense labyrinthe sans fin, une des quelques centaines de sondes qui volaient au-dessus des têtes d'employés indifférents vint se planter devant la directrice, lui montrant sur son écran le visage du Docteur Willow.

_ Bien, commenta-t-elle pour ses compagnons, Jed me fait savoir qu'ils ont fini d'assembler le matériel. Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons rejoindre le laboratoire dès à présent.

_ Allez-y sans moi, intervint alors Moro. Je me sens fatiguée, je crois que je vais rejoindre l'appartement.

_ Si tu ne te sens pas bien, on peut attendre un autre jour, proposa alors Ianto.

L'idée de se retrouver seul sans son principal soutient, le paniqua tout d'un coup.

_ On peut se passer d'elle, persifla le Capitaine. Sa présence n'est pas indispensable.

_ En fait, si.

Ivy leva un regard catastrophé vers Mona. La directrice lisait sur son visage une profonde détresse dont elle ignorait la cause.

_ Faut-il vraiment que je sois dans la même pièce que cette…chose ?

Mona eut un moment de doute en entendant le timbre déchiré de sa voix. Ianto retrouvait l'état dans lequel elle avait été lorsqu'on les avait faits embarquer avec la technologie alienne.

_ Je suis désolée, Ivy. Mais le Docteur Willow a insisté. Il affirme que tu nous serais d'une grande aide…

_ Il ne t'a pas dit ce que c'était, n'est-ce pas ? cracha-t-elle.

Mona ne sut quoi répondre. Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois son amie dans un tel état, et l'inquiétude s'empara d'elle.

Ivy poussa un profond soupir.

_ Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix lasse, finissons en…

Et elle leur emboita le pas vers le laboratoire, n'ayant nul besoin qu'on lui indique la direction ; elle avait suffisamment parcourut ces couloirs pour que ses pieds reconnaissent instinctivement le chemin.

Le Docteur Willow les attendait devant une grande porte métallique, fermée par un verrouillage ADN. A leur approche, il apposa sa main sur la paroi qui glissa aussitôt pour les laisser passer. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculée, au point que la lumière artificielle se reflétant sur les murs en était aveuglante.

Willow les conduisit dans un coin reculé, où des personnes en blouse blanche s'activaient autour de ce qui pouvait ressemblait de loin à une unité de conversion cybernétique, mais en s'approchant de plus près la directrice eut le souffle coupé. Par un réflexe étrange, le Capitaine saisit le bras de Ianto, voulant le tenir le plus éloigné possible de _la chose_. Ivy s'était repliée dans un coin, visiblement abattue.

Mona se soutint à l'épaule de Jed, murmurant d'une voix étouffée :

_ Ne me dis pas que … ?

_ Moi non plus, je n'ai pas voulu y croire, intervint Ivy. Mais à la minute où je l'ai vu, tous les poils de ma fourrure se sont hérissés.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ianto, complètement perdu.

_ Une sondeuse de Psyché, expliqua le Docteur Willow. Première génération. Probablement, la plus ancienne existant à travers tout l'Univers.

_ Mais à quoi ça serre ?

_ C'est à la fois : un virus espion, un convertisseur de données, une unité centrale, un réseau informatique… et un appareil de torture.

Devant l'air dubitatif de Jones, il expliqua :

_ Cet appareil, envoie des décharges électromagnétiques à travers votre cerveau, faisant sauter toutes vos défenses mentales et permettent alors de lire dans votre esprit comme dans un livre ouvert. Tous vos souvenirs, vos idées, vos pensées ou même les fantasmes les plus inavouables qui vous soient passés par la tête, sont mis à nus par cette machine. Ce n'est même plus un viol psychique ; c'est une véritable éviscération…

_ Et si je vous demande qui a mis cette chose au point… ?

_ Les Dervils…

Ivy avait quitté son refuge et marchait d'un pas lent vers l'engin, une expression de profond dégoût marquée sur le visage.

_ Durant la Grande Guerre, ils l'ont utilisé sur des prisonniers ; grâce à ça ils parvenaient à voler des secrets militaires qui leur permettaient de remporter des batailles décisives…

Ianto reporta son attention sur l'appareil ; cet amas de pièces et de métal _a priori_ inoffensif, lui apparaissait à présent comme la chose la plus abominable qui ait jamais existée. Instinctivement, il recula, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette invention du Diable.

_ Et j'étais relié à ce truc…

Il sentait poindre en lui la nausée.

_ Plus que relié, corrigea Ivy. Tu étais à l'intérieur.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

_ La Sonde était directement montée autour du caisson d'hibernation.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?... Qu'ils s'en sont servi sur moi ? Mais… Qu'est-il arrivé à ceux qui ont subi ce traitement ?

Il ne parvenait plus à avoir les idées claires. A l'instar d'Ivy, il voulait quitter cette pièce, et ne plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

_ Pour autant que nous sachions, intervint pour la première fois Simona Carpenter, il n'y a jamais eu que deux personnes qui ont survécues à cette machine : le Docteur Moro et vous…


	16. Chapter 16

Un gros pavé cette fois. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira je la joue plus psychologique dans celui-là.

N'hésitez pas laisser des commentaires. Même négatif.

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont déjà reviewée.

**Problème technique:** malgré tous mes soins, j'ai bien peur que le site s'amuse à chourer tous mes ";", alors quand la tournure d'une phrase vous parait un peu bizarre, c'est qu'il devait y avoir un point-virgule à cet endroit. ^^'

* * *

**Mensonges et Vérités**

Ivy était accoudée à la terrasse de sa chambre, le regard perdu dans les lumières nocturnes de Caerddyd. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit moins cinq, mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. La nuit était belle, et elle ne voulait pas s'endormir. Elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux et revoir tous ses fantômes du passé. Mais elle sentait dans son dos, peser le regard d'Ianto. Il n'avait pas besoin de formuler de questions pour qu'elle les entende. Mais lui, était-il prêt à entendre les réponses ?

L'appartement qui leur avait été attribué était plutôt spacieux et confortable. Ianto n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa valeur sur le marché immobilier actuel. Mais à Londres, au XXIème siècle, il aurait sans doute fait le bonheur d'un trader ou d'un Golden Boy, ou de n'importe quelle star du rock ou de cinéma.

Pour la déco, cela restait assez sobre. Il n'arrivait pas à se déterminer s'il s'agissait des goûts actuels en matière d'intérieur, ou juste que personne n'habitait vraiment ici. Dans l'ensemble, c'était plutôt froid et impersonnel.

Il regardait Ivy, sur la terrasse. Tous deux n'avaient pas échangé un mot, depuis Torchwood jusqu'à l'appartement. La jeune femme s'était barricadée dans son mutisme, et lui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il repensait à ce que le Docteur Willow lui avait expliqué sur le fonctionnement de la sondeuse de Psyché, de ce que cela impliquait pour lui. Puis il repensa au comportement étrange qu'avait eu Ivy devait l'engin : cette crainte, cette répulsion presqu'instinctive. Et lui, en bon petit soldat, ne lui avait posé aucune question, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, à élucider ce mystère. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette attitude. Pour dire vrai, il ne reconnaissait plus depuis un bon moment.

Dès son réveil, il avait eu la sensation de ne plus être le même homme. Il était pourtant certain de son identité, de ses souvenirs, de son passé, mais pour le reste…

C'était comme lire un texte dans une langue étrangère.

Et Ivy dans tout ça, était la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait se fier alors si elle aussi commençait à lui cacher des choses…

Oh bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à tout savoir d'elle elle était de Torchwood après tout. Mais qu'elle ait volontairement omis un fait qui le concernait directement _lui_, cela le perturbait, et remettait en question la confiance qu'il pouvait lui donner.

_ On va rester planté là, comme deux abrutis toute la nuit, lança Ivy sans se retourner, ou tu te décides à venir me rejoindre ?

Il sortit sur la terrasse, et se planta juste à côté d'elle. Il la fixait de son regard bleu-gris _ elle aurait pu dire d'acier _ sans sourciller, ni même cligner des yeux. Elle ne lui offrait à voir que son profil, le visage résolument tourné vers l'horizon.

_ Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

_ Ca remonte à près de quinze ans, dit-elle d'une voix sans émotions. Trois ans après la mort de mon mari et de mon fils.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Ca t'aurait avancé à quoi ?

Sa voix était plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, le ton légèrement las. Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux verts, embués de larmes de fatigue.

_ Je t'ai dit des choses, dont je n'aurais jamais parlé à quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant des mois, tu as été ma confidente, la gardienne mes secrets, de mes craintes, de mes angoisses. Et je réalise maintenant, que je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi…

_ Ce n'était pas contre toi, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, les yeux rêveurs. Il y a juste des choses dont je n'aime pas parler.

_ C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit, alors…Tu savais depuis le début, ce que ces ordures m'avaient fait et tu n'as rien dit…

_ Non, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas _leur_ dire que nous t'avions trouvé. J'avais peur des conséquences non pas pour moi, mais pour toi.

_ Pourquoi ?...

Elle laissa s'écouler un long moment, avant de lui répondre. Ianto ne la quittait pas des yeux. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées.

_ La sondeuse de Psyché a un mécanisme extrêmement complexe, dit-elle d'une voix basse mais néanmoins parfaitement audible. Cette machine ne se contente pas de forer à l'intérieur de ton esprit pour en tirer des renseignements : elle crée un lien avec toi. Lorsque l'on est _prisonnier_ dans cette chose, on ne fait plus qu'un avec elle. Ton âme, ton esprit _ appelle ça comme tu veux _ se dissout, pour t'intégrer dans le système tu deviens alors une pièce de la machine.

Ianto ne put réprimer un frisson. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain d'acide qui lui rongeait la chaire et le cerveau.

_ Comment tu as pu t'en sortir ?

_ Aucune idée. Je suppose que j'ai résisté. Comment ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais en tout cas, je suis parvenue à provoquer un court-circuit dans le système ça la complètement grillé, et moi avec.

Elle marqua une pause dans son récit. Laissant le temps à Ianto d'enregistrer les informations qu'elle lui donnait, et de les analyser.

_ D'après ce que je sais, la sondeuse à exploser avec tous les capteurs d'activités vitales. Mes geôliers ont dû croire que je n'avais pas survécu, ils ont déserté la base avant l'arrivée des secours et m'ont laissée pour morte. C'est Simona Carpenter qui m'a retrouvé avec son équipe à l'époque elle était encore simple lieutenant. D'après elle, j'étais vraiment dans un triste : je saignais du nez et corps étais complètement flasque. Par acquis de conscience, ils m'ont ramené dans un centre pour que je sois soignée, mais ils étaient tous persuadés que je ne m'en sortirais pas, ou que je serais devenue une de ces pauvres créatures que tu as côtoyées à la clinique de Tempera.

Ianto saisissait chacun de ses mots, comme si on lui avait raconté sa propre histoire.

_ Quand je suis sortie du coma, poursuivit-elle, après ma réanimation, j'étais incapable de me rappeler le nom de ma mère en revanche je savais décrypter le langage codé des Dervils sans aucune aide je pouvais dire dans quels lieux précis se trouvaient leurs principales balles. Je devais être une source de renseignements pour eux, je suis devenue un virus espion qui les a poussés à démolir tout leur système de défense.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. Ne quittant plus Ianto des yeux à présent, le visage inquiet, comme si elle craignait de le voir s'effondrer devant elle.

_ Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus vibrante d'émotions.

_ Par son intermédiaire, les Dervils ont accès à tous tes secrets et _toi_, en t'intégrant à la Psyché, tu as accès aux leurs. C'est pour ça, qu'après chaque utilisation de la Psyché, ils éliminaient systématiquement les prisonniers : pour empêcher qu'il y est des fuites.

» Moi, ils ne l'ont pas fait car ils ont été pris de court.

» Mais _toi_… Non seulement, ils t'ont épargné, mais ils t'ont gardé en vie pendant tout ce temps. Et il y a ce… ce bouclier qui t'empêche d'accéder à tes propres souvenirs.

Un mélange de crainte, de tension et de colère, c'était tout ce que Ianto à travers son regard désormais.

_ Tu as quelque chose dans le crâne, que les Dervils veulent à tout prix qu'on ignore. J'en suis persuadée. Et maintenant, le Docteur Willow et Simona le sont également. Et Simona Carpenter, c'est Torchwood. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi : on ne devient pas Torchwood en faisant dans la dentelle.

_

* * *

_

_Jack était assis derrière son bureau, la journée avait été longue, pour ne pas dire épouvantable. Cela faisait vingt-quatre heures à présent, que les cendres, de ce qui avait autrefois été Lisa Hallet, reposaient dans l'incinérateur du Hub, avec ceux du professeur Tanizaki et de la jeune livreuse de pizza. Il les y avait lui-même déposé, aidé par Owen. Toshiko s'était chargée de remettre le système de sécurité à jour, tandis que Gwen nettoyait comme elle pouvait, ce qui pouvait l'être. Pour une fois, Ianto était le seul à ne rien faire._

_Resté prostré dans un coin, il était perdu dans les débris de son esprit, cherchant encore à faire le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé. Il semblait attendre que l'un d'eux vienne vers lui, pour lui parler, lui dire quoi faire ou simplement lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Si cela avait été le cas, Jack doutait fort qu'il aurait tenté de résister ou même de s'échapper à ce moment-là. Mais seulement voilà, ce ne fut pas le cas._

_Aucun d'eux n'osait s'approcher de lui ou seulement lui accorder un regard. Ils s'efforçaient même d'ignorer sa présence, moins par ressentiments que par gêne. C'était étrange tout de même. Ils n'avaient fait que leur travail : défendre la Terre contre une menace imminente. Et pourtant tous, ou presque, agissaient comme s'ils étaient en faute. _

_Lorsque Jack les avait enfin libérés, assurant qu'il se chargerait de tout remettre en ordre, personne n'avait songé à retenir le jeune Gallois lorsqu'il avait marché vers la sortie. Et le lendemain, personne non plus n'avait fait de remarque, lorsqu'il était revenu pour s'atteler à ses tâches habituelles, déambulant dans le QG comme un automate. _

_Seule Gwen, en fin de journée, était venue le trouver dans son bureau pour plaider la cause du jeune homme. _

_Chère Gwen… Plus Jack apprenait à la connaître, plus elle l'épatait. Quand on songeait que dans toute cette histoire, elle avait bien failli se retrouver dans le même état que Hallet ou encore Tanazaki elle aurait mérité d'être canonisée _ si Jack avait su ce que signifiait ce mot. _

_Il l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, tandis qu'il ne perdait pas Ianto des yeux. Le jeune homme nettoyait à présent les restes de la journée, comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis près d'un an, sans que personne n'y voie rien que de très naturel. Ses gestes avaient cependant quelque chose de plus lourd à présent. Comme si quelque part, il sentait peser sur lui le regard du Capitaine, tel une épée de Damoclès prête à s'abattre. _

_Rien que pour le plaisir, Jack l'aurait bien fait mariner encore quelque moment de la sorte. Mais il se faisait tard, et il était temps pour Gwen de rentrer chez elle. _

_La jeune femme hésitait toute fois à partir appréhendant sans doute ce qui se passerait une fois qu'elle aurait passé la porte, et laissé les deux hommes seuls. _

_Le ton de Jack était cependant impératif et ne souffrait aucune discussion. Elle se décida donc à quitter le Hub à son tour, se consolant en estimant qu'elle avait fait le maximum pour le jeune homme._

_Ianto s'était redressé pour la regarder partir. Elle lui avait fait un vague salut de la main en franchissant la porte, auquel il avait à peine répondu. _

_A peine eut-elle disparu, que le Capitaine l'appela dans son bureau. _

_Ianto prit une profonde inspiration, posa le sac poubelle qu'il tenait à la main dans un coin, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le deuxième étage. A ce moment précis, il n'y avait aucune peur en lui, aucun regret. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée, il était prêt à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, même si cela signifiait la mort. _

_Jack l'attendait d'un pied ferme. Il avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir aux mesures qui s'imposaient vis-à-vis de son subordonné. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre culpabilité par rapport aux décisions qu'il avait prises ce soir-là. Et bien qu'il répugna à jouer le rôle qui était le sien dans cette histoire, il ne pouvait guère fermer les yeux sur ce qui s'était passé. _

_Les arguments de Gwen étaient valables, même s'ils étaient hors de propos. Mais se serait-elle permise de les avancer si elle avait su toute la vérité ?_

_C'était assez paradoxale dans le fond, puisqu'il reprochait à Ianto Jones ce que lui-même faisait allégrement avec le reste de l'équipe. Cependant, ses secrets _à lui_ n'iraient pas jusqu'à causer la mort de quelqu'un. Quoique rien n'était moins sûr…_

_Mais le problème était ailleurs, il le savait. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que le Gallois ait menti durant tout ce temps, mais que lui _ leur chef supposé infaillible _ n'ait rien vu venir. Pour ça, Jones pouvait se vanter de l'avoir mené par le bout du nez. Fallait-il que Jack ait été en manque à ce point, pour ne pas avoir soupçonné un seul instant ce qui se tramait dans sa base, sous son propre toit…_

_Il avait été blessé personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point : dans sa fierté, dans son orgueil et dans la confiance qu'il croyait pouvoir mettre dans son équipe. Après la mort de Suzie, c'était un deuxième coup dur et cette fois cela le touchait de vraiment très près. Au point, qu'il n'était plus vraiment certain d'avoir été objectif dans ses décisions. _

_Oh, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de n'avoir pas fait son devoir, de n'avoir pas fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger _toute_ son équipe et l'Humanité par la même occasion. Mais avait-il agit uniquement dans l'intérêt commun ? N'avait-il pas trouvé une certaine joie à la légitimité que lui offrait la situation pour éliminer la jeune femme purement et simplement ? _

_Il avait été coupé dans ses réflexions par Ianto, qui franchissait le pas de la porte et vint se placer debout devant lui. Il était raide comme un piquet, le regard droit, le costume impeccable, le visage sans expression, dans l'attente des désirs de son Capitaine. _

_Un bref instant, Jack eut envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui faire la démonstration de toute la frustration qui s'était accumulée en lui durant ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Mais la colère reprit vite le dessus, et avec elle, l'envie de faire mal. _

_Il ne disait rien, laissant le doute et l'inquiétude gagner l'esprit du jeune homme, qui attendait une fin rapide à cette entretient, et se voyait déstabilisé face à l'impassibilité de son Capitaine. Il osa finalement, dans un ultime élan de force et de courage, poser la question :_

__ Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ?_

__ Oui, répondit celui-ci comme s'il allait lui demander d'effectuer une tâche quelconque. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à résoudre un lourd dilemme, Ianto._

_Le jeune homme cilla : seul témoignage de sa perturbation._

__ Vois-tu, poursuivit le Capitaine sur le ton de la conversation, j'ai parmi les membres de mon équipe un traitre, un judas, un manipulateur, qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre en danger la Terre, ainsi que la vie de ses collègues par la même occasion, tout cela dans l'infime espoir de ressusciter sa petite-amie, qui était de toute manière condamnée et à laquelle il aurait dû dire adieu depuis bien longtemps. Alors la question se pose : que dois-je faire de lui ? _

__ Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour vous conseiller, Monsieur, se contenta de répondre Ianto d'un ton stoïque. _

_Il avait compris son manège. Soit, ça ne changeait rien._

__ Je t'ai posé une question, Ianto Jones, insista-t-il d'un ton menaçant. J'attends de toi que tu y répondes._

_Ianto leva les yeux vers le plafond, feignant d'être en quête d'inspiration._

__ A Canary Wharf, dit-il comme s'il évoquait un lointain souvenir, le règlement exigeait que : « tout employé ayant volontairement pris une décision pouvant mener à la destruction de Torchwood, soit immédiatement placé en détention ou abattu selon l'ampleur sa faute. »_

__ Nous ne sommes pas à Londres, Ianto, le coupa Jack, peu satisfait de la réponse. Et c'est ton opinion qui m'intéresse, pas celle du règlement._

__ Ce que je pense ne vous intéresse pas le moins du monde, répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix sèche._

_Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant un instant qui parut une éternité. _

__ Je ne suis pas à votre place, Monsieur, se reprit-il. _

_Toujours avec ce même ton de réserve poli, qui était en train de rendre Jack complètement fou. _

_Mais le Capitaine ne voulait pas en rester là. Quelque chose en lui, comme un esprit malveillant, cherchait à repousser le jeune homme dans ses derniers retranchements. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne s'y trompait pas. A l'intérieur de ses pupilles, Jack y voyait moins briller de crainte ou de honte, que du défi._

__ Mais moi, j'ai très envie de connaître ton avis, insista Jack avec toute la malveillance dont il était capable. Je t'en prie, Ianto, dis-moi dis-moi s'il serait judicieux de garder au sein de mon équipe quelqu'un qui n'a fait que nous mentir à tous depuis son arrivée, a passé son temps à jouer double jeu, qui s'est permis de mettre en danger la vie de toute l'équipe, ainsi que la sûreté du territoire, sans parler de l'Humanité toute entière tout cela dans le seul but de satisfaire un intérêt personnel, égoïste et dérisoire..._

_Quelque part dans son esprit, une petite voix murmurait à Jack qu'il dépassait les bornes mais il s'était trop avancé pour reculer. _

_Il voulait la voir se briser, cette carapace si solide, tellement épaisse qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné un seul instant ce qui se cachait dessous. Il voulait voir le vrai visage de cet homme, qu'il avait approché de si près, sans parvenir à le démasquer pour autant. _

_Mais Jones était de l'étoffe des hommes qui ne plient pas si aisément face au vent. Cette façade de mépris était son unique rempart, derrière lequel il comptait bien se retrancher jusqu'au bout quitte à se voir écrasé sous son poids. _

__ Comme je vous l'ai dit, Monsieur, dit-il, toujours drapé dans sa froide dignité : je ne suis pas à votre place…_

_Ianto laissa sa phrase en suspend, à peine la moitié d'une minute. Mais son regard se fit plus froid et menaçant :_

__ Et vous, Capitaine, poursuivit-il avec une ironie acide : vous n'êtes pas à la mienne. _

_Jack en demeura pétrifié. En somme, le message était clair : « _Vous avez le droit de me punir, mais pas celui de me juger._ »_

__ Disposez, Mr Jones, articula le Capitaine d'une voix glaciale._

_Et sans demander son reste, le jeune homme quitta le bureau sans se retourner. _

* * *

Jack était dans la cuisine du Léviathan, ressassant ses vieux souvenirs comme on relit les lignes d'un vieux journal intime aux pages jaunies. Lui et Vének partageaient un repas assez sommaire fait de ragoût et de graines d'iuhgrwa. Evidemment, c'était le Capitaine qui cuisinait. Si Vének avait été en charge de faire le menu, ils se seraient contentés de grenouilles crues et de racines : la gastronomie n'était pas son fort. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier son repas. Il avait le museau plongé dans sa gamelle, s'appliquant consciencieusement à laper toutes les miettes qui auraient pu lui échapper, alors que le Capitaine, pour sa part, se contentait de picorer dans son assiette, l'air absent, le regard plongé dans une profonde méditation.

Lorsque son copilote leva enfin les yeux de sa gamelle, il resta un moment ébahi par l'impassibilité de son compagnon. Vének était habitué à voir le Capitaine toujours actif, toujours en mouvement soit en guerre contre l'Univers tout entier, soit près à relever tous les défis qui se présentaient. Mais depuis quelques temps _ en fait, depuis que la femelle bipède était venue les trouver sur Ketchatar _ celui-ci semblait avoir plongé dans un état second : à certains moments, il paraissait presque dans son état normal, sautant et courant dans toutes les directions, comme un louveteau qui vient de trouver le repère d'une souris à d'autres, il se trouvait pétrifié dans une étrange léthargie.

Dans ces moments-là, Vének s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de son Capitaine. C'était qu'il s'y était habitué à cet étrange bipède pas seulement parce qu'il était le seul qu'il pensait amène de l'aider à retrouver sa famille, mais aussi car il le trouvait _ et de loin _ le plus intelligent et le plus intéressant représentant de son espèce.

Depuis son enfance, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux bipèdes géants. Ces créatures n'avaient jamais apporté que des ennuis à ses semblables. Ils étaient balourds, maladroits, grossiers et complètement fous. Mais le Capitaine était différant. Il était le premier à l'avoir traité avec respect et à avoir vraiment cherché à le comprendre. Vének ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait s'il devait perdre son seul et unique soutien dans cet univers froid et sans cœur, rempli de créatures plus barrées les unes que les autres.

Pour lui remonter le moral, il s'était rapproché de sa chaise et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, espérant par-là lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à partager ses soucies avec les siens. Cela eut le mérite de détourner le Capitaine de ses pensées moroses, puisqu'il baissa les yeux vers lui, et posa une main amicale sur le haut de sa tête. Un doux sourire éclaira son visage, se voulant rassurant pour le Pituvard.

Cet échange fut interrompu par l'alarme du Léviathan, signalant qu'un visiteur impromptu demandait la permission de monter à bord. Jack actionna son bracelet en cuir :

_ Tiens, marmonna-t-il, autant pour Vének que pour lui-même : la Générale Suprême de Torchwood, nous honore de sa présence.

Il fit lever le bouclier de filtrage de téléportation, ce qui permit à Simona de se matérialiser dans le grand hall du Léviathan, où le Capitaine et son copilote à quatre pattes l'accueillir avec déférence.

_ Vous vous n'ennuyez pas tous les deux, à prendre racine dans ce vaisseau comme deux rats morts, lança-t-elle à la cantonade après les avoir chaleureusement salués.

_ Tu me connais, Mona, répliqua le Capitaine sur le ton. Tu sais très bien qu'avec moi on ne s'ennuie jamais longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas pour prendre de nos nouvelles que tu t'es donnée la peine de venir jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Justement, non. Je reviens d'une réunion avec les membres du Protectorat à propos de nos petits protégés. Bon, quand ils ont appris que Torchwood avait rapatrié des Pituvards dans ses locaux, ils ont rallé pour la forme _ tu sais comment ils sont _ **mais**, après de rudes négociations, je suis parvenue à obtenir que l'on reprenne en main l'enquête sur la traite des Pituvards.

_ Et par « on », tu entends… ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Le genre de sourire qui ne le rassurait pas du tout. Le sourire qui annonçait qu'elle allait l'envoyer au charbon ou dans une quelconque entreprise périlleuse.

_ Je leur ai fait part de l'immense sang-froid et de la grande maitrise dont tu as fait preuve lors de la prise du cargo en orbite sur Ketchatar. Ils ont eu du mal à masquer leur admiration. De plus, je leur ai parlé de notre petite trouvaille dans la constellation Carmin _ ce qui les a grandement impressionnés. Ils ont eux-mêmes reconnu, que leur côté, ils étaient complètement largués, et qu'un regard neuf sur leurs investigations les aiderait sûrement à avancer.

Elle sortit d'une sacoche qu'elle tenait en bandoulière la carte en cristal, qu'elle tendit à Jack.

_ Mes experts l'ont examinée en détail : elle indique une région isolée, pas loin de Rdzaniorde l'endroit idéal pour planquer une base et pouvoir magouiller en toute tranquillité. Avec un peu de chance, il y a encore des trucs à voir là-bas peut-être même que Vének y retrouvera sa compagne.

Le Pituvard, debout derrière les jambes du Capitaine, qui peinait à suivre le fil de la conversation, vue le débit extrêmement rapide auquel la femelle parlait, dressa l'oreille à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Il se mit à sauter sur place, en grattant le pantalon de Jack, du bout de ses pattes avant.

Ce dernier observait d'un œil perplexe la carte que Mona lui avait remise entre les mains. Il releva la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

_ Et tu voudrais que je m'y rende le plus tôt possible, j'imagine ?

_ A toi de voir, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Quoique je vois mal ce qui pourrait te retenir ici. En tout cas, le Protectorat m'a chargé de te remettre ceci…

Elle lui tendit une sorte d'insigne en métal, gravé de symboles extrêmement complexes.

_ C'est un laissé-passé qui te permet d'user de leur autorité partout où tu vas, et qui te donne les pleins pouvoirs. De plus, ils mettent à ta disposition une troupe de quarante-huit agents j'ai moi-même pris la liberté d'en ajouter quinze de mes rangs. Bien sûr, si le chiffre s'avère insuffisant, tu peux à tout moment demander des renforts. Alors… ? Ca te dit ?...

Elle dardait sur Jack ses beaux yeux bruns, remplis de malice. Vének, de son côté, ne tenait plus en place, et sautait dans tous les coins comme un dément.

_ Vének ! lança le Capitaine, d'une voix autoritaire. Va, dans la salle des machines, il faut contrôler le niveau de carburant.

Le Pituvard s'immobilisa, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son compagnon.

_ Dépêche-toi ! insista ce dernier, sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Peu désireux de contrarier le Capitaine dans un tel moment, Vének prit le parti de lui obéir et fila à la salle des machines.

Lorsque les deux Humains se retrouvèrent seuls dans le grand hall, Jack darda sur Mona un regard lourd de reproches, dont les yeux bleus étaient assombris par la colère.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune femme le plus innocemment du monde.

Mais derrière ses faux airs de sainte-nitouche, Jack voyait bien toute la malice et la manipulation dont il la savait capable.

_ Je trouve étrange, dit-il, que tu décides de m'envoyer en mission, pile au moment où toi et ton petit-copain découvrez le lien entre Jones et la sondeuse de Psyché.

_ Tiens, tu ne l'appelles plus le cheval de Troie, maintenant.

Bien qu'elle eut gardé son sourire d'ingénue, le timbre de sa voix ne cachait pas l'acidité de ses commentaires.

_ Tu as dit toi-même, que tu n'avais aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du même homme que tu avais connu. Et tu m'avais fait comprendre, au début de cette histoire, que tu étais plus préoccupé par la traite des Pituvards. Alors, soit le sort de ces êtres t'indiffèrent totalement désormais, soit tu ne m'as pas tout dit sur l'identité de cet homme.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment. Bien que Jack s'efforça de maitriser les élans de son cœur, intérieurement : il bouillait de rage.

_ Je ne peux absolument pas te dire si l'homme que Moro a sorti d'hibernation est bien Ianto Jones, articula-t-il, en appuyant chaque syllabe d'un regard sincère. Mais dois-je te rappeler de quoi les Dervils sont capables lorsqu'ils ont un plan en tête…

_ Tu n'en as pas besoin, le coupa sèchement Mona. Je suis même mieux placée que toi pour le savoir.

Elle lui lançait un regard de défi, que Jack ne lui avait vu que dans des moments extrêmes, qui lui avait démontré toute la pugnacité dont la jeune femme était capable.

_ Alors, je vais te dire une chose, poursuivit-il : prends garde à ne pas crier sur les toits, ce que nous avons découvert. Car, espion ou pas, cette affaire pourrait s'avérer être la boite de Pandore, les conséquences en seraient alors catastrophiques pour tout le monde…

_ Arrête Jack ! Ne prends pas pour une petite écervelée, à qui tu pourrais faire peur, en agitant des spectres imaginaires. C'est toi qui es parti. _Toi_ qui as abandonné la Terre à son sort. _Toi_ qui as décrété que l'Humanité n'était pas digne de tes bons soins. Alors épargne-moi tes leçons de morale…

_ Pas l'Humanité. Uniquement ceux qui prétendent se battre pour le bien commun, et pour cela n'hésitent pas à écraser les plus faibles.

_ Alors fais ton devoir. Protège les plus faibles. Vas sauver la famille de ton compagnon, et laisse-nous nous occuper du reste.

Elle s'était déjà dirigée vers la plate-forme de téléportation, quand Jack lui lança avant qu'elle ne quitte le vaisseau :

_ Si jamais tu tentes quoique ce soit contre cet homme, je te jure que…

_ Ne t'en fais pas, répliqua-t-elle en actionnant la téléportation. C'est encore avec nous qu'il est le plus en sécurité.

Et elle s'évapora sous les yeux du Capitaine.

* * *

Au sol, Mona était attendue par Jed, resté planté au coin d'une rue sombre, guettant son retour.

_ Alors, demanda-t-il en se ruant vers elle, à son apparition, il accepte la mission ?

_ Ca ne l'enchante pas, mais il le fera.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air perplexe.

_ Tu es sûr qu'on a fait ce qu'il fallait ?

_ C'est un emmerdeur de première, répondit Jed. Il nous aurait ralentis plus qu'autre chose…

_ Tout de même, je n'aime pas employer ce genre de méthode surtout avec lui. Je te garantis qu'il nous le fera payer…


	17. Chapter 17

_Voilà, enfin un nouveau chapitre. Quand je dis que ça vient selon les caprices de l'inspiration (la mienne surtout est une vraie chipie XD) : je ne l'avais pas du tout prévu celui-là, il s'est imposé tout seul, sans que j'ai eu mon mot à dire )_

_Alors j'espère que vous serez pas trop déçus, et qu'il vous donnera la patience d'attendre la suite._

_Merci à mes deux plus fidèles revieweuses __**savannah **__et__** shaniice **__(les passages fantômes dans __**Torchwood**__ sont à double tranchant. D'un côté, en tant que fan, ils génèrent un grand sentiment de frustration. D'un autre, en tant qu'auteur, c'est un excellant terreau pour faire travailler l'imagination.)_

* * *

**La Clé**

Cette fois, le réveil avait été plus clément. Mais le rêve en revanche, avait été des plus bizarres. Ianto se souvenait vaguement qu'il se trouvait sur la plage de l'astéroïde Carmin. Il marcha sur le sable blanc, la lumière du soleil lui brulait la peau. Lisa marchait à ses côtés sans lui tenir la main, ce qui était bizarre. Et Ianto avait cette impression étrange d'un mur les séparant tous les deux. Elle était près de lui, mais elle ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas. En lui, était né ce sentiment d'abandon, un vide douloureux qui l'effrayait.

Au loin, était alors apparue la silhouette sombre et imposante d'un homme en manteau. Ianto s'était brusquement immobilisé, fixant cette étrange apparition, se demandant s'il s'agissait bien de la réalité où d'un mirage. Il ne pouvait calculer le nombre de minutes qu'il avait passé, resté planté dans le sable à observer cet homme. Mais lorsqu'il avait détourné les yeux, Lisa avait disparue. Cela l'avait à peine surpris, comme de voir une bulle éclater. Il s'était alors précipité vers l'homme à l'autre bout de la plage.

Lui n'avait pas bougé, et semblait l'attendre. Lorsqu'Ianto avait atteint sa hauteur, il s'était aperçu qu'il s'agissait du Capitaine. Habillé comme un militaire américain de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale (En sortant de son rêve, Ianto s'était même demandé comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir chaud. Avant de se frapper la tête, en se rappelant que ce n'était qu'un rêve.), il le regardait avec bienveillance et une certaine malice, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

_ _Qui êtes-vous ?_ avait demandé Ianto.

Question qu'il trouvait d'autant plus stupide, avec le recul, qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Du moins, en principe.

__ Pourquoi es-tu là ? _

Le Capitaine se contentait de le fixer sans lui répondre.

_ _A quoi rime tout ça, je peux le savoir ?_

Les lèvres de l'homme s'étaient alors mises à bouger, sans aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

_ _Pardon ?_

L'homme continuait de parler. Son visage s'animait comme s'il était plongé dans un grand discours ou une déclaration importante. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Ianto ne parvenait pas à saisir le moindre message.

_ _Je suis désolé_, tenta-t-il. _Je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire. Je n'entends pas votre voix. _

Le Capitaine continuait pourtant de bouger les lèvres de manière très naturelle. Et Ianto était de plus en plus gêné. Il tenta bien de lire sur ses lèvres, mais le débit était trop rapide pour qu'il puisse en saisir les mots. Il s'était alors rapproché, en espérant pouvoir au moins entendre le son de sa voix…

_ Et alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Il m'a embrassé.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Je me suis réveillé…

_ Quoi, c'est tout ?...

_ Ivy…

_ Pour une fois qu'il se passait un truc intéressant, t'aurais pu faire un effort…

Il avait glissé hors de son rêve presque malgré lui. En ouvrant les yeux, il s'était senti presqu'apaisé, et cela ne lui été plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Le sommeil était devenu son pire ennemi, et son inconscient, une bête sauvage et imprévisible contre laquelle il devait lutter en permanence. Parfois, il en arrivait même à se demander si ce n'était pas lui qui bloquait volontairement ses souvenirs. Mais en se réveillant cette fois, il avait eu le sentiment d'être sur une nouvelle piste. C'était pourquoi, il s'était empressé d'en faire part à Ivy qui l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

_ Les rêves sont très importants, insista-t-elle. C'est comme une onde radio que notre inconscient utilise pour communiquer avec nous. Dans ton cas, la fréquence semblait brouiller, mais on dirait bien que quelque chose la remise en place…

Elle faisait les cents pas dans le salon, tout en développant ses idées à voix haute. Ianto, de son côté, préférait demeurer assis et posé pour réfléchir.

Soudain, Ivy se stoppa.

_ Depuis quand arrives-tu à te souvenir de tes rêves ?

_ Depuis maintenant, on dirait…

_ Non, non… Rappelle-toi, ça a commencé avant. On était sur le Léviathan…

_ Ah, tu vas pas remettre ça !

_ Ianto, je veux bien t'aider, mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien…

_ Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec le reste.

_ Et moi je suis persuadée du contraire !

_ C'est très embarrassant…

_ Pas autant que la perceuse que Mona va t'enfoncer dans le crâne, si on ne débloque pas ta mémoire.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais, dubitatif.

_ Ne te méprend pas, j'adore cette femme, rétorqua Ivy en levant l'index. Mais je te jure qu'elle en est capable.

Ianto poussa un long soupire de lassitude.

_ J'étais avec le Capitaine… grommela-t-il.

_ Dans ton rêve ? Et alors, je ne vois pas ce qui est embarrassant.

_ C'était moins le fait qu'il y soit, que ce qu'on y faisait…

_ Comment ça ?

Ianto avait fait rouler ses yeux, d'un air de dire : « Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? »

_ Oh, si c'est ça qui te dérange, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me gênait pas.

_ Toi, peut-être pas, mais moi, oui.

_ Et pourquoi ? Il est plutôt beau-gosse. Style un peu ringard, j'en conviens. Mais j'en connais qui cracheraient pas dessus…

_ Ivy… grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

_ Quoi ?

Elle le dévisagea un moment sans comprendre, avant de hausser les sourcils.

_ Ah, oui, c'est vrai, soupira-t-elle. J'avais oublié à quel point le XXIe siècle était chiant… Pourtant, il m'avait toujours semblé que c'était au XXe que les choses avaient commencé à évoluer…

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas une question d'orgueil ou de préjuger.

_ De quoi alors ?

_ Premièrement, je suis Gallois, ce qui fait de moi un citoyen britannique : le refus de faire étalage du moindre épanchement émotionnel est pratiquement inscrit dans nos gênes(1). Deuxièmement, lorsque j'étais dans ce rêve, tout me paraissait réel…

_ Oui, c'est le principe d'un rêve…

_ Pas seulement ! Je veux dire… Tout était si familier : les sons, les odeurs, même l'endroit où on était…

_ C'était où ?

_ Une espèce de grande salle circulaire, aux murs rongés par l'humidité. Y avait des câbles, des appareils et des ordinateurs partout. Y avait même… une colonne d'eau plantée en plein milieu. On se serait cru dans une pièce souterraine…

Ivy fixait son compagnon avec intensité et fascination. Celui-ci s'était levé, et déambulait à travers la pièce, décrivant avec précision les moindres détails, coins et recoins du lieu de son rêve comme un metteur en scène qui planterait un décor. Il paraissait en transe.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se rendre compte de son comportement, et se redressa, consterné.

_ Dans mon rêve, j'ai à peine fait attention à l'endroit où j'étais… Et pourtant, j'arrive à le décrire comme si j'y avais toujours vécu.

Ivy se grattait les tempes, le regard plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Quand elle leva à nouveau ses beaux yeux verts sur lui, ceux-ci brillaient d'une froide détermination.

_ _Il est la clé_… articula-t-elle dans un murmure.

Ianto la fixait avec une mine circonspecte.

_ Réfléchis. Il est le dénominateur commun à tout. J'ignore pourquoi, mais le fait de le rencontrer à débloquer quelque chose en toi.

_ Si tu prononces le mot « orgasme », je te le dis tout de suite, cette conversation s'arrête ici.

_ Il faut à tout prix mettre les choses au point. Et d'abords, il faut qu'on parle au Capitaine. Que tu vois avec lui, si tu peux réveiller d'autres choses…

_ Ivy, je n'aime vraiment pas la tournure que prend cette conversation. Et si j'ai pas envie, _moi,_ de réveiller des _trucs_ avec Capitaine Sparrow…

_ C'est ça ou Torchwood va trouver une méthode nettement moins marrante. Et arrête avec tes faux airs de sainte-nitouche. Si tu voulais être crédible dans ce rôle, fallait pas me faire une démonstration de tes talents la nuit dernière.

_ Ca m'apprendra à être un amant généreux…

Afin de l'amadouer et pour se changer les idées, et parce qu'ils étaient restés enfermés dans leur appartement depuis deux jours, Ivy proposa à Ianto de lui faire visiter la ville. Ils quittèrent la suite et traversèrent ce qui était visiblement le quartier huppé de Caerdydd. Autour d'eux, Ianto voyait déambuler des créatures aussi variées que fascinantes. Certaines avaient un corps élancé et une démarche très élégante. D'autres étaient plus trapues et rondouillarde. Il en voyait avec des têtes de poisson, des visages velus. Dans la foule, il remarqua même des espèces de chats géants, marchant sur deux jambes.

_ Arrête de dévisager les passants comme ça, le sermonna Ivy, comme à un enfant. C'est vraiment mal élevé.

_ Tout est tellement nouveau pour moi ici. Y avait pas autant d'êtres différents sur Tempera.

_ On ne peut pas comparer Tempera à Terranea. Même si officiellement, la planète est sous la domination humaine, Caerdydd est avant tout une ville cosmopolite. Attends-toi à voir défiler plus de monde, lors de l'ouverture de la GA8G.

» A ce propos, comment peux-tu être aussi étonné par ce que tu vois ? Tu travaillais pour Torchwood, non ? Des aliens, en principe, tu devais en voir défiler tous les jours.

_ Oui, mais _en principe_ ils étaient enfermés dans des cages ou sur des tables de dissection. Et ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne les laissait pas se balader dans les rues, et encore moins se mêler à la population.

_ Il parle du mariage de son cousin, de la semaine dernière.

Lança Ivy à une créature bleue, au corps couvert d'écailles, qui les regardait d'un air indigné.

_ Il a épousé une Scraldienne.

_ Il a vraiment pas froid aux yeux, répliqua son interlocuteur avant de poursuivre sa route.

_ Evite ce genre de remarque à voix haute, s'il te plait, lui dit-elle entre les dents. Ou on va se faire embarquer pour remarque xénophobe. Et là, crois-moi, pour trouver un avocat, c'est la croix et la bannière(2).

Ils entrèrent dans un pub. Ivy se chargea de commander les boissons : une espèce de jus fuchsia servi dans des gobelets forgés dans un métal doré. Ianto n'en but pas une gorgée, se contentant de faire tourner son verre entre ses mains, d'un air rêveur.

_ Tu devrais essayer, je te jure que ce n'est pas mauvais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais sûr lui ?

_ Sur qui ?

_ Le Capitaine.

Elle posa son verre et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Pratiquement rien, en fait. C'était la première fois que je me trouvais face à lui, dans la constellation Carmin.

_ Mais tu en avais déjà entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Plus ou moins.

A présent, il l'a dévisageait, semblant vouloir lire dans son esprit.

_ Je ne te mens pas, Ianto. Je sais vraiment très peu de chose. Ce type… C'est un peu la légende de Torchwood. Personne ne sait vraiment qui il est, ni d'où il vient. D'ailleurs, ce nom qu'il t'a donné,_ Sparrow_, c'est aussi une couverture. La première fois que j'en ai entendu parler, c'était sur Uranus 72 _ et à cette époque, il se faisait appeler John Jones _ il avait aidé à l'évacuation d'un camp de réfugiés Simsmaliens, avant l'arrivée des troupes Storaziannes. Il est même resté ensuite pour filer un coup de main aux résistants. D'après certains, il serait même l'unique survivant de la bataille Ragadra't.

Ianto l'écoutait avec les yeux écarquillés. Ivy leva les paumes vers le ciel en signe d'impuissance.

_ C'est ça l'histoire du Capitaine. Un mec qui sort de nulle part, sauve des gens, et repart comme il est venu, sans rien demander à personne.

_ Quand je lui ais parlé, en privé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait autrefois travaillé pour Torchwood.

_ Honnêtement, je m'attends à tout avec ce gars-là. Si tu me disais qu'il a été Général Suprême, j'aurais aucun mal à te croire.

_ Et Carpenter et lui semblent assez proches.

Ianto eut du mal à réprimer le sentiment d'amertume qui lui serra la gorge.

_ Ils l'ont été, concéda Ivy. Mona m'en a parlé, il y a des années. En fait, elle faisait allusion à un drôle de type qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'une mission. Ca a duré assez longtemps entre eux. Même plus longtemps qu'avec tous ses ex. Puis un jour, tout était fini entre eux.

» Je m'en souviens car j'étais en convalescence sur Avalon. Mona venait me voir aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait. Une fois, elle a éclaté en larmes : elle revenait d'une mission dans la Confédération des Sept Dryades _ une sale histoire, pas jolie du tout. Entre deux sanglots, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une horrible erreur, qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se pardonner. Et c'est à partir de ce jour, qu'elle n'a plus jamais parlé de lui.

_ Elle t'a dit ce qui s'était passé ?

_ Non, et je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. J'avais déjà commencé à changer, je ne voyais plus mon travail et Torchwood de la même façon. Pour tout te dire, si les responsables de l'époque ne m'avaient pas remercié de tous mes loyaux services, en m'exilant sur Tempera, j'aurais moi-même présenté ma démission.

_ Pourtant, tu continues de travailler pour eux.

_ Je travaille _avec_ Torchwood, et non plus _pour_ Torchwood. Et si je suis tenue à l'écart de certaines affaires, cela me libère également de certains devoirs de réserve. Comme celui de révéler certains secrets confidentiels à certaines personnes, et en même temps d'en cacher à d'autres.

_ Tu es une vraie traitresse…

Le ton d'Ianto était plus joueur, qu'offusqué.

_ Je préfère _rebelle_. Je ne leur dois plus rien, de toute manière.

Ils se promenèrent quelques heures encore, explorèrent les espaces verts, les galeries commerçantes, avant de revenir à leur résidence. Mais le chemin leur fut vite obstrué, par une foule amassée devant le portail qui délimitait l'entrée. Ils eurent du mal à se frayer un passage jusqu'aux portes. Et lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, une brigade d'agents de police leur interdit l'accès.

_ C'est trop dangereux ! leur intima un officier. Les pompiers n'ont pas encore maîtrisé l'incendie.

_ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Une explosion, au seizième étage de la tour sud.

Ivy et Ianto se regardèrent avec inquiétude : c'était le niveau de leur suite.

_ Est-ce que vous savez s'il y a des blessés ? demanda le jeune homme à l'officier.

_ Au moins, une douzaine, sans compter deux morts.

_ C'était quel appartement ?

_ Le 324.

De pire en pire.

_ Vous savez si c'est d'origine criminel ?

_ Pour le moment, on s'occupe d'éteindre les flammes, Monsieur. Et si j'ai un conseil à vous donner : ne trainé pas dans le coin. Y a rien à voir, circulez ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de la foule.

Ivy tira son compagnon en arrière. Loin du flic, qui dévisagea maintenant ce type bizarre qui posait autant de questions.

_ Docteur Moro ! Mr Jones !

_ Chuuuut ! Pas si fort, Sweig ! Mets-nous des cibles sur le dos pendant que t'y es.

Le grand colosse s'était précipité vers eux, en les reconnaissant, fendant la foule comme du beurre. Le docteur Willow courait dans son sillage.

_ Bon Sang ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude, dit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus que vous étiez sortis ? On s'est imaginé que vous étiez les deux morts qu'on a retrouvés…

Il appuya ensuite sur son oreillette.

_ C'est bon, on les a retrouvés. Ils n'ont rien.

Ils furent immédiatement emmenés à la base de Torchwood, escortés par Sweig et Willow qui ne les lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Ils remarquèrent dès leur arrivée que tous les employés étaient sur le qui-vive. Dans les couloirs, c'était le branle-bas-de-combat. Même Mitchell, le secrétaire particulier de la Générale, manqua s'évanouir en les voyant débarquer.

_ Est-ce que allez enfin nous dire ce qui se passe, à la fin ? éclata Ivy, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice.

_ Ca parait évident, non ? C'est un deuxième attentat, contre vous.

Simona Carpenter avait franchit la porte du bureau. Elle mit immédiatement en marche l'isolation auditive des murs. Puis, elle sortit de sous son manteau un coffret en métal noirci par la fumée, qu'elle tendit au docteur Moro.

_ Les agents sont parvenus à récupérer ceci dans les décombres. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais le revoir.

Ivy s'en saisit vivement, et le serra contre son cœur comme s'il s'était agi d'un nouveau né.

_ C'était une bombe, déclara la directrice à l'adresse de toute l'assistance. Pas moyen de savoir quand elle a été posée. Mais son mécanisme montre qu'elle a été déclenchée à distance. Il semble que les auteurs de l'attentat du Nautilus n'aient pas dit leur dernier mot.

_ Une chance qu'on ait eu envie de sortir aujourd'hui, soupira Ianto qui avait quelque difficulté à évaluer le danger auquel il venait d'échappé.

_ C'était surtout très imprudent, les sermonna Willow. Vous auriez dû nous prévenir, nous aurions pris des dispositions.

_ Quelque chose me dit que si nous avions tenu Torchwood informé de nos déplacements, la bombe aurait sauté avec nous…

Tout le monde se figea.

_ Ce sont de graves accusations, Docteur Moro, articula Willow. Avez-vous la moindre idée des efforts déployés pour garantir votre sécurité ?…

_ Laissez-nous.

Toutes les têtes bifurquèrent vers Carpenter qui se tenait assise à son bureau.

_ Madame la Directrice… articula Willow.

Le docteur semblait avoir des difficultés à interpréter le message.

_ Je veux parler seule à seule avec le Docteur Moro, approfondit la Directrice. Veuillez tous sortir, s'il vous plait. Mitchell, lança-t-elle à l'attention de son secrétaire, veuillez conduire Mr Jones au restaurant du niveau 6, et assurez-vous que l'on prenne soin de lui.

Ianto n'appréciait pas du tout d'être traité comme un petit toutou que l'on promène. Surtout dans un moment pareil. Un regard d'Ivy le consola à peu près, car il était la promesse qu'elle lui ferait part de tous ce qui serait dit entre ces quatre murs. Il suivit donc Mitchell, en s'efforçant de n'avoir pas l'air de trop mauvaise grâce.

Lorsque les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules, Moro alla s'assoir sans cérémonie face à la Directrice serrant toujours contre elle son précieux coffret.

_ Alors, lança-t-elle, à ton avis, après qui ils en avaient, moi ou lui ?

_ Pour le moment, je pencherais pour les deux. Vu tes antécédents, à leurs yeux tu représentes une menace aussi importante que Jones.

_ Après tout ce temps ?… Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont la rancune facile. Et même si je ne suis pas prioritaire sur leur liste, ils seraient plus que ravis de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

_ Après ce qui vient de se passer, je pense qu'il est préférable que vous restiez tous les deux ici, à la Maison Mère.

_ Je refuse d'être enfermée !

_ Soit raisonnable, s'il te plait. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : jamais deux sans trois. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, à l'un comme à l'autre…

_ Ah, oui… Et je sais pourquoi. Moi, parce que tu te sens coupable. Et lui, parce que tu en as besoin.

Mona parut sincèrement blessée par ces paroles. Au point, qu'elle mit plusieurs minutes à répondre.

_ Je n'ai pas changé, Ivy. C'est toujours moi. Moi, celle en qui tu avais entièrement confiance. J'ai été la marraine de ton fils. J'étais avec toi quand on les a retrouvés sur Brocéliande. Je t'ai serrée dans mes bras alors que tu hurlais et que tu pleurais à t'en étouffer…

_ Arrête…

_ J'ai poursuivi les recherches après ta disparition. Même quand tout le monde me disait d'abandonner. Je t'ai veillée à l'hôpital tous les jours, jusqu'à ton réveil. Je ne t'ai jamais laissée tomber, quoique tu en penses…

_ Tu n'as peut-être pas changé, Mona. Mais moi, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus… Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue. Le bon petit soldat qui obéissait aux ordres, sans jamais poser de question. Je ne veux plus de ça. Je ne veux plus perdre tout ce que j'ai pour servir des plans que je ne comprends pas.

_ Ivy, écoute-moi. Il est clair que les Dervils préparent quelque chose. Un truc énorme. Le piratage des fichiers de Torchwood, l'élimination de nos agents : ce n'était que la première étape, pour nous écarter. Tous me laissent à penser que leur objectif final, c'est la GA8G. Les ambassadeurs seront à Caerdydd dans trois jours, la première escale avant Raxacoricofallapatorius. J'ai déjà demandé une audience avec le Sénateur Kalpen Suresh Modi, pour essayer de le convaincre de la nécessité d'avoir les Dervils à l'œil. L'ambassadeur des Nargals est de notre côté, mais à son niveau il ne peut pas faire grand-chose...

_ En gros, on c'est quand ils vont agir, d'où ils vont agir, mais on ne sait pas comment...

_ C'est là que ton protégé intervient. Visiblement, la fuite de Jones n'était pas prévue et ça gêne leur plan. Grâce à lui, nous pourrions pénétrer dans la mémoire des Dervils et savoir ce qu'ils mijotent.

_ Ce qui m'ennui, vois-tu, c'est que même si tu me fais la promesse que tu feras tout pour le protéger, j'ai le sentiment qu'il court plus de risque en restant dans le sillage de Torchwood, qu'en se baladant dehors.

_ Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. Jack soupçonnait qu'il y est un traitre dans les rangs de Torchwood. Et je t'avouerais que plus ça va, plus j'ai envie de le croire.

_ En parlant de lui, justement j'aurais à lui parler.

_ Tu perds ton temps Ivy, il n'est pas intéressé par toi. Je dirais même que je l'ais rarement vu être aussi hostile envers quelqu'un.

_ Merci pour l'info, mais j'ai pas l'intention de lui offrir un verre. C'est pour Ianto, que je veux le voir.

_ Je suis désolée, mais le Capitaine a quitté la Galaxie ce matin.

_ Comment ! Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il est parti pour Rdzaniorde, enquêter sur le trafic des Pituvards.

_ Dis plutôt que tu l'as écarté de l'affaire.

_ Jack ne s'intéresse pas au devenir de l'Humanité de tout manière, et encore moins celui de Torchwood. Crois-moi, avec ses façons de faire, il ne nous aurait attiré que des ennuis.

_ Mona, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je vais te dire. D'habitude, tu es une personne intelligente et vraiment géniale, mais dans les circonstances présentes… Tu es vraiment la reine des connes.

_ Excuse-moi !

_ Je suis obligée de te le dire, car tu as expédié à l'autre bout de la Galaxie, peut-être même au-delà, la clé qui nous aurait permis de débloquer la mémoire de Mr Jones.

_ Quoi !

_ Eh, ouais…

* * *

1 Note pour plus tard : vérifier que les britanniques ne sont pas des descendants des Seigneurs du Temps.

2 Certains hommes politiques (dont je tairais les noms) n'auraient pas tenu plus de 2 secondes sur cette planète.


	18. Chapter 18

**Encore merci pour les reviews. Si je réponds pas toujours, c'est parce que parfois on me pose des questions dont les réponses pourraient compromettre le suspence de l'intrigue. Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez la patience de me lire. Et je suis désolé si des mots ou des points-virgule ont sauté.**

**

* * *

**

**Les Ambassadeurs**

Ianto se demandait combien de temps il supporterait encore d'être déplacé d'un endroit à un autre comme un objet encombrant dont on ne savait que faire. Après une immense suite dans une résidence privée, on les avait relégués dans des espèces de cellules dortoirs séparées, dont les murs blancs lui rappelaient presque trop la chambre de la clinique où il avait passé les premiers jours de sa convalescence. « Pour leur sécurité, » qu'on lui avait affirmé. N'empêche que, comparé à ses derniers logements, celui-ci n'était pas loin du clapier.

Partagé entre la lassitude et la résignation, il devait se faire à l'idée que ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait eu d'autre choix. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris le départ du Capitaine. Cela l'avait profondément déçu, sans qu'il puisse dire pour quelle raison.

Même la minuscule masure, dans laquelle il avait passé toute sa jeunesse, lui semblait être un palace, comparée à ça. Il eut un sourire en y repensant. Les quartiers populaires de Cardiff, des minuscules maisons sans jardins, regroupés dans des zones isolées. Dieu, ce qu'il avait pu haïr cet endroit… Tout petit déjà, il n'aspirait qu'à s'en échapper.

D'aussi loin que lui revenait ses souvenirs, Ianto n'avait jamais aimé être enfermé. Et comme son père n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison, et que sa sœur, du haut de ses treize ans, avait bien d'autres soucies que de devoir sans cesse le surveiller, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à trainer dehors avec les autres gamins de son âges. Ce qui l'avait amené à s'attiré pas mal d'ennuis, et à son père de décrété qu'il devait à tout prix tenir son gosse, s'il voulait éviter qu'il finisse un jour au trou, comme le fils des Smith, en face ou celui des Johnson, à l'autre bout de la rue ou encore l'un des frères Mayfair. « De la graine de taulard, » comme il disait.

Le plus pénible, c'était les dimanches et jours fériés, quand Mr Jones ne travaillait pas au garage, et qu'il n'y avait donc pas moyen d'échapper à sa surveillance. C'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer…

Dans le quartier, c'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie, lorsque toute la journée on entendait Gareth Jones gueuler à travers la maison et toute la rue :

_ Goddammit duw da, ble mae'r Brat malio dim eto pasio(1)!

Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait pu imaginer que cette époque lui manquerait un jour. Pourtant, il en venait presque à regretter de n'avoir pas repris le garage après la mort de son père, comme ce dernier l'aurait tant souhaité. Mais Ianto avait suffisamment vu son géniteur se tuer à la tâche et ruiner sa santé à trimer comme un esclave jour et nuit tout ça pour un salaire de misère et des créances qui l'empêchaient de faire évoluer son entreprise. Car Gareth, malgré tous ses défauts, avait toujours été un travailleur honnête et appliqué ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de mourir seul dans ce foutu garage, et d'attendre trois jours avant que quelqu'un ne découvre son corps.

Ianto ne s'était jamais confié à personne, pas même à Lisa, sur cette histoire, mais cela l'avait profondément marqué. Au point qu'il s'était juré de tout faire pour ne jamais connaître le même destin. Quitte à se salir les mains, et à voir son espérance de vie réduite de moitié, autant que ce soit pour un truc qui en valait vraiment le coup.

C'était pour quoi, après les obsèques, il avait réuni toutes ses affaires, fait ses adieux à sa sœur et à son ancienne vie, pour aller tenter sa chance à Londres. Là-bas, grâce à ses bons résultats scolaires, il avait pu s'inscrire dans une école de commerce. Mais très vite, un gros obstacle s'était placé sur sa route : l'argent. Même si l'établissement lui octroyait une bourse, les frais restaient trop importants pour ses maigres revenus. Très vite, il avait dû trouver une autre solution : enchaîner les petits boulots, les prêts étudiants… C'est résultats s'en faisait ressentir, bien qu'il resta dans une bonne moyen.

Et malgré tout ce qu'aurait pu dire son père un boulot honnête, n'est jamais le mieux payé. Le vieux se serait surement retourné dans sa tombe, s'il avait su que son rejeton mettait à profit son enseignement dans un petit trafic de vol de voiture. Le principe était simple : comme il était le plus doué en technique, la bande l'avait mis en charge de bidouiller les fils, et de faire démarrer le véhicule. Aux yeux de ses collègues, c'était un magicien ou un géni. Aucun système ne lui résistait : alarme, GPS, traceur, identificateur… Rien n'avait de secret pour lui.

Il touchait ensuite, un pourcentage sur la revente ce qui lui permettait de payer son loyer et de s'acheter à manger.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement des cours, il avait repéré la voiture de flics garé au pied de son immeuble, avec deux agents en uniformes qui discutaient avec la concierge. Et en le voyant arriver, la vielle bique l'avait immédiatement pointé du doigt. Réflexe de gamin de banlieue, il avait lâché son sac et filé à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée. Peine perdue : une voiture banalisée se tenait en embuscade et lui barra la route. Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, on l'avait planqué sur le capot et passé les menottes.

Conduit au commissariat sans cérémonie, on l'avait collé dans une salle d'interrogatoire où il dut bien mariner pendant deux bonnes heures. Quand enfin, deux personnes entrèrent, Ianto avait largement eu le temps de se broder un alibi, et réclama immédiatement un avocat.

_ Epargnez votre salive, Mr Jones. Ca nous fera gagner du temps, avait rétorqué l'une des deux personnes.

Le ton de sa voix et l'autorité naturelle de l'homme en costard, lui avait bouclé le bec avec une rapidité qui le déconcertait lui-même.

_ Assis, ajouta l'homme.

Toujours avec cette autorité naturelle, qui poussa Ianto à s'exécuter et s'assoir à la table trônant au centre de la pièce.

Une femme l'accompagnait : blonde, vêtue d'un tailleur haute couture, très élégant, avec des lunettes de soleil accrochées à son décolleté. Elle faisait plus penser à une recruteuse pour une agence de mannequins, qu'à un inspecteur de police. Elle s'assit en face d'Ianto, sur la chaise que l'homme lui présenta.

_ Vous êtes bien Ianto Jones, étudiant en école de commerce, âgé de 20 ans et membre d'un petit groupe de voyous vivant du vol et du trafic de voiture.

La voix de la femme était étrangement douce et pausée. On aurait dit qu'elle était en train de lire un CV.

_ Je n'ai rien fait… voulut commencer Ianto.

_ Répondez par oui ou par non, lui intima l'homme, en le fusillant du regard.

Plus ça allait, plus Ianto détestait ce mec.

_ Oui, dit-il dans un souffle.

_ Bien, poursuivit la femme. Le 12 Mars dernier, vous avez participé au rapt d'une berline noire de luxe, dans l'Isle of Dogs, entre 14h32 et 15h16.

_ J'étais chez moi, je révisais…

_ Silence.

_ Ce n'était pas une question, Mr Jones.

Elle le regardait maintenant avec insistance, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes, aux ongles parfaitement manucurés et recouverts d'un vernis écarlate.

_ Voici, ma question : est-ce bien _vous_ qui avez trafiqué le système de la voiture, afin qu'elle démarre sans carte digitale magnétique, sans reconnaissance oculaire, en brouillant le traceur placé sous le tableau de bord et sans mettre en marche l'alarme de secours ?

On aurait dit que ces deux individus le passaient aux rayons X. Au fond de lui, Ianto était beaucoup trop intrigué par la tournure que prenait l'entretient pour véritablement inquiet sur son sort. Pour un peu, on se serait cru dans une scène de Matrix : lorsque le héro joué par Keanu Reeves se fait arrêté et interrogé par l'agent Smith.

_ Répondez à la question, ordonna l'homme.

_ Et prenez bien garde à ce que vous allez dire, Mr Jones. Car de cette réponse pourrait bien dépendre votre avenir. Et aussi votre espérance de vie.

_ Ecoutez, moi je ne fais que bidouiller les voitures. Ensuite, c'est Marshall qui les conduit à l'entrepôt. Je ne c'est même pas où c'est…

_ Au bord de la Tamise, à deux kilomètres à l'Ouest de Battersea Park. Mais c'est sans importance.

Déclara la femme, en agitant sa main manucurée comme pour chasser une mouche.

_ Je me fiche complètement de vos petits amis et de leur petit commerce pathétique. De toute façon, c'est une affaire réglée. Non, la seule chose que veux savoir est : si vous êtes bien la personne qui a neutralisé le système de défense placé sur cette voiture, que des ingénieurs ont passé près de trois mois à mettre au point, avec un matériel sophistiqué et une technologie que votre cerveau de petit Gallois bouseux serait bien en peine d'imaginer.

Quelque chose en Ianto avait fait mouche à ce moment. Et du timide étudiant insignifiant, il était repassé en expert avec un certain mépris :

_ Pour un système pseudo-ultra-perfectionné, on peut dire que vos ingénieurs se sont pas foulés. Je n'ai eut cas brouiller le traceur avec un aimant pour la carte digitale et la reconnaissance oculaire, il suffisait de fouiller dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur de bord.

_ Il y avait un mot de passe…

_ Le conducteur devait avoir du mal à s'en souvenir : il l'avait écrit sur un post-it, collé au tableau de bord.

A son grand étonnement, la femme partit alors d'un grand éclat de rire.

_ Il faudra dire à Peter, qu'il fasse plus attention, la prochaine fois.

Elle reporta son attention sur Ianto, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Bizarrement, celui-ci ne se sentit pas du tout rassuré.

_ Très bien. Je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Elle sortit alors une feuille d'un attaché-case posé aux pieds de sa chaise.

_ Ecrivez votre nom ici, Mr Jones, et vous êtes un homme libre.

_ C'est quoi au juste ? demanda Ianto, en examinant la feuille avec méfiance.

_ Un contrat de travail, vous engageant à Torchwood pour une durée indéterminée.

_ Un travail…Torchwood… ?

_ Oui, notre organisation s'intéresse beaucoup aux jeunes talents de votre niveau. Vous faites preuves d'imagination, de savoir-faire, vous savez vous adapter aux situations délicates, et le fait que vous vous soignez acharné sur un véhicule doté d'une technologie démontrant que son propriétaire devait être un personnage de haut grade, démontre : votre pugnacité, votre audace, votre goût du défi et une absence totale de bon sens. Et c'est exactement, ce dont Torchwood a besoin.

_ Et si je refuse ?

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit davantage.

_ C'est très simple, Mr Jones. Si nous ne pouvons pas vous avoir dans nos rangs, nous ne pouvons permettre qu'un petit géni kamikaze de votre espèce se balade tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. Nous serions alors contraints de vous mettre dans un endroit où nous serions certains que vous ne représenterez pas une menace.

_ C'est plutôt… anticonstitutionnelle… comme pratique.

La femme fit de nouveau sonner l'éclat de son rire cristallin.

_ Sachez que Torchwood se place bien au-dessus des lois, des gouvernements, du Parlement, de la Constitution et même au-dessus de Dieu lui-même. Du moins, s'il lui prenait l'envie de faire un tour sur Terre sans autorisation.

» En d'autres termes, s'il me prend l'envie de vous faire disparaître, nulle ne s'y opposera. Alors le choix est simple : ou vous signez, et vous devenez un respectable et _dévoué_ défenseur de la couronne, ou vous serez _rayé_.

Et ce fut à partir de là, que les ennuis débutèrent.

* * *

L'avantage _ puisqu'il fallait tout de même qu'il y en ait un _ à devoir rester dans les locaux de la Maison Mère, était qu'on lui avait accordé l'accès aux archives. C'était au moins un début pour tenter de combler les lacunes de sa mémoire. Voulant faire preuve de bonne volonté, la directrice lui avait même assigné un expert, pour l'aider dans ses recherches.

Il s'appelait Ferguson. C'était un petit brun, gringalet, myope comme une taupe, mais extrêmement vif et efficace, avec une facilité et une rapidité d'analyse assez impressionnante.

_ Alors… marmonnait-il tout en pianotant sur son clavier digital. Si on reprenait tout depuis le début ? La dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez, c'est de l'invasion de Canary Wharf, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui. A Londres, en 2006…

_ Oui, oui… Alors, si j'en crois les rapports, à l'époque on a dénombré douze survivants. On a pas pu expliquer les circonstances exactes de la victoire. Il semblerait que le vortex se soit spontanément ré-ouvert et est aspiré tout ce qui en était sorti… Ah… Ca c'est drôle…

_ Quoi ?

_ Au moment du recensement, on vous avait mis sur la liste des portés disparus. Ce n'est que deux mois plus tard, que vous avez été déplacé sur celle des survivants…par le directeur de Cardiff : le Capitaine…Jack Harkness.

_ _Jack Harkness… _

_ Ouaip ! Il vous a officiellement recruté dans son équipe le 8 juillet 2006. Ca signature figure même sur votre acte de décès, de 2009.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur cet homme ?

Ferguson pianota une bonne minute sur son écran.

_ Ah bah, ça ! C'est vraiment pas banal !

_ Quoi donc ?

_ On cite le nom de ce type dans au moins une centaine de dossiers, sur des affaires divers _ dont certaines ont été bouclées au début du XXème siècle _ et pourtant… On n'a aucun fichier officiel sur lui, avant sa prise de fonction en tant que directeur de Cardiff, entre 2000 et 2009. Et _juste après_ votre l'acte de décès de l'agent Jones, on a plus la moindre trace.

_ Absolument rien ?...

_ Du tout… Pas même une lettre de démission, un avis de décès…Rien. Son dossier n'a même pas été archivé. C'est comme si ce type s'était tout simplement… évaporé !

_ Et qu'est devenu Torchwood à partir de ce moment ?

_ Et bien… A l'instar de votre Capitaine, la base de Cardiff a cessé toute activité entre 2009 et 2010. Puis elle a été reprise en main par Gwen Cooper-Williams, avec comme second une certaine Loïs Habiba…

_ Attendez une minute ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

_ Quoi ça ?

_ Le nom de ce fichier : Rhiannon Davis. Qu'est-ce que ma sœur fait dans les archives de Torchwood ?

_ Elle et sa famille ont été enregistrés comme témoins sous protection.

Il pianota sur le fichier. Approfondissant la recherche, Ferguson fit jaillir sur l'écran des images de Rhiannon et de ses enfants. Ianto en eut le souffle coupé.

_ Rhiannon Davis a servi de lieu pour Torchwood, elle n'a jamais officiellement fait partie du groupe, mais elle les a aidés dans pas mal de leurs enquêtes. Elle et son époux, ainsi que leurs enfants, ont été placé sous la protection de l'organisation, par Gwen Cooper-Williams elle-même. Et il semblerait que leur fils, David, ait rejoint les rangs, en 2021. Jusqu'en 2036, où…

_ Stop ! Arrêtez… Je veux pas savoir…

Au grand désarroi de l'archiviste, Ianto quitta précipitamment la pièce. Il courut vers la terrasse la plus proche. Il avait besoin d'air, à tout prix. Appuyé contre la balustrade, il s'efforçait de calmer les battements de son cœur et ceux de son estomac, qui se contractait violemment. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et il avait le vertige.

Tout ce temps, toutes ces années perdues. Il n'avait pas été là. Il n'avait pas vu grandir ses neveux. Il avait juste voulu d'une vie moins banale, à l'inverse de sa sœur qui avait choisi de rester dans la ville où elle avait grandi. Résultat des courses : elle avait eu une famille, elle avait trouvé sa place, son équilibre et lui, il n'était plus qu'un déraciné. A une époque, il s'était consolé en se disant qu'au moins il les protégeait, au moins grâce à lui ils pouvaient vivre en paix. Mais maintenant, à quoi rimait tout ça. Puisqu'il était séparé à jamais des êtres qu'il aimait.

_ Vous devriez éviter de sortir tout seul…

_ Quoi, vous allez bientôt m'interdire de respirer ?

Ianto n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir des ordres ou des recommandations. Encore moins lorsque celles-ci venaient du Docteur Willow.

_ Moro n'est pas avec vous ? C'est une première…

_ Ivy ne se sentait pas bien. Elle a préféré rester dans sa cellule.

_ Vous n'êtes pas en prison, vous savez.

_ Vous venez pourtant de me démontrer le contraire.

_ Je ne cherche qu'à veiller sur votre sécurité. Vous êtes un élément important…

_ Vous perdez votre temps !

Ianto était à bout de nerf.

_ Franchement, comment voulez-vous que je vous aide à résoudre votre affaire ? Je suis bien incapable de régler la mienne…

Willow s'approcha prudemment, et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Vous êtes trop dur avec vous. L'esprit humain est de loin la machine la plus complexe et la plus sophistiquée qui ait jamais été créé. Là d'où je viens, on a l'habitude de dire : « On peut poser des questions n'importantes quand, mais les réponses _elles_ n'arrivent qu'au bon moment. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Je suis sûr que les réponses viendront, Mr Jones. Elles viendront lorsque ce sera le bon moment.

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_ J'allais assister au défilé des ambassadeurs. Ca vous dit de m'accompagner ?

_ Je croyais que je devais éviter de sortir. Que c'était trop dangereux.

_ Il s'agit de la réunion des membres de la GA8G, avant leur grand départ pour Raxacoricofallapatorius. Les plus importantes personnalités politiques vont passer sous les fenêtres de la ville. Croyez-moi, il n'y aura pas d'endroit plus sur.

_ Allez dire ça à Kennedy…

_ Qui ?

_ Laissez tomber.

* * *

Une foule immense s'était pressée dans les rues de Caerdydd. Ivy n'avait pas menti, la population devait au moins être multipliée par trois. Ianto et Jed, sous la protection de Sweig, peinait à se frayer un passage.

Toute cette foule en liesse pour accueillir les ambassadeurs donnait le vertige. Les éclats de voix, les applaudissements, les cris de joie, tout cela n'était bon qu'à vous filer la migraine. Désorienté et complètement perdu, Ianto se retrouva bien malgré lui poussé au premier rang. Séparé de l'allée principale par une espèce de champ électromagnétique, il vit marcher au pas une sorte de cour composée d'une bonne dizaine d'individus, tous vêtus de grands manteaux couleur prune. Ils appartenaient visiblement tous à la même espèce : trapus, la peau d'un blanc laiteux, légèrement translucide, agitant des espèces de pinces en direction de la foule qui les acclamait. En revanche, pour ce qui était de la hiérarchie, il aurait été bien en peine de dire qui était quoi. Il vit ensuite passer des espèces d'hommes à tête de poisson, des créatures vertes, jaunes, bleues… En bref, toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Soudain, il sentit un frisson traverser la foule, tel un courant d'air froid glissant entre les spectateurs. Sur l'allée centrale, il vit marcher une nouvelle délégation de grandes créatures tricéphales, la forme de leurs têtes pouvant faire vaguement penser à celles de grands oiseaux, d'ailleurs leurs longs cous rattachés à un buste étroit évoquaient celui d'une autruche. Pour le reste(2), leurs corps noueux et musculeux reposaient sur d'immenses pattes griffues rappelant les serres d'un aigle, leurs bras en revanche étaient plutôt petits et rachitiques. Tous portaient des espèces de combinaison comportant des masques à gaz, recouvrant ce qui leur tenait lieu de becs, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Ianto fut pris d'un malaise, tout d'un coup. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, à l'instar de sa gorge qui ne laissait plus passer qu'un mince filet d'air. Autour de lui, la foule devint floue. Il n'était plus dehors, à l'air libre. Il était enfermé, ligoté, soudé à cette chose horrible dont les décharges électriques lui perçaient le crâne. Et plus il tentait de lutter, plus la douleur devenait insupportable.

_Une décharge._

_Il laissa échapper un cri._

_Une nouvelle décharge._

_Ca ne finira jamais !_

_Une autre décharge_.

_Mon Dieu ! Il voulait mourir !_

_La douleur, la peur, encore…_

_C'était trop ! Beaucoup trop !_

_Encore une décharge._

_Cette fois, ils allaient comprendre._

_Forçant sur ses dernières forces, il renvoya le coup à l'adversaire, et brusquement, ce fut comme si toutes les portes de sa prison s'étaient ouvertes en même temps. Il était libre. Il devait fuir. _

_ Ianto ! Ianto ? Oh, c'est pas vrai…

La foule s'était écartée, autour du jeune homme inconscient. Soutenu par le Docteur Willow, qui s'efforçait de ranimer ses fonctions vitales, inquiété par la fine coulée de sang qui s'échappait de ses narines.

_ Jones, Jones… Accrochez-vous ! C'est pas le moment de nous lâcher !

* * *

1 Bon dieu de bordel de merde, où est encore passé ce foutu moutard ! (merci Google ^^')

2 Et là, j'extrapole bien sûr, puisqu'on a jamais pu les voir en entier ces sales bêtes.


	19. Chapter 19

**M:** Attention je commence très fort (c'est sage après). Alors éloignez les enfants de l'écran, et faîte revenir après la fin de la première partie. XD

* * *

**Kalpen Suresh Modi**

Il ouvrit les yeux, le front trempé de sueur. L'odeur de sang et de pourriture imprégnait ses narines, et sur sa gorge, il avait l'impression de sentir encore la lame aiguisée de cette espèce de malade. Ces créatures horribles, ces monstres sanguinaires…

_ Ianto… Ianto, ce n'est rien… C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Il avait levé les yeux au-dessus de sa tête, pour distinguer au travers de la pénombre, les iris azurs du Capitaine, penché vers lui. Et tout lui revint en mémoire en une fraction de seconde : la mission en rase campagne, le camping, la traque, la capture, les cannibales, la peur, la mort…

Dans un réflexe de fuite ou d'instinct de survie mal défini, il se redressa sur son lit, immédiatement intercepté par les bras de Jack qui l'enveloppèrent en une étreinte forte et protectrice. Il lui murmurait des mots de réconfort, le berçait comme un enfant. Mais que faisait-il là, au fait ?

Après l'arrivée des secours, et une fois assurée que tout fut bien en ordre, toute l'équipe avait sauté dans le SUV pour rejoindre la ville. Pendant le voyage, tous avaient gardé le silence. Jack conduisait. Gwen, à côté de lui, fixait la route sans la voir. Owen rêvassait dans son coin, le front appuyé contre le pare-brise de la portière. Tosh était pelotonnée contre Ianto, la tête posée sur son épaule. Celui-ci lui touchait doucement les cheveux.

Jack les avait directement reconduits chez eux. Il avait d'abords déposé Gwen devant son immeuble. Rhys, son petit-copain s'occuperait d'elle aucun d'eux ne se faisaient de soucie. Arrivé devant chez Tosh, Owen proposa spontanément de rester avec elle un moment. Juste pour s'assurer qu'elle se remettait du choc. Ce n'était pas recommandé, de laisser une personne seule après un tel traumatisme.

Puis lui et Jack s'étaient retrouvés seul à seul. Silencieux, puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait envie de parler. Une fois devant son immeuble, Ianto s'était dépêché de sortir de la voiture, comme s'il y étouffait. Mais à peine fit-il trois pas en direction de la porte d'entrée, que ses jambes lui manquèrent et il faillit s'étaler sur le pavé. Heureusement, Jack s'était précipité hors de la voiture, pour le retenir avant qui n'atteigne le sol.

Ianto était complètement perdu. Il se sentait vidé, épuisé, sans marques ni repères, telle une marionnette dont on aurait sectionné les fils. Il ne sut trop comment les choses s'enchainèrent. Jack l'aida à se redresser, lui offrant l'appui de ses épaules. Puis le fit entrer dans l'immeuble, puis dans son appartement. Il le conduisit jusqu'à son lit, et le déposa sur le matelas.

Ianto n'avait plus la moindre volonté. Se sentant pris au cœur d'une tempête qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer jusqu'à lors. Et sans plus pouvoir se contenir, il éclata en sanglots. Des larmes amères, des larmes de rage, de désespoir et de colère, mais aussi de chagrin, se déversèrent sur ses joues. Preuve qu'il était au bout du rouleau, il ne tint même pas compte de la présence de Jack à ses côtés. Et pourtant, s'il y avait bien une personne sur Terre devant laquelle il aurait préféré s'ouvrir les entrailles, plutôt que de devoir dévoiler ses faiblesses, c'était bien lui. Mais il était trop las, trop exténué, pour jouer la comédie plus longtemps.

Jack, assis au pied du lit, juste au niveau de ses yeux, le regarda un moment sans dire un mot. Il leva alors une main vers son visage et lui caressa doucement la joue, puis les cheveux.

_ Vas-y, laisse aller, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Laisse tout sortir. Tu te sentiras mieux une fois qu'elles seront dehors.

Ianto avait suivit son conseil, et s'était finalement endormi, vaincu par la fatigue.

Et à son réveil, Jack était encore là. En tee-shirt et pantalon, sans chaussette ni bretelle il avait dû le veiller toute la nuit. Il le serrait dans ses bras, et ce contact avait quelque chose de fort et de brûlant. Pourquoi ce type devait-il toujours être là lorsqu'il était le plus vulnérable ?

Ianto sortit son visage de son cou et son regard croisa le sien. L'odeur entêtante de sa peau mêlée à celle de son haleine lui caressant le visage était à la fois enivrante et électrisante. C'était juste la chaleur de son corps, irradiant contre le sien, c'était le souvenir de ses mains sur sa peau, le goût de ses baisers. C'était la vie. C'était l'oubli…

Ils s'étaient retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre. Ianto mordant avec ardeur les lèvres du Capitaine, comme on dévore un fruit mûr. Se laissant faire, Jack se retrouva bientôt plaqué sur le lit. Le jeune Gallois se détacha ensuite, maintenant le Capitaine sous sa coupe, enserrant ses poignets entre ses mains, son bassin immobilisé entre ses cuisses musclées.

Sans le quitter des yeux, celui-ci semblait attendre la suite avec curiosité et appréhension, mais aussi une pointe d'excitation. Ianto reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes, dans un baiser brutal et possessif. Sa langue força l'entrée de sa bouche, sans rencontrer aucun obstacle. Elle vint à la rencontre de sa consœur et l'entraina dans un duel, une danse sensuelle, attisant le feu avide qui brûlait au creux de ses reins.

Ils s'écartèrent de nouveau pour reprendre leur souffle, sans se quitter des yeux. Et là, toute la tension, toute la frustration, accumulée au cours des dernières semaines, refit surface.

Il le voulait ! Il le voulait, au point que s'en était douloureux.

Depuis la mort de Lisa, Ianto s'était évertué à faire taire ce besoin en lui. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, il ressentait la nécessité de laisser parler cette pulsion, ce désir refoulé depuis trop longtemps.

Toujours plaqué sur le sommier, poignets maintenus au-dessus de sa tête, Jack le fixait de ses yeux azurs, l'air incertain. Il aurait presqu'eu l'air intimidé. Ianto faisait peser tout son poids sur lui, l'empêchant de s'esquiver. Même si le Capitaine n'avait fait aucun geste dans ce sens.

Car _ il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux _ lui aussi était rongé par cette solitude, par cette misère affective à laquelle ils étaient condamnés tous les deux.

Se redressant sur ses genoux, à califourchon sur sa victime volontaire, Ianto retira le peu de vêtements qui lui restait. Puis, se penchant à nouveau sur Jack, il lui ôta les siens sans ménagements. Nus tous les deux sur le lit, leurs sexes tendus frottant l'un contre l'autre, Jack se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un grognement de frustration lui brûlant le fond de la gorge. Tandis qu'Ianto se glissait entre ses jambes. Le Capitaine le regarda poser les mains sur ses hanches, les remontant doucement le long des cuisses, pour agripper la pliure de ses genoux, les soulevant pour les caler sur ses épaules. Puis se penchant à nouveau sur lui, il agrippa les lobes de ses fesses, les écarta et le pénétra sans autre somation.

Le corps de Jack se cambra sous l'assaut brutal. Mais malgré le cri de douleur qu'il laissa échapper, lorsque la verge tendue lui déchira les entrailles, le Capitaine ne tenta pas d'échapper à cette étreinte. Soumis et docile, il se plia à tous les désirs du Gallois, sans chercher à se dérober. Se laissant mordre, griffer, sodomiser, écarteler, sucer, caresser. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, encore moins de la tendresse. C'était du sexe, sans empathie, sans état d'âme, sans sentiment. Un de ces moments étranges, où se mêlaient plaisir et douleur. Quelques minutes de totale inconscience et d'abandon dans la douceur amère des désirs refoulés et la joie de les laisser enfin s'exprimer. La peau brûlante, en sueur, les lèvres mordant et embrassant, les mains caressant et griffant.

Plus rien que deux corps, avides de contact et de chaleur.

* * *

_ A d'autres, Docteur Willow !

Ianto fut sorti de sa léthargie par la voix rageuse d'Ivy.

_ Vous saviez très bien qu'il serait amené à voir l'ambassade dervile. Vous avez voulu provoquer une réaction !

_ Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça dégénèrerait de la sorte.

Il reconnut celle du docteur Willow, penaude.

_ Je l'avais à l'œil. Mais on a été séparé dans la cohue. Heureusement, son état n'est pas aussi grave qu'il n'y parait…

_ Une chance pour vous ! Vous nous beurré le mou depuis une semaine, avec la sécurité et tout ça. Je tombe malade _une _journée, et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous le trainez dehors pour qu'il ait une attaque !

_ Encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolé. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça lui ferait un tel effet…

_ Encore heureux… Mona, il est au poulet ton sandwich ?

_ Euh…oui.

_ Parfait.

Bruit de papier froissé.

_ Quoi ? demanda Ivy la bouche pleine. J'ai vomi toute la journée, j'ai pratiquement plus rien dans l'estomac…

_ T'es allée voir un des médecins ?

_ Pas la peine, c'est le poisson de votre resto qui m'a rendue malade. J'aurais dû me méfier, il avait une odeur bizarre.

_ Pourquoi, t'en as pris aussi ? Tu détestes le poisson…

_ Ah ! Et puis, n'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! Tout ça c'est votre faute Willow ! Alors maintenant, un conseil, Mona : tiens ton copain en laisse, ou tu le retrouveras en petits morceaux dans mon prochain repas.

Puis les bruits de pas se rapprochant du lit, et Ianto entendit que l'on bougeait une chaise près de lui. Il y eut encore le bruit de papier froissé et le croustillement d'un bout de pain que l'on est en train de mâchouiller.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux pour voir Ivy, installée à côté de son lit, en train de dévorer avec une voracité passionnée le sandwich qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre au mur blanc, une sonde intraveineuse reliée à son bras lui envoyait du glucose dans le sang. Pour un peu il se serait cru de retour dans la clinique de Tempera.

_ Hey… Tu vas rire, dit-il faiblement en essayant de sourire à la jeune femme. Mais pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai cru que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et je sortais du coma _maintenant_, juste après Canary Wharf.

Elle répondit en déposant un baiser tendre, plein de miettes, sur ses lèvres.

_ Alors, tu les as finalement vu ces affreux trucs, lança-t-elle en voulant faire de l'humour. Ils ont une sale gueule, pas vrai ?

_ J'ai déjà vu pire. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a plus agréable à regarder.

Il dut réprimer un léger frisson, qui lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

_ C'était quoi ces masques à gaz, qu'ils portaient sur eux ?

_ A ton avis… Ils respirent un air toxique pour la plus part des autres espèces, mais eux en ont besoin pour survivre.

_ Comment on n'a pas pu les identifier, du temps où j'ai disparu ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà expliqué : ils se sont arrangés pour que leur émissaire ne soit pas clairement distingué. Les témoignages de l'époque parlent d'un immense aquarium entièrement rempli de gaz.

_ Mais enfin, ils ont quand même un physique qui ne passe pas inaperçu !...

_ T'as lu les comptes-rendus de l'époque ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien. Alors dis-moi ce qui, dans les descriptions qui en ont été faites, nous permet de les identifier clairement.

_ Pour commencer : ils ont trois têtes…

_ Pas mal, sauf que tu viens de décrire 25% des espèces vivants dans les huit galaxies.

_ Ils mesurent au moins près d'1 mètre 95…

_ Ca ne fait plus 1 293 espèces…

Ianto se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, envahi par un profond sentiment d'impuissance. Pourtant, en lui quelque chose venait de s'éveiller, comme une faible lueur dans l'obscurité.

_ Le Capitaine…

_ Il est injoignable pour le moment, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je me tiens au courant.

_ Harkness…

_ Qui ?

_ Celui qui dirigeait Torchwood au début du XXIème siècle. C'est de son côté qu'il faut creuser.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Une intuition… C'est lui qui m'a retrouvé après Canary Wharf, et il a disparu peu de temps après ma « mort ». Ca ne peut pas_ juste _être une coïncidence…

Il s'était redressé sur son lit, cherchant le regard d'Ivy. Cette dernière l'écoutait avec attention, et une certaine perplexité.

_ Je me souviens… de ce que les Dervils cherchaient dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas juste des essais. Ils voulaient quelque chose de précis… Ils voulaient Harkness. Ils voulaient…un moyen de l'éliminer.

_ Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si ce type avait été indestructible… ? Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de toi ?

_ Si je le savais… Tu te rappelles : à mon réveil, je répétais sans arrêt ce nom : Jack Harkness. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ces trois années. Si elles correspondent à la période où j'ai travaillé sous ses ordres peut-être que j'ai moi-même bloqué mes souvenirs, pour les empêcher d'y avoir accès pour le protéger…

* * *

Suivant les indications de la carte GPS, le Capitaine avait entrainé sa flotte vers Rdzaniorde, puis plus loin vers un de ses satellites : Tortouba. Les choses commençaient à se préciser. Depuis cinq jours, qu'ils étaient postés en observation, ils en avaient vu défiler du monde. Des cargos de marchandises allaient et venaient, dans l'usine qui restait en activité nuit et jour.

Le Capitaine avait divisé ses troupes en deux équipes. La première s'était réparti les différents vaisseaux de marchandises, afin de déterminer où se rendaient les cargos avec leurs chargements frauduleux. La seconde, à la tête de laquelle se tenait Jack, n'allait pas tarder à investir l'usine, afin de libérer les prisonniers, et avec de la chance, mettre la main sur quelques documents compromettant.

La veille de l'assaut, Vének ne tenait déjà plus en place. Il voulait à tout prix revoir les siens. Les retrouvailles avec Pimprenelle lui avaient appris que sa compagne avait été embarquée vers l'usine, il y avait quinze jours environ. Si Jack ne lui avait pas imposé des consignes strictes, il serait allé lui-même prendre d'assaut l'entrepôt.

Le Capitaine, quant à lui, était, comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps, distrait par d'autres préoccupations. Il devait d'abords régler cette affaire il en avait fait la promesse à Vének. Et une fois que tout serait bouclé, alors il pourrait s'occuper d'Ianto.

_Ianto…_

Ca lui faisait tellement drôle de penser à lui au présent. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu affirmer devant Simona, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour être assuré de l'identité du jeune homme se trouvant en face de lui. En croisant son regard, l'espace d'une seconde, son cœur avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine.

_Ianto…_

Ianto vivant, sain et sauf, c'était à peine croyable. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le couvrir de baisers. Heureusement, le souvenir du fait de l'amnésie du jeune homme l'avait rappelé à la raison. Ca et la terrible chute de rein de l'espèce de chatte en chaleur qui lui servait de garde du corps. Là encore, il n'avait eu besoin que d'un rapide coup d'œil pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Et chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent, il avait senti comme une sorte d'affreux monstre, rugissant et enragé, se dresser au fond de son estomac, voulant se jeter sur la _femelle_ pour la mettre en pièce.

_Ce ne serait pas ça que les gens appellent « jalousie » ? _

Jack n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait un jour, mais il trouvait les charmes de cette femme très dangereux.

Ianto ne se souvenant pas de lui, la partie allait être serrée. Dotant que cette garce avait eu le culot de lui porter secours avant lui. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, s'il avait pu le séduire à l'époque, malgré tous les coups bas qu'ils avaient pu se tirer dans les pattes, rien ne l'empêcherait de réussir à nouveau. Pas même un splendide petit cul, une poitrine pulpeuse, de beaux yeux verts et une bouche en cœur…

Faire gaffe quand même : Ianto avait peut-être perdu la mémoire mais pas la vue.

* * *

Le sénateur Kalpen Suresh Modi avait retrouvé ses appartements depuis moins d'une heure, lorsque son chambellan vint lui annoncé que la Générale Suprême de Torchwood demandait une audience particulière. Il fut tenté un bref instant de la faire reconduire à la porte sans cérémonie. Il avait fait un long voyage depuis New New York, et dès son arrivée avait dû enchaîner les défilés et les rencontres diplomatiques, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, se débarrasser de son habit d'apparat _ un immense manteau pourpre en fourrure de lapudis, extrêmement lourd et encombrant _ et filer se coucher. Mais il savait par expérience qu'il fallait éviter, dans la mesure du possible, de faire attendre les membres de Torchwood. En particulier, lorsque la Générale Suprême faisait elle-même le déplacement.

Il poussa donc un profond soupire de lassitude et acquiesça en direction de son chambellan, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait faire entrer le visiteur. Ses suivants l'aidaient encore à retirer son costume de cérémonie, lorsque Simona Carpenter pénétra dans la chambre. Ne voulant pas paraître irrespectueuse, elle portait son uniforme de commandement. Cependant, l'heure tardive à laquelle elle venait visiter le sénateur témoignait de son désir de garder leur entrevue secrète. Il ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt de s'embarrasser de cérémonie.

_ Vous avez demandé à me voir, Générale Carpenter, lança-t-il sans chercher à masquer son ton las.

_ En effet, Monsieur, répondit Simona avec une certaine raideur. J'avais espéré que nous aurions une entrevue… _particulière_.

Ajouta-t-elle en lorgnant sur les serviteurs, qui ne quittaient pas la pièce.

Kalpen Suresh Modi laissa échapper un nouveau soupire et congédia ses domestiques. Lui-même s'étendit dans un grand sofa, et se servit un verre d'alcool dans un service en cristal précieux. Faisant tournoyer le liquide ambré à l'intérieur du récipient, tout en regardant la Générale par-dessus. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis son entrée.

_ J'ai eu une longue et dure journée, Générale.

Lança le sénateur.

_ Aussi j'apprécierais que vous en veniez directement au fait, et ne fassiez pas trop de détour.

_ Monsieur, nous avons toute les raisons de penser que les Dervils préparent un coup d'Etat.

_ Tiens donc, répliqua Kalpen d'une voix blasée. En voilà une surprise. Et quels sont les indices, cette fois ?…

Si Carpenter avait relevé le ton ironique de ses dernières paroles, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

_ Au cours des dix derniers mois, sept de mes agents ont été tués en missions sept missions d'infiltrations qui avaient pour but de mettre à jours des trafics frauduleux d'armes et de quartz. On a remarqué une hausse des déplacements de vaisseaux non-autorisés, et des flottes qui disparaissent un peu partout. De plus, l'un de mes agents affirmait être sur le point de mettre à jours un trafic d'êtres vivants impliquant directement les Dervils.

_ Et où est cet agent, maintenant ?

_ Il a disparu, peu de temps après son dernier message. Ce qui remonte à peu près à trois semaines. Nous sommes actuellement à sa recherche. C'était Ajax Mitchell…

_ Oui… Nous devons beaucoup à la famille Mitchell… En dehors de ces déclarations, disposez-vous de preuves tangibles ?

Carpenter prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

_ Hélas, non, Sénateur.

_ Bien.

Le sénateur ne parut pas surpris le moins du monde.

_ Et qu'attendez-vous de moi en ce cas ?

_ Sénateur, je pense que vous devriez demander la suspension de l'Assemblée…

_ Et au non de quoi ? Parce que Torchwood a des soupçons… Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire ? Des soupçons ne sont pas des certitudes. Et des indices ne sont pas des preuves. Où allons-nous si nous devions nous mettre sur le pied de guerre, à chaque fois que vos agents déterrent quelque chose.

_ Demandez au moins une enquête au sein des ambassades…

_ Ce serait grandement offenser nos alliés. Et ne le ferait pas à moins d'un sérieux motif.

_ Des alliés, persifla la Générale. Des alliés qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, déversaient du poison sur des colonies entières…

_ Ah, ne commencez pas, Carpenter ! Vos mains ne sont pas totalement propres non plus, dans cette histoire.

_ Pas plus que les vôtres, Sénateur.

_ Raison de plus pour faire profil bas.

_ Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais en de telles circonstances, je crois que nous pourrions mettre de côté la diplomatie, et songer d'abords à la sécurité…

_ Avec de tels raisonnements, nous voilà repartit pour une nouvelle guerre. Ecoutez-moi bien, si je demande à la chambre des ambassades d'ouvrir une enquête, ils m'en demanderont la raison. Si je leur réponds alors que nous soupçonnons les Dervils de comploter le renversement des Huit Galaxies, ils m'en demanderont alors de leur fournir des preuves de ce que j'avance. Qu'aurais-je alors à leur présenter ? Dîtes le moi.

Carpenter laissa échapper un soupire de frustration avant de continuer.

_ On a retrouvé dans la Galaxie Carmin un vaisseau de marchandise, avec près d'une soixante de Pituvards prisonniers à l'intérieur.

_ Avez-vous retrouvé des membres de l'équipage ?

_ Le pilote est mort lors du crash. C'était un Borobo, il…

_ Un Borobo, pas un Dervil.

_ Les Borobos sont depuis longtemps les alliés incontestés des Dervils.

_ Plus depuis, l'explosion de Pétrovna. Un gamin de Dix pourrait vous le dire.

_ Il se peut tout de même que certains mercenaires aient trouvé plus alléchant de rester à la botte de leurs anciens patrons.

_ Ce ne sont que des on-dit.

_ Celui-ci avait en sa possession une carte GPS, technologie dervile très reconnaissable…

_ Une carte ça s'achète, Générale.

Simona prit encore une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

_ Lors d'une prise dans une base clandestine, des agents de Torchwood on découvert un trafic d'êtres humains et assimilés, sur un satellite de Tempera. Encore une fois, cette base était tenue par des Borobos. Et ils y ont retrouvé une vieille sondeuse de Psyché…

_ Comment Torchwood a-t-il découvert l'existence de cette base ? En principe, il n'y a pas de siège implanté dans la région de Tempera.

_ « En principe » seulement, monsieur le sénateur.

_ Comment comptez-vous expliquer dans ce cas la présence de Torchwood ?

_ En vérité, c'est le Docteur Moro qui les a alertés…

_ _Moro ?_ Laissez tomber. A peine aura-t-on prononcé son nom, que les Dervils m'accuseront _moi_ de complot.

_ Sa présence sur les lieux ne remet aucunement en cause nos découvertes. Pendant longtemps, elle a été l'une de nos plus fidèles agents…

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la raison, et se mette en tête de faire sa propre guerre. Dois-je vous rappeler que son renvoi de toute organisation militaire était l'une des conditions expresses de la signature de paix.

_ Oui, surtout que certains avaient peur de ce qu'elle aurait eu à dire, si on l'avait laissé parler…

_ Il suffit, votre intuition est peut-être pertinente, mais elle ne repose sur rien. Je n'aurais pas avancé la moitié de vos arguments, que les autres dignitaires s'empresseront de crier au scandale et à la diffamation.

_ Ils ne seront sûrement pas autant empressés que vous l'êtes à défendre les Dervils.

_ Je défends la Paix !

_ Une paix _achetée_ ! Avec les vies de tous les innocents tombés lors des batailles qui ne visaient qu'à anéantir la race humaine !

_ Cessez de prétendre être la seule à parler au nom des disparus. Chacun a payé un lourd tribut durant cette guerre. Le sang des victimes est encore frais sur les traités de paix que nous avons signés avec ceux qui nous ont arraché nos familles. La différence entre vous et moi, Générale : vous ne faîtes que penser aux morts, et moi je pense aux vivants. Je pense aux vies que cette paix _achetée_ nous a permis d'épargner. Je pense à l'avenir qui se dessine enfin pour nos générations futures, après les siècles de tourmente et de chaos dans lesquels la guerre nous avait entraînés. Et si pour cela, nous devons serrer la main de nos ennemis passés, enterrer discrètement nos morts et retenir nos larmes lorsque le souvenir de ceux que nous avons perdu devient trop présent, alors j'estime que le prix en vaut le résultat.

La Générale ne disait plus rien. Droite et le regard fixe, elle l'écouta sans sourciller. Après qu'il se fut tût, elle resta encore un moment sans rien dire. Puis, la mâchoire serrée, elle murmura dans un souffle :

_ Ce n'est qu'un jeu de dupe, Sénateur. Croyez-moi, cet accord nous n'avons pas fini de le payer. Et lorsque tout sera terminé, il nous aura coûté bien plus cher que quelques larmes et des gouttes de sang sur du papier.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce.

* * *

La partie avec Jack, c'est surtout pour rassurer certaines lectrices (oui shaniice, c'est à toi aussi que je pense ^^) sur le sort de notre Capitaine. Il va bien, il va revenir, non il n'a pas oublié Ianto, et loin de lui l'idée de laisser tomber. Je reconnais que ma fic peut donner l'impression qu'il est mis de côté. Quelque part c'est le cas, mais cela n'atténue en rien le rôle qu'il va jouer par la suite...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre a mis son temps pour arriver, j'ai eu une petite crise d'inspiration. J'espère pouvoir bientôt donné un nouveau souffle à l'histoire, en attendant j'espère que vous aurez assez de patience pour attendre la suite. ^^'

**

* * *

**

**Les portes de l'Enfer**

L'équipe n'allait pas tarder à entrer. Une partie du bataillon était déjà parvenu à investir discrètement l'entrepôt. Son rôle était de neutraliser les sentinelles et le système de sécurité. Ils voulaient faire les plus de prisonniers possibles, et surtout, éviter un bain de sang.

Le Capitaine avait l'autorité dans le sang, il savait d'instinct diriger une équipe et avait assez de charisme pour que ses hommes soient prêts à se jeter dans les flammes s'il leur demandait. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui le préoccupait été la situation de son second. Vének était parti en avant, son agilité et son ingéniosité devait lui permettre d'ouvrir la voie aux équipes, sans se faire repérer. Ce fut en effet le cas, et guidé par le Putivard, les troupes étaient en train de resserrer le filet autour de leur proie. Mais arrivé dans le cœur de l'usine, le Capitaine perdit la trace de son compagnon. Son émetteur n'envoyait plus de signale, et l'intéressé ne répondait pas aux appels du Capitaine.

Jack se mit à craindre le pire. Si Vének s'était fait prendre, les gardiens lui feraient la peau avant de poser les questions. Il fit donc accélérer le mouvement, espérant retrouver rapidement son second sain et sauf.

L'attaque se déroula en un éclair, les occupants de l'entrepôt furent complètement pris au dépourvu. Mais alors que Jack courait en tout sens, appelant Vének, celui-ci ne se montra pas. De plus en plus inquiet, il lança le scan de son bracelet en cuire. Il avait depuis longtemps fait un prélèvement ADN du Pituvard, qu'il avait enregistré dans son détecteur _ juste au cas où _ si Vének était encore dans le bâtiment, il le trouverait.

Jack s'était depuis longtemps attaché à son petit compagnon et se reprochait déjà de l'avoir laissé partir seul au devant du danger. Il se sentait responsable de lui, comme il avait été responsable de son équipe autrefois. Mais il s'était juré de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. « Lui plutôt qu'un autre » était sa devise désormais, et il comptait toujours l'appliquer.

Vének n'était pas loin en réalité. Alors qu'il tentait de trouver l'entrée de la salle de contrôle, le quadrupède s'était fait barrer la route par quatre gardes qui allait dans la direction opposée. Par chance, en le voyant ces idiots le prirent pour un des prisonniers qui se serait échappé de sa cage. Ils lui donnèrent bien sûr la chance, mais il était beaucoup trop agile et rapide pour ces gros balourds sans cervelle. Cependant, l'enchevêtrement des couloirs ne facilitait pas sa fuite. C'était comme courir à travers un labyrinthe pour échapper à un Minotaure(1).

Il crut les avoir semé à un moment donné, mais il s'était perdu du même coup. Et dans la précipitation, son intercom s'était cassé, ce qui n'allait pas aider ses complices à le retrouver. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus à cet instant était bien pire. Ayant ouvert ses ondes psychiques, afin de tenter de localiser ses congénères dans la base, il fut soudain renversé par une vague de peur et d'angoisse qui vint lui enserré le cœur et les intestins.

_La peur, la mort, les ténèbres, la torture, l'horreur…_

C'était partout. C'était en lui. Dans son cœur, dans l'air qu'il respirait. Il fut soudain pris par l'envie de fuir, comme s'il s'était retrouvé aux portes de l'Enfer, et que celles-ci furent sur le point de s'ouvrir.

Soudain des cris lui parvinrent du fond du couloir, derrière une cloison percée d'une seule lucarne. Hélas, trop haut pour lui. Cependant, il avisa un tas de caisses, posées dans un coin. Il n'avait besoin que d'une seule pour pouvoir se hisser, sur ses pattes arrières, à la hauteur de la fenêtre. Derrière, se trouvait une immense salle remplie d'appareils et de machines bruyantes qui tournaient à plein régime. Le tout était plongé dans une espèce de lumière glauque artificielle.

Les ondes psychiques lui venant de cet endroit le laissaient complètement groggy, comme anesthésié. Et toujours cette angoisse, toujours cette peur…

Soudain, son regard tomba sur un petit amas de fourrures replié sur le sol, une forme longue et filiforme. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un Pituvard. Immobilisé sur le sol crasseux, les pattes attachées, le malheureux faisait peine à voir : il semblait malade, complètement amorphe, seul de légers frissonnement sur son pelage témoignaient qu'il était encore en vie. Vének tenta d'entrer en communion télépathique avec lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Le prisonnier avait dû être drogué, ce qui expliquait les étourdissements de Vének si tous les Pituvards présents dans le bâtiment avaient subi le même traitement.

Cependant, il put capter quelques images que lui envoyait le prisonnier : il vit d'autres de ses semblables, dans le même état, drogués et ligotés, trainés dans cette salle. Après quoi on ne les revoyait jamais. Vének réalisa une chose affreuse : le prisonnier était parfaitement conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Il allait mourir et il le savait. Il ne reverrait jamais sa compagne, ni ses petits. Qui savait ce que ces créatures allaient lui faire ? Ca lui était égal désormais.

Bouleversé et désorienté, Vének perdit l'équilibre et tomba de sa caisse. Le bruit du alerter les gardes, car il entendit des pas précipités venant de l'autre bout du couloir. Soudain, un son strident raisonna dans tout le bâtiment : l'alarme venait de se mettre en marche. Bientôt, tous les couloires allaient grouiller de soldats et de mercenaires armés jusqu'aux, et s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose vite fait, il allait se retrouver en plein milieu.

Courant vers une aile qui lui semblait vide, il avisa une porte resté entrouverte. Dans la précipitation, les gardes avaient dû oublier de la fermer. Comme il ne captait aucune présence vivante à l'intérieur, il s'y engouffra et s'empressa de repousser la cloison derrière lui. Il se retrouva alors plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Il régnait dans cette pièce un silence glacial, en adéquation avec la température ambiante. Mais il y avait plus inquiétant. Une odeur putride imprégnait l'air. Une odeur nauséabonde qui vous prenait à la gorge et incendiait vos poumons en l'espace d'une seconde. Et sous cette abomination, une chose plus familière, flottant comme un léger soupir. Et en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, d'où lui revenait le souvenir de cette odeur, son cœur se brisa.

Jack suivit le signale du traceur jusqu'à une chambre froide, verrouillée par une serrure électronique avec un code. Type de matériel assez basique, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire sauter. A peine eut-il pénétré dans la pièce, accompagné de deux soldats, que l'odeur infecte qui y régnait lui sauta à la gorge. C'était un mélange extrêmement entêtant de cuir et de produits d'embaumement.

_ Vének !

Personne ne lui répondit. Pas même un petit « gruïk » ou « dru ». La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, on ne voyait pas un mètre devant soit. Pourtant à en croire son traceur, son copilote était bien quelque part là-dedans. Derrière lui, l'un des soldats parvint à mettre le doigt sur un interrupteur. Il l'enclencha, et aussitôt une lumière aveuglante inonda la pièce. S'offrit alors à leurs regards le spectacle le plus écœurant qui soit. Sur une dizaine de rangées, séparées d'un mètre les unes des autres, s'alignaient des centaines de cadres en métal sur lesquels étaient tendues des centaines de peaux.

Des rangées de fourrures mauves, dépecées, écorchées, arrachées sur les corps encore chauds de centaines d'êtres vivants.

L'estomac retourné, Jack regarda dans tous les coins, n'osant pas s'approcher des peaux, appelant Vének qui ne répondait toujours pas, alors que le traceur indiquait formellement qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce. Il était de plus en plus inquiet, imaginant le pire en regardant toutes ces fourrures alignées.

Soudain, un léger gémissement lui parvint de derrière un des cadres en métal, sur lequel étaient tendus les restes d'une malheureuse créature, qui avait autrefois possédé une magnifique fourrure prune traversée par un trait azur qui devait suivre la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Faisant le tour, le regard tomba sur un petit amas de poils, recroquevillé dans un coin. Vének s'était complètement replier sur lui-même, la tête enfouie entre ses pattes, contre son poitrail, sa longue queue touffue enroulée autour de lui. Jack s'agenouilla près de lui, approcha prudemment la main pour sentir les soubresauts de sa respiration. A son contact, le Pituvard laissa échapper le son le plus déchirant qu'il n'ait jamais été entendu.

_ Je suis désolé, mon ami, articula le Capitaine d'une voix cassée. _Tellement désolé_…

* * *

Jed était assis à la table de sa salle à manger, devant un dîner fin, qu'il avait mis des heures à préparer, et qui menaçait dangereusement de se refroidir. Il attendait. C'était son quotidien, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mona, il avait l'impression de passé sa vie à l'attendre.

Oh, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait compris qu'avec ce genre femme-là, il valait mieux être plus patient qu'empressé. D'autant plus que les responsabilités de sa copine au sein de Torchwood ne facilitaient les moments d'intimité. Mais Jed ne se serait jamais permis de lui en faire le moindre reproche. Lui-même était un agent consciencieux et zélé, et connaissait parfaitement les contraintes que ce travail entrainait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ces raisons qu'ils s'entendaient si bien tous les deux.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une mission, environ cinq ans auparavant. Les habitants d'une ville de pêcheur avaient remarqué la mutation étrange de nombreux spécimens de poissons. Ignorant son origine, ils n'osaient plus les vendre ou même les consommer, ce qui menaçait bien évidemment de conduire la population à la faillite. Les qualités d'expert du Docteur Willow avaient été demandées afin de déterminer si l'origine de cette mutation était naturelle, ou non, et aussi voir si les animaux ne représentaient pas de danger toxique.

Simona Carpenter dirigeait l'enquête à cette époque. En ce temps, elle n'était encore que capitaine, même si on murmurait déjà qu'elle était en bonne position pour prendre la succession du Général Robshow.

Lorsque Carpenter avait eu sa promotion, nul n'avait été plus fier que lui. Certes, cela n'allait pas faciliter l'entretient de leur idylle naissante, mais à ses yeux nul ne la méritait plus qu'elle. Et puis, être dans les petits papiers de la patronne avait du bon…

Minuit sonnait lorsque Mona entra en trombe dans l'appartement, encore engoncée dans son uniforme de Générale. Jed s'avait qu'elle détestait porter des épaulettes, et elle trouvait le pantalon trop ajusté. Même si lui trouvait que cela lui faisait un joli petit cul.

Accoudé à la table, il la regarda virer sa veste et ses bottes, les faisant valdinguer à travers l'appartement et alla s'écrouler sur le divan du salon. Sans s'émouvoir, Jed alla à la cuisine, se versa un verre de vin, revint au salon et le tendit à sa compagne, qui le prit mollement après avoir dénoué ses cheveux blonds, les laissant couler en cascade sur ses épaules.

_ Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec le sénateur ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur la table basse face à elle, et en se saisissant de l'un de ses pieds, qu'il commença à masser délicatement.

_ Mal, grogna-t-elle en buvant une gorgé de vin. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Il n'a rien voulu entendre.

_ Tu lui as parlé de Jones ?

_ Non, je me suis énervée avant.

_ Tu l'as pas traité d'eunuque et de fillette, comme la dernière fois ?

_ Non. J'ai seulement sous-entendu que c'était un lâche et un collabo.

_ Bien. Tu fais des progrès en diplomatie.

Elle eut un sourire contrit, avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le sofa.

_ Politicien de merde, accords commerciaux à la con, diplomatie de vendus…

_ Tu prépares ton discours d'ouverture pour le bal ?

Elle redressa la tête vers Jed. Celui-ci lui souriait avec tendresse. Elle se sentit réchauffée par un élan d'amour inconditionnel. Se redressant sur les coussins, elle approcha son visage de celui de son compagnon et déposa un rapide baiser, doux et délicat, sur ses lèvres. Juste une petite marque de tendresse pour dire : « _Heureusement que je t'ai, toi._ »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Simona ne demande :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_ Comment qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On exécute la suite du plan, comme prévu.

_ Sans le soutien du Sénateur, ça va passer pour une insurrection…

_ C'est un peu ça, quand même…

Simona laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude et se passa la tête dans les mains.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jed, inquiet. Tu as changé d'avis ?

_ Non, c'est juste que…

Elle marqua une pause. Ses yeux brillaient comme si elle avait une poussière dans l'œil.

_ Quand je me suis engagé à Torchwood, je pensais œuvrer pour la paix, pour le bien de l'Humanité. Je voulais assurer un avenir à mes enfants. Je voulais croire qu'une entente était possible. Et aujourd'hui qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je complote afin de renverser une nation toute entière, au risque de tous nous replonger dans la guerre. Parfois, je me demande qui est vraiment le plus dangereux, entre moi et les Dervils…

_ Les Dervils n'ont qu'une idée en tête : finir ce qu'ils ont commencé il y a plus de deux milles. Nous, tout ce qu'on demande : c'est de survivre.

_ Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils les ont laissé faire, la première fois ? Et si Suresh Modi avait raison ? Et si je m'intéressais plus aux morts qu'aux vivants ? J'ai sauvé des villes et des populations entières de la destruction… Et je n'ai même pas été capable de protéger les miens…

Des larmes perlaient à ses paupières, lorsque Jed la pris dans ses bras. Lui caressant les cheveux, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Moi, je me fous du passé, c'est au présent que je pense. Les politiciens peuvent porter des œillères si ça les amuse, mais toi et moi on sait ce qui se passera, si on laisse les Dervils aux commandes. Ce n'est pas seulement notre intérêt que nous défendons, ce sont ceux de toutes les nations qui vont se retrouver à la merci de ces psychopathes si on ne fait rien.

Mona renifla bruyamment, et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou.

_ Plutôt mourir debout, que vivre à genoux, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

_ Comme tu dis…

Puis il s'écarta légèrement, pour lui parler avec plus de prudence.

_ Et puisque tu parles de ça Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour le Capitaine ?

_ …

_ S'il est vraiment la clé pour débloquer la mémoire de Jones, il serait peut-être bon de le faire revenir…

_ C'est quand même toi qui as insisté pour qu'on l'écarte de cette affaire.

_ Je m'étais dit qu'il nous mettrait plus de bâtons dans les roues.

_ Tu sais…T u peux dire que tu n'aimais pas le voir trainer autour de moi. Je te promets de ne pas me mettre en colère…

_ Sérieusement, Mona. Les Dervils préparent quelque chose. Pour le moment, le seul avantage qu'on ait, c'est d'avoir en notre possession quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on découvre. Mais on ne sait ni de quoi il s'agit, ni comment s'en servir. Le seul moyen qu'on ait c'est Jones, et si pour que Jones débloque sa mémoire il faut l'assistance du Capitaine… Je veux bien souffrir qu'il se permette d'être un peu familier avec toi, en ma présence.

_ L'ennui, c'est qu'après l'avoir expédié à l'autre bout de la Galaxie, je me vois mal lui demander de revenir. Surtout que je ne sais pas comment…

Jed eut un geste agacé, et alla à la cuisine pour se servir un verre. Mona le suivit.

_ Cependant, quelque chose me dit qu'il a plus d'intérêt pour le protégé d'Ivy, qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre. A mon avis on ne devrait pas tarder à le revoir.

* * *

1 Car le Minotaure est une espèce alienne, bien évidemment. =)


	21. Chapter 21

Pardon pour le temps qu'aura pris ce chapitre à être publié, j'avoue mettre laissée déborder.

J'espère que ce délai n'aura pas découragé trop de monde, et je remercie tous les lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews (jojo738, **shaniice** (pour ta question, je dirais juste que notre malheureux Vénèk se trouve dans une situation bien cruelle, et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pourra pas reprendre le cours de sa vie là où il l'avait laissé), CptJackHarkness, savannah12 et tous ceux que j'oublie ^^)

* * *

**Le Bal des Ambassadeurs**

_ C'est quoi au juste, le bal des Ambassadeurs ?

_ Le bal des Ambassadeurs _ ou bal de l'Entente Cordiale _ réunit tous les hauts dignitaires des 16 000 nations qui peuplent les huit Galaxies. Il y a bien sûr les huit membres de la GA8G, mais également les représentants des nations moins influentes. Dont certaines sont d'anciens peuples colonisés et réduits en esclavage. Les Borobos par exemple, à la base c'était un empire primitif vivant en autarcie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent des échanges commerciaux avec les Dervils. Au bout de quelques décennies, l'Empereur Kalgo a pris la succession de son père, il c'est vite avéré que c'était un incapable qui pensait davantage à faire la bringue qu'à gouverner. Paradoxalement, il était très jaloux de ses prérogatives royales. Les Dervils sont parvenus à l'embobiner pour qu'il garde son trône, mais dans l'ombre, c'était eux qui tiraient les ficelles.

» Les Oods, aussi. Une nation pacifique qui avait accueillit des colonies humaines. Au bout de plusieurs générations, les Humains les avaient réduits en esclavage. Sur un malentendu en fait : les traducteurs qui avaient été fabriqués, pour aider les deux peuples à communiquer, envoyaient des ondes qui réduisaient les cellules grises des Oods en fromage blanc. Mais ça, ils ont pris leur temps avant de s'en rendre compte.

» T'as les Flywers, que les Sontorans prenaient pour des animaux domestiques.

» Et un tas d'autres histoires du même genre.

» Réunis tous ce petit monde dans une immense salle, avec des couteaux, des fourchettes et des cure-dents, et demande leur de trinquer et de danser ensemble en ayant l'air ravis. Avec en prime des Judoons pour faire le service d'ordre.

_ Tu rajoutes un rideau de fer, et on pourrait se croire au temps de la Guerre Froide, commenta Ianto sans s'émouvoir.

_ Faut pas manquer ça ! Ca va être l'éclate assurer !

Ianto et Ivy s'étaient réfugiés dans une grande serre, au dernier étage du vaste complexe de Torchwood, sous une immense coupole de verre. L'intérieur de la serre rappelait le parc de la clinique de Tempera, il en avait la chaleur du moins. Ivy avait obtenu la permission de prendre quelques plantes pour se préparer une infusion, affirmant que la nourriture du restaurant de la cantine lui donnait des maux de ventre.

Ils discutaient tous les deux de la grande réception qui devait avoir lieu dans trois jours dans l'un des plus luxueux palais de la capitale. En réalité situé en périphérique de la ville, dans une zone protégée, dont la faune et la flore locale avaient été préservées. C'était, au dire de tous les médias huppés de Terranea, l'endroit le plus enchanteur de toute la planète. Un magazine sur les religions l'avait même surnommé « l'Eden retrouvé ».

_ Et la Générale Carpenter veut qu'on y participe, toi et moi… ? avait demandé Ianto, légèrement incrédule.

_ Yep ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ?... J'ai pas porté de robe de soirée depuis mon mariage… A l'époque, la mode c'était les grandes capes de trois mètres et les échancrures des deux côtés… Faudrait que je demande à Mona, si elle n'a pas une robe à me prêter… Vu que de toute manière, elle sera en uniforme…

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire là-bas ? Ca à l'air plutôt sélecte comme invitation ? Si on nous demande qui on est, on devra répondre quoi ? Une ancienne mercenaire officiellement exilée à l'autre bout de la constellation et le type qu'elle a sorti d'hibernation… ?

_ Je me demande si elle a toujours cette robe turquoise… Ylan m'a toujours dit que le turquoise faisait ressortir mes yeux…

_ Ivy… Tu m'écoutes ?

Depuis quelques jours, Ianto avait remarqué que sa compagne avait des difficultés à se concentrer.

_ Bien sûr, que je t'écoute. On entrera sous une fausse identité. Elle nous fera passée pour des cadres de Torchwood.

_ Et si on nous pose des questions ?

_ T'inquiète, personne ne fera attention à nous. Ils seront trop occupés à se cirer les pompes pour remarquer notre présence.

Ianto médita quelles secondes avant de redemander :

_ A ton avis, pourquoi elle tient tant à ce qu'on vienne ?

_ Elle a un truc en tête, ça c'est certain. Quand à savoir quoi…

Ianto n'était pas un familier des grandes réceptions. Ce qui était compréhensif pour un fils d'ouvrier. Bien sûr, lors de son passage éclaire à l'université, il avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter des étudiants issus de milieux nettement plus favorisés que le sien. Il était au départ très gêné par son accent gallois, dont il n'était jamais parvenu à se débarrasser au fil des années. Surtout, qu'on lui disait souvent que cela lui donnait un charme particulier. Bien sûr, comme tout écolier de la couronne britannique, il maitrisait parfaitement la langue de Shakespeare. Ce qui avait un aspect assez déroutant, car si en anglais il employait un vocabulaire courant et châtier, le gallois qu'il pratiquait dans son foyer était peu distingué. C'était en quelque sorte une petite bizarrerie qui s'était affinée au fil du temps. Il avait appris l'art du paraître, de la distinction et de l'élégance, mais il était toujours resté en lui cette petite trace de « sauvagerie » indomptée. Ce qui avait fasciné ses supérieurs à Londres. Jones avait un remarquable contrôle sur lui-même, et une tenue irréprochable, mais les rares fois où le jeune Gallois usait de sa langue natale, c'était toujours pour dire des grossièretés ou employer un vocabulaire très familier. Le costume ne pouvait pas tout masquer, le jeune Mr Jones parlait gallois comme un voyou des bas-fonds.

Le soir du bal arriva à grand pas. Une navette vint chercher les trois représentants de l'institut devant l'entrée de la propriété. Carpenter avait donné rendez-vous à ses deux acolytes dans le grand hall, qui aux de Jones évoquait un grand centre commercial de luxe. Le Gallois fut le premier au point de rendez-vous, et le seul à être ponctuel. N'étant pas aux faits des critères de mode masculine du 43ème siècle, il avait demandé les conseils de Jed Willow. Celui-ci l'avait quelque peu rassuré, car il avait un temps craint le pire en repensant aux vêtements d'apparat qu'il avait vu porter par les ambassades lors du défilé. Il se trouvait donc dans le grand hall, dans uniforme composé d'une veste bordeaux à épaulettes brodées de fils d'argent patiné, avec un pantalon large de la même teinte et des bottes noires soigneusement cirées.

A croire que certaines choses ne changeront jamais, il était seul dans le hall, à attendre ses deux homologues féminines, qui elles semblaient vouloir prendre tout leur temps. Il soupira en pensant que vingt-deux siècles n'étaient pas venus à bout de cette manie qu'ont les femmes de ne jamais être prêtes en temps et en heure. Enfin, il vit la Générale pénétré dans le grand hall par une double porte qu'il savait mener à un ascenseur menant directement à son bureau. Elle était revêtue de son uniforme d'officier, assez semblable au sien, mais bleu outremer, avec en prime des décorations et une cape de tissu fluide qui lui tombait au niveau des genoux. Très ajusté, l'ensemble faisait ressortir ses courbes sensuelles, lui donnant une allure plus féminine. La seule note de frivolité qu'elle s'était autorisée, était une fleur d'un rouge carmin très vif, plantée dans ses cheveux blonds relevés au-dessus de sa nuque.

_ Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle en arrivant droit sur lui. J'aidais Ivy à se préparer. Elle est un peu à cran, en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, semblant vouloir excuser son comportement.

_ J'avais remarqué, voulu la rassurer Ianto. Je crois qu'elle supporte mal d'être enfermée. En plus, elle digère mal la nourriture du restaurant, j'ai l'impression.

Mona lui jeta un regard perplexe. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait un sens caché à ces déclarations.

_ C'est bon, on peut y aller ! lança une voix tonitruante derrière eux.

Ianto s'était retourné instinctivement au son de la voix. Mais au spectacle qui lui sous les yeux, son souffle fut coupé l'espace d'une seconde. Enveloppée dans un drapé de soie fluide et turquoise, flottant sur son corps comme une eau scintillante, retenue sur son épaule droite par une fibule _ laissant l'autre dénudée _ une échancrure vertigineuse, dévoilant à mi-cuisse une jambe longue et gracile, Ivy faisait l'effet d'une de ces déesses antiques ou de la dame du Lac des légendes arthuriennes.

_ Tu es splendide, souffla Mona, d'un ton sincèrement admiratif.

_ Merci. Mais j'aimerais connaître l'avis de mon cavalier, dit-elle en glissant son bras dans celui d'Ianto, qui de son côté semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

Que les choses soient claires. Le Gallois avait depuis longtemps décelé chez sa compagne tous les atouts d'une véritable reine de beauté : ses formes à la fois sensuelles et athlétiques, sa peau d'un teint de miel, recouverte par endroits de cicatrises _ souvenir de guerre _ qu'il était l'un des rares à pouvoir localiser, ses yeux verts en amende, pleins de malice. Mais le plus clair du temps, Ivy les cachait sous ses frusques de soldat en exil, avec en prime son immense manteau blanc en poils de Gnouff, qui dissimulait ses formes. Mais ainsi apprêtée, coiffée, avec même un léger effort de maquillage, sa beauté avait quelque chose de surnaturel.

_ J'ai l'impression d'accompagner Cendrillon au bal, fut la seule chose qu'Ianto trouva à dire.

Il se gifla mentalement, de faire une remarque aussi enfantine.

_ Qui ?

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que sa cavalière ne saisisse pas la référence. Mais devant son regard admiratif, elle dut conclure qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment, donc tout allait bien.

_ Alors, comment on se rend là-bas ? lança Ianto. Une limousine volante passe nous prendre ?

C'est deux camarades rirent de sa naïveté.

_ Une quoi ?

_ Un véhicule ! C'est à un bal qu'on se rend, pas au départ en retraite d'un brigadier ! Vous avez tous vos invitations ?

Ivy brandit la sien, et glissa celle d'Ianto dans la poche de sa veste. Sur ce, la Générale actionna quelque chose sur sa propre plaque métallique. Avant que l'homme du XXIème siècle n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, un immense vestibule s'était matérialisé autour d'eux. Une sorte de rotonde entièrement montée en mur de verre scintillant permettant de voir le ciel étoilé. Ianto en eut le souffle coupé, avant d'être ramené à la réalité par les brouhahas provenant de derrière une tenture, tendue juste devant eux.

Mona empoigna ses deux compagnons chacun par un bras, leur murmurant à l'oreille :

_ Le tout est de ne pas rater son entrée. Restés sobres et hautains le temps qu'on nous annonce. Et surtout donné l'impression d'être parfaitement à votre place. Ne vous en fait cela ne durera que le temps qu'on présente les invités suivants. Après, on vous aura complètement oublié.

Ianto fut tenté de faire un pas en arrière et de sauter par une des baies vitrées, mais Carpenter avait une sacrée poigne. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait qu'à se laisser entrainer par le courant, et vaille que vaille, quoiqu'il arrive ça ne pourrait jamais être pire que de rester enfermé dans un caisson ou de devoir échapper à deux attentats. Il se laissa guidé vers le grand rideau de velours vert émeraude, et ne tiqua même pas en entendant le chambellan à la peau carmin et aux cornes noires les appeler :

_ La Générale Suprême Simona Carpenter et Sir et Lady Lancelot-du-Lac !

_ C'est une blague ? glissa-t-il tout de même à l'oreille de sa compagne lorsqu'ils eurent descendu les marches de l'estrade.

_ T'inquiète, ça n'est évocateur pour personne ici…

Ianto ignorait s'il devait être rassuré ou bien scandalisé de voir que les récits fondamentaux de sa culture patriotique étaient perdus, avalés par se gouffre sans fond qu'est l'Univers.

La démarche raide, le visage impassible, il s'enfonça dans la foule des invités, sa belle cavalière pendue à son bras. Il trouva un certain réconfort dans la constatation qu'Ivy (ou lady Lancelot-du-lac) était la plus élégante et de loin la plus belle de toutes les dames de la soirée. Un orgueil qu'il fallait cependant nuancer par le fait que les neuf dixièmes des invités n'étaient, à proprement parler, humains. Après tout, quel intérêt esthétique pouvait représenter une Catwoman en robe du soir pour une créature avec un calamar en guise de tête.

Comme promis, on ne tarda pas à les oublier pour voir les invités suivants arriver. Ianto était disposé à se terrer dans un coin et à ne plus en sortir. Ivy, de son côté, lorgnait sur le buffet garni de plats et de mets très variés qui trônait au fond de la salle. Quant à la Générale Carpenter, elle semblait s'évertuer à les faire semer un homme (humain a priori) au teint mat et aux cheveux noirs, habillé d'un grand manteau pourpre.

Kalpen Suresh Modi avait beau aimer se voiler la face, il n'était pas un imbécile pour autant. Le regard de suspicion qu'il avait posé sur Sir et Lady Lancelot-du-lac n'avait pas échappé à Simona. Elle entraîna donc ses deux compagnons le plus loin possible du sénateur, avant que celui-ci ne se mette en tête de venir les examiner de plus près. Une fois hors de sa portée, elle avisa l'ambassadeur Nargal qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux.

_ Bien, souffla-t-elle, je vous laisse, j'ai quelque vieille connaissance à aller saluer. Faites discrets, et surtout pas d'imprudence.

_ Compte sur nous.

_ Elle en a de bonnes, lança Ianto lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée. Pourquoi nous traîner jusqu'ici, si c'est pour qu'on fasse tapisserie ?

_ Arrête un peu de ronchonner, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion d'assister à un tel évènement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

_ Pour commencer, si tu m'invitais à danser… Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai pas dansé une valse…

_ Parce que ça se danse encore ?

_ Certaines choses de vieillissent jamais !

_ A qui le dis-tu ?

L'ambassadeur Gadra'kt et la Générale Carpenter étaient de très vielles connaissances. Ils avaient combattu côte à côte lors de nombreuses batailles, un sentiment de respect et de confiance mutuelle les liaient tous les deux. C'est pourquoi Simona s'étaient instinctivement tournée vers lui afin de lui faire de son projet de former une alliance avec les autres Nations, pouvant faire contrepoids avec la GA8G et les Dervils par la même occasion. Elle prenait dotant moins de risque de lui en parler que les Nargals, en raison du peu de ressources de leur planète, étaient exclus de l'Assemblée. Gadra'kt représentait un intermédiaire précieux pour Simona, car il avait la confiance et la sympathie de nombreux ministres aliens, même parmi les peuples qui s'étaient autrefois opposés à l'expansion de la race humaine à travers l'Univers. Par conséquent, elle avait chargé son vieil ami de chercher parmi ces dignitaires des alliés potentiels pour leur complot.

Cependant, elle ne put réprimer son étonnement lorsque Gadra'kt la conduisit dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des yeux, des oreilles et des antennes indiscrètes, pour lui présenter Rébard Duwyn, l'ambassadeur Borobos.

En parfait représentant de son peuple, Rébard avait _ à l'instar de tous les Borobos _ des manières franches et directes.

_ A ce que vois, ma présence ne manque de vous étonner Carpenter. J'ajouterais même que vous n'êtes pas enchanté de me voir…

_ Pardonnez ma _surprise_, Sénateur. Mais lorsque l'ambassadeur Gadra'kt m'a parlé du « désir spontané qu'avait exprimé un dignitaire de me rencontrer », j'étais à mille lieux de me douter qu'il s'agirait de vous. Votre Nation n'a jamais exprimé de sympathie pour ma race. Et même encore aujourd'hui, mes troupes ont a déploré des agressions dont des Borobos sont à l'origine.

Simona se permettait d'être aussi directe, sachant elle savait que le meilleur moyen de gagner le respect de son interlocuteur était de lui parler sans détour. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne si trompa pas :

_ Vous parlez là, d'anciens mercenaires reconvertis dans le banditisme après la chute de l'Empire. Les citoyens de la jeune République de Shoshanna n'ont rien à voir avec ces brigands. On ne doit pas juger une nation sur ses individus malveillants. Je sais que nos peuples ont eu des différents par le passé, mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraître, les Borobos ont aussi souffert de la domination des Dervils.

_ Je le sais, Ambassadeur. J'étais à Kanda'ar, lorsque les troupes de Shoshanna ont été asphyxiées par les armes bactériologiques. Les Dervils ne faisaient pas dans le détail à cette époque.

_ Pour eux, les Borobos n'ont jamais été plus que de la chair à canon une quantité négligeable…

Le regard de l'ambassadeur s'assombrit en évoquant cette triste histoire. Simona n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir, jamais de sa mémoire ne s'étaient effacés les cris de stupeur qui avaient traversé les rangs, lorsque les soldats avaient réalisé que ceux-là même pour qui ils se battaient étaient en train de les massacrer avec les troupes adverses. Elle-même avait de lourds remords sur ce qui s'était passé…

_ Nous sommes encore une jeune démocratie, relança l'ambassadeur. Nous n'avons encore que très peu d'influence…

_ Cependant, l'interrompit la générale, si toutes les jeunes démocraties s'alliaient contre les plus puissantes, là vous seriez alors capables de faire la différence.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Réfléchissez. Combien de délégations siègent à l'Assemblée ? Huit ! Huit sur les seize milles races qui peuplent le ciel. Ca ne représente même pas le dixième de la population globale.

_ Générale, vous semblez oublier qu'au sein de ces délégations _il y a la vôtre_.

_ En effet, mais nos représentants sont trop occupés à faire des ronds-de-jambe à leurs rivaux pour voir l'extraordinaire soutient que représente 15 992 nations ignorées du reste de l'Univers.

_ Sachez bien que je ne recule pas devant l'adversité, mais je répugne à soulever un coup d'Etat d'ampleur intergalactique, sans une raison valable.

_ Oh, si c'est un motif qu'il vous faut, j'en ai justement ramené un avec moi ce soir. Si vous êtes disposé à l'entendre, Sénateur… ?

_ Je suis tout ouï…

_ Mona ! s'extasia le docteur Moro, la bouche pleine. La soirée est d'enfer, et le buffet est génial ! Ca change de la bouffe synthétique qu'on nous sert à la cantine…

Simona marchait droit vers elle, la mine grave. Lady Lancelot-du-lac se tenait près du buffet et semblait vouloir faire un sort à tout ce qui se trouvait à sa surface.

_ Evite de trop t'empiffrer, ça n'est pas une attitude digne d'une lady…

_ Va te faire foutre !

Et sur ces mots, elle engouffra une grosse crevette à l'intérieur de son gossier.

_ Et maintenant, reprit-elle, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce qu'on t'accompagne, Ianto et moi.

_ Pour être franche, c'est surtout de toi dont j'avais besoin. J'ai seulement pensé que tu ne voudrais pas être séparée de ton protégé…

_ Tu sais ce qui irait super bien avec ses crevettes ? lança Ivy sans paraître le moins du monde intéressée parce que Mona lui racontait. Du jus de battrave.

_ Du jus de battrave !… ?

_ Où est-ce qu'ils l'ont planqué ?

_ Ivy… Du jus de battrave… Avec des crevettes… ?

_ Arrêtes de me fixer comme si j'avais des cornes sur le nez. Montre-moi plutôt où ils ont mis le buffet des sauces…

_ Ivy, s'il te plaît, s'impatienta Mona, pourrais-tu rester concentrée plus d'une minute ? _C'est très important…_

_ Je peux t'écouter et manger en même temps.

Ce faisant, elle scruta la salle du regard, à la recherche d'un saucier.

_ Tu as dans l'idée de faire une alliance avec l'ambassadeur Borobos, et tu aimerais que je lui fasse part de ce que j'ai découvert sur Tempera…

Simona la regarda un moment, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été mise au placard que je ne suis plus bonne à rien, répliqua Moro avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Je n'en ai jamais douté, répondit la Générale en lui rendant son sourire. A propos, où est Ianto ?

Ianto s'était réfugié sur une terrasse, donnant sur l'immense parc de la propriété. De l'espace, de l'air frais, le silence et le calme : c'était tout ce qui lui fallait. Malgré les mois qui s'étaient écoulés, il en était encore à se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Passant de l'euphorie à la mélancolie, il méditait sur les évènements de la soirée et de ces derniers jours. Il avait échappé à la mort à plusieurs reprises, s'était joint à un complot visant à renverser une espèce alienne réputée redoutable, avait dansé deux valse avec la plus belle des hybride féline qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, avait fait la connaissance d'un type bizarre, découvert l'avenir de l'Humanité, et même participait à sa suite. Après tout, pourquoi s'acharner à déterrer un passé qui ne pouvait plus rien lui apporter ? Il pourrait se faire à ce nouveau monde, à ce nouveau Torchwood. Si les choses finissaient par se tasser, et que ses services n'étaient plus indispensables, il pourrait repartir sur Tempera, avec Ivy. La perspective de passer le reste de sa vie là-bas ne lui déplaisait pas ou du moins, moins qu'avant. Avait-il vraiment le choix au fond, le torrent de la vie suivait son cours, et lui était bien obligé de suivre avec.

Un craquement interrompit soudain ses réflexions. Quelque chose venait de bouger dans le fourré, près de la balustrade. Il devait probablement s'agir d'une bête, un hérisson, un furet, ou du moins un truc s'en approchant sur cette planète. Cependant mu par une certaine méfiance, il sortit d'une de ses poches le minuscule revolver que Carpenter lui avait confié avant leur départ (juste au cas où), et s'approcha prudemment du buisson. A peine eut-il tendu la main pour écarter les feuillages, qu'une espèce de boule de poiles fuchsia en jaillit et traversa la pelouse du parc en un éclair, sans doute vers un refuge plus sûr.

Soulagé, Ianto rangea son arme et décida de rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur. Mais à peine eut-il pivoté qu'il se vit le passage barré par une espèce d'énorme gorille de trois mètres de haut. Il en conclut donc que ce n'était pas lui qui avait effrayé la bestiole, et il fut d'ailleurs tenté de l'imiter. Il eut bien le reflexe de lever son arme, mais son adversaire fut plus rapide et l'envoya valser au bas de la terrasse. Le gorille voulut ensuite abattre son poing sur, et nul doute qu'avec sa masse musculaire il lui aurait fendu le crâne en une pichenette. Ianto parvint à l'éviter en roulant sur le côté, mais se retrouva bloqué par la balustrade. La grosse brute fondit encore sur lui :

_ A l'aide ! eut-il juste le temps gueule, avant de lui glisser entre les jambes au moment où son adversaire tomba sur la balustrade, la réduisant en poussière.

Le crâne couvert de gravillons, il paraissait furax et lui barrait toujours la route. En une seconde, Ianto envisagea toutes ses options : un combat corps à corps était totalement exclu, ses appels à l'aide ne semblaient pas avoir d'effet, il y avait toujours l'idée de la boule fuchsia…mais serait-il assez rapide pour semer son poursuivant ? Et une fois seul dans le parc parviendrait-il à retrouver seul le chemin du bâtiment sans faire une autre mauvaise rencontre ?...

Tous ses calcules furent coupés courts, car le son d'une décharge se fit entendre et le gros gorille s'abattit à ses pieds comme un sac de patates.

Abasourdi, Ianto mit plusieurs minutes avant de reconnaitre la silhouette découpée dans le noir, s'avançant vers lui, brandissant toujours son pistolet tranquillisant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'homme posa une main sur son épaule, entrouvrant la bouche pour lui s'enquérir de son état, mais interrompu par des éclats de voix :

_ Ianto !

_ Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Appelez la sécurité !

_ Jack !

Cette dernière réplique était adressée par Carpenter au sauveur providentiel de Sir Lancelot-du-lac.

_ La cavalerie arrive toujours au dernier moment, lança l'interpelé d'un ton railleur, tout en resserrant convulsivement ses doigts sur l'épaule d'Ianto.

_ Une chance que vous ayez été là, répondit Ivy avec émotion, tandis qu'elle rengainait une arme semblable à celle d'Ianto dans sa jarretière.

Elle s'avança vers lui pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance et redemanda à Ianto s'il n'était pas blessé. Celui-ci, malgré son trouble, ne manqua pas de noter l'attitude gênée de son sauveur en présence de la félidée.

Deux autres comparses les avaient rejoints, avec des hommes de la garde nargale.

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux tenir les Judons à l'écart Simona, lança Gadra'kt d'une voix grave.

_ Comment cela ?

_ Sénateur vous le reconnaissez ? dit-il en désignant à Rébard Duwyn le Borobos affalé parterre.

_ Le prince Aldrian Boros… !


	22. Chapter 22

Je sais que ce nouveau chapitre a mis du temps à arriver, et je m'en excuse auprès de vous. C'est la faute aux vacances dans un bled où il y a pas Internet, à mon job d'été et à mon inspiration capricieuse (ajouté au fait que je souffre de flemmingite aïgue^^). Je remercie les nouveaux arrivants qui mon laissé de chouettes reviews d'encouragement (qd on est en panne de motivation ça aide beaucoup), aux fidèles qui n'en ont toujours pas marre, et à ceux m'inscrive dans leur liste de favori (si je vous vois ;))

Allez assez pinaillé! Bonne lecture!

PS: je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, de synthaxe et autres. Mais comme je publie au moment où je termine mon texte j'ai souvent la flemme de me relire (et puis celui-là est particulièrement long), et je risque l'overdose si je dois tout repasser.

**

* * *

****Des soucies en perspective**

Le prince Aldrian Boros était un membre de la famille royale de Shoshanna, cousin au troisième degré de l'Empereur Kalgo. Ne pouvant aspirer au trône en raison de son rang inférieur dans la généalogie royale, il s'était vu contraint de juré allégeance à son cousin, qu'il jugeait pourtant comme un piètre souverain _ l'Histoire ne tarderait pas lui donné raison. Afin de palier à son manque de prestige, il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans une carrière militaire. Ses exploits, sa ténacité et son courage lui avaient vite fait gagné l'admiration et le respect de ses hommes. Voyant sa notoriété grandir, au fur et à mesure que celle de Kalgo vacillait, il n'avait pas tarder à germer à lui l'ambition de rompre son vœux d'allégeance en vue de s'approprier le pouvoir dont il s'était toujours estimé plus digne que son royal cousin. Seulement, un obstacle de taille se dressait sur sa route, l'ambassadeur dervil Gyltikrr't _ le véritable détenteur du pouvoir _, installé à la cour et jouant les éminences grises pour ce benêt de Kalgo.

Et ce dernier ne s'y était pas trompé, voyant d'un très mauvais œil la popularité grandissante du prince Aldrian. Sachant qu'il ne gagnerait rien si le jeune rebelle parvenait à ses fins il serait moins aisé à manipuler que son cousin. Le Dervil parvint à convaincre l'empereur que le prince ourdissait un complot contre lui. Afin d'échapper à la menace, Aldrian n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exiler. Mais loin de passer aux yeux de son peuple pour un traitre et un lâche, l'opinion publique le présenta comme la victime innocente d'une machination visant à l'écarter du pouvoir. L'armée ne tarda pas à prendre position pour son héros, ouvrant les yeux sur qui tirait réellement les ficelles à l'intérieur du gouvernement, et pointant du doigt les Dervils.

La grande guerre intergalactique battait son plein, et les soldats Borobos étaient contraints de servir sous les ordres d'une Nation étrangère qui ne faisait aucun cas de ses serviteurs. Des groupuscules révolutionnaires émergeaient un peu partout sur Shoshanna. Tous incitèrent le peuple à prendre les armes contre le gouvernement en place, et contre les Dervils. De plus en plus de guerriers désertèrent les rangs, préférant l'exile au massacre. Voyant là une occasion à ne pas manquer, Aldrian les convaincu de rejoindre ses propres rangs pour combattre la tyrannie des Dervils.

Et finalement, après maintes années de patience, les révolutionnaires vinrent s'allier à lui, et le firent revenir sur Shoshanna, où soutenu par un peuple ivre de colère et avide de justice, il put sans trop de perte chasser les usurpateurs et renverser la monarchie. Mais qu'il croyait avoir remporté une victoire totale, et acquis le pouvoir qu'il convoitait depuis tant d'année, le destin lui joua un tour cruel…

Car après des siècles de soumission, les Borobos ne voulurent plus entendre parler de monarchie et décidèrent d'instaurer la République. Aldrian avait cru pouvoir arracher le trône grâce à son armée de mercenaires. Mais ses soldats avaient bien plus de scrupules à retourner leurs armes contre les instigateurs de la révolte, parmi lesquels pouvait se trouver qui un frère, qui un cousin, une mère, une nièce, un oncle…

La jeune République, aidée par le Protectorat de l'Ombre, avait tenu bon, le prince rebelle n'avait eu alors d'autre choix que de s'exiler, une fois encore. Une situation d'autant plus intolérable pour lui, qu'il était profondément attaché à sa terre natale, et nourrissait de grand projet pour sa patrie. Si seulement on lui avait donné sa chance, au lieu de léguer le trône à son imbécile de cousin. La fatalité en avait décidé autrement, et le prince en exile, coupé des siens et de toute source de revenu, s'était vu contraint de devenir le larbin des Dervils ces despotes usurpateurs qu'il avait tant rêvé de voir un jour chassés de Shoshanna.

Il avait vaguement entendu parler de cet otage, libéré par les troupes humaines. Il avait sentit, dans les rangs de ses désormais supérieurs et maîtres, poindre l'inquiétude. L'ordre lui fut donné de s'introduire sur la propriété de l'Eden retrouvé, et d'abattre manu-militari cet humain qui avait commis l'imprudence de recouvrer sa liberté. Un jeu d'enfant. D'autant que sa cible lui avait grandement facilité la tâche en s'isolant du reste des invités. Il pensait qu'il en aurait terminé avant que la sécurité ne débarque. Il n'avait pas prévu cette piqure à l'épaule et cet engourdissement qui avait gagné tous ses muscles en un éclair. Il s'était réveillé dans sorte de chambre hermétique sans porte ni fenêtre, aux murs d'un blanc immaculé, baignant dans une lumière laiteuse, dont l'origine restait indéterminée.

De l'autre côté de la paroi transparente, la générale Carpenter et le sénateur Duwyn se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre fixant le prisonnier, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, sa tête entre ses genoux.

_ Ce que vous me demandez là n'est pas très protocolaire, Sénateur, articula la générale, sans la moindre once d'émotion.

_ Nous avons dû violer au moins vingt décrets protocolaires et diplomatiques rien que pour l'amener ici, Générale, lui répondit son interlocuteur sur le même ton. Alors un de plus ou de moins…

_ Qui vous dit qu'il acceptera de se confier à vous ?

_ Il le ferait plus sûrement à un représentant de sa race, qu'à l'un des vôtres en tout cas…

Simona inclina la tête sur le côté, en signe d'assentiment.

_ Et puis je le connais bien… poursuivit le Borobos. Je sais quels arguments le feront flancher. Faites-moi confiance, Générale. Ce serait un premier pas vers la collaboration…

Simona étira ses lèvres en un léger sourire. Puis elle apposa sa main sur la plaque métallique près de la cloison.

_ Vous avez carte blanche, sénateur.

Le Borobos s'avança alors vers la paroi dématérialisée. Le prisonnier le vit pénétrer dans sa cellule en traversant le mur comme un fantôme. A la vue d'un visiteur, il se redressa immédiatement, puis son regard se fit brûlant lorsqu'il reconnu l'individu en face de lui.

Dans un salon de repos à l'autre bout du bâtiment, les autres protagonistes étaient installés autour du mini bar. Ianto était affalé sur un immense canapé un peu bizarre ultra-design, tandis qu'Ivy s'affairait autour de lui, lui demandant s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Bien que son agresseur l'ait à peine effleuré, elle avait tout de même tenu à l'examiner. Le jeune rescapé n'avait pas trop protesté, sachant qu'elle n'y mettait que de la bienveillance. Et puis cette aventure l'avait tellement secouée, qu'il craignait que la moindre contrariété ne provoque chez elle une crise de nerfs. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi de l'attention qu'elle lui portait, mais dans les circonstances actuelles il la trouvait quelque peu envahissante. Il aurait en effet apprécié d'avoir un peu moins d'attention et un peu plus d'intimité afin de pouvoir être seul avec l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Ce dernier, calme et discret, se tenais non loin du petit couple, sirotant sagement son verre d'acide-vodka, sans paraître le moins du monde intéressé par ce qui l'entourait. En vérité, le Capitaine ne détachait pas son attention d'Ianto, écoutant le son de sa voix, guettant les inflexions de son accent gallois, risquant de temps à autre un regard dans sa direction, reconnaissant bien malgré lui une mimique ou une expression familière, et cherchant en vain un indice lui révélant une supercherie. Car une part de lui n'osait toujours pas croire au miracle et tentait encore de percer une quelconque duperie.

Durant sa longue absence, dans les rares moments où son esprit pouvait se permettre de dériver vers la méditation, Jack n'avait pu s'empêcher de revenir sans cesse vers Ianto. Et il oscillait dans ces moments-là entre espoir et désillusion. Luttant tantôt contre un optimisme euphorisant qui menaçait de lui faire perdre tout sens commun, et un scepticisme que le premier ne parvenait jamais à éradiquer complètement.

Après toutes ces années, fallait-il encore qu'il ait de telles réactions ? Que les siècles, les épreuves, les aventures, les passions… n'aient pu venir à bout de cette idylle morte à peine après avoir vu le jour. C'était à peine croyable, même pas crédible. Et pourtant, il en avait vues et vécues des choses extraordinaires au cours de sa _très_ longue vie !

Mais Ianto était là, devant lui. Et chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes, ravivaient un feu qu'il pensait avoir éteint.

Au bout d'un moment, le docteur Moro fut prise de somnolence _ le contre coup des émotions de la nuit sans doute. Elle prit congé des deux hommes, après s'être assurée une dernière fois qu'Ianto allait bien. En sortant du salon, elle passa tout près de Jack, lui posant brièvement une main sur l'épaule, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ Je vous le laisse, faites y attention…

Puis elle quitta la pièce sur ces paroles énigmatiques, auxquelles le Capitaine ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un frisson. Il aurait volontiers trouvé cette femme sympathique _ après tout, il n'était pas dans sa nature de dénigrer le beau sexe, surtout quand celui-ci alliait l'intelligence au sex-appeal _; seulement voilà, bien que ce soit involontaire, elle marchait sur ses plantes, et s'était suffisant pour qu'il ait envie de la voir disparaître.

Demeuré seul avec son protégé, il resta encore un moment sans savoir quoi faire _ ce qui le désorientait d'autant plus : lui qui habituellement n'était jamais à cours d'idée. Ce fut finalement Ianto qui rompit le silence. Quittant le canapé où il était installé, pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés, près du bar.

_ Avec toutes ses émotions, commença-t-il avec assurance, je crois bien que j'ai complètement oublié de vous remerciez de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, lui répondit le Capitaine avec un large sourire. C'était tout à fait naturel.

_ Oh… C'est tout à fait naturel pour vous de sauver un illustre inconnu des grosses pattes d'un énorme gorille ?...

_ Vous n'aviez rien fait pour mériter ça.

_ Vous le pensez… ?

Un nuage passa devant ses yeux bleus-gris. Jack s'en alarma et voulut le réconforter, lui posant la main sur l'épaule, puis la faisant glisser sur son bras.

_ Pardon, se reprit Ianto. C'est juste qu'il m'arrive tellement de trucs dingues en ce moment, que j'en finis par me demander si je n'ai pas un mauvais karma.

Il éclata de rire pour masqué sa gêne, repris par le Capitaine, qui avait toujours la main posée sur son bras. Etrangement, ce simple contact l'apaisait et le réchauffait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il leva les yeux vers le Capitaine. Leur regard se croisa, et soudain… Ianto eut comme une sensation bizarre au fond de l'estomac. On aurait dit qu'une bête dormant au fond de lui depuis des jours était en train de se réveiller. Sa main se cramponna au bar, car il eut le vertige. Des ondes sismiques étaient en train de faire vibrer ses tempes.

_Ah ! Fichu mal de crâne !_

Il croyait en être débarrassé et voilà que celui-ci rappliquait au triple galop !

Le voyant tourner de l'œil, Jack l'agrippa par les épaules, l'aidant à se tenir debout.

_ Ianto ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Ianto tout va bien ? Ianto reste avec moi, s'il te plait !

Brusquement, le Gallois eut la sensation d'être à un autre endroit. L'air peinait à entrer dans ses poumons et la voix du Capitaine ne lui parvenait qu'en sourdine. Tout était froid autour de lui. Lui-même se sentait glacé de l'intérieur.

_ IANTO !

La voix forte du Capitaine le tira de sa vision. Il poussa un grognement guttural, comme s'il s'éveillait après un cauchemar, et le regardant à nouveau droit dans les yeux il fut envahi par un sentiment de peine et d'abandon dont il ne parvenait pas à déceler l'origine.

_ Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

Il aurait cru qu'une autre personne venait de prononcer ces mots. Pourtant s'était bien de ses lèvres que les paroles étaient sorties. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler de la colère. Plutôt un besoin immédiat d'explication. Mais sur quoi… ?

_ Quoi ?

Evidemment, le Capitaine ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Comme l'aurait-il pu, alors que lui-même ne savait pas de quoi il parlait ? Pourtant, Ianto se surprit à répondre :

_ Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? Dans cette salle ? Avec moi ? Avec cette… _créature_ ?

Cette fois, le visage du Capitaine se figea dans une expression étrange, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la frayeur. A cet instant, Ianto aurait juré qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

_ Moi aussi j'aimerais le savoir…

Une voix féminine dans son dos, les fit sursauter et interrompit le cours de leur échange. Simona Carpenter venait de se matérialiser dans l'embrassure de la porte et dardait sur les deux hommes un regard pénétrant.

Jack relâcha immédiatement le jeune homme, avec la mine fautive d'un mari surpris en flagrant délit d'adultère.

Calmement, Mona traversa la pièce d'une démarche chaloupée qui imitait à la perfection celle de Moro. Son visage serein et ses yeux malicieux contrastaient avec l'expression tendue du Capitaine. Ce dernier était inquiet de ne pas l'avoir entendue venir. Et s'il pensait n'avoir rien dit qui puisse le trahir, il redoutait que son attitude et ses gestes à l'égard d'Ianto n'aient éveillé les soupçons de la Générale. Il risqua un regard vers le jeune homme qui, bien que peu enthousiasmé par l'arrivée de Carpenter, n'était pas en proie au même malaise que lui.

_ Tu m'excuseras, Jack, lança Mona sur ce ton faussement ingénu qu'elle employait lorsqu'elle voulait obtenir des renseignements. Mais bien que je sois ravie que tu te sois trouvé au bon endroit, au bon moment, pour secourir Mr Jones, je peine à saisir ce que tu faisais en pleine nuit dans une zone ultra sécurisée, lors d'une soirée ultra-selecte… Et armé qui plus est !

Retrouvant son masque de sourire désinvolte, le Capitaine se rapprocha _ ou plutôt s'élança _ vers Mona, en la saisissant par la taille de manière provocatrice.

_ J'étais à ta recherche, dit-il comme si s'était l'évidence même. Je voulais te faire mon rapport de la mission avec le Protectorat…

Le stratagème marcha à merveille, la Générale fut contrariée de le voir évoquer un sujet aussi confidentiel devant une tiers personne qui n'était même pas _ ou plus _ un membre officiel de Torchwood.

_ Cela ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain ? Et comment as-tu fait pour passer à travers la sécurité ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton désinvolte qui voilait sa suspicion.

_ Tu me connais, je déteste perdre mon temps. Et puis, si le gros lourdaud y est arrivé, pourquoi pas moi ? A ce propos, vous avez pu en tirer quelque chose ou tu l'as directement mis en pièce ?

_ Rébard Duwyn est en train de parlementer avec le prisonnier…

_ Tu laisses un sénateur mener les négociations avec un repris de justice multirécidiviste !

_ Ils sont de la même race, et j'ai dans l'idée qu'ils ont de vieux comptes tous les deux… Si tu veux, je peux te conduire à eux. Et on poursuivra cette conversation dans un cadre plus approprié.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Ianto. Ce qui n'échappa point à ce dernier. Se sentant de trop depuis l'arrivée de Simona, il présenta des excuses polies pour se retirer, prétextant la fatigue qu'avaient entrainée les derniers évènements. Il salua la Générale et serra chaleureusement la main du Capitaine, avant de sortir.

Jack garda un moment les yeux sur la porte qui s'était refermée sur lui, à la fois soulagé et déçu. Mona pendue à son bras, ils travers ensemble le labyrinthe des couloirs interminables de Torchwood, déserts à cette heure-ci, qui menaient aux cellules des prisonniers.

_ Qu'as-tu Jack ? Je te trouve bien préoccupé…

Elle semblait sincère en voulant se montrer attentive, mais Jack ne pouvait lui ouvrir totalement son cœur sur le sujet qui occupait ses pensées. Aussi préféra-t-il dériver sur une autre préoccupation :

_ C'est Vének… Il ne va pas bien.

Mona parut légèrement surprise par cette déclaration, mais le laissa continuer :

_ Il ne mange plus, il ne dort plus. Il reste toute la journée recroquevillé dans sa chambre, et il tremble dès que quelqu'un l'approche…

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ On s'est rendu sur Tortouba, où se trouvait l'abattoir clandestin. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il serait en pleine activité. Il y a eu des complications, et j'ai perdu Vének de vue…

_ Oh non, ne me dis pas que ?

_ Non. Heureusement les trafiquants ne l'ont pas attrapé, mais…

Jack prit une profonde inspiration visiblement anéanti.

_ Quand j'ai enfin pu le retrouver, il était enfermé dans une des salles où ils tendaient les peaux.

_ Oh, mon Dieu !

_ Tu l'aurais vu, prostré dans un coin de cette chambre, avec toutes les peaux de ses congénères autour de lui…

Mona paraissait sincèrement peinée. Jack espérait être parvenu à brouiller les pistes. Et dans le fond, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle se préoccupe plus du sort de son copilote que de ses états d'âmes sentimentaux…

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir des prisonniers. Un grand Nargal en costume de cérémonie poirotait sagement dans le couloir. Il vint serrer la main du Capitaine dans une attitude digne mais chaleureuse.

_ Comment avance les pourparlers ? demanda Carpenter.

_ Je dirais qu'il son en bonne voie.

Dans la cellule immaculée, les deux Borobos se toisaient mutuellement. Le prince Aldrian observait avec dédain et méfiance l'individu face à lui. En entrant dans la pièce, ce dernier s'était incliné cérémonieusement, lui rendant ainsi le respect dû à son rang. Cela avait ému le prince et contribué à radoucir quelque peu son humeur. Il y avait fort longtemps qu'on ne lui témoignait plus de tels égards.

L'autre resta muet un long moment. Il fallut quelques minutes à Aldrian pour comprendre que son adversaire attendait tout simplement qu'il l'invite à prendre la parole. Le prince fut tenté de le laissé poiroter sans rien faire. Mais les manières de son visiteur l'obligeait avoir _ peut-être pas de la sympathie _ des égards pour lui. Aussi mit-il fin au silence :

_ Et si vous me disiez ce que vous attendez de moi ?

_ Nous désirons savoir qui vous a engagez pour éliminer Mr Jones, et pour quelle raison ?

Aldrian reconnaissait là le franc-parler d'un vrai soldat, ce qui forçait son respect.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

_ Je parle de l'humain que vous avez tenté d'écraser, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

_ Ah, celui-là ! s'exclama le Borobo. On ne m'avait pas dit son nom.

_ Pourquoi vouloir tuer un homme dont on ignore jusqu'au nom ?

_ Pourquoi poser une question dont on connait déjà la réponse ?

Le sénateur redressa la tête.

_ Il fut un temps, où le prince Aldrian Boros n'aurait jamais accepté de servir de mercenaire, d'homme de main, de simple… tueur à gages.

_ Les temps sont durs, répliqua l'interpellé. Même pour les princes…

_ Vous qui avez initié la rébellion contre les Dervils… Vous voilà devenu leur serviteur.

_ Dervils ? Qui a parlé des Dervils ? Ne puis-je plus écraser un insignifiant humain pour mon seul plaisir ?…

_ Autrefois, vous n'auriez pas hésité à vous dresser seul contre eux. Aujourd'hui, vous tremblé à leur seule évocation.

_ Qui t'as permis de me parler ainsi ? s'emporta Aldrian. Oublies-tu que tu parles à un prince de sang ?

_ Je n'ai que faire de votre sang, répliqua le sénateur avec une fière insolence. La monarchie appartient au passé. Ne vous méprenez pas sur les égards que j'ai manifestés à mon entrée. Ils étaient destinées au soldat, au guerrier, qui mené ses troupes à la bataille, combattu en tête des rangs sans jamais trembler. Non pas au despote arrogant qui prétend régner seul sur la destinée de tout un peuple.

_ Qui es-tu ? cracha le prince. Toi qui prétends me connaître ! Qui prétend me témoigner du respect et me jette des ordures à la figure !

_ Je suis Rébard Duwyn. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Mais moi je sais tout de vous. Je le tiens de celui qui a été au plus proche de vous lorsque votre vie était sans cesse menacée.

Aldrian tiqua à l'entente du nom.

_ Duwyn ? J'ai connu un Duwyn, autrefois… Aliéazor Duwyn !

_ C'était mon père.

_ C'était l'un de mes meilleurs lieutenants. Courageux, intrépide, magnanime et loyal…

Une ombre passa sur son visage.

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne contre moi, et m'abandonne sur le champ de bataille de Roka. C'est sa lâcheté qui m'a fait perdre la victoire. M'a contraint à l'exil !

_ Il n'était pas un lâche, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il ne voulait pas lever les armes contre ses compatriotes…

Aldrian chassa ces dernières paroles d'un geste agacé.

_ Malgré ce différent, poursuivit Rébard. Son admiration pour vous n'a jamais pali _ pas même lorsque les chefs de la Révolution l'accusaient d'être un traître.

_ Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de s'allier à des parvenus…

_ Il ne déplorait qu'une seule chose : que vous n'aillez pas su voir le changement, accepté que le temps n'était plus au rêve de monarque tout puissant.

_ J'ai versé mon sang, mon courage et toute la force de ma jeunesse dans cette bataille, déclara le vieux soldat d'une voix amère. Ne méritais-je pas en retour une place à la hauteur de mes efforts ? N'ai-je pas prouvé que j'étais parfaitement digne du trône que je convoitais ?

_ Peut-être… Mais l'Histoire _ et la volonté de notre peuple _ en a décidé autrement. Si vous aviez eu plus d'humilité, vous auriez su vous incliner face à la volonté de la Nation, et vous auriez sans doute put ainsi conserver votre gloire et votre place parmi les dignitaires.

_ L'humilité… grogna Aldrian. L'humilité est pour les êtres faibles et sans volonté, qui n'ont pas le courage de prendre leur destin en main et de se dresser face à l'adversité. Ce n'est pas en restant humble que je me suis révolté contre la tyrannie des usurpateurs, que je les ai chassés de ma patrie…

_ Pour en être chassé à votre tour, par un peuple que vous avez délivrez pour ensuite refusé de le comprendre, refusé de voir qu'il ne faisait que réclamer pour lui-même, ce que vous avez exigé pour vous : le droit de prendre en main son destin, et de ne se laissé dicter sa conduite par aucune volonté étrangère à la sienne. Après tant d'années de soumission et de brimades, pensez-vous que c'était trop demander ?

Aldrian fut à cour de mots. Nul doute qu'il reconnaissait en ce jouvenceau(1) la sagesse, l'intégrité et la force de caractère de son ancien lieutenant.

_ Vois où même les rêves de grandeurs… Me voici le sou fifre d'une race que j'ai toujours haïe, et le prisonnier d'une autre que j'ai toujours méprisez. Je suis trop vieux pour lutter encore contre la fatalité.

_ Il est peut-être temps de vous rendre…

_ A qui ? Ces humains ridicules ! Plutôt crevé !

_ Je vous propose un marché : dîtes-nous tout ce que vous savez, et je ferais en sorte que votre exile soit levée. Vous pourrez retourner sur Shoshanna, en résidence surveillée, et passerez vos derniers jours dans votre Mère-Patrie.

Le prince plongea son regard fatigué dans celui du sénateur. Un ange passa puis il hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

On avait beau dire, ces Humains étaient quand même affreusement laids : avec leur peau rose, indécemment nue, leurs corps rachitiques et ses poils ridicules qui poussaient en abondances sur des zones absolument inutiles. Il devait faire un effort pour ne pas gerber en les regardant. Il était face à deux spécimens de sexes opposés. C'était la femelle qui menait le dialogue. Le mâle se contentait de rester dans son coin, à les écouter parler. A croire qu'il était là pour la déco !

_ Ce sont les Dervils qui vous ont fait entrer dans la propriété, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Evidemment, répliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé. Ils ont toute autorité lors des assemblées diplomatiques. _On_ m'a simplement indiqué les horaires des tours de garde, et à quel moment, quel endroit n'était pas surveillé.

_ Quelles étaient exactement les consignes que vous aviez reçues ?

_ Tout simplement de trouver la fuite et de l'éliminer.

_ _La fuite ?_

_ C'est ainsi qu'ils ont surnommé votre ami. Depuis quelque mois, ils n'arrêtent de répéter « la fuite est une menace », « la fuite doit être éliminée »…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils entendent exactement par « fuite » ?

_ Aucune idée. Une fois, deux d'entre eux ont fait une allusion à une anomalie qui se serait produite lors d'une prise de renseignement, et d'un parasite qu'il n'arrivait pas à isoler du système… Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus. Je n'étais pas censé entendre cette conversation. Une chose est sûre, il tenait à ce que ce soit fait avant la Grande Assemblée. Je n'en sais pas plus. Moi m'a surtout demandé de gérer la production des petites fourrures…

_ _Les petites fourrures ?_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du mâle d'intervenir.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?

_ Les petits quadrupèdes mauves qui se transforment en manteaux…

_ Les Pituvards ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Ce sont donc bien les Dervils qui sont derrières tout ça. Est-ce l'information qu'ils craignent de voir filtrer ?

_ Quand bien même… Ce ne serait qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan ! Non, ça cache quelque chose de bien plus grand…

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Avez-vous remarqué que depuis quelque temps la quantité de quartz vendu par les Dervils a subi une hausse impressionnante ? dit-il d'un ton narquois.

_ En effet, confirma la femelle, ils dominent le marché interplanétaire. C'est ce qui fait que leur avis va avoir un poids immense lors de la grande Assemblée : beaucoup de nations dépendent du quartz…

_ Oui, mais savez-vous d'où provient le quartz fournit par les Dervils ?

_ Des mines de la galaxie Zagarra, j'imagine…

_ Ca fait belle lurette qu'elles sont épuisées. Non, ils vont le chercher ailleurs, dans des mines clandestines.

_ Par « clandestines », vous entendez hors de leur juridiction… ? Mais si c'était le cas, quelqu'un s'en serait aperçu…

_ Elles sont dans des zones reculées, pratiquement sauvages, personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller contrôler là-bas.

_ Ca explique les vaisseaux non immatriculés qu'on retrouve un peu partout.

_ Mais pourquoi s'embarrasser d'autant de secrets ? Si les zones n'appartiennent pas à personne, il suffirait de déposer une demande de brevet devant la Commission du Libre Commerce. Les Dervils se considèrent peut-être au-dessus des lois, mais ils sont assez malins pour ne pas se compliquer la vie avec des problèmes aussi faciles à résoudre…

_ Personne ne leur donnerait l'autorisation d'exploiter ces mines si on découvrait ce qu'elles sont…

_ Pourquoi ? Si ce sont des zones inhabitées…

_ J'ai dit qu'elles étaient sauvages, je n'ai pas dit qu'elles étaient inhabitées…

Un sourire entendu passa sur le visage du Borobos. A l'expression horrifiée du mâle humain, il sut que celui-ci l'avait compris.

_ Les Pituvards vivent sur des planètes riches en quartz. Mais _ à défaut d'être intelligents _ ces créatures sont très teigneuses, et protègent jalousement leur territoire. Et le fait qu'ils soient classés « espèce protégée » n'arrange pas les affaires. Alors…

Il baissa d'un ton, se faisant comploteur.

_ La ruse consiste à les faire disparaître, pour ensuite exploiter les mines.

_ Mais ce manège dure depuis combien de temps ?

_ Depuis que les Dervils ont pris le contrôle du marché.

_ Attendez… Ca veut dire que tout le quartz vendu depuis ce temps…

_ C'est autant de colonies de Pituvards qui ont été décimées à travers la Galaxie.

Les deux amis se retrouvent sur la terrasse du bureau de la Général. Jack se sent fatigué, physiquement fatigué. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Peut-être qu'il vieillit… A côté de lui, Simona fixe les étoiles sans rien dire, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Par où commencer ?

_ Avec tout ce qu'on sait, on pourrait faire bannir définitivement les Dervils de la Grande Assemblée, voir même de tous les sénats intergalactiques…

_ Le témoignage du prince Boros ne nous suffira pas. C'est un repris de justice connu de toutes les polices de huit Galaxies…

_ On ne va pas rester là, à les regarder faire sans rien dire…

Jack poussa un grognement de frustration et d'impuissance. Il avait l'impression de repartir deux milles ans en arrière.

_ Il faut démanteler le réseau… De faute en comble. Trouver à qui ils vendent les Pituvards, où ils gardent les prisonniers, où sont les mines clandestines, trouvées celles qui n'ont pas encore été « désinfectées »…

_ Si seulement on avait la liste des sites…

Mona demeura un moment à fixer le vide.

_ Mais… moi… Je crois qu'on l'a…

Jack la regarda sans comprendre. Elle ne semblait même plus le voir, parlant pour elle-même.

_ La Psyché était connecté au réseau. Il y est resté connecté pendant tout _ce temps_…

Elle releva les yeux vers le Capitaine, dont le visage lui parut taillé dans le marbre.

_ Jones est la clé… La clé de tout ! Il a stocké toutes les données des Dervils pendant deux milles ans, et maintenant il est dans ces murs avec nous_… La fuite !_

Jack se raidit en l'entendant parler ainsi.

_ Il est arrivé la même chose à Ivy. Et encore, à l'époque leur système était beaucoup plus perfectionné !

_ Tu oublies _une chose_ : il ne se souvient de rien. Sa mémoire est complètement verrouillée. Les Dervils l'ont peut-être laissé en vie, mais n'ont pas laissé le coffre ouvert.

_ Jed pense qu'il y aurait un moyen… Mais c'est risqué, pour ne pas dire très dangereux. Ca ne se fera pas tout seul… Et ça ne marchera pas sans son consentement…

_ Mona… Je te jure… Arrête ça tout de suite. Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation.

Puis un nouveau nuage passa dans le regard de la Générale.

_ Mais il y a Ivy…

_ Qu'est-ce que cette folle-dingue au cerveau grillée vient foutre là-dedans ! répliqua Jack soudain très énervé.

_ Je l'as connais elle ne donnera jamais son accord pour un truc pareil. Elle se fera un plaisir de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

_ Dans ce cas, ne te gênes pas pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de l'Univers pour qu'elle se fasse descendre par des mercenaires cannibales.

Cette dernière remarque se voulait sarcastique et provocatrice. Mais la flamme qu'elle alluma dans le regard de son interlocutrice le refroidi.

_ On va pas tarder à avoir un autre problème…

_ Lequel ?

_ En même temps, j'aurais dû le voir venir, vu qu'ils ne se quittent pratiquement jamais tous les deux…

_ Mona, c'est quoi le problème ?...

_ Ivy a commandé des crevettes au jus de battrave lors de la soirée…

_ Et alors ?… Je veux dire, en dehors du fait que ta copine a un goût prononcé pour les mélanges audacieux…

_ Tu ne comprends… La dernière fois qu'Ivy a mangé des crevettes avec du jus de battrave, neuf mois plus tard, Calefsh poussait son tout premier cri…

Jack fronça les sourcils, puis finit par les lever d'un air ébahie en comprenant où son interlocutrice voulait en venir. Ils étaient tous deux bouleversés, mais pour des raisons diamétralement opposées.

Mona poussa un gros soupire :

_ J'étais prête à l'envoyer au charbon… Et je sais qu'elle ne reculerait pas face au danger, mais… Si grâce au ciel, elle a pu effacer de sa mémoire ce qui lui est arrivé après la perte de son enfant… Moi je n'ai jamais pu oublier… Pour rien au monde, je ne lui ferais revivre ça.

* * *

1 Petite précision : ce n'est pas que le sénateur soit très jeune, mais c'est sûr qu'à côté d'Aldrian il passe pour un « jouvenceau ».

Je demande pardon pour le gros passage de dialogue entre les deux Borobos. Je me suis laissée emporté par une envolée lyrique pseudo-politiquo-philosophique... Je l'ref'rais plus c'est promi T0T


	23. Chapter 23

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture. Et pardon pour le temps que mettent les chapitres à arriver. Si vous pouviez laisser une ch'tite review si vous plait, j'ai une baisse de motivation ^^', cha pourrait aider ^^''

**

* * *

**

**Début de réponse**

_Une autre rude journée pour toute l'équipe. Au moins cette fois, il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Enfin… Si on faisait exception de l'alienne que Jack avait envoyé roussir sur le soleil. Disons qu'aucun civil n'avait été blessé. La pauvre Tosh en revanche était en état de choc. Et malheureusement, au vue de la situation, elle ne pouvait guère compter sur la compréhension de ses collègues _ du moins celle de Gwen et Owen. _

_Ianto, pour sa part, avait eu une longue discussion avec elle. La jeune informaticien lui avait fait part de sa peur, du sentiment de déchirure : dans le fond, elle était moins secouée par la mort de Mary _ ou Philoctète _ que par le fait d'avoir trahi et peut-être perdue la confiance de ses collègues. La conversation avait ensuite dérivée sur lui. Ianto y avait donc mis un terme rapidement, en assurant à Toshiko qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ce qui était arrivé, et que par ailleurs, il était mal placé pour lui en vouloir. Cela avait parue la soulager quelque peu._

_Jack avait ensuite prit le relais._

_Chacun avait à présent regagné ses pénates, à l'exception d'Ianto. Depuis la mort de Lisa, il passait de plus en plus de temps au Hub. Comme autrefois, il était toujours le premier arrivé et le dernier à partir, mais maintenant au point qu'il avait à deux ou trois reprises surpris le Capitaine au saut du lit. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Il avait bien fait une remarque la première fois que s'était arrivé, puis, comme au tout début, il finit par trouver la présence d'Ianto aussi naturelle que celle de son bureau ou de ses plantes vertes._

_Justement, ce soir-là, Ianto mettait de l'ordre dans le bureau de Jack, au moment où celui-ci revenait de la surface, après avoir eu une brève conversation avec Toshiko. Il s'installa à sa table de travail sans dire un mot. _

__ Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Ianto après avoir respecté une minute de silence. _

__ Encore sous le choc que celle qui disait l'aimer ait voulu la tuer, mais elle s'en remettra. Elle est bien plus forte qu'elle n'en donne l'air._

_Ianto fit une pause dans son rangement. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de Harkness, mais celui-ci, assis à son bureau, avait les yeux plongé dans un rapport qu'il était en train de lire, et ne lui accorda pas un regard. _

_Après la nuit qui avait suivi leur « sympathique camping en rase campagne », Jack s'était rhabillé et avait quitté l'appartement, sans qu'aucun mot ni aucun regard ne soit échangé._

_Depuis, tous deux déployaient tous les efforts pour ne pas se parler, se toucher, ni même se regarder dans les yeux. Et si par une incidence quelconque, cela se produisait, ils se détournaient immédiatement l'un de l'autre, comme deux complices d'un délit. _

_Si Owen et Gwen avaient été moins obnubilés par leurs petites coucheries, et Tosh moins obnubilée par Owen et Gwen, l'équipe se serait sûrement déjà rendu compte du comportement étrange de leur supérieur et du responsable de la sécurité. _

_Ianto, pour sa part, était plus à la masse que jamais. Par moment, tout était normal, il arrivait presque à se sentir à peu près bien, et la minute d'après, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : aller se jeter sous un pont. Et toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui rongeait les intestins. Pris entre deux feux, il voyait le souvenir de Lisa se fossiliser, tandis que son subconscient le harcelait d'images et de souvenirs érotiques le mettant en scène avec Harkness. _

_D'un côté, le souvenir de la chaleur de leurs étreintes et la jouissance de leurs corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, et de l'autre le regard furieux du Capitaine après la découverte de sa trahison les coups, les menaces, les insultes venant d'un camp comme de l'autre… _

_C'était comme de devoir tenir en équilibre sur une corde raide, après avoir vidé plusieurs pintes de bière._

_L'ambiance au sein de l'équipe s'était pourtant bien améliorée depuis leur excursion dans ce village de cannibales. Mais il restait toujours cette tension entre les deux hommes, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se dissiper. Et ce soir là, Ianto décida qu'il était temps de crever l'abcès, même si cela signifiait prendre des coups surtout en appuyant là où ça fait mal._

__ Selon vous, demanda-t-il à Jack sur le ton de la conversation, qu'est-ce qui est le plus douloureux : découvrir que la personne que vous aimez, vous a manipulé, ou juste le fait de savoir que vous vous êtes laissé avoir ?_

_Le Capitaine redressa la tête brusquement, les yeux écarquillés comme si son subordonné venait de lui balancé le plus énorme juron qui n'ait jamais été prononcé. _

_Ianto reconnaissait que, comme entrée en matière, il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Mais la bombe était lâchée, alors autant voir ce qui se passait._

__ Je dirais qu'il y a deux types de manipulateurs, répondit Harkness d'une voix qui se voulait maîtrisée. Il y a ceux qui élèvent cette notion au rang d'art, et qui savent faire preuve d'inventivité et d'éthique. Et il y a les petits lâches opportunistes, qui, au premier signe de faiblesse, se jettent sur leur proie comme des vautours sur un animal blessé, et exploite cette faiblesse sans le moindre état d'âme, ni la moindre conscience. Maintenant, tu n'as qu'à me dire où tu te situes…_

__ Si j'étais vraiment tel que vous venez de le dire, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas éliminé ?_

__ Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui quand tu en as eu l'occasion ?_

_Jack s'était levé de son bureau, et alla s'appuyer contre la baie vitrée._

__ Pour aller où ? rétorqua Ianto. Pour faire quoi ? Lisa a été ma seule raison de vivre pendant des mois, le seul rempart que j'avais contre la folie qui me guettait après toutes les horreurs dont j'avais été témoin. Après que vous l'ayez éliminée, que me restait-il ?_

_Il s'était rapproché pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Jack, le regardant droit dans les yeux._

__ Je suis peut-être un opportuniste, Monsieur. Mais je ne suis pas un lâche. J'ai décidé d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes, quelles qu'elles soient…_

_Jack se raidit. La proximité du Gallois ne facilitait pas sa concentration, et ne l'aida pas à garder contenance. Il s'efforçait en vint de ne pas songer aux lèvres qui l'avaient embrassé, et dont il portait encore les marques de suçons par endroit. Il essayait d'ignorer ce corps qu'il avait serré entre ses bras, entre ses jambes, pendant qu'il le ravageait. Et devoir soutenir ce regard, qui l'avait vu vulnérable et soumis, au bord des larmes et de la jouissance._

__ Et bien, dit-il dans un souffle. Vu que tu as retrouvé ta place au sein de l'équipe, et qui plus est, comme je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'éliminer. Ne te sens plus obligé de m'amadouer pour assurer tes arrières. _

_Sur ce, il se dégagea. Et fila vers la porte, comme s'il avait le Diable à ses trousses._

__ Monsieur… Capitaine… Jack !_

_Jack fit volte face et planta son regard dans le sien. Ianto, loin de se démonter, se drapa dans une froide dignité et soutint son regard courroucé._

_Il était étrange de voir comme la frontière entre le respect et l'insolence pouvait paraître mince chez ce garçon._

__ Je veux bien plaider coupable, dit-il, pour tous les chefs d'accusation. Je vous ai tous trahis, j'ai profité de la confiance que vous aviez placée en moi, et je nous ai fait courir à tous des risques énormes, dans le seul but de servir un intérêt personnel. A cause de moi, deux personnes innocentes ont été tuées. Et rien de ce que je pourrais faire à l'avenir, n'effacera jamais ce qui s'est passé. _

_Il marqua une pause._

_Jack, de son côté, n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, pas même prononcé une parole ou même ouvert la bouche. Mais ses beaux yeux bleus ne le quittaient pas._

__ Mais ce qui s'est passé entre _nous_, reprit-il, ce n'était pas un mensonge._

_Jack se troubla tout d'un coup, comme si Ianto venait de le frapper en pleine poitrine. Il dut se détourner, cachant son désarroi aux yeux du jeune homme. Puis il reporta son attention sur lui, scrutant son visage, à la recherche de la moindre trace de tromperie ou de duplicité. _

_Ianto ne lui opposa qu'un regard franc._

__ Vraiment ? rétorqua le Capitaine d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue plus maîtrisée. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu m'as donné ces derniers temps…_

__ Peut-être parce que c'était ce que je voulais que vous pensiez._

_Jack cilla. _

__ Pour vous blesser. Comme j'avais été blessé par la mort de Lisa. Même si ce n'est pas comparable. Je…_

_Sa voix se noua._

__ Il me fallait un responsable, soupira-t-il._

_Ses yeux étaient brillants à présent._

__ Je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous n'avez fait que votre devoir, comme j'aurais dû faire le mien, mais…_

_Il baissa la tête, visiblement à cours de mot. Jack se rapprocha de lui, tout doucement. A présent, il pouvait voir toute la douleur et la culpabilité qui sévissaient silencieusement en lui, depuis si longtemps. _

_Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme. Mais il lui en fallait plus._

__ Et maintenant ?_

__ « Maintenant » ?_

__ Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas, _maintenant _?_

__ A quel sujet ?_

__ Lorsque tu dis que tu ne trichais pas quand tu étais avec moi…_

__ …que j'aimais ces moments. Même s'ils allaient à l'encontre de tout ce que je croyais ressentir à l'époque… _

_Il redressa la tête._

__ Pour être totalement honnête. Je crois que… depuis Canary Wharf, je n'ai jamais été plus moi-même que lorsque j'étais avec vous._

__ Prouve-le._

_Pour toute réponse, Ianto passa sa main derrière sa nuque et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes._

_Le Capitaine n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, ne chercha pas à repousser l'assaut._

_Après un moment, il desserra la barrière de ses dents, laissant Ianto pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche : la réconciliation était scellée. _

Une fois encore, Ianto se réveilla en ayant qu'un souvenir très vague de ce dont il avait rêvé. Il était venu se réfugier dans la chambre d'Ivy, peu enclin à passer la nuit seul après les évènements de la soirée. Il jeta un regard sur elle. Elle était étendue sur le dos, ses longs cheveux bruns formant une auréole autour de sa tête, son visage était doux et paisible, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire très discret. Ianto se dit qu'elle faisait plus que jamais penser à un chat dans une telle attitude. Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle ronronnait bruyamment. Il eut un élan de tendresse pour elle à cet instant et lui caressa doucement le front, y déposant un léger baiser. La jeune femme poussa un petit gémissement, s'étira légèrement en froissant son visage serein, puis reprit la même position sans se réveiller.

Il quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la salle des archives. A cette heure-ci tout le monde devait être encore couché, mais lui n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil. Son cerveau lui faisait l'effet d'un hamster courant dans sa petite roue. Le retour du Capitaine l'avait complètement chamboulé. Il se sentait à la fois excité et en colère, et il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

Après tout, il ne connaissait ce type que depuis un mois grand maximum, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient eu tout le loisir de faire connaissance. Pourtant sa simple présence suffisait à le mettre dans tous ses états. Il y avait chez cet homme quelque chose qu'il trouvait à la fois familier et rassurant, et en même temps terriblement déstabilisant.

Venait s'ajouter à cela les intrigues de Torchwood, le mystère autour de sa disparition, de sa détention et des trois années disparues de sa mémoire. Il en avait assez des secrets, des énigmes et des mystères. Il voulait des réponses et il les voulait maintenant. C'est pourquoi, il profitait du calme nocturne pour se glisser dans la salle des archives, afin de mener seul ses propres recherches, sans avoir à demander l'aide ni l'assistance de qui que ce soit. Ce ne fut qu'une assis devant la plate-forme tactile qu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas les codes d'accès des dossiers. Il laissa échapper un grondement de frustration, mais refusa d'abandonner. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien se permettre d'avoir un peu d'audace. Après tout, c'était pour cela qu'il avait été recruté à la base.

Il essaya d'abords de pénétrer le système en utilisant les noms des légendes arthuriennes _ après tout, « Lancelot » c'était peut-être un signe. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, mais il parvint à entrer grâce à « Merlin ». Puis il lui fut demandé un nom d'utilisateur au hasard, il tapa « Medrawd ». A son plus grand étonnement, c'était le nom code du responsable principale des archives(1), ce qui lui donna accès au sommaire des dossiers des différentes bases répertoriés à travers la galaxie. Il tapa les mots-clés « Cardiff », « Terre », « 2005-2009 ». Le dossier était verrouillé par un mot de passe.

_La poisse ! _

Il pianota au hasard sur l'écran le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit : _Rhéa Silvia_. Il ne savait pas d'où il le sortait, mais le fait est que cela porta ses fruits : il vit son dossier s'afficher sur l'écran avec ceux de quatre autres personnes : Suzie Costello, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper et Gwen Cooper. Il parcourut rapidement les dossiers. Tous avaient en commun d'avoir été recrutés par le Capitaine Harkness. Bizarrement, ce dernier n'apparaissait pas dans la liste des fichiers. Un vrai fantôme.

Ianto se concentra afin de rassembler tous les souvenirs, même très vagues, qu'il avait sur le Capitaine datant de Londres. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne, mais il entendait parfois des choses à son sujet. Surtout de la part d'Yvonne Hartman qui se plaignait souvent de lui. D'après ce qu'il savait, il était dans les rangs de Torchwood depuis un sacré bout de temps… Au moins depuis la guerre de 40, si on en croyait les anecdotes racontées à son sujet…

_La vache ! C'était pratiquement un vétéran !_

Pour avoir survécu aussi longtemps au sein de l'organisation, ce type devait avoir de sacrées ressources. Dieu sait qu'il était rare que les agents de terrain fassent de vieux os il n'y avait qu'à voir les fiches de ses anciens collègues : aucun _ à l'exception de Cooper _ n'avait atteint la quarantaine, et ils avaient tous connu une mort brutale _ par balle pour la plus part.

Ianto fut pris de la curiosité de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler un « survivant » de Torchwood. Il tenta de retrouver le dossier de Harkness, mais l'ordinateur ne cracha rien. Apparemment, quelqu'un s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour effacer ses traces. Les quelques maigres renseignements sur son sujet étaient rattachés à des affaires courantes ou à des enquêtes. Rien sur l'homme en lui-même.

Cependant, à force de farfouiller, Ianto finit par tomber sur un article datant de la guerre de 40, durant le blitz, parlant d'un certain Jack Harkness, soldat américain, capitaine du 133ème escadron affecté à Cardiff. Ce devait être son homme…

La photo d'un vieux cliché montrait un homme en uniforme de l'aviation souriant poliment à l'objectif. Ianto fut presque déçu. Le type même du brave petit soldat américain : un croisement entre GI-Jo et Ken. Pour un tel palmarès, ce gars-là n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel. Une petite légende sous l'image indiquait que le capitaine Harkness était mort en 1941 lors d'un entrainement, le lendemain du jour où avait été prise cette photo. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être _son capitaine_. Peut-être son père… Cela expliquait pourquoi l'affaire remontait à si loin. Il y avait dû y avoir confusion.

Son attention se porta alors sur un autre homme placé en retrait de la scène. Son visage n'était pas très net, il était replié dans un coin, voulant visiblement éviter d'attirer l'attention du photographe sur lui. Mais Ianto fut certain de le reconnaitre. A moins qu'il ait la berlue !... Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui… Pas depuis si longtemps !

Une lumière blanche inonda soudain la pièce plongée dans la pénombre quelques minutes auparavant, aveuglant Ianto qui plaça sa main devant son visage pour se protéger des rayons blafards. Derrière lui, la voix de Carpenter lança d'une voix autoritaire :

_ Mains sur la tête et éloignez-vous des ordinateurs _immédiatement_ !

Le Gallois obtempéra. Sachant qu'il venait d'enfreindre toutes les règles de sécurité, il préféra se montrer coopératif.

En se retournant vers la Générale, il vit le visage de cette dernière passer de la froide colère à la stupéfaction.

_ Oh, non. Ce n'est pas vrai… souffla-t-elle tout en lâchant son arme et reculant vers la porte.

Tiré de son lit par un appel affolé de Mona lui enjoignant de venir immédiatement à la base, ce fut de méchante humeur que Willow arriva dans le bureau de la directrice _ qui plus est _ où cette dernière ne se trouvait pas seule. Le Capitaine se trouvait là également, avec Jones et le docteur Moro. Il remarqua dès son entrée plusieurs choses : que Mona était en ébullition, que Moro, avec de grosses valises sous les yeux, s'efforçait de la calmer et que le Capitaine, impassible, se tenait tout près d'un Mr Jones à l'air maussade et contrit.

_ Ca dépasse tout ce que j'avais imaginé ! bafouillait la directrice dans un flot de paroles ininterrompu. Dire que j'étais prête à soupçonner Mitchell ! J'ai bien failli le tirer comme un lapin !...

_ Quelqu'un peut-il m'apprendre ce qui se passe ici ? intervint Willow, coupant court aux babillages de Mona et attirant sur lui l'attention des personnes présentes dans la pièces qui ne l'avaient pas vu entrer.

Mona se précipita vers lui, le regard perdu, cherchant visiblement un soutien qu'elle ne trouvait pas auprès des autres.

_ Les archives ont à nouveau été piratées, déclara-t-elle d'une voix morne.

_ Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il ébahi.

_ Absolument, répliqua-t-elle. _On _a utilisé les mêmes codes d'accès que la dernière fois, en passant par le biais du compte de mon secrétaire. J'ai même surpris l'intrus sur le fait.

_ Qui ?

Son regard se tourna vers Jones, toujours recroquevillé sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce. Le Capitaine se tenait juste à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule. Il jetait vers Willow et Carpenter un regard de défi.

_ Tu plaisantes !

_ Mona, intervint le docteur Moro comme si elle tentait de défendre un enfant venant de faire une bêtise, enfin tu sais bien qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès…

__ Pas fais exprès !_ s'offusqua la Générale. Parce que c'était par hasard qu'il était dans la salle d'informatique, en train de bidouiller les ordinateurs.

_ Je ne bidouillais pas, se défendit Jones pour la première fois, je faisais des recherches…

Carpenter se tourna vers lui. Au regard courroucé qu'elle lui lança, Jack se plaça instinctivement entre elle et Ianto. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'une fois sortie de ses gonds, elle était capable de le mettre en pièces.

_ Comment avez-vous eu les codes d'accès ? grinça-t-elle. Qui vous les a donnés ?

_ Personne ne me les a donné, se justifia Ianto. Je les ai tapés au hasard.

_ _Au hasard_…les codes secrets de l'organisation Torchwood. La cellule d'intervention humaine la mieux protégée et la plus avancée de l'Univers piratée par un archiviste du XXIème siècle qui, il y a encore un an six mois, trois semaines et deux jours, croupissait au fond d'une cave, dans un caisson d'hibernation pourri, perdu dans les sous-sols d'un entrepôt désaffecté, sur un astéroïde auquel personne n'a jamais donné de nom... Par hasard !

_ Grosso modo, c'est ça, répondit Ivy, accoudée au bureau de la directrice d'un air blasé.

_ Ca fait triste quand on y pense, crut bon d'ajouter le Capitaine sur un ton tout aussi blasé.

_ NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI OU QUUOOOOIIII !

_ Voyons, Mona calme toi.

Jed Willow tentait de calmer la directrice, dont la voix de plus en plus haut perchée _ tandis qu'elle montait dans les graduations de la colère _ faisait trembler les murs, tandis qu'Ianto se faisait l'effet d'assister à une scène surréaliste. Involontairement, il se remémora la première fois qu'il avait été confronté à Torchwood, et à sa terrible directrice. Cette même rencontre qui avait entraîné son enrôlement _« volontaire » _dans l'organisation.

Duw da !(2) Si seulement, quelqu'un avait pu lui dire qu'il en arriverait là !

_ Ca n'a pas été très difficile, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Les remarques de Carpenter l'avait piqué au vif.

_ Vous utilisez des noms de la mythologie arthurienne pour vos codes, en gallois pour certains. C'est peut-être de l'hébreu pour vous _maintenant_, mais pour un « archiviste du XXIème siècle » c'est comme lire le bottin.

Willow et Carpenter en perdirent l'usage de la parole. Jack, de son côté, ne put réprimer un sourire en coin, qui formait sur sa bouche un rictus moqueur.

_ Pour l'accès aux archives de Torchwood Cardiff en revanche… poursuivit Ianto. J'avoue que j'y suis allé complètement au pif. Je sais pas… J'ai tapé Rhéa Silvia comme s'il s'était agi d'une évidence…

_ _Rhéa Silvia_ _! _

Cette fois ce fut au Capitaine de sursauter. Il regarda tour à tour Ianto et puis Mona.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'en deux milles ans vous n'avez jamais changé les codes d'accès ! dit-il scandalisé.

_ Hé ! protesta la directrice. Vous vous rendez compte du bordel que ça représente ! Et puis, l'administration était en train d'intégrer d'anciens fichiers à la base de données. On avait de toute façon besoin des anciens codes.

_ En tout cas, maintenant on sait pourquoi les Dervils ont gardé Jones en vie aussi longtemps…

Tous se tournèrent vers Willow, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un moment.

_ La fuite, le piratage de l'unité…Pendant qu'on restait paralysé, à se demander qui avait pu nous trahir, eux profitaient tranquillement du décodeur que le gouvernement leur avait cédé.

Son regard était fixé sur Ianto. Celui-ci en l'écoutant parler se mit à rougir, puis à pâlir progressivement, jusqu'à en avoir le teint blafard d'un mort-vivant : les enquêtes divulguées, les agents abattus en pleine mission, c'était sa faute. Tout était de sa faute.

Près de lui, Jack s'était assis et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé ce geste étrange, voir déplacé. Mais à cet instant précis, il était tellement perdu et déboussolé que le moindre geste tendre ou amical était le bienvenu. La tête nichée dans le cou du Capitaine, d'où se dégageait une fragrance à la fois suave et légère, dont l'effet était aussi apaisant que les ronronnements d' Ivy. Il ne remarqua pas les regards échangés entre le Capitaine et Carpenter.

Jack savait bien que par ce simple geste d'empathie il venait de se trahir. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait lâché Ianto à cet instant précis. Il trouverait le moyen de s'expliquer plus tard.

* * *

1 _Merdrawd_ est l'équivalent de _Mordred_ en gallois. Dans les légendes arthuriennes, Mordred est le bâtard né de l'union incestueuse entre Arthur et sa demi-sœur Morgane. Aussi selon la légende, c'est par lui que prendra fin le règne d'Arthur.

2 Bon Dieu !


	24. Chapter 24

Pardon pour cette longue absence, j'avance vraiment à la vitesse d'un escargot sur cette fic. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Le plus difficile dans l'écriture d'un chapitre c'est de savoir quand il faut s'arrêter, ne pas trop en dire pour ne pas perdre le suspence, mais en même temps ne pas trop en taire pour ne pas frustrer inutilement le lecteur.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop décevant pour vous, et qu'il sera plus agréable à lire qu'il ne la été à écrire (^^')

* * *

**Dans sa tête**

_ Si on résume la situation, commença le Docteur Moro. Ianto a, pendant sa séquestration chez les Dervils, fourni, _contre son gré_, un décodeur à ses geôliers qui ont pu ainsi pénétrer le réseau informatique de Torchwood et voler des informations top secrètes qui leur ont permis d'éliminer des agents sous couverture et de tétaniser l'organisation pendant un certain temps.

« Jusque là, ça va.

_ Au poil.

_ Impec.

_ Pendant ce temps, profitant du chaos régnant, ils ont mis en place un réseau d'opération illégale afin « d'assainir » les planètes occupées par des colonies de Pituvards riches en quarz, afin d'exploiter les mines et d'inonder le marché avec de la marchandise illégale. De ce fait, mettant les Nations les plus puissantes sous leur coupe et devenant majoritaire lors de la Grand Assemblée.

« Vous arrivez à suivre ?

_ Oui.

_ Sans problème.

_ Seulement voilà, les choses tournent mal lorsque Torchwood 24 libère l'agent Jones et le ramène à la clinique de Tempera pour le soigner. Là, si on se fie à ce qui s'est passé quand moi-même j'ai été libérée, ils craignent que Ianto ne dévoile leur plan. Du coup, à distance, ils font tout pour l'éliminer : ils attaquent le vaisseau qui nous emmenait à Terranea, font sauter l'appartement dans lequel on était installé et _ preuve qu'ils commencent à être vraiment paniqués _ poussent l'audace jusqu'à parachuter l'un de leur sbire lors de la réception des ambassades pour qu'il zigouille notre ami Ianto au nez et à la barbe du service de sécurité.

« A ce propos, heureusement que vous étiez là Capitaine. Encore merci.

_ De rien.

_ Seul bémol, pour nous, ajouta Willow, c'est qu'en dépit de nos efforts, l'agent Jones semble rencontrer des difficultés à recouvrer la mémoire. On a émis l'hypothèse que, durant sa captivité, Ianto aurait bloqué sa mémoire afin de protéger des informations importantes…

_ Dommage que ça n'ait pas inclus les codes confidentiels…

Jed sentit une tape à l'arrière de son crâne envoyé par le Capitaine.

_ Encore une réflexion de ce genre, Willow, l'averti Moro, et vous allez comprendre le sens de l'expression « donner sa langue au chat ».

Ianto ne disait plus rien depuis près d'une demi-heure. Quoique puissent dire ou faire Ivy et le Capitaine pour le défendre, le fait est qu'il avait la responsabilité de tous ces agents mis en danger en faisant leur devoir. Il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête que cela aurait pu facilement être évité. Mais comment avait-il pu laisser filtrer quelque chose d'aussi important ? C'était-il trompé ? Etait-ce la seule chose que les Dervils attendaient de lui ? Bon sang ! Il était tellement fatigué, tellement déboussolé… Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille !

_ Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, trancha la voix de Simona Carpenter. L'important est de savoir qu'est-ce qu'on fait _maintenant _?

Elle s'était levée et arpentait maintenant la pièce d'une démarche toute militaire.

_ L'Assemblée est pour bientôt. Et le fait est que nous n'avons rien. Rien qui nous permettrait d'intervenir et de mettre un terme aux agissements des Dervils. Parce qu'en dépit de la bonne volonté de chacun, la mémoire de Mr Jones n'est toujours pas débloquée et ne semble pas vouloir le faire.

_ Il y a bien quelques bribes qui sont remontées à la surface, déclara Ianto, la tête entre ses mains, semblant marmonner plus pour lui-même que pour l'assistance. Mais très honnêtement, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elles signifient. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau mélange le passé et le présent…

Il risqua un regard en direction de Jack, qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il disait, bien qu'il continua à feindre l'indifférence. Il savait parfaitement ce que ce regard signifiait : Ianto avait des images de _lui_ _ le Gallois seul savait lesquels _ mais comme il n'avait pas les données nécessaires pour en comprendre le sens, il devait être convaincu que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

Comme il aurait été facile à Jack de le détromper, de lui dire la vérité et chasser la brume dans laquelle le jeune homme se débattait. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu. Il avait mûrement médité sa stratégie. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se dévoiler trop tôt. Peu lui importait Torchwood et ce que les Dervils pouvaient bien mijoter. Il avait donné plus que sa part, et Ianto aussi. Il n'était pas fier de lui, des motifs qui l'animaient, mais _ Bon Dieu ! _ qui pourrait lui jeter la pierre ?

Il avait cru les enseignements du Docteur. Il c'était voulu l'un de ses disciples. Se sacrifier pour la grande cause, vivre pour servir, pour protéger, pour guider l'Humanité vers un avenir meilleur. Oh, oui ! il y avait cru. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Un grand pouvoir entraine de grandes responsabilités(1).

Seulement, voilà ce que le Docteur avait oublié de lui dire : c'est qu'en voulant faire pour le mieux, on est parfois amené à faire le pire. Comme de sauver un million d'enfants en abattant son propre petit-fils sous les yeux de sa mère. Comme d'empêcher la destruction d'une ville entière en envoyant ses meilleurs amis se faire massacrer. Et regarder s'éteindre prématurément ceux qui nous ont tant chéris, parce que leur seul crime aura été de rester fidèles jusqu'au bout.

_A quoi bon se battre, souffrir et risquer sa vie pour protéger la race humaine, si au final on ne peut même pas préserver ceux qui nous chers ?_ Voilà une question qu'il aurait bien aimé poser au Seigneur du Temps.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par la vision fugace du docteur Moro, qui marcha prudemment en direction d'Ianto et vint s'assoir à côté de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne. De là où il était, Jack pouvait percevoir le ronronnement de la femme-félidée, elle devait s'efforcer d'apaiser son jeune compagnon dont la tension nerveuse était de plus en plus palpable. Ianto lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et serra davantage sa main dans la sienne. Jack risqua alors un regard vers le ventre de la jeune femme, où était supposé être en train de se développer une nouvelle vie. Il fut alors pris d'un doute. Et s'il avait tout faux une fois encore ? Après tout, et si c'était la seule chance pour Ianto d'avoir une vie normale, une compagne, un enfant. En échange, il n'avait à lui proposer qu'une vie d'errance et de danger permanant. On pouvait croire que le Gallois avait assez donné…

_ J'aimerais quand même comprendre, insista Willow. En admettant que vous ayez pu bloquer vos souvenirs lorsque vous étiez prisonnier de la Psyché, pourquoi les renseignements sur les Dervils ce sont bloqués avec ? Après tout, moi j'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous avez pu faire trois ans avant votre enlèvement. Ca m'est bien égal, que vous ayez empêché une invasion ou culbuté votre patron…

_ Jed !

_ Pourquoi inclure des renseignements qui pourraient nous être utiles _à nous _?

_ J'en sais rien !... Tout a dû se mélanger quand j'ai été déconnecté du réseau.

Ianto était à bout de nerfs et Willow jetait de l'huile sur le feu. Le médecin était visiblement lui-même à bout de patience et déversait toute sa frustration sur le Gallois. Jed finit par se passer les mains sur le visage, se frottant vigoureusement les tempes, pour se calmer. Simona s'approcha de lui pour lui masser les épaules, l'encourageant à recouvrer plus de sérénité.

_ Il faut qu'on arrête de se monter les uns contre les autres. On ne fait qu'entrer dans le jeu de l'ennemi par ce moyen. On perd du temps à s'engueuler et ça ne fait pas avancer le schmilblick(2).

Ianto tiqua légèrement à l'entente de cette expression bizarre, mais renonça à demander un éclaircissement.

_ Même si ça me tue d'avoir à l'admettre, intervint Ivy. Willow a soulevé un point important. Ce qu'il nous faut ce sont les renseignements que tu as stocké dans ta mémoire, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ianto. On voulut attendre de voir si les souvenirs de revenaient pas tout seuls, mais on commence à manquer de temps.

_ Que proposez-vous dans ce cas, Docteur Moro ? demanda le Capitaine avec méfiance.

Ivy se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne cherchait pas à cacher l'hostilité qu'il avait envers elle, mais cela ne semblait pas la contrarier le moins du monde.

_ Il faut trouver une méthode pour accélérer le processus, déclara-t-elle sans baisser les yeux.

_ Et comment ? relança le Capitaine, de plus en plus agressif. Par une de ces méthodes d'interrogatoire que vous avez mises au point avant de vous faire griller les neurones ?...

Simona parut scandalisée. Ianto n'était pas certain de voir où le Capitaine voulait en venir, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas flatteur pour son amie.

Sans laisser transparaitre la moindre gène ou contrariété, Ivy se leva doucement du sofa, et déclara d'une voix très calme :

_ Je n'emploie plus ce genre de méthode depuis dix-sept ans, Capitaine. Cela va à l'encontre de tous les principes que je défends et de l'éthique médicale.

_ En revanche, c'est dans vos principes de coucher avec vos patients.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Ianto de se lever. Ivy le coupa dans son élan, alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le Capitaine. Elle se tenait droite comme la justice et dardait sur son accusateur un regard froid et impénétrable.

_ Sachez Capitaine, pour votre information, déclara-t-elle, que lorsque mes relations avec Mr Jones ont dépassé le cadre strictement professionnel et médical, je n'étais plus son médecin depuis plus de dix-huit mois. Je n'ai violé aucun décret et aucune clause d'éthique quelconque. Maintenant, que ce point est éclairci, à moins que vous n'ayez quelque vue sur lui, je vous prierais de ne plus vous inquiéter de ce que je fais de mon cul, et de vous occuper exclusivement du votre. Et il me semble que de ce côté-là vous avez déjà fort à faire.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et alla se rassoir dans le canapé, adoptant une attitude très digne.

_ Pour en revenir à nos moutons, intervint le Docteur Willow en coupant court au silence gênant qui s'était engouffré dans la pièce. Je crois connaitre un moyen de déverrouiller efficacement la mémoire de Jones.

Moro se tourna vers lui, visiblement prise de cours. Dans son altercation avec le Capitaine, elle en avait oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire au départ. Jed avait toute l'attention de son auditoire, mais paraissait gêné, sachant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.

_ La solution serait… d'utiliser la sondeuse de Psyché.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid. Moro et le Capitaine firent bloc autour de Jones, faisant comprendre par là que quiconque voudrait le mettre dans cet instrument de torture devrait d'abords leur passer sur le corps.

_ Je l'ai bien étudiée, voulut se justifier Willow. C'est un modèle ancien, donc nettement moins complexe que ceux auxquels on a eu à faire jusqu'à présent. Il sera beaucoup plus facile de le manipuler…

_ Facile ou pas, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que de la torture, s'emporta Moro. Torchwood l'a libéré de cette machine infernale, ce n'est pas pour que vous l'y remettiez !

_ Ce ne serait plus de la torture si Mr Jones se pliait volontairement à l'expérience.

_ Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? s'étonna le Gallois.

_ Pourrais-tu m'expliquer, intervint Carpenter, en quoi la Psyché pourrait nous être utile alors que c'est justement cette chose qui est à l'origine de tous nos problèmes ?

_ Justement, il faut prendre le mal à la racine.

Il se redressa, prenant une attitude d'instituteur devant une classe d'élève.

_ C'est en combattant la Psyché que Jones à verrouiller sa mémoire. Il y est resté pendant si longtemps que son esprit a dû faire corps avec la machine. Les deux rouages ont dû probablement s'entremêler. Après tout, c'était en encore prototype à l'époque, il est probable que ses concepteurs ne s'attendaient pas eux-mêmes à un tel effet secondaire _ c'est pourquoi ils se sont montrés si prudents par la suite. En débranchant l'agent Jones du réseau, les agents de la clinique l'ont séparé des outils nécessaires à la restitution de ses données, c'est pourquoi je pense que vous reconnecter à la Psyché, dit-il en s'adressant à Ianto, vous aiderait à remettre de l'ordre dans vos souvenirs et qui sait, peut-être libérer tout le reste.

_ Vous voulez dire… y compris les trois années qui me manquent ?

_ Oui, puisque vous y tenez temps.

_ A vous entendre, ça parait tellement simple, rétorqua le Capitaine avec une mine suspicieuse.

Willow eut un geste à mi-chemin entre le triomphe et la défaite.

_ Oui, admit-il, ça ne se fera pas tout seul, je l'avoue. Les données sont sûrement bien enfouies et ne se laisseront pas prendre sans résistance. C'est pourquoi, Jones, votre collaboration est aussi importante. Toute l'opération repose essentiellement sur votre volonté de retrouver ses données.

_ C'est donc dangereux, insista Jack.

_ Ca ne peut pas être pire que ce que vous avez déjà enduré. Surtout si vous y mettez du votre.

_ Mais il pourrait y avoir des conséquences graves…

_ Rien, comparé aux Dervils siégeant à l'Assemblée et instituant le nouvelle Empire Intergalactique…

_ Quels pourraient être les effets secondaires ? s'enquit Ianto avec hésitation.

_ Une électrocution, un coma définitif, une paraplégie totale, vous transformer en légume, énuméra Willow. C'est difficile à dire puisqu'on n'a jamais eu qu'une seule survivante… Mais regardez Moro, dit-il en désignant brusquement Ivy. Elle se porte plutôt bien…

_ Jed…

La voix de Carpenter claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce.

_ … _arrête._

Ianto écoutait à peine ce qu'il disait, perdu dans ses pensées, il tentait de peser le pour et le contre. Cette expérience pourrait lui permettre, non seulement de récupérer sa mémoire, mais également celle qu'il avait volée à ses geôliers. Quelle douce vengeance serait la sienne alors. Seulement voilà, il risquait tout aussi bien des perdre toutes ses facultés mentales, voir pire. Et alors, ce serait comme si les Dervils remportaient bataille. Oui, mais voilà : s'il existait une chance, même infime, que ça marche, le jeu n'en valait-il pas la chandelle ? Et pour être honnête, il se sentait comme un mort-vivant depuis sa « résurrection », qu'après tout même le pire lui paraissait acceptable.

Il se frotta le visage. Non, il ne tenait pas tant que cela à mourir. Mais le fait est qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Soudain, il eut la sensation du regard de Jack sur, et cela lui fit un étrange effet. Il était électrisé, excité, et en même temps terriblement en colère. Allez savoir pourquoi, le fait que le Capitaine reste planté là au milieu de cette scène, sans rien dire, sans venir le toucher (comme tout à l'heure) ou lui parler, générait en lui un grand sentiment de frustration. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Ianto prit une profonde inspiration, fixant un point invisible devant lui et déclara :

_ J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir…

_ Mais je vous en prie, lança le docteur Willow, prenez tout votre temps ! L'Assemblée ne se tient que dans… Ah ! Tiens ! _Dix jours_ !

_ Vous bouclez-la ! Ou je jure que je fais un malheur !... cracha Ivy en avançant vers l'interpelé d'un air si menaçant que la directrice crut bon de lui barrer la route.

_ Arrêtez ! _Tous les deux ! _

Tout le groupe se figea. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le Gallois s'emporter de la sorte.

_ C'est _ma_ tête ! _Mes_ souvenirs ! _Ma_ décision ! scanda-t-il avec force et aplomb.

Et il sortit en trombe du bureau de Carpenter, sous le regard médusé des autres assistants.

Ianto s'était réfugié sur le toit de l'institut d'où il pouvait voir la ville de Caerdydd en train de s'éveiller après cette nuit au cours de laquelle il avait à peine dormi et où son destin s'était joué. Il était moins absorbé par les vibrassions de la cité que par l'aurore habillant l'horizon d'étranges spirales argentés chassant progressivement le manteau étoilé de la nuit. Reverrait-il un jour un ciel semblable à celui de la Terre ?

_ Il faudrait que tu m'expliques cette manie que tu as de te réfugier sur les toits dès que tu es contrarié, lança une voix derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna même pas pour saluer Ivy, la laissant venir s'installer à ses côtés, tranquillement. Cela lui rappela un bref instant la première conversation qu'ils avaient eu ensemble sur le toit de la clinique de Tempera, il y avait près de dix mois à présent.

_ A ton avis qu'est-ce qui faudrait que je fasse ? demanda-t-il au bout d'une minute.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de surprise en l'entendant poser la question.

_ Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est ta décision. Je n'ai pas à interférer dans un choix aussi grave, qui pourrait déterminer le reste de ton existence et dont tu seras le premier à subir les conséquences.

_ Mais tu as bien ton opinion, insista-t-il. Je l'ai bien vu quand on était dans le bureau. Tu me faisais penser à une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. On aurait dit qu'il y avait plusieurs voix à l'intérieur de toi, et qu'elles voulaient toutes parler en même temps.

_ Il y a, en effet, plusieurs voix qui parlent en moi, en ce moment. La quelle as-tu envie d'entendre ?

_ Toutes. Je crois que j'ai besoin de toutes les entendre.

Ivy prit alors une profonde inspiration.

_ La scientifique que je suis : admet que les théories du Docteur Willow relèvent de la logique et sont tout à fait envisageables. Le médecin : s'oppose catégoriquement à ce qu'on fasse subir à un individu un traitement aussi lourd et aussi dangereux, dont l'issue reste incertaine. L'ancien agent de Torchwood : reconnait qu'aux vues des circonstances, ce risque peut-être envisagé. Et l'ancienne rescapée : se demande comment tu peux avoir seulement l'idée d'y retourner.

_ Et l'amie ?

_ L'amie…

La jeune femme reprit une profonde inspiration, tout en se tordant les mains.

_ L'amie va te raconter une histoire.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de ma sortie du coma, après être passée dans la Psyché, que je ne me rappelais même pas du nom de ma mère et de divers autres choses de plus ou moins grande importance.

_ Oui. Mais tes souvenirs te sont revenus progressivement…

_ Oui, mais…

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre de l'air dans ses poumons, avant de poursuivre.

_ Quand j'ai récupéré assez de force pour pouvoir me resituer dans le temps et l'espace, j'ai immédiatement demandé à revoir Ylan et notre fils. Je me rappelais les avoir quittés sur Brocéliande, un endroit supposé sûr, assez éloigné des zones de conflit. J'avais été réquisitionnée pour accompagner les troupes sur le front, pour une mission très dangereuse. Je n'étais pas certaine du temps que prendrait cette mission. Ni même si je reviendrais un jour…

Elle fit une nouvelle pause. Avala de nouveau une grande bouffée d'air.

_ Calefsh avait reçu à sa naissance un talisman qu'on offre au nouveau-né : c'était une vieille coutume sur la planète d'origine d'Ylan, un talisman transmis de génération en génération, sensé garantir une protection à son porteur, le préserver de tout danger mortel. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est qu'au moment des adieux, il me l'ait passé autour du cou en me disant : « Là où tu vas, tu en auras plus besoin que moi. »

Elle sortit alors de son chemisier un petit disque en métal doré, gravé de motifs géométriques, accroché à un cordon de cuir.

_ Je le portais autour du cou lorsque je suis sortie du coma. J'ai demandé à Mona si elle pouvait les faire venir pour que je rende à Calefsh son talisman en personne. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Mona paraissait si bouleversée devant ma requête. Il m'a fallut quelques minutes également pour comprendre ce qu'elle me disait, lorsqu'elle m'a expliqué que mon mari et mon fils étaient morts depuis trois, que des vaisseaux de guerres poursuivit par Torchwood s'étaient égarés dans la zone de Brocéliande, que pour retarder leurs poursuivants, ils avaient employé la stratégie de « la terre brûlée » en répandant un gaz mortel sur tous les endroits habités des environs…

« Simona m'accompagnait lorsque notre équipe est arrivée à Brocéliande, mais les Dervils étaient passés avant nous. Tous ce que nous avons trouvé à notre arrivé était une ville jonchée de cadavres…

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Sa voix parut s'étrangler un moment.

_ Il faut que tu comprennes. Ce que je te raconte ici, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, je le tiens de Simona qui en a été le témoin direct. Je pense que son récit est fiable, car je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait menti à ce sujet. Ou alors elle aurait tenté d'atténuer les choses…

« Quand notre équipe a posé le pied à terre, nous nous sommes immédiatement mis en quête de trouver des survivants. Mais plus nous cherchions plus le charnier grandissait. Moi, j'errais à travers toute la ville. Je refusais de m'arrêter, de prendre du repos. J'étais comme une maman chat, à la recherche de ses petits, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils n'étaient là où je les avais laissés.

« Ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième jour, alors que nous explorions les sous-sols d'un hôpital, que je les ai retrouvée. J'ignore ce qui m'a guidée jusqu'à eux. Je sais juste qu'à un moment, Mona m'a perdu de vue et qu'elle s'est mise à me chercher en me suivant à la trace grâce à mon relevé ADN. Elle m'a trouvée dans un grand hall. J'étais immobile au milieu d'une foule de cadavres, je fixais quelque chose devant moi. Mona a suivit mon regard, et elle reconnu au milieu des corps ceux de mon époux et de mon petit garçon.

« Et brusquement, je me suis mise à hurler. J'ai hurlé si fort que tous les murs de la salle se sont mis à trembler. Mona s'est précipitée vers moi au moment où je tombais sur le sol. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras ou plutôt elle a tenté de m'immobiliser, parce que je remuais dans tous les sens comme une épileptique. Elle plus elle tentait de me calmer, plus je me démenais comme une aliénée, au point qu'elle a dû appeler l'équipe de secours pour qu'il m'administre un calment.

« Après cet épisode, toute l'équipe est remonté à bord du vaisseau-mère resté en orbite. Ils se sont mit d'accords pour décréter qu'il n'y avait pas un seul survivant sur Brocéliande et qu'il était inutile de poursuivre les recherches. Il fallait se relancer à la poursuite de la flotte en fuite.

« Mona m'a alors proposée d'arrêter là ma mission, et de rejoindre la base Torchwood la plus proche, pour… _m'isoler, prendre du repos,_ _faire mon deuil_. Mais j'ai refusé, en lui disant que je ne trouverais pas le repos temps je n'aurais pas retrouvé les auteurs de ce massacre. C'est à partir de là que tout s'est envenimé, je pense…

« Je suis entrée dans une période noire, une sorte d'état second, où toutes mes forces, toute mon énergie et mes facultés mentales n'étaient tournés que vers un seul et unique but… Et pour parvenir à mes fins, je n'ai reculé devant _rien_. Aucune méthode, aucun stratagème ne m'apparaissait trop vil ou trop cruel. J'ai fais des choses, dont l'idée _ rien que le fait de l'évoquer aujourd'hui _ me fait encore trembler. C'est moins leur nature que le fais d'en être l'auteur qui m'horrifie. A chaque nouvelle piste, je développais des _trésors de tortures _pour arracher à un simple informateur un renseignement ou un indice. Et j'obtenais des résultats, si bien que mes supérieurs fermaient les yeux sur les méthodes que j'employais. Simona elle-même n'a jamais rien fait pour tenter de m'arrêter. Bien sûr, elle avait reçu des ordres, mais _ si je puis me permettre cette analyse _ je crois qu'une part d'elle-même approuvait cette méthode, et qu'elle était heureuse d'en décharger la responsabilité sur moi.

« Finalement, au bout d'un an et demi de recherches, nous avons fini par retrouver la cache des mercenaires. Ils étaient refugiés dans une colonie dervile ou se trouvaient bien sûr des casernes, mais également des agglomérations remplies de civiles. Torchwood avaient donné l'ordre de lancer l'attaque et de faire le plus de prisonniers possible. Il y avait surtout la famille d'un officier dervil important, celui-là même qui avait ordonnancé le massacre de Brocéliande…

« Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans mon esprit de folle-à-lier assoiffée de vengeance…

« J'ai pu parvenir jusqu'à eux durant la bataille…et je n'ai fais aucun prisonnier. Il y avait une mère, un adolescent et deux petits…

Ianto, qui ne quittait pas sa narratrice des yeux, vit une larme glisser sur sa joue et s'écraser sur le sol.

_ Seulement voilà, dans ma course folle, je m'étais isolée du reste de mes alliés, et bien évidemment les soldats dervils me sont tombés dessus. Le reste je n'ai pas besoin de te le raconter, tu le sais déjà.

Un ange passa, sans que les deux amis, fixant l'horizon droit devant eux, la ville à leurs pieds élevant ses bruits familiers vers eux.

_ Tout ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Ivy, c'est que parfois l'oubli est une bonne chose. Ou du moins, un moindre mal. Le fait d'avoir effacé cette douleur et cette colère qui couvaient en moi, ça m'a permise d'aller de l'avant. Car je pense bien que, si j'étais restée telle que j'étais après la mort d'Ylan et Calefsh, je les aurais tués une deuxième fois, en tuant celle qu'ils aimaient et en laissant vivre le monstre hideux que j'étais devenue.

_ Donc, d'après toi, je devrais renoncer à découvrir ce qui m'échappe, de peur que la vérité ne soit pas celle que j'espérais…

_ Je te mets simplement en garde. Avant de pendre une décision, tu dois bien peser tout ce que cela implique, les conséquences qui ne manqueront pas d'écouler, que tu échoues ou que tu réussisses.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, rapprochant son visage du sien, et lui murmura d'une voix profonde :

_ Réfléchit bien à ce que tu désires réellement, et dis-toi bien que tu es le seul à tenir les rênes de ton destin.

Sur ce elle se leva et, tournant les talons, partit en direction de l'ascenseur qui conduisait aux niveaux inférieurs.

_ C'était quoi le nom de ta mère ?

Ianto n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

_ Iianna.

Après la sortie fracassante d'Ianto, Jack avait hésité un instant à courir le rejoindre. Le moment semblait opportun : les locaux de l'institut étaient encore relativement déserts, tous étaient dans un état de torpeur paralysant momentanément leur vigilance. Il pourrait retrouver Ianto, le convaincre de le suivre à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et de là les faire embarquer à bord de son vaisseau, ils n'auraient plus alors qu'à s'enfuir tous les deux le plus loin possible, et laisser derrière eux Torchwood et toutes ces embrouilles. D'autant que quelque chose lui disait que le jeune homme se laisserait facilement enlever sans opposé trop de résistance. Le pauvre était tellement perdu, tellement déboussolé, que si une personne ayant suffisamment d'influence lui indiquait la marche à suivre, il se laisserait guider les yeux fermés.

L'opération devenait d'autant plus urgente après les révélations du Docteur Willow. Si par miracle le jeune Gallois avait survécu à sa _longue_ captivité, lui n'allait sûrement pas permettre à ces apprentis sorciers de lui griller les neurones. Seul, il trouverait le moyen de lui faire recouvrir la mémoire. Et s'il n'y parvenait pas… Ma foi, se ne serait pas plus mal. Ils reprendraient alors tout à zéro, renvoyant au néant les souvenirs amers, les non-dits et les occasions manquées.

Il arrêta ses réflexions, tandis qu'il déambulait dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'institut, lorsqu'il vit Ivy Moro passer devant lui en un coup de vent, pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur juste en face de lui. Avant que les portes ne se referment sur la jeune femme, leurs regards croisèrent. Jack vit en un éclair passé dans les yeux turquoise de son vis-à-vis une légère surprise, un instant d'hésitation, et pour finir une colère froide, juste au moment où l'ascenseur commençait monter.

_Maudite garce !_

Depuis le début elle parvenait systématiquement à avoir un train d'avance sur lui. D'abords en délivrant Ianto de sa prison, alors que lui n'imaginait même pas qu'il fut encore en vie, en se l'attachant en demeurant à ses côtés durant près d'un an, puis en scellant cette alliance par un enfant, et maintenant _ça._

Oh Dieu, qu'il la haïssait !

_ J'ai peur d'avoir mis ta copine en colère, déclara-t-il en entendant les pas de Mona marcher derrière lui.

_ Oh, non. Ca, c'était juste une mise au point. Crois-moi, le jour où tu l'as mettra vraiment en colère, on pourra te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Et il te faudra plus d'une journée pour t'en remettre.

Elle lui tapa une main sur l'épaule.

_ Que dirais-tu de boire un verre ? C'est moi qui t'invite. Après toutes ces émotions, je crois qu'on l'a bien mérité.

_ Tu ne préférerais le prendre avec ton petit-ami ?

_ Il préfère revoir ses derniers travaux. C'est tout Jed ça… Alors ?

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, se donnant des airs de petit chiot. Jack savait déjà qu'elle allait lui tirer les verres du nez, mais tenter de lui résister à cet instant précis aurait été vain et futile.

Ils se rendirent à un pub en centre-ville, Mona commanda deux extra-vodkas qu'ils partagèrent dans un coin sombre de la salle, pouvant observer tranquillement le va-et-vient de la clientèle sans être vus. Ils échangèrent ensemble quelques vieux souvenirs, se remémorèrent le bon vieux temps, et des éclats de rires.

_ Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché entre nous ? demanda Jack sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Ca a très bien marché, rétorqua Mona. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre ton petit secret ...

_ Ah, oui…Je m'en rappelle. Je n'oublierais jamais la tête que tu as faite lorsque je me suis réveillé.

Il laissa éclater un rire franc, mais qui manquait quelque peu de spontanéité.

_ Je crois que c'est à partir de là qu'on ne s'est plus fait confiance l'un et l'autre, ajouta son interlocutrice d'une mine sombre. Je savais que tu avais des secrets, mais un truc pareil, ça m'a laissée sur le cul.

_ Oui, soupira Jack. Je sais par expérience que les gens ont du mal encaisser ce problème. Ca m'a coûté pas mal de complication.

_ Est-ce que Jones savais que tu es immortel ?

Jack manqua s'étrangler avec le contenu de son verre.

_ Désolé, Mona, dit-il en le reposant sur la table. J'ai pas assez picolé pour qu'on parle de ça.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as peur qu'il retrouve la mémoire ?

_ Ianto savait ce que j'étais. Pas au début. Mais il l'a très vite découvert.

_ Je me demande ce que ça fait de coucher avec quelqu'un d'invulnérable... En en ayant conscience, je veux dire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on avait ce genre de relation ?

_ Oh, je t'en prie Jack… _Pas à moi_. Rien qu'à ta façon de le regarder, tu t'es trahi. J'ai bien vu que tu avais peur de lui, ou plutôt peur que ce soit bien lui. Je comprends. Ca fait drôle de voir son ex ressusciter, je sais de quoi je parle.

Simona examinait le Capitaine attentivement. Celui-ci évitait minutieusement son regard.

_ Jack.

Il se tourna vers elle.

_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me jurer que tu ne l'as pas immédiatement reconnu.

Le Capitaine la fixa un moment, demeurant silencieux. Puis détourna à nouveau le regard vers un point fixe qu'il était seul à voir.

_ Il m'avait dit : « D'ici mille an, tu m'auras complètement oublié. » Ca fait très exactement, 2378 années, 6 mois, 3 semaines et 3 jours… et il m'arrive encore de penser à lui. Même quand la douleur est devenue plus supportable, même quand le vide qu'il a laissé a commencé à se rétrécir, même quand les souvenirs que j'avais de lui sont devenus moins précis, même…

Il prit une respiration. Semblant vouloir ravaler un sanglot.

_ Même quand je n'étais plus sûr de l'avoir vraiment aimé.

Il reprit une gorgée dans son verre et le finit complètement.

_ Ianto savait que je ne mourrais pas, que je vivrais longtemps après lui et que je ne vieillissais pas au même rythme que lui. Il faisait des efforts pour ne pas y penser, mais ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il redoutait moins de mourir que de me voir un jour m'éloigner de lui parce qu'il ne serait plus assez jeune, assez frais…

« C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas sauvé lorsque les 456 ont balancé ce poison dans la Thames House. Quelque part, pour lui c'était une victoire. Il partait jeune, beau, en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais en me laissant un vide si grand qu'il me faudrait des années pour le combler.

Il fit signe au barman de lui apporter un autre verre. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Jack se servit illico.

_ C'est pourquoi je te dis, que le jeune homme qui a expiré dans mes bras et celui que ton amie a ramené à la vie ne peuvent pas être la même personne. _Mon _Ianto a préféré mourir plutôt que de rester avec moi, celui qui est à Torchwood en ce moment s'est battu comme un diable pour rester en vie.

* * *

1 Oui, je sais, c'est dans _Spiderman_ XP

2 Il fallait à tout prix que je la place celle-là. XD


	25. Chapter 25

Merci à toutes d'avoir été patientes et un grand merci à ma nouvelle bêta **Shima-chan **grâce à qui vous sera épargné mes affreuses fautes d'orthographes et qui m'aidera à rendre votre lecture plus agréable. Vous allez vite remarquer que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, mais je vous promets que la suite sera plus intéressante, là il s'agirait plus d'une transition…

Et pour commencer on va prendre des nouvelles de Vének X)…

* * *

**Raxacoricofalapatorius**

À bord du Léviathan, Vének était dans la salle des machines, concentré sur la révision des rouages et du mécanisme, son corps long et souple lui permettant d'accéder à des recoins que même le Capitaine peinait à atteindre. Celui-ci, avant de quitter le vaisseau, avait exigé que son copilote fasse une inspection régulière des machines jusqu'à son retour, lui laissant à disposition quelques outils pour effectuer des menues réparations. Cet exercice n'avait pas de nécessité absolue en soi, le Léviathan étant un vaisseau robuste qui pouvait facilement supporter un abandon de plusieurs mois. Cette activité n'avait pour seul but que d'écarter le Pituvard de la mélancolie latente qui ne le quittait pas ces dernières semaines.

Vének n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, entre le moment où il avait découvert la chambre froide et celui où le Capitaine l'avait ramené sur le vaisseau. Son esprit était alors noyé dans un gouffre sans fond proche du néant. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, de toute volonté. Faire le moindre geste lui paraissait vain, que ce soit pour se rendre dans les pièces communes ou simplement pour se restaurer. Plus rien n'avait de goût. L'air qui rentrait dans ses poumons lui faisait mal, la nourriture qu'il ingérait était aussi digeste que du caoutchouc ou des pierres.

Pendant quatre jours, il était resté dans « sa chambre » (n'étant pas un familier du terme, il employait celui du Capitaine) sans bouger, ni boire, ni manger, ni dormir. Au bout de ce délai, le Capitaine avait forcé son espace privé et l'avait forcé – par des moyens plutôt brutaux – à ingurgiter une espèce de bouillie immonde avec laquelle il avait bien manqué l'étouffer. Le Pituvard en fut si choqué qu'il voulut mordre son agresseur. S'il avait eu plus de force à ce moment-là, il lui aurait sans doute arraché le bras. Loin de s'offusquer de sa réaction, le Capitaine avait lancé d'un ton cynique : « Au moins, il te reste assez de hargne pour m'en vouloir ».

Il lui avait ensuite piqué le corps avec des tuyaux transparents qui envoyait des substances dans son organisme. Vének comprenait bien que le bipède voulait le garder en vie, mais lui n'avait plus du tout la volonté nécessaire pour cela. À plusieurs reprises, il arracha les tuyaux mais, inlassablement, le Capitaine les lui remettait en place.

Comment faire comprendre à cet animal stupide que la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était bien qu'on lui sauve la vie ? Il se surprenait même à envier la pauvre créature dont il avait surpris les pensées dans l'usine, sachant que son calvaire prendrait bientôt fin.

Après la contrainte, son compagnon humain l'avait abreuvé de reproches, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas pris tous ces risques ensemble, pour qu'il se laisse mourir. Ensuite étaient venues les insultes et les provocations : il était « égoïste », « faible », « bon pour l'abattoir » s'il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus.

_Reprendre le dessus pour quoi ? Pour quoi faire ?_

Vének aurait voulu lui expliquer la raison de la douleur qui le rongeait, mais cela aurait nécessité une énergie et une patience qu'il n'avait pas. Qui plus est, cela aurait rendu l'horreur de la chose beaucoup trop réelle. Comment faire comprendre au Capitaine l'étendue de son désespoir ? Un humain était-il seulement capable de comprendre la perte qu'il subissait ? Qu'il ne luttait plus simplement parce qu'il n'avait _plus _de raison de le faire…

Un soir finalement, à cours d'arguments et d'insultes assez provocantes pour lui faire dresser l'oreille, le Capitaine s'était finalement laissé tomber à son côté, la tête entre les mains, regardant avec pitié et découragement la petite chose poilue étendue sur le sol.

– Alors tu laisses tomber, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il pensait avoir été assez clair de ce côté-là.

– Tu vas les laisser gagner, perpétuer ces atrocités sans réagir…

Quelque chose sous sa fourrure pelée se mit à frémir.

– Parce qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là, Vének. Ils en voudront toujours plus. Ils vont continuer leur carnage et faire subir à d'autres ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

– Je sais… le Capitaine buta sur un mot. Je sais que tu es fatigué, que tu as mal, que cette douleur te paralyse au point que tu ne peux plus faire un mouvement sans souffrir atrocement… Tu voudrais juste que ça s'arrête, ne plus rien ressentir, qu'on te laisse en paix… Mais c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent : t'anéantir, te vider de toutes tes forces pour que tu n'aies même plus la volonté de leur résister. Si tu abandonnes maintenant, ils auront gagné, et au final… Tous ceux qui auront péri avant toi n'auront été que du bétail, des nombres sur une liste, sans visage et sans âme…

Tout doucement, Vének ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers le Capitaine. Il vit que ses yeux étaient brillants, retenant de l'eau au bord de ses paupières.

– Les tiens méritent mieux que ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Doucement, docilement, Vének s'était plié au traitement du Capitaine. Au bout de deux semaines, il tenait à nouveau debout. Après une courte période de convalescence, il s'était réattelé à ses tâches habituelles. Tout était bon à prendre pour le tenir éloigné d'une quelconque oisiveté qui risquait de le faire retomber dans une dépression. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin revenus à Caerddyd, le Capitaine avait hésité un bref instant à l'emmener avec lui à terre, au lieu de lui laisser la garde du vaisseau. Mais Vének n'était pas d'humeur à sortir. De plus, même s'il était assez remis pour déambuler librement sur le Léviathan, une sortie dans la grande cosmopole risquait de mettre à bas ses forces encore fragiles.

Le Capitaine était donc descendu à terre, non sans faire quelques visites surprises pour s'assurer que son copilote tenait toujours debout. Puis les visites s'étaient espacées, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le revoie plus pendant plus d'une semaine.

C'est pourquoi, le Pituvard fut un peu pris de court lorsque le grand bipède fit une entrée en trombe dans le vaisseau. Son copilote courut l'accueillir dans le grand hall de téléportation. Il revenait de la salle des machines et, dans la précipitation, il ne s'était pas trempé les pattes encore couvertes d'huile et de goudron, et autre crasse qu'il est normal de trouver dans une salle des machines. D'ailleurs, il en était recouvert sur tout le pelage, et on pouvait le suivre à la trace dans le vaisseau.

Jack ne lui fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il alla directement à la salle des commandes et lança d'un ton impérieux à son copilote :

– Lance les réacteurs à fonds Vének. On déménage. Direction : Raxacoricofalapatorius.

_Deux jours __plus tôt__…_

Moro avait obtenu de la Générale que Jones puisse assister aux réunions confidentielles de Torchwood. Après tout, s'il devait prendre le risque de griller le peu de neurones qui lui restaient, autant qu'il prenne connaissance de tous les tenants et les aboutissants attachés à sa décision.

Étrangement, Mona n'avait pas protesté plus que cela. Bien sûr, elle avait imposé quelques conditions : notamment que Jones assiste en cachette aux réunions, dans une pièce secrète rattachée au bureau de la directrice, dissimulé derrière le grand miroir mural dominant toute la pièce. À l'abri des regards, Ianto assistait discrètement au compte-rendu des dernières enquêtes et aux rapports diplomatiques. Il n'était pas très à l'aise. C'était moins le fait d'espionner ces personnes à leur insu, que cette voix au fond de son être qui lui murmurait que sa place n'était pas ici.

Mais que signifiait « ici ». Ici dans cette pièce ? Ici à Torchwood ? Ici dans ce monde, dans cet univers, à cette époque ? Ou ici avec les vivants ?

Il se faisait l'effet d'un fantôme du passé, prisonnier entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Espionnant avec envie et nostalgie un univers dont il ne faisait plus partie. Il fut pris d'un sentiment de lassitude. Il lui fallait attendre que la réunion se termine pour pouvoir sortir de sa cachette. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il lui fallait de l'espace, toujours plus d'espace. Il se sentait mourir à petit feu entre ces quatre murs, comme un cadavre pourrissant dans son cercueil. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il aurait voulu que le Capitaine soit là, à ses côtés. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, sa présence l'aurait rassuré, il se serait sentit moins seul, moins perdu. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Dans le bureau de la directrice, la conversation dévia sur la Grande Assemblée :

– Une de nos équipes accompagnera la délégation humaine, comme il est prévu, annonçait un homme d'âge mur en uniforme gris. Il serait de bon ton que vous vous y rendiez également, Générale.

– C'est ce que j'avais prévu, répondit Carpenter. J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions. Le docteur Willow m'accompagnera. Il me faudrait également des pass-blancs(1).

La voix de la Générale Carpenter dégageait une autorité naturelle, si bien que personne ne discutait ses ordres, ni même ne cherchait à la questionner sur ses raisons. L'image furtive d'Yvonne Hartman passait devant les yeux du Gallois. Elle aussi, derrière ses tailleurs de grands couturiers et ses faux-airs de top model, avait cette aura, cette facilité à dominer son auditoire et le faire plier à ses exigences.

– Le commodore Zgrisf, lança un autre cadre, rattaché à la délégation scraldienne, a émis le souhait de vous rencontrer lorsque vous serez sur Raxacoricofalapatorius.

Ianto aurait juré que Carpenter venait de frémir à cette évocation. Cependant, le ton de sa voix était parfaitement neutre lorsqu'elle répondit :

– Bien sûr, Zgrisf est un vieux compagnon d'arme, je serais ravie de le revoir. Je pense même faire venir une autre connaissance à notre petite réunion, histoire de raviver de vieux souvenirs…

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête. Le message semblait entendu.

Après quoi, Carpenter leva la réunion. Ianto dut encore attendre dix minutes que tous les assistants aient quitté la pièce pour s'extraire de sa cachette.

– Alors, l'accueillit la directrice, est-ce qu'une visite de la capitale Raxa vous intéresse ?

Devant le regard dubitatif de son interlocuteur, elle ajouta :

– C'est là-bas que se tiendra la Grande Assemblée, d'ici une semaine. Toutes les plus grandes nations, les plus puissantes y seront représentées.

– Je suppose que c'est une question rhétorique. Les pass-blancs que vous avez demandés sont pour moi et le Docteur Moro, n'est-ce pas ?

– Encore une question rhétorique… Je ne comptais pas vous y trainer de force, mais je vois mal ce que vous pourriez faire ici. Le temps nous manque, et si par miracle vous parveniez à voir la lumière, il faudrait alors agir très vite.

– Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.

– Je sais. Je prends juste mes précautions.

Le malaise d'Ianto augmenta.

– Je ne cherche pas à esquiver mes responsabilités. Mais si j'ai bien saisi l'exposé du Docteur Willow, l'expérience a plus de chance d'aboutir si je suis pleinement consentant et certain de ce que je désire vraiment.

– Dois-je comprendre qu'une partie de vous n'est pas certaine de vouloir connaître la vérité ?

Ianto respira profondément : voilà la question qu'il fuyait depuis des mois !

– En toute logique, je veux récupérer la mémoire qui me manque, autant celle qui m'a été volée que celle qui peut me servir à renverser ceux qui m'ont fait ça. Mais… Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. À Torchwood, on vit avec l'idée constante que l'on peut être emporté à tout moment, souvent quand on s'y attend le moins. C'est juste que… En supposant que l'expérience réussisse, que je retrouve tous mes souvenirs et que je sache enfin comment j'en suis arrivé là… Qu'est-ce qu'il me restera ensuite ? Je n'ai plus de famille, plus vraiment d'amis et surtout je n'ai pas ma place dans ce monde… Vers qui je pourrais me tourner une fois que tout sera bouclé ?

Carpenter l'écoutait attentivement. Elle sembla sur le point de formuler une réponse, mais la voix haut-perchée de Mitchell l'interrompit.

« _Non, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer… Veuillez rester dehors !... Je dois d'abord prévenir la directrice… Sécuritééééé !_ »

Au même moment, les deux battants des portes du bureau s'écartèrent pour faire place au Capitaine.

– Mona, interpella-t-il la directrice, peux-tu dire à ton caniche de me lâcher les basques ?

Derrière lui, le pauvre Mitchell jeta un regard désemparé sur sa patronne.

– Mitchell ne fait que son devoir Jack, rétorqua Carpenter pour prendre la défense de son secrétaire. Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de prévenir quand tu arrivais ?

– Pour que tu aies le temps d'alerter la sécurité, s'esclaffa l'intéressé en pénétrant d'un pas conquérant dans le bureau comme s'il s'était agi du sien.

Ianto eut une boule à l'estomac en le voyant ainsi déambuler dans la pièce comme le maître des lieux. Ce dernier ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué, recroquevillé dans le grand canapé, les épaules voutées.

– Pour tout te dire, poursuivit le Capitaine en continuant de s'adresser à la directrice, j'ai l'espoir de vous surprendre à nouveau, toi et Willow, dans une posture intéressante…

Il s'accouda au canapé sur lequel Ianto était installé, faisant un clin d'œil à Carpenter. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré.

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu y gagnerais…

– Une invite à une partie à trois, évidemment.

Soudain son regard se posa sur Ianto, feignant de le découvrir.

– Ceci dit, si Jones est partant, on peut la faire tout de suite.

L'intéressé détourna les yeux sans savoir ce qui dominait en lui de la gêne ou du trouble.

– Lorsque tu aurais fini de harceler sexuellement tout ce qui bouge dans cette pièce, intervint Carpenter, aurais-tu l'obligeance de dire la raison de ta visite ?

– J'étais juste venu voir comment évoluait les préparatifs pour la capitale de Raxacoricofalapatorius. Car je suppose que tu as l'intention de t'y rendre.

– En effet, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Tu désires nous accompagner ?

– Sûrement pas ! J'évite les politiques comme la peste, depuis que le dernier que j'ai côtoyé m'a fait enfermer sous une nappe de béton.

– Ta présence nous serait pourtant fort utile, insista Mona. D'ailleurs, une fois que nous serons partis, tu n'auras plus grand-chose à faire ici. Jed m'accompagne…

– C'est normal.

– Le Docteur Moro sera également du voyage…

– Bon débarras !

– Mr Jones part également avec nous.

– Pardon !

Cette fois-ci, l'étonnement qui brilla dans les yeux de Jack n'était pas feint.

– Ianto, ce n'est pas sérieux ?

– Je ne vois pas en quoi, répondit ce dernier d'une voix neutre, sans s'émouvoir que le Capitaine lui parle ainsi directement. Donnez-moi une seule raison de ne pas m'y rendre…

– J'en ai même plusieurs, répliqua le Capitaine en agitant sa main sous le nez de Jones, sur laquelle il énuméra :

– Des Dervils _partout_, des Scraldiens, sans compter que l'endroit se trouve hors de la juridiction de Torchwood… Et quel intérêt trouveriez-vous à vous y rendre ?

– Je veux être au cœur de l'action. Comme l'a souligné la Générale Carpenter, si je recouvrais la mémoire, il faudrait que nous nous tenions prêts.

– Donc vous avez accepté la proposition de Willow !

– Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'ai pas non plus dit que je ne m'y plierai pas. Ma décision n'est pas encore prise.

– Dois-je te rappeler les risques que tu cours en faisant ça bonne volonté ou pas ?

– Et alors ? cracha Jones courroucé que le Capitaine le réprimande comme un enfant désobéissant. À vous, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? J'en ai assez qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire !

Il se leva et quitta le bureau d'un pas nerveux, passant devant Mitchell qui n'avait pas quitté sa place depuis l'entrée en trombe du Capitaine.

Ce dernier, resté figé dans une expression de consternation qui lui donnait presque un air comique, fixait la porte par laquelle était sorti Ianto.

– Je peux savoir ce qui lui prend ? articula-t-il en se tournant vers Mona. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il y gagne à ce faire cramer la cervelle, tu peux me le dire ?

Mona, qui s'était rassise à son bureau, posait sur Jack un regard désabusé.

– Tu sembles oublié que dans la foulée, il a perdu trois années de sa vie. Il aimerait bien les récupérer…

– Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi il fait une fixation sur trois malheureuses petites années ? Il devrait remercier le ciel d'être toujours en vie !…

– Dis donc. T'es mal placé pour le juger. Toi, quand l'Agence du temps t'a effacé la mémoire, tu t'es barré en claquant la porte, t'as fui à travers le temps et l'espace et tu t'es reconverti dans l'escroquerie.

Jack ouvrit la bouche et leva la main, comme pour dire quelque chose. Mais il se renfrogna, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder comme un gosse.

– Oh, c'est très mature comme attitude, le taquina Mona.

* * *

1 Laisser-passer anonyme.

A bientôt (j'espère) pour la suite. Que la force soit avec vous ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Un grand merci à ma bêta shima-chan qui a planché hier soir sur ce chapitre pour que je puisse vous l'offrir aujourd'hui. Faut dire j'attends de le publier depuis un long moment, et j'espère qu'après l'avoir lu vous comprendrez aussi pourquoi ;)

**

* * *

****Une rencontre fortuit****e**

— Non ! Je refuse catégoriquement ! C'est hors de question ! Je préfère encore être suspendue dans le vide par le gros orteil, que de venir…

— Voyons Ivy, sois raisonnable…

— Non !

— Tu ne crois pas que c'est exagéré ?

— C'est sans doute les plus gros dégueulasses qui existent à travers tout l'Univers.

— Mais en dehors de ça, c'est un peuple très chaleureux…

— Y manquerait plus qu'ils mordent ! À la limite, s'ils apprenaient à garder leurs distances, ça les rendrait plus sympathiques

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Ivy et Carpenter se disputaient dans la salle commune de leur suite, au sommet de la plus grande tour de Raxa, la capitale de Raxacoricofalapatorius. L'endroit était plutôt accueillant, pour le peu qu'Ianto avait pu voir à peine descendus du vaisseau, on les avait jetés dans un véhicule qui les avait directement conduits à leur lieu de résidence. Et à présent, leurs deux compagnes se bouffaient le nez au sujet de la rencontre entre la directrice de Torchwood et la délégation scraldienne, et de savoir si le Docteur Moro devait ou non l'accompagnez.

— C'est toi qu'ils ont souhaité rencontrer, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me taper cette corvée.

— Tu étais avec moi lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé coincé sur l'Astéroïde avec Zgrisf et son équipe…

— Justement ! Ca m'a largement suffit !

— Ils sont si affreux que ça, les Scraldiens ?

Installés dans le grand canapé, Ianto et Jed suivaient le match avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.

— Non, pas tellement, répondit Willow d'une voix sans émotion. Dans l'ensemble ce sont des gens biens. L'ennui c'est que dans leur langue il n'y a pas d'équivalent pour dire : « hygiène », en plus l'eau et le savon sont des éléments tabous dans leur culture. Alors on a beau être ouvert d'esprit, quand on doit négocier dans un huis-clos pendant des plombes, ça devient vite insupportable.

— Et y a jamais eu d'incident diplomatique du coup ?

— Non. Ils ne sont pas vraiment susceptibles. En plus, chez eux, dégueuler sur les bottes de son voisin est une marque de respect…

— J'IRAIS PAS, POINT !

— Ivy !… Je ne t'invite pas à aller prendre le thé chez une vieille tante. J'ai besoin de ton soutien pour fomenter ni plus ni moins qu'un coup d'état. Malgré tout ce qu'on a pu dire, tu as été une activiste importante lors de la rébellion de Sanctuary. Ta présence sera un argument de poids, surtout auprès des Scraldiens qui t'ont vue à l'œuvre sur P3X72 et lors de la bataille de Ketchatar. Désolé, mais tu m'es indispensable.

Calmée par les paroles de sa meilleure amie, Ivy parut se radoucir. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir de lassitude.

— Très bien, lâcha-t-elle dans un grognement. Mais avant je dois me rendre en ville pour une affaire personnelle. Je ne veux pas de question, et que personne ne me suive. Sinon, les Scraldiens, tu te les farciras toute seule.

— Aucun problème. Jed sera avec moi de toute façon.

Ce fut au tour du Docteur Willow de pousser un profond soupir. Visiblement, il avait déjà eu droit à sa leçon de morale.

— Et moi, en attendant ? demanda Ianto. Je fais pousser des champignons ?

— Si tu veux nous accompagner à la rencontre avec les Scraldiens…

— Non merci, répondit-il précipitamment après un bref moment de réflexion.

Ianto était seul dans la grande suite depuis près d'une heure et demie. Les autres étaient partis à leurs affaires et l'avaient abandonné à sa solitude. C'était drôle. Cela devait être la première fois, depuis qu'il avait quitté Tempera et sa petite cabane de pêcheur, que le Gallois se retrouvait véritablement, concrètement, physiquement, seul. Allongé sur le grand lit de sa chambre, il fixait le plafond depuis un moment lorsqu'un léger frisson le parcourut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Redressant la tête, intrigué — il lui semblait pourtant avoir fermé toutes les fenêtres — il examina un moment avec circonspection la porte de la chambre, face à lui. Il lui sembla entendre des bruits de pas étouffés sur le plancher du salon, un peu comme ceux d'un chat ou d'un furet. Ianto avisa rapidement la grande baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse, puis jeta encore un coup sur la porte.

Lorsque la créature au long corps mince et souple pénétra dans la pièce, elle ne trouva en tout et pour tout qu'un lit vide et une chambre déserte. Cependant, elle ne manqua pas la porte de la terrasse restée entrouverte. D'un pas furtif et agile, l'intrus se glissa dehors, mais ne trouva qu'un grand espace d'une surface granuleuse dénudée d'une matière jaunâtre. Levant son museau noir vers le ciel violacé, il huma le vent qui soufflait autour du balcon. Le chasseur finit par repérer l'odeur de sa proie : à cinq mètres à l'ouest, juste derrière lui. Il tourna ses yeux jaunes vers l'angle gauche de la terrasse, rattaché à une corniche qui donnait sur le bâtiment d'à côté. Ses petites pattes griffues adhéraient facilement à la corniche, il n'eut aucun mal à se glisser sur le passage étroit. Mais au moment de sauter sur la terrasse d'en face, son flair le guidait vers une fenêtre ouverte sur un couloir. Il glissa sur le sol froid et suivit l'odeur au raz du sol, longeant les portes des ascenseurs. Son odorat le conduisit vers un escalier de service étroit et complètement clos.

_Pfff ! Trop facile… _

La proie serait à lui avant qu'il n'ait atteint le rez-de-chaussée.

De sa démarche souple et agile, il dévala les marches à toute vitesse. Vif comme l'éclair et plus rapide qu'un cours d'eau. Son long corps noir glissant comme une ombre sur un mur. Mais arrivé tout en bas, la piste s'interrompit brusquement. Il dut revenir sur ses pas pour retrouver la trace. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de redresser la tête, pour voir la proie jaillir d'un placard et pointer un objet métallique sur lui.

La balle traversa le crâne de la créature, lui explosant la cervelle, tout son long corps s'abattit lourdement sur le sol et un liquide bleu coula de ses yeux, de ses oreilles, de sa gueule et du petit orifice que Ianto lui avait fait au beau milieu du crâne.

Soulagé, celui-ci prit quelques secondes pour s'appuyer contre un mur, se passant une main sur le visage afin d'essuyer la sueur qui perlait à son front et ses tempes, et essayer de faire reprendre aux battements de son cœur un rythme normal.

Il sortit enfin de l'escalier de service, la porte donnant sur une rue déserte, il reprit encore un instant pour remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. Ce fut alors que quelque chose siffla près de son oreille. Il eut juste le temps de la relever pour voir trois silhouettes noires — dont une tenant ce qui devait s'apparenter à un revolver — lui barrer le passage vers l'avenue principale.

Sans hésiter, il courut dans la direction opposée, débouchant dans une petite rue un peu moins étroite, occupée par quelques passants, que le Gallois dut bousculer en voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses poursuivants. Ces derniers ne le lâchèrent pas d'une semelle. Bien que Ianto s'efforça d'accélérer l'allure, de changer à de multiples reprises de direction, d'aller vers des endroits fréquentés, il finissait invariablement par apercevoir les trois lascars à quelques mètres derrières lui.

Il se serait bien tourné vers un représentant des forces de l'ordre, mais il aurait été bien en peine de les distinguer au milieu de cette foule hétéroclite et exotique, majoritairement composé d'énormes créatures vertes et bedonnantes, aux yeux noirs sans pupilles et plus gros que des balles de tennis. Et en supposant qu'il mette la main sur un agent de police — ou du moins, apparenté — que pouvait-il bien lui raconter ? Qu'il était un ancien agent de Torchwood poursuivit par des tueurs à gages et qu'il venait d'éliminer l'un des leurs dans son hôtel ? Non, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et espérer parvenir à les semer.

Au bout d'un moment, il dut cependant faire la désagréable constatation qu'il était complètement perdu, en passant pour la cinquième fois devant la même enseigne publicitaire représentant un des autochtones de la planète en train d'exhiber un engin qui aurait autant pu être un désintégrateur de particule qu'un aspirateur. Voulant changer de stratégie, il tenta de s'engager dans un nouveau dédale.

— Non, pas par-là ! lança une voix humaine dans son dos.

Il sentit une main agripper son épaule et le tirer en arrière. Ianto fit immédiatement volte-face, prêt à frapper son assaillant. Il fut stoppé dans son élan par une deuxième main qui arrêta son poing à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de son adversaire. Le jeune homme eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant les yeux, le nez et la bouche du Capitaine Jack.

— C'est une impasse, lança Jack. Par ici…

Il l'entraina avec lui vers un forum bondé. Trop heureux de le voir, Ianto ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il faisait là et le suivit sans protester. D'autant que ses poursuivants, à peine à quelques mètres derrière lui, couraient droit dans leur direction.

Talonnant le Capitaine, ils traversèrent ensemble la grande place, gagnant une zone visiblement en pleine expansion parsemé de chantier de construction ici et là, installé sur une pente.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le somment, la course s'arrêta net. Et Jack dut retenir Ianto par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se précipiter dans le vide qui s'ouvrait à leurs pieds.

— Oups ! lâcha le Capitaine.

— Quoi « oups » ? s'exclama Ianto en regardant derrière eux, les trois lascars en train de remonter la pente péniblement.

— Il semblerait qu'on ait deux mois d'avance.

— Hein !

— Normalement, il devrait y avoir une passerelle à cet endroit…

— Jack…

— Mais elle ne sera pas finie avant deux mois…

— Jack, ils arrivent…

— Mauvais timing. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde.

— Jack, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?...

— J'ai bien une idée…

— Laquelle ?

— Tu me fais confiance ?

— Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

— Bien vu !

Avant que Ianto ait eu le temps de protester, le Capitaine l'avait saisi par les épaules et entrainé dans le vide avec lui.

Par un réflexe, aussi typiquement humain que parfaitement inutile et désagréable, Ianto laissa échapper un grand cri d'épouvante en sentant l'air siffler à ses oreilles, tandis que les deux hommes se faisaient happer à une vitesse affolante par la gravité.

_J'arrive pas à le croire !_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. _J'ai survécu à une invasion de Daleks et de Cybermen combinée, à une attaque bactériologique dervile, à une hibernation cryogénique forcée, et à au moins trois attentats depuis ma réanimation tout ça pour mourir écrasé comme une bouse de Gnouff, sur une planète au nom imprononçable, dont j'ignorais l'existence il y a encore une semaine, précipité dans le vide par une espèce de taré suicidaire, sorti tout droit d'un comics !…_

_» Oh, si seulement je pouvais être mort avant que ma vie défile devant mais yeux…_

Il faut croire que quelqu'un, quelque part, entendit sa prière, car la chute fut plus rapide, et en même temps, moins brutale et moins douloureuse que Ianto ne se l'était imaginée. En fait, il n'eut même pas l'impression d'atteindre le sol. Juste qu'à un moment, l'air cessa de lui souffler dans les tympans, que son corps ne subissait plus de pression particulière, si ce n'était celle des bras du Capitaine, qui continuaient de lui enserrer les épaules. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'oser lever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il n'avait certainement pas atteint leur point de chute. Ils ne se trouvaient même plus _dehors_, mais dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de commande ou de pilotage quelconque.

Reportant enfin son attention sur son compagnon — étendu sur le dos à même le sol, tandis que lui-même était étalé de tout son long sur son corps allongé juste sous lui(1) — qui, d'une respiration haletante, tentait de faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons, dardant sur lui son regard bleu si perçant.

— Où on est ? bredouilla Ianto, avec toute la contenance et la dignité dont il était capable.

— Dans mon vaisseau, lâcha le Capitaine d'une traite avant d'inspirer une bouffée d'oxygène. Je nous ai… téléportés…pendant la chute…

— Comment ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ianto, sans songer un seul instant à libérer la cage thoracique du Capitaine.

Ce dernier, leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et tapota de l'index le bracelet de cuir accroché à son poignet gauche.

— Télétransporteur… Règle n°1 :… ne jamais… se séparer… des clés… de son véhicule.

Ianto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tout en roulant sur le côté pour laisser de l'air au Capitaine. Celui-ci le fixa un moment, déconcerté par son hilarité. En vain, Ianto s'efforça de reprendre contenance : c'était peine perdue. Sans doute un trop plein d'adrénaline accumulée, qui n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour pouvoir s'échapper.

C'était seulement nerveux. C'était juste le contact du sol, les vrombissements légers des machines, la chaleur ambiante dans le vaisseau, et ce type, sorti de nulle part, lui sauvant la vie, en le précipitant du haut d'un immeuble. Bon Dieu ! C'était tellement dingue ! Et pourtant, il parvenait presque à trouver tout cela normal !

Il s'était arrêté, avait tourné la tête sur le côté et posé les yeux sur le Capitaine, qui l'avait rejoint dans son hilarité. Et là… Aussi naturel, aussi simplement qu'il aurait pu lui serrer la main ou juste le remercier… Il l'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser chaste, léger et sans conséquence. Du moins le crut-il. Car au contact de ses lèvres sur celles de Jack, la chaleur de son souffle lui caressant la peau, quelque chose au fond de lui sembla s'éveiller et lui fit perdre la raison. Prenant le visage du Capitaine entre ses mains, il approfondit leur baiser dans quelque chose qui n'avait plus rien de chaste ou d'innocent. Sa langue traversa sans difficulté la barrière des dents et vint caresser sa consœur qui lui répondait avec ferveur.

Il aurait dû s'arrêter, il aurait dû paniquer. Quelque chose en lui aurait dû lui dire que tout cela n'était pas normal, qu'il devait s'arrêter. Bien au contraire, son être tout entier en réclama davantage.

Plaquant Jack sur le sol, ses mains glissèrent sous ses vêtements, entrant en contact avec la peau chaude et douce, elles en caressèrent chaque parcelle avec une application méticuleuse. L'une d'elle glissa entre les jambes du Capitaine. Ianto sentit un léger sursaut de son partenaire, lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent autour d'une certaine protubérance. Un soupir vint mourir sur ses lèvres. Puis la main droite du Capitaine saisit son poignet.

Il suspendit son geste : s'attendant à ce que ce dernier le repousse ou lui demande d'arrêter. Alors qu'il scrutait son visage, en quête d'un ordre ou d'une supplique, son regard plongea dans le sien : tendre, douloureux, avide...

Ianto eut mal tout d'un coup. Quelque chose en lui venait de se réveiller, un animal sauvage retenu en cage trop longtemps. Cette faim, ce désir, ce besoin de posséder ce corps qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur cet homme.

Il replongea sur ses lèvres avec une férocité redoublée. L'autre ne disait rien, n'émit aucune plainte, aucune protestation. Pas même lorsque Ianto lui ôta ses vêtements, ou plutôt les lui arracha avec une brutale autorité, le mettant complètement nu : vulnérable et soumis.

Juste quelques soupirs ou gémissements, s'échappant de sa bouche, lorsque Ianto s'attaqua à ses mamelons : mordant la chaire, suçant les extrémités brunes son sexe, toujours emprisonné dans sa main, palpitant d'excitation. Du bout de la langue, Ianto dessinait chaque courbe, chaque creux sur son torse partant de sa clavicule, descendant progressivement jusqu'aux reins, puis remontant doucement, il s'attarda sur le nombril. Il en mordilla la peau charnue qui en dessinait le contour, tandis que ses doigts pinçaient doucement celle des hanches, sa langue en explora la partie creuse, alors que sa main pressait l'arc tendu au bas-ventre de son supplicié.

Ce dernier se cambrait et gémissait sous ses caresses. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un long râle irrégulier, et son ventre se soulevait et s'affaissait sous le poids d'une excitation de plus en plus animal.

Sortant de sa passivité, le Capitaine referma sa main autour du poignet qui le masturbait. Ianto s'interrompit, levant son visage vers le sien. Son partenaire fit alors descendre sa main vers une zone plus intime de son anatomie. Comprenant le message, Ianto se glissa entre ses jambes écartées, se débarrassant de ses propres vêtements.

Le contact de leurs deux corps nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, eut sur lui l'effet d'un choc électrique. Autour de son bassin, les cuisses du Capitaine étaient déjà en train de se resserrer, tandis que les doigts de Ianto dessinaient le contour de son anus, exécutant de lents mouvements circulaires, qui visiblement mettaient son partenaire en émoi.

Il pénétra d'un premier doigt l'orifice étroit, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un grognement rauque du Capitaine. Son corps se cambra, ses cuisses s'écartant pour lui faciliter le passage. Ianto pénétra un deuxième doigt, cisaillant les muscles tendus, la chair se contractant autour des intrus.

— Ianto… soupira-t-il. Fais-moi mal…

— Non, Jack. Pas comme ça…

Etait-ce vraiment lui qui venait de dire ces mots ?

Son odeur, le son de sa voix, ses lèvres, même le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne, tout lui paraissait si étrangement familier. Il ne s'appartenait plus, flottant entre fantasme et réalité.

Il saisit ses cuisses et les resserra autour de sa taille, surélevant un peu plus les fesses, pour les caler contre son bassin. Le contact de son sexe érigé contre la croupe offerte lui brûlait la peau. Reprenant possession des lèvres du Capitaine, il le pénétra d'un seul coup de rein.

Jack laissa échapper une plainte rauque, tout en s'agrippant aux épaules de Ianto. Ce dernier, se redressa un bref instant pour le regarder, et voir sur son visage le désir et l'excitation remplacer rapidement la douleur. D'une main, il lui caressa la joue, son pouce dessinant minutieusement le contour des lèvres finement ourlées. Puis il le prit tout entier, allant et venant dans ce corps chaud et frémissant, lui arrachant soupirs et gémissements d'extase. De temps en temps, il venait mordre sa bouche d'un baiser possessif, tandis que les mains de Jack se resserraient sur sa nuque, descendaient vers le bas de ses reins, pressant ses fesses pour l'inviter à s'enfoncer davantage en lui, sa propre érection pressée contre leurs peaux moites. Ses grognements et gémissements marquaient le rythme des coups de boutoir de Ianto, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, régulier ou maladroit.

Bientôt, la chaleur qui s'était concentrée dans son bas-ventre remonta vers sa poitrine et s'empara de chaque fibre de son corps. L'excitation atteignit son paroxysme lorsque Ianto sentit la semence du Capitaine se répandre sur son torse trempé de sueur. Il se libéra à son tour au fond de ses entrailles, dans un grognement guttural, avant de s'effondrer sur la poitrine haletante de son compagnon, serrant toujours convulsivement ses cuisses autour de ses hanches.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, Jack le dos collé au sol, Ianto pesant sur sa poitrine. Ils étaient nus, allongés au milieu de leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux. Les bruits du vaisseau et le ronronnement régulier et discret des machines les maintenaient dans une atmosphère calme et feutrée. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et les deux hommes auraient donné n'importe quoi pour que ce fut bel et bien le cas.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, la chaleur post-coïtale de leur étreinte s'étant dissipée, un frisson parcourut l'échine du Gallois. Jack, qui gardait ses mains autour des reins et des hanches du jeune homme, sentit ce tremblement. Redressant la tête, il chercha le regard de Ianto. Plongeant dans l'acier de ses yeux bleu-gris, il sentit un nœud se former au fond de sa gorge.

— On devrait chercher un endroit plus confortable, tu ne crois pas ? articula-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ianto se contenta de hocher la tête. Il se mit debout et aida Jack à en faire autant. A peine remis sur ses pieds, le Capitaine enlaça le jeune homme et unit leurs bouches en un baiser langoureux. Cela lui donnait à la fois le vertige et l'impression d'être enfin à sa place, dans les bras de cet homme qui demeurait pour lui un mystère, et qui pourtant lui était aussi familier qu'une partie de lui-même.

Le prenant par la main, Jack l'entraina dans un couloir étroit et sombre. Ianto n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où le Capitaine voulait l'emmener, mais il se laissait guider comme un chien fidèle suivant son maître.

De son côté, Jack espérait que Vének n'allait pas brusquement apparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. En temps normal, ça ne l'aurait pas particulièrement gêné, mais dans les circonstances présentes cela risquait de rompre le charme fragile. Cependant, il n'eut pas la patience d'attendre d'avoir atteint la chambre. Alors qu'ils déambulaient tous les deux nus dans l'étroit passage, il avait brusquement plaqué Ianto contre un mur, faisant raisonner la paroi métallique. Le Gallois poussa un léger gémissement, mais il été difficile de dire si c'était dû au contact glacé du métal froid sur sa peau nue, ou bien à celui de la main de Jack sur son érection réveillée.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination, et Jack poussa Ianto à l'intérieur de la chambre, refermant rapidement la porte derrière eux. Puis ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, s'excitant mutuellement par de multiples caresses et baisers. Dans un désordre de gestes et de soupirs, ils trébuchèrent ensemble sur le grand lit au carré. Couché sur Ianto, Jack se frottait contre lui comme un chat, le harcelant par des caresses appuyées sur les zones qu'il savait les plus sensibles.

Il s'interrompit brusquement, la main posée à plat sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, fixant ses doigts d'un air mélancolique. Une attitude plutôt étrange au vue des circonstances. Ianto se redressa légèrement, toujours en proie à l'excitation, mais inquiet de connaître la raison du comportement de son partenaire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et intriguée.

— C'est ton cœur… murmura Jack.

Il glissa légèrement sa main sur la poitrine d'Ianto, caressant et palpant avec douceur la chair tendre. En effet, il l'avait posée juste à l'endroit du cœur.

— Oui. Et bien ? s'inquiéta Ianto. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon cœur ?

— Il bat tellement fort…

Jack paraissait fasciné, parlant tout doucement, comme au travers d'un demi-sommeil.

— J'arrive à le sentir sous ma paume… J'aurais presque l'impression de le tenir au creux de ma main.

L'atmosphère était soudain devenue plus feutrée, plus intime. Etrangement, Jack avait l'air d'un enfant, allongé nu contre lui, à s'émerveiller d'une chose aussi naturelle que les battements d'un cœur.

— C'est bon signe s'il bat, voulut le rassurer Ianto d'une voix tendre et amusée. Ca veut dire que je suis vivant.

Jack releva les yeux vers lui. Ianto en fut bouleversé : ils paraissaient si tristes et en même temps plein d'espoir.

— _Vivant… _répéta le Capitaine comme soudain hypnotisé. Oh oui, mon Dieu, tu es vivant…

Il étira son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent timidement. Ianto regardait faire son partenaire, à la fois fasciné et intrigué, l'encourageant pas de légers mouvements de tête venant se frotter doucement contre son front, sa joue, sa nuque. Ils semblaient caresser un rêve, un rêve doux, délicat et fragile. Que le moindre mouvement brusque risquait de faire voler en éclat.

Ianto n'avait poussé qu'un bref grognement, lorsque Jack le pénétra, vite suivi d'un râle sonore qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à étouffer. Indifférant à la douleur qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, emporté par la vague de plaisir qui déferlait sur lui.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que cela s'arrête. Jack était en lui. Jack faisait partie de lui. Il pouvait sentir les pulsations de son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien. Il pouvait lire son désir dans ses yeux. Il se sentait libre, entier. Le temps s'était arrêté, et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que ce corps dans le sien.

* * *

1 Vous voyez le tableau )


	27. Chapter 27

Un grand merci à ma patiente et efficace Shima-chan ;)

Nouveau chapitre et petit rebondissement. Très court, mais très intense. Et je promets une très belle suite. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Confessions intimes**

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, émergeant d'un sommeil profond, Jack tendit le bras vers la partie de son lit encore tiède, où Ianto avait dormi à ses côtés. Tiède, mais vide.

Il se redressa immédiatement pour constater l'absence du jeune homme. Pris d'un nœud à l'estomac, il se jeta sur son bracelet en cuir — resté au pied du lit — et scanna l'intérieur du vaisseau à la recherche de son passager noctambule. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin puisque le lit était encore imprégné de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

Et en effet, les capteurs lui indiquèrent qu'il se trouvait dans la grande bibliothèque celle avec une immense baie vitrée permettant de contempler l'espace.

Le Capitaine sortit de son lit pour courir le rejoindre. Il le retrouva devant la baie, appuyé contre la vitre, contemplant le ciel et le vide autour de lui il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. À pas de loup, Jack se glissa derrière lui et enlaça ses bras autour de sa poitrine, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ianto ne sursauta même pas il accueillit cette étreinte par un léger soupir et pencha sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir appuyer son front contre sa joue, sans quitter des yeux le spectacle devant lui. Il avait remis son pantalon et sa chemise, tandis que Jack avait sauté du lit complètement nu.

— Ca paraît tellement immense vu d'ici, soupira-t-il. Y a vraiment de quoi se sentir peu de chose…

Jack ne fit, pour tout commentaire, que déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

— J'ai peur, Jack…

Dans sa voix raisonnait le tremblement d'un sanglot mal étouffé.

— J'ai peur de ce vide qui m'envahit, et menace de m'engloutir.

— Il est loin, murmura Jack contre sa joue. Crois-moi, tu ne risques rien…

— Pourtant, je le sens, tout près. C'est comme un fantôme qui ne me quitte jamais : cette impression d'être un arbre déraciné, jeté dans une rivière et ballotté par le courant. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack ne dit toujours rien.

— J'avais une vie, avant. Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais elle me convenait. J'avais une famille, un travail, une petite amie, une raison d'exister… Aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Tout ce qui faisait ma vie, tout ce qui faisait que j'avais une place dans ce monde… a disparu. Je n'ai plus qu'un corps, qui ne m'appartient plus, un nom sans identité et ma raison qui part en lambeaux…

Autour de sa poitrine, les bras du Capitaine s'étaient resserrés à lui faire mal. C'était comme un cocon qui l'isolait du reste de l'Univers.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que ça s'arrête ?

— Si tu partais avec moi ?… Rien que nous deux, dans l'espace infini. Plus de contraintes, plus d'ordres à recevoir, plus d'ennemis et plus de Torchwood…

— Des ennemis… On en trouvera où qu'on aille…

— Je les empêcherais de te faire du mal.

— Comme tu les as empêchés de m'enlever ?

Pourquoi tant de cruauté tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi sentait-il monter cette colère en lui, sans en connaître la cause ? Et comment les paroles du Capitaine pouvaient-elles lui faire à la fois autant de bien et autant de mal ?

Ces mots, aussi tendres et beaux qu'ils pouvaient être, étaient comme des lames qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire et lui lacéraient le cœur.

Jack n'avait pas desserré son étreinte. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à se fondre en lui, au point qu'il aurait sûrement des bleus le lendemain.

— C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi, insista-t-il. Comme si tout reprenait à zéro. Il y a tant de choses à voir, Ianto. L'Univers est tellement vaste… Tant de merveilles qui se cachent derrière cette obscurité. Je pourrais te les faire découvrir. On n'aurait plus à se cacher, à rendre des comptes. C'est une vie sans chaîne que je te propose…

— Une vie sans passé, sans présent et sans avenir : je n'appelle pas _ça_ une vie, Capitaine !

Il s'était penché vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Jack ne fuit pas ses yeux, le laissant y lire toute la douleur et la tendresse qui en débordaient. Ianto en était déboussolé. Dans son esprit s'entassaient des sentiments contradictoires.

Ce pouvait-il qu'il aime et haïsse cet homme, sans rien savoir de lui ? Comment sa présence, le simple contact de sa peau, son odeur, pouvaient-ils lui faire à la fois autant de bien et autant de mal ?

— Comment pourrais-je vivre à vos côtés ? Explorer cet univers inconnu avec vous… ? Alors qu'on fond de moi… Je sens…Je sais… que vous êtes en train de me mentir.

Pour toute réponse, Jack le tourna face à lui, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, mordant dedans comme dans un fruit mûr. Ianto ne chercha pas à se libérer, nouant ses bras autour des épaules du Capitaine, ses mains glissant sur la peau nue.

— Je voudrais te voir heureux, lui dit Jack d'une voix brisée, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer à tout jamais tout le mal qu'on t'a fait.

Il se saisit de sa main et l'appuya contre son visage. Ianto pouvait sentir l'humidité des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

— Et je voudrais te garder près de moi… pour l'éternité. Et ça, Ianto, c'est la pure vérité.

Et il n'eut aucun mal à le croire.

Au fond de lui, il se dit que ce serait facile de suivre son idée. D'arrêter de chercher des réponses et de fuir vers l'inconnu sans se retourner. Une part de lui désirait avidement la présence de Jack, son contact, sa chaleur. Mais aussitôt, cela éveillait une douleur en lui comme des charbons encore brûlants sous de la cendre une plaie mal cicatrisée, pouvant se rouvrir à tout moment.

— Autrefois, murmura le Capitaine à son oreille, je pouvais aller et venir en toi… Te faire crier de plaisir, à t'en faire perdre la raison. Il fut un temps où tu n'étais jamais rassasié de mes caresses.

— Je ne le suis pas. Pas encore…

Ils étaient retournés dans la chambre. Ils avaient refait l'amour. Plus doucement, plus tendrement. Mais au réveil, Jack eut la sensation d'un vide à ses côtés. Ianto était pourtant moins loin cette fois-ci. Assis sur le bord du lit, lui tournant le dos, il fixait un point visible pour lui seul. Jack se redressa et rampa doucement à ses côtés, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine, étendu de tout son long sur le lit, la tête posée près de sa cuisse droite, les yeux levés vers lui.

Pour le moment, Ianto gardait les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et sa tête entre ses mains. Jack leva une main vers lui, caressa son épaule, redessinant du bout des doigts la ligne de ses muscles sur son bras, puis son dos. Son partenaire réagit à peine, ce qui serra le cœur du Capitaine. Alors qu'il croyait l'avoir enfin retrouvé, il eut soudain l'impression que celui-ci lui glissait entre les doigts comme du sable.

Ianto redressa la tête et fixa à nouveau le mur sans le voir. De sa position, Jack ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son regard, mais il devinait que celui-ci devait être profond et perdu.

— Qui es-tu en vérité ?

La question avait résonné dans la chambre, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

— Quelle importance…

Jack avait baissé la main au niveau de son flanc gauche, qu'il caressait distraitement. Un contact qui lui permettait de rester ancré dans cette réalité, de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de faire un autre de ses rêves nostalgique et que Ianto se trouvait bien à ses côtés.

— Tu viens bien de quelque part, poursuivit le Gallois sans vraiment changer de ton. Tu as une histoire… J'aimerais la connaître. Tu lis en moi comme dans livre ouvert. Et moi… je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi.

— Je viens d'un endroit qui n'existe pas encore. Quant à mon histoire… une vie ne suffirait pas à la raconter.

— Alors tu es un dieu. Une sorte de divinité qui n'appartient ni au Temps, ni à l'Histoire.

Jack laissa échapper un ricanement.

— Certains pourraient dire ça ! Mais je n'ai rien d'un dieu. Les dieux ne commettent pas d'erreurs et moi… j'en ai fait plus d'une.

— Néanmoins, tu n'es pas un être ordinaire.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

Ianto tourna enfin les yeux vers lui. Jack fut surpris d'y voir des larmes retenues avec difficulté.

— Je sais qui tu es. Ou du moins ce que tu as été. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre — en partie parce que ça me paraissait trop absurde pour être vrai — mais après tout… Quand on voit tout ce qui se passe…

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre une respiration, faisant rentrer l'air dans ses poumons avec difficulté. Le cœur de Jack rata plusieurs battements. Il ne quittait pas Ianto des yeux, guettant la suite avec appréhension.

— Ce que je n'arrive pas à saisir c'est _pourquoi_ ? Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? J'en ai assez d'être prisonnier de ma propre ignorance ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour en être libéré.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Jack s'était brusquement redressé, faisant maintenant face à Ianto. Malgré la pénombre qui enveloppait la pièce, il voyait briller au fond de ses yeux d'acier comme du défi.

— Je vais accepter l'expérience de Willow. Je suis fatigué de tous ces mensonges et ces mystères. Si la vérité ne m'éclaire pas, alors je la déterrerais moi-même.

— Ianto, non ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !

Cette fois, Jack était définitivement debout, devant son compagnon. Il y avait quelque chose de comique à le voir jouer les commandeurs alors qu'il était complètement à poil.

— Pourquoi ? lâcha le Gallois d'un ton neutre.

— Parce que c'est dangereux et que l'enjeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle…

— L'avenir de l'Humanité, articula Ianto. Celui de l'Univers tout entier, peut-être… Pour toi, cela ne vaut pas le coup de prendre _un petit risque _?

— Pas si je dois te perdre, s'exclama Jack.

Il s'était à présent jeté à genoux devant lui, son regard était implorant et perdu. La théorie du dieu tout puissant pouvait définitivement être mise au placard jamais Ianto n'avait vu de divinité plus pathétique. Et pourtant ce spectacle lui déchirait le cœur. Pour un peu, il aurait pu revenir sur sa décision, prendre Jack dans ses bras et lui dire que c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie, qu'il n'y songeait pas sérieusement. Mais une autre voix parlait en lui à cet instant.

— C'est de ma faute si les Dervils ont pu les mettre en déroute. Il est normal que je répare les dégâts puisque j'en suis à l'origine…

— Tu ne leur dois rien !

La rage de Jack explosa en un éclair.

— Tu n'as rien à prouver, rien à te faire pardonner. Tu n'avais pas demandé à tomber entre leurs mains. Et tu n'aurais _jamais_ _dû être_ dans ce **putain d'immeuble**, le jour où ils t'ont enlevé !

— C'est drôle, tu en parles comme si tu t'y étais trouvé.

Ianto, lui, avait été surpris par le ton ironique de sa voix, au moment où la phrase était sortie. Jack se figea comme s'il venait de lui vider un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

— J'y étais.

Sa réplique fut dite dans un souffle, suivie d'un long soupir.

— Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Du moins, c'est ainsi que je me faisais appeler à cette époque. À l'époque où on s'est connus. Où tu travaillais sous mes ordres.

Étrangement, Ianto ne ressentit aucune surprise, aucun étonnement devant cette déclaration. Au contraire, son cerveau sembla l'enregistrer comme si c'était l'évidence même.

— Donc… nous étions des collègues, articula-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Cela lui semblait absurde de dire un truc aussi inutile dans moment pareil, mais on eut bien dit qu'un autre était aux commandes de son propre corps et de ses réactions.

— Oui. Nous étions collègues, hésita Jack… Et en même temps bien plus que ça.

Ianto sentit une colère sourde s'emparer de lui. Il ne fut pas étonné de percevoir l'amertume et la froideur percer le timbre de sa voix.

— Tu savais… Tu savais depuis le début… Et tu n'as rien dit ! Tu m'as laissé me débattre seul dans le noir…

_Comme tu __les__ a laissé me prendre… Comme tu les as laissé me faire _**ça**_… Tu m'as laissé seul ! Seul avec ces monstres !_

— Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! tenta piteusement de se défendre Jack. Il faut que tu comprennes je t'ai cru mort pendant si longtemps. Si bien que, quand Simona est venue me dire qu'ils t'avaient retrouvé, je n'ai pas voulu la croire. Pour moi, c'était totalement absurde, complètement chimérique et pourtant, j'en ai vu des choses extraordinaires.

— Pourquoi t'ont-ils fait venir ? Pour que tu m'identifies. Pour que tu leur dises si j'étais bien celui que je prétendais être. De quel droit ? Qu'est-ce qui te permettait de le faire ? Te rends-tu compte que tu tenais mon sort entre tes mains depuis tout ce temps ? Et tu t'es permis de me faire attendre… !

— Je ne pensais pas moi-même que j'y arriverais. Après tout ce temps… tous ses efforts pour te chasser de ma tête… Pourtant, il a suffit que je pose une minute les yeux sur toi… Pour être sûr.

Sa voix se brisa au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux brillaient de l'éclat des larmes contre lesquelles il luttait, pour qu'elles ne se déversent pas sur ses joues.

— J'ai eu tellement de mal à y croire. J'avais l'impression de rêver… J'ai_ tant _rêvé de cet instant que quand il s'est matérialisé devant moi… Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Ianto ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

— Comment je peux te faire confiance, maintenant ?

Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Le moindre filet d'air qui passait par ses poumons était un véritable supplice. Soudain, une douleur atroce, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu jusqu'alors vint lui vriller les tempes. Foudroyé par la douleur, il s'écroula sur le lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

— Ianto !

Jack était revenu s'asseoir à côté de lui, inquiet devant le mal de son compagnon. Même si celui-ci l'avait voulu, il aurait été bien en peine de voir la panique et la détresse au fond de ses yeux, tant la douleur accaparait toutes ses facultés. Il eut tout de même le réflexe d'agripper le bras de Jack dans un élan de lucidité.

— Ivy… put-il articuler. Le Docteur Willow… **VIIIIITE !**

**

* * *

**

Euh... à tout hasard. Je rappelle que pour avoir la suite il faut me laisser en vie. Alors éviter les colis piègés ^^'


	28. Chapter 28

Ce que certaines redoute sera confirmé à dans ce chapitre. ;)

* * *

**Moment de vérité**

Le trio composé par Carpenter et les docteurs Willow et Moro s'était réfugié dans l'ambassade humaine de Raxacoricofallapatorius après la découverte de leur suite profanée et de la disparition de Ianto Jones. Pour tous, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un quatrième attentat. Sauf que cette fois, leur principal témoin était porté disparu. L'absence de trace de lutte dans la suite et la découverte du cadavre d'un Gognol leur laissait tout de même l'espoir que le jeune homme avait pu échapper à ses assaillants. Mais alors, cela engendrait un autre problème, car il se retrouvait seul dans la nature, sur une planète inconnue, sans savoir vers qui se tourner, avec en prime des tueurs à gages à ses trousses.

Discrètement, Simona avait prévenu les autres dignitaires et agents aliens avec qui elle était en contact. Uniquement à ceux dignes de confiance, elle leur avait communiqué le signalement du Gallois et leur avait intimé de mener leur enquête le plus discrètement possible, et surtout de ramener le jeune homme en vie.

Cela faisait à présent vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient sans nouvelle. Mona faisait les cent pas dans l'antichambre où on les avait installés, Jed ne quittait pas sa console multi-analyse portative sur laquelle il s'échinait à résoudre toutes sortes d'équations et d'algorithmes. Quant à Ivy, elle semblait être passée dans un autre monde l'œil terne et le regard éteint, elle paraissait insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ses pensées fixées sur un sujet qu'elle était seule à connaître.

Soudain, un bruit de remue-ménage brisa l'atmosphère tendue, comme on dégonfle un ballon de baudruche. Avant que nul n'ait le temps de réagir, le Capitaine enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied, portant sur ses épaules un Ianto en piteux état. Ivy fut la première à se lever en prononçant dans un souffle son nom, tandis que Jack posait son fardeau sur le sofa le plus proche. Willow sortit à son tour de sa torpeur en voyant le visage de Jones déformé par la douleur, de grosses perles de sueur glissant sur son front et ses tempes il aurait presque pu entendre ses dents grincées à force d'être serrées les unes contre les autres, afin de former une barrière contre le cri de douleur qui tentait de s'échapper de sa mâchoire.

— Par toutes les étoiles du ciel ! s'exclama Mona en reprenant contenance.

Elle fonça droit sur le Capitaine qui s'écartait, l'œil inquiet, de Jones, afin de permettre au docteur Willow d'examiner ce dernier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? Où étiez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? déclama-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle, ni faire de pause pour laisser à son interlocuteur le loisir de répondre.

— Je vous ai suivis. Je l'ai intercepté dans la rue, alors que des types bizarres lui collaient le train. Sur mon vaisseau. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !...

La fin de sa réplique fut coupée par le cri perçant que poussa Ianto en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

— Par pitié ! hurla-t-il. Arrêtez ça, c'est insupportable !

Devant ses yeux défilaient toutes sortes d'images sans queue ni tête. À peine fixait-il son attention sur un objet qu'aussitôt celui-ci disparaissait au profit d'un autre, lui donnant le tournis. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait forcé son esprit pour y pénétrer des centaines… Non ! Des milliers… Des centaines de milliers d'informations, d'images, de sons, de mots. Son crâne allait exploser !

— Jones ! Jones, est-ce que vous arrivez à m'entendre ?

Jed agitait une petite lampe de poche devant les yeux de son patient, afin de tester la réaction de ses pupilles. Un exercice d'autant plus difficile que celui-ci remuait dans tous les sens en se tordant et en poussant des gémissements.

— Owen, grogna-t-il brusquement en repoussant la lampe du Docteur Willow. Arrête ça, c'est agaçant…

Jack tiqua à l'entente de ce nom, ce qui n'échappa pas à Simona.

— De qui il parle ?

— Jack… Gwen… Où êtes-vous ?... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne vois plus rien…!

Le visage du Capitaine se décomposait de plus en plus. Ivy, qui se trouvait juste à côté de Jed, posa sa main sur le front de Jones, en émettant un ronronnement. Cela atténua l'agitation de Ianto, sans y mettre un terme cependant. Alors elle se pencha près de lui et lui demanda d'une voix douce mais où perçait le ton professionnel :

— Ianto, est-ce que tu sais où tu te trouves ?

Ce dernier tourna son visage vers elle, mais sans la voir. Il semblait se guider du son de sa voix pour tenter de la trouver sans y parvenir.

— En quelle année somme-nous ? Tu le sais ?

Il aurait voulu répondre à cette question. Il était certain de connaître la réponse cependant, celle-ci lui échappait. Et plus il essayait de la trouver, moins il y parvenait. Ce qui le plongea dans une profonde détresse, visible sur son visage et aux yeux de ses compagnons.

— Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien… murmura Ivy en posant un baiser tout maternel sur son front. Inutile de paniquer…

Le malaise de Ianto diminua à peine. Le Docteur Moro se redressa et tourna un regard inquiet vers son confrère, qui terminait son examen. Ce dernier posa un moment son attention sur elle, puis sur le Capitaine et la Générale, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la scène.

— J'ai l'impression que nos vœux ont été exhaussés, dit-il avec une pointe de cynisme. Sa mémoire s'est enfin libérée.

Simona et Jack retinrent leur souffle, hésitant entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude.

— Le problème est qu'au lieu de revenir progressivement, comme il était désirable, tout est en train d'arriver d'un seul coup.

— Et… c'est mauvais ? demanda Simona sans parvenir à avoir l'air moins idiote.

— Prendre trois ans en pleine tête, c'est plutôt déstabilisant, commenta Jed en prenant à témoin le pauvre Ianto en sueur et tremblant, qui continuait de s'agiter sur son lit de fortune. Imaginez un barrage qui retiendrait une immense étendue d'eau et qui cèderait d'un seul coup…

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Ianto poussa alors un cri déchirant. Tout le remue-ménage provoqué par l'arrivée fracassante de Jack avait déjà alerté tous les gardes de l'ambassade. Ceux-ci débarquèrent en pleine agitation, tenus en respect par Carpenter, ils se contentèrent de bloquer la porte, d'autres allèrent prévenir les responsables. L'Ambassadeur ne tarda pas à débarquer dans le salon, accompagné du sénateur Suresh Modi.

_Il ne manquait plus que lui, _soupira Mona en son for intérieur en marchant vers les deux diplomates. Elle les entraîna à l'écart, tandis que Jed donnait des instructions aux gardes afin qu'ils déplacent Jones dans des appartements plus adaptés à son état.

— Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici ? lança Kalpen d'un ton péremptoire, lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans une salle de réunion.

Simona Carpenter leur tourna le dos, le temps de fermer les portes massives à double tour et de respirer profondément.

— Générale Carpenter ! s'impatienta le sénateur. J'estime m'être montré plus que patient avec vous. Maintenant, j'exige des explications ou je jure, devant le Conseil de l'Ombre et le Protectorat, que je vous ferai démettre de vos fonctions. Et vous pourrez alors vous estimer heureuse si on vous laisse faire la circulation sur un astéroïde paumé à des années-lumière de…

— Nous sommes en guerre, Sénateur, lâcha Carpenter d'une voix calme et solennelle.

Ce qui eut pour effet de couper court aux remontrances de Suresh Modi.

_Enfin…_ pensa la Générale.

— Comment cela ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda l'Ambassadeur Goran.

Moins sec et plus humble que son collègue, celui-ci s'était avancé vers Simona la mine inquiète, mais prêt à écouter ce qu'elle aurait à lui dire.

— Les Dervils ont fomenté un complot afin de s'emparer du pouvoir lors de la Grande Assemblée…

— Encore ces histoires ! cracha Suresh Modi.

— Ils préparaient leur coup d'état depuis un long moment, le coupa Carpenter en élevant la voix. Peut-être même des siècles, voire des millénaires. Ils ont un esprit retors et extrêmement rancunier. Mais je ne vous l'apprends pas.

« Les réseaux de Torchwood pillés, les agents assassinés, le trafic illégal des Pituvards, l'inondation de quartz sur le marché… Ce ne sont que les pièces d'une immense machination visant à asseoir leur autorité sur les galaxies et à tous nous conduire à notre perte…

— Quelle preuve avez-vous de ce que vous avancez ? Si tant est qu'il y en ait…

— J'ai des preuves. Le témoignage de Ianto Jones, qui a été leur prisonnier durant un peu plus de deux millénaires.

— Qui est Ianto Jones ? demanda l'ambassadeur.

— L'homme que vous venez d'entr'apercevoir à l'instant, se débattant avec les secrets de ce passé monstrueux. Un malheureux pris dans les rouages d'un système qui le dépasse. Le point de départ d'une conspiration qu'il a enclenchée malgré lui.

— Cessez vos grands airs de sibylle et venez en aux faits.

— Il y a de cela 2386 ans, lorsque l'Humanité vivait encore sur la planète-mère, les politiques de l'époque ont — encore comme aujourd'hui — commis l'erreur d'accorder leur confiance aux Dervils. En retour, ceux-ci ont pris la Terre en otage et ont exigé dix pour cent des enfants humains. Tous les plus hauts responsables politiques étaient prêts à céder. Seul Torchwood s'est dressé et a refusé de céder au chantage. Pour cette raison, l'institut a été en partie détruite et ses membres — traqués comme des criminels — ont été contraints de se cacher pour préparer l'offensive. Parmi eux, il y avait l'agent Ianto Jones.

« Ce dernier s'est retrouvé pris au milieu d'une attaque bactériologique qui a fait plus d'une centaine de morts. Ses propres compagnons d'armes ont cru qu'il était perdu et l'ont déclaré mort. Mais il semblerait que ce n'était qu'une ruse de plus de la part des Dervils. Avec la complicité des gouvernants — cela ne fait aucun doute — ils se sont emparés de Jones et l'ont gardé en hibernation pendant tout ce temps. Une équipe de Torchwood, dirigée par le Docteur Moro, est parvenue à le libérer. Bientôt, il sera en mesure de nous donner tous les renseignements dont nous avons besoin…

— Et que comptez-vous faire ensuite ? demanda Kalpen, toujours aussi méfiant mais cependant moins présomptueux qu'au début. Il vous faudra des appuis au sein de l'Assemblée et des représentants des Nations.

— J'en ai, Sénateur. Les Borobos, les Nargals, les Nagals, les Scraldiens, les Oods, les Katzéens, les Arcadiens et bien d'autres encore sont prêts à soutenir cette croisade. J'ai l'appui de leurs dirigeants. Et j'ai confiance. Je sais qu'au moment voulu, ils seront prêts à m'épauler, car ils ont autant à perdre — si ce n'est plus — de la souveraineté des Dervils.

Elle fit une pause dans son discours, observant l'effet de ses mots sur ses interlocuteurs, en particulier Kalpen Suresh Modi. Son expression froide et fermée s'était quelque peu craquelée, laissant la place à une mine plus curieuse. Bien qu'il restât sur la défensive, le Sénateur paraissait impressionné par le mal qu'elle s'était donnée. Comme elle le savait, à défaut d'être courageux, Kalpen était loin d'être un imbécile. S'il voyait le vent tourner en faveur des opposants, il se joindrait au groupe il suffisait juste de trouver les bons arguments.

— Un appui fort et légitime au sein de l'Assemblée donnerait davantage de crédit à la ligue devant le Protectorat ainsi que la Grande Alliance. Kalpen… _votre_ soutien nous serait très précieux.

Lui faire miroiter qu'il pouvait être utile à leur cause était un bon argument de campagne.

— Allez-vous reproduire les mêmes erreurs que ceux qui vous ont précédé ou enfin oser sortir des sentiers battus et montrer que même les hommes politiques sont capables d'apprendre de leurs erreurs ?

Elle vit le coin gauche de la bouche du Sénateur se mettre à frémir. Et elle sut, à cet instant, qu'elle venait de remporter la bataille.

Mona rejoignit enfin ses compagnons dans la chambre où avait été installé Jones. Les services médicaux ayant gagné en efficacité au cours des siècles — le statut politique et diplomatique aidant — on avait pu leur installer une salle de soins, fournie des meilleurs appareils. Jed et Ivy avaient repris leur rôle de professionnels, s'activant autour de leur malade, pour le moment plongé dans un coma artificiel. Ivy, peut-être, paraissait plus affectée, jetant au jeune homme des regards inquiets mais n'osant trop s'approcher du lit. À son chevet, Jack le veillait assidûment, lui tenant la main. Jed était plongé dans ses analyses et ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

La Générale choisit de s'avancer vers son ancienne compagne d'armes pour prendre des nouvelles du patient.

— On a préféré le plonger dans un coma artificiel, commenta Ivy, il souffrait trop. Mais son activité cérébrale est inquiétante et je ne parle pas de son rythme cardiaque : on dirait qu'il court un marathon. Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression de revenir un an en arrière…

— J'ai parlé à Suresh Modi, tenta de la distraire Mona. Je lui ai affirmé que le témoignage de Ianto allait faire s'effondrer toute l'Assemblée.

— Je crains fort que tu ne te sois trop avancée, intervint Jed. Pour pouvoir parler et que son témoignage soit crédible, il faudrait qu'il parvienne à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Et tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure, il est complètement perdu. J'ignore ce qui a déclenché cette réminiscence, mais le choc a été beaucoup trop violent. On est en train de le perdre.

— Comment on peut arrêter ça ?

— Comment on arrête un raz-de-marée ?

— On creuse une digue, on canalise l'eau… énuméra Ivy en regardant intensément son collègue.

— Exactement, Docteur Moro. En somme, il nous faut le moyen d'aider Jones à contrôler le flux de ses souvenirs. Un simple traitement psychique ne suffira pas, il faut employer les grands moyens…

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Jack s'était redressé et transperça de l'azur de ses yeux chacun des assistants.

— Nous devons utiliser la Psyché, trancha Ivy sans baisser le regard. C'est le seul moyen, eut-elle l'élégance d'ajouter sur un ton d'excuse.

— Je savais déjà que vous étiez fêlée, cracha Jack. Mais là, vous devenez carrément sadique.

— Sadique, moi ! s'emporta Ivy. Vous préférez le garder dans un coma artificiel ? Le laisser hurler dans les ténèbres jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Devant la véhémence de la jeune femme, Jack recula malgré lui, continuant à la défier du regard.

— Nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens, plaida Willow. Il s'agit désormais avant tout de la santé de Jones. Voyez vous-même…

Il désigna au Capitaine les capteurs cardiaques et cérébrales qui s'agitaient à un rythme affolant.

— Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps à ce rythme-là. Si nous voulons agir, c'est maintenant.

Jack comprit bien qu'il n'était pas en mesure de riposter. Il se rassit sur son siège, près du lit, en signe de retraite.

— Je n'émettrais qu'une seule condition, Docteur Willow, intervint cependant Moro. Il nous faut l'accord explicite de Ianto. Il doit lui-même donner son consentement.

— Il devrait toujours en être ainsi, mais dans l'état actuel des choses…

— Je peux le faire remonter à la surface. Le traitement ne sera efficace qu'un très court instant, mais juste le temps nécessaire pour comprenne ce que nous allons faire. Je ne vous demande qu'une heure.

— Accordée.

La jeune femme tourna immédiatement les talons et quitta la chambre. Contre toute attente, Jack se lança dans le couloir à sa suite et la rattrapa dans l'ascenseur. Bien que tendue et contrariée par sa présence, Ivy ne fit aucun geste pour le chasser, feignant l'indifférence. Bien que Jack sentit son corps si souple se raidir à sa proximité.

— L'avantage avec la clinique de Raxa, commenta-t-il soudain comme s'il parlait du beau temps, c'est que le personnel est très discret sur ses patients. Les dossiers médicaux sont même illégaux chez eux.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

— Vous avez encore le badge de patient attaché autour du poignet.

— Merde, grommela-t-elle en arrachant rageusement le bracelet.

— J'en conclus que les analyses sont positives.

— Je vous dirais bien d'aller vous faire foutre, rétorqua Ivy d'une voix lasse mais ferme mais quelque chose me dit que c'est déjà fait.

Il se tourna malgré lui vers elle. Elle lui décocha alors un regard et un sourire de défi qui lui firent l'effet d'un coup de genou dans les parties intimes.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur un couloir étroit aux murs recouverts de marbrures en relief qui cherchaient peut-être à imiter un style xixe. Ivy s'élança vers la troisième porte sur sa droite. Le Capitaine la talonnait de près, gardant un mètre de sécurité entre eux, mais la jeune femme semblait décidée à ignorer sa présence. À peine entrée dans la chambre, elle se précipita vers un petit amas d'affaires qu'elle avait dû laisser là dans l'urgence sans prendre le temps de les ordonner.

Jack la regarda farfouiller un moment, avant de tirer du tas un petit coffret en bois qu'elle caressa amoureusement. Profitant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, il s'approcha discrètement et reconnut du bois de houx baldurien : il n'y avait rien de plus efficace pour conserver des biens précieux et périssables de l'humidité, de la chaleur, de la lumière, de la poussière… En somme, tout ce qui était susceptible de les endommager.

Ivy en tira une pile de feuillets manuscrits reliés, étiquetés et rangés avec beaucoup de soin. Elle n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour en dégager la feuille qui l'intéressait.

— Qu'est-ce ? demanda Jack lorsqu'elle se redressa.

— La recette d'une potion de lucidité. Elle a demandé des années de mise au point. Il n'arrêtait pas de la reprendre. Il y a encore des ratures sur celle-ci, mais pour l'usage qu'on va en faire elle sera efficace.

Elle redressa brusquement la tête comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de la présence du Capitaine. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers lui, puis de le pousser sur le côté afin d'atteindre la salle de bain. Là elle se jeta à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes et plongea sa tête à l'intérieur pour y vider le contenu de son estomac.

Ivy ragea : avec toutes ces émotions, elle avait complètement oublié de prendre son anti-vomitif. Le Capitaine était entré derrière elle, tandis qu'elle avait toujours la tête plongée dans la cuvette des toilettes. Elle l'aurait bien chassé à coup de dents, ou bien juste se retourner pour lui vomir dessus, mais elle se sentait incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement autre que de se cramponner à la cuvette comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il s'approchait dangereusement maintenant. Ivy sentit ses épaules et son dos se contracter malgré elle. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, ce type ne lui avait jamais voulu de bien, et maintenant qu'elle était dans un état aussi pitoyable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiante. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine, mais trop prise avec la révolte de ses intestins, elle ne voyait pas son visage. Soudain, elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa nuque. Elle eut un frisson. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ses joues et attrapèrent les mèches qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Il lui tint les cheveux tandis qu'elle finissait de vider son estomac dans les chiottes.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien à faire sortir, elle se redressa et s'appuya assise contre le carrelage du mur. Le Capitaine revint vers elle et lui tendit une serviette et un verre d'eau. Elle les prit en marmonnant un vague « merci », s'essuya la bouche et se réhydrata doucement le fond de la gorge.

— Ca fait combien de temps ?

— Pour les nausées : deux semaines. Pour le petit truc là-dedans (elle désigna son ventre) : un mois, grand maximum.

Elle avait tourné la tête sur le côté, sa joue appuyée sur le carrelage froid la soulageait un peu.

— Comment avez-vous deviné que c'était pour un examen de grossesse ?

— Je vis depuis très longtemps, voulut-il se justifier. Ca implique que j'ai déjà été confronté plus d'une fois à ce genre de situations…

— Mona a cafté, pas vrai ?

— Ouaip.

Elle eut un léger rire devant sa soudaine franchise.

Jack s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, non loin d'elle. Croisant les mains devant lui, les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux.

— Alors… Garçon ou fille ?

— D'après le scan ADN, c'est une fille.

— Et Ianto est le père ?

— À moins que les règles de la biologie reproductive aient beaucoup changé… Oui.

Partagée entre sarcasme et lassitude, la jeune femme cherchait autant à le tenir à distance qu'à être réconfortée. Visiblement, cette grossesse l'avait prise au dépourvu. Jack la détailla. Il remarqua pour la première fois les grosses cernes qui creusaient son visage, ainsi que le teint livide de ce dernier, ses lèvres étaient plus blanches que dans son souvenir et tout dans son apparence évoquait plus l'animal malade que la future maman épanouie. Il eut soudain un élan de pitié et de compassion pour la jeune femme.

— Vous comptez le garder ?

Le ton de sa voix était plus emprunt de douceur qu'au début de leur conversation. Ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle lui répondit avec un sanglot dans la voix :

— Je n'en sais rien…

Elle ravala sa salive, le regard fixe.

— Pour le moment, j'évite d'y penser…

Lorsque Mona avait évoqué l'hypothétique grossesse du Docteur Moro, Jack n'y avait considéré que l'incidence que cela aurait sur ses plans : si Ianto se voyait rattaché à son médecin par un enfant, il lui deviendrait extrêmement difficile de le récupérer, voir impossible. Égoïstement, et de manière parfaitement injuste — il fallait bien le reconnaître — il n'avait vu alors en Ivy qu'une espèce de femelle en chaleur cherchant à se faire engrosser par le premier mâle qui passerait à sa portée.

Maintenant, il jugea d'un point de vue réaliste ce que cette situation représentait pour la jeune femme : elle était seule, sans famille, rattachée à un poste important mais qui lui bouffait pratiquement toute son existence, traînant derrière elle un passé de mercenaire et de tortionnaire pas vraiment le plan rêvé pour avoir un enfant. Et la seule autre personne avec qui elle pouvait partager cette responsabilité était un homme sorti d'hibernation, au bord de la folie et sans existence réelle dans cet univers. Non, décidemment, plus il examinait la situation, moins elle lui paraissait enviable.

— Est-ce que Ianto est au courant ?

Elle eut un autre ricanement.

— Et quand j'aurais pu lui dire, dites-moi ? Quand vous l'avez ramené sur votre dos ou avant de le plonger dans le coma artificiel ? Moi-même je ne le sais que depuis trois jours.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle souriait légèrement, mais Jack voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

— Écoutez… J'ai beaucoup d'affection et d'admiration pour Ianto. Mais franchement, je ne le vois pas assumer un truc pareil. Surtout en ce moment.

— Il a le droit de savoir, dit Jack au bout d'un moment.

— Et c'est vous qui me dites ça, Capitaine Harkness. Alors que ça fait un mois et demi que vous le baladez en lui cachant qui vous êtes.

Jack écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, surpris.

— Oui, j'avais deviné, maugréa Ivy d'une voix fatiguée. C'était pas bien compliqué en même temps. Je suis sûre que Ianto l'aurait compris tout seul s'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit embrouillé. Quand on prend la peine d'y réfléchir deux minutes, ça parait tellement logique : toutes ces histoires de dingue qu'on raconte sur vous, le nom que vous vous donnez et le fait que Mona vous laisse participer à cette affaire.

— Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Si vous saviez où étaient les réponses…

— Parce qu'il fallait que ça vienne de vous. C'est vous la clé qui verrouillait sa mémoire. Et c'est pour vous qu'elle s'est ouverte.


	29. Chapter 29

Pardon pour ce retard, mais j'entre en phase de deni car comme certains on put le sentir le dénouement de l'intrigue approche à grand pas et je dois me faire violence afin de savoir dans quel ordre et à quel moment je livre les révélations.

Un grand merci à **shima-chan**, ma précieuse bêta qui me rassure et m'aide à vous livrer des chapitres impeccables.

**

* * *

**

**Culpabilité et responsabilité**

_« Jack, ça fait belle lurette que j'ai renoncé à avoir une vie amoureuse épanouie tout en travaillant pour Torchwood. Je peux vivre avec l'idée que je suis un « passe-temps » pour toi, que tu flirtes avec d'autres — sous mon nez d'ailleurs — si tu veux ; même que tu rêves d'être dans les bras d'une autre personne, je fais avec… Mais par pitié, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Ne me dis pas que c'est la dernière fois quand on sait tous les deux qu'il y en aura d'autres. »_

_« Jack a besoin de moi._

— _Dans tes rêves, Ianto ! Dans tes tristes rêves mouillés où tu es son plan-sexe à mi-temps, peut-être. »_

_« Tu savais parfaitement qu'en courant le rejoindre tu prenais le risque de ne jamais revenir. Tu as _accepté_ ce risque, alors acceptes en aussi les conséquences. »_

_« Pourquoi tu restes avec moi si tu penses que je me serre de toi ?_

— _J'ai toujours eu du mal à tourner la page, surtout en matière de relation. À ton avis, pourquoi j'ai autant voulu sauver Lisa ?… »_

_« Si je ne veux pas faire étalage de notre relation, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que les autres se fassent une fausse idée de ce qu'il y a entre nous. Ce n'est pas toi qui a dû soutenir leur regard quand tu es parti. Se montrer compatissant, avoir de la peine pour le _pauvre Ianto_ qui s'est fait manipulé par _le méchant Jack_. On sait tous les deux que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, mais je ne veux pas avoir à le leur expliquer tout simplement parce que ça ne les regarde pas. C'est entre toi et moi. » _

_Il se sentait glisser, tout doucement. Étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune peur. C'était mieux ainsi. Tout a une fin. Ce n'était pas comme si la sienne était une surprise. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que ça finirait ainsi. Depuis Canary Wharf. Depuis la mort de Lisa. Torchwood est une malédiction, un cancer qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et qui finit irrémédiablement par avoir votre peau. S'il ne devait avoir qu'un regret, ce serait celui de n'avoir pas été plus sincère avec Jack, de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité sur ses sentiments. Il avait bien essayé en sentant la fin approcher, mais le Capitaine n'avait rien voulu entendre. C'était peut-être mieux finalement. Qu'aurait-il fait de cette déclaration ?..._

Ianto eut l'impression qu'une main surgissant au-dessus de lui le saisissait par l'épaule et le tirait à la surface comme un noyé qu'on extirpe d'une eau tourmentée. La sensation de l'air entrant dans ses poumons lui parut bizarre, tout comme le contact des draps sur sa peau et la lumière de la chambre lui brûlait les rétines. Une main fine et douce se posa sur son front. Il sentit alors une vibration familière et apaisante, et son esprit retrouva un peu de sérénité.

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la voix d'Ivy, près de lui.

— J'ai l'impression de flotter au-dessus d'une mer remplie de piranhas.

En effet, il ressentait à l'intérieur de son crâne comme un essaim bourdonnant, retenu derrière une cloison étanche. Pour le moment…

— Ianto, on a très peu de temps, alors je vais essayer d'être concise, commença Ivy. Nous somme dans l'ambassade humaine de la ville de Raxa. Le Capitaine t'a ramené jusqu'ici après que tu ais fait malaise. Tu t'en souviens ?

Ianto sentit une vague de colère et de désespoir le submerger.

_Non. Décidément la paroi n'était pas si étanche… _

— On a eu très peur, commenta Ivy. Surtout après avoir cru que les tueurs à gages avaient eu ta peau.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la piste d'un attentat ?

— Le cadavre d'un Gognol dans l'escalier de service.

— Gognol ?

— Une bestiole à mi-chemin entre un loup et un serpent.

— Ah oui ! C'était un des tueurs à gages ?

— Non, c'était juste leur chien de chasse.

Elle s'était assise sur le bord du lit, lui tenant la main.

— Ils ont dû avoir la haine : un Gognol ça coûte la peau des fesses. Un superbe mâle adulte, en plus…

— Tu m'en vois navré. J'écrirai un mot d'excuse à son propriétaire : « Pardon d'avoir été obligé de buter votre chien pour l'empêcher de me bouffer ! »

Elle eut un rire discret et resserra ses doigts autour de sa main. Ianto était heureux qu'elle soit là. Et en même temps déçu qu'il n'y ait qu'elle à son chevet. Il avait tant de choses à dire. Mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Et il sentait instinctivement que le temps lui manquait sentant au fond de son âme la barrière prête à céder à nouveau.

— Ianto, reprit Ivy d'une voix grave, je ne vais pas te mentir, la situation est très périlleuse. Ta barrière mentale a cédé. Mais elle l'a fait d'un coup. Ton psychisme subit une activité trop importante et à cette cadence le pire risque d'arriver.

— Le pire… ?

— Tu risques une attaque ou une crise de catharsis… En somme… de finir comme les pauvres diables que tu refusais de côtoyer à la clinique de Tempera.

Ce fut la panique qui le gagna cette fois.

Ces ombres qui erraient à travers les couloirs de la clinique. Des non-morts prisonniers de leur corps comme d'une prison dont il ne pouvait scier les barreaux. Ils ne voyaient rien, n'entendaient rien. Tout ce qu'ils savaient faire c'était fixer le vide et le chaos à l'intérieur de leur esprit et hurler de terreur devant ce qu'ils voyaient.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Tout mais pas ça… _

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant d'étrangler le hoquet de peur au fond de sa gorge.

— Il nous faut ton autorisation d'utiliser la Psyché sur toi, afin de pouvoir sonder ta mémoire et remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce qui est en train de déferler sur toi.

— Tu disais que c'était trop risqué…

— J'ai étudié les notes du Docteur Willow et je suis forcée de reconnaître que son jugement est juste : si on s'y prend correctement et qu'on emploie les bons protocoles, la Psyché peut être employée comme un instrument thérapeutique. En plus, le modèle que nous avons à disposition est très archaïque donc moins complexe et beaucoup plus facile à manipuler. Seulement, il faut impérativement ton accord…

— Il n'y a pas un moyen d'arrêter ça ?...

— J'ai peur que non. La Psyché est vraiment notre seul recours pour ordonner ta mémoire…

— Non, non… Je ne parle pas de réveiller mes souvenirs. Je parle de tout arrêter.

— Tout arrêter…

— Oui, tout. Je ne veux plus me souvenir. Je veux que tout ça reste dans les ténèbres et surtout qu'il n'en sorte pas…

— Pourquoi ?...

— Parce que j'ai peur, Ivy !

— Je ressens tout un tas de choses : de la peur, de la colère, de l'amertume… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça. C'est comme une douleur lancinante que je n'arrive pas à localiser, pourtant je sais qu'elle est là. Si jamais je trouve l'origine de cette douleur… si c'était pire que tout ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre.

Il se tourna vers elle. Il vit ses beaux yeux verts embués par les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Etait-ce la peur ou le désespoir qui faisait trembler ses lèvres ? Peut-être un peu des deux…

— C'est peut-être bien toi qui as raison : l'oubli est peut-être préférable…

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Ianto se recroquevilla sur ses genoux. Il peinait visiblement à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et des mots sur ses émotions.

— Pour le moment, bredouilla-t-il, je n'ai que des impressions : de vagues sentiments que je peine à analyser. Mais si jamais je découvre… ce qui se cache derrière… et que ma vision change complètement après ça… Que je découvre…tout ce qu'il me reste à perdre. Est-ce que je pourrais vivre avec ça ?

N'ayant aucun mot pour le rassurer, elle le prit dans ses bras, caressant son visage et le berçant doucement.

— J'ai peur, Ivy. J'ai peur de découvrir la vérité… et qu'elle me fasse trop mal.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se détourna pour les faire glisser silencieusement, avant de les essuyer rapidement.

_Bon_ _sang ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. _

— Fais ce que tu dois faire, lâcha Ianto derrière elle. Au point où on en est, ça ne pourrait pas être pire.

Elle reprit sa main dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces. Ivy eut alors l'étrange sensation de quelque chose ce mettant à bouger dans son ventre.

_Non, c'était beaucoup trop tôt… _

— Ianto…

— Oui ?

Le philtre n'allait bientôt plus faire effet et il serait à nouveau plongé dans le coma. Qui pouvait dire comment tourneraient les choses ? Si elle devait parler, c'était maintenant.

— Je…

_Non, ça ne sert à rien._

— Jack est toujours là, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le visage d'Ianto fut marqué par la surprise et un vague espoir. Le temps tournait. Il serait de nouveau dans le coma avant qu'elle ait pu faire venir le Capitaine.

— Je ferais en sorte qu'il soit près de toi quand ça se passera.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa main et attendit que ses yeux se ferment pour quitter la chambre.

— Tu m'as mentie !

La voix rageuse de Mona résonna dans le couloir. S'approchant discrètement, Ivy surprit son amie plantée devant le Capitaine, dardant sur ce dernier un regard courroucé. Le fait qu'il la dépasse d'une bonne tête n'altérait en rien l'autorité dont elle s'était dotée.

— Non seulement à moi, mais à Torchwood, ainsi qu'à _lui_, poursuivit Mona scandalisée. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment as-tu pu faire vivre un tel enfer à cet homme, que tu prétends avoir aimé ?...

— Parce que je savais, qu'en découvrant qui il était, tes petits savants allaient s'empresser de lui ouvrir le crâne pour voir ce qu'il cache à l'intérieur !

Mona en resta sans voix. Il lui fallut bien treize secondes, avant de reprendre son souffle et de pouvoir répliquer :

— Tu me crois vraiment capable d'une telle chose ? murmura-t-elle les dents serrées. Que je pourrais mettre en péril la vie d'un innocent pour des renseignements ?...

— Si ça pouvait te permettre d'écraser les Dervils, tu n'hésiterais pas à abattre ton petit copain…

Mona était comme pétrifiée. Tout son corps restait parfaitement statique, tandis que ses membres tremblaient d'une émotion qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir.

— Tu l'as bien fait par le passé…

CLAC

Tel un coup de feu, vive et rapide, sa main avait fendue l'air et frappé en plein visage. Jack en fut désorienté pendant un quart de millième de seconde. Sa joue gauche était maintenant en feu. Relevant son regard vers Mona, il vit les yeux de cette dernière lui jeter des éclairs. À coup sûr, s'ils avaient pu lancer des balles, il serait en ce moment même étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang.

— Tu m'avais juré qu'on n'en parlerait plus, _jamais_.

Ses yeux brillaient comme la surface d'une eau limpide.

— Tu m'avais promis que c'était oublié, que tu m'avais _pardonnée_. Tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas le choix…

Un raclement de gorge les fit se retourner sur le Docteur Moro demeurée plantée dans le couloir à attendre qu'ils veuillent bien dégager le passage. Simona parut la plus gênée. Avant que cette dernière ne tourne les talons pour s'enfuir en courant, Moro eut la présence d'esprit de l'avertir que Ianto avait consentit à l'expérience et qu'elle pouvait en avertir Willow. Acquiesçant vivement, Carpenter s'empressa de quitter l'endroit comme si elle avait une horde de Gognol à ses trousses, laissant Jack et Ivy en tête à tête.

Le premier resta un moment appuyé contre le mur derrière lui sans prêter la moindre attention à la jeune femme qui le dévisageait pourtant avec insistance.

— Ainsi, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, vous êtes parvenu à le convaincre ?

— Oui. Ce ne fut pas sans peine, confessa son interlocutrice avec un trémolo de culpabilité au fond de la voix.

— Bien.

À la grande surprise de son interlocutrice, le Capitaine se releva et marcha en direction de l'ascenseur de service qui conduisait au rez-de-chaussée.

— Hé ! Mais où allez-vous ?

Elle avait eu le réflexe de le suivre dans l'habitacle juste avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle. Harkness lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, visiblement peu désireux de se retrouver seul dans un si petit espace avec une félidée en pleine gestation.

— Je refuse d'être complice de ça…

Il tendit le bras vers la commande de l'appareil, mais Moro fut plus rapide et enclencha l'arrêt total de l'ascenseur. Ils étaient bloqués ensemble pour un quart d'heure.

— Si je comprends bien, vous désertez. Vous laissez un homme à terre et vous prenez la fuite.

— Épargnez-moi votre jargon militaire, Moro. Il y a belle lurette que je ne sers plus de chair à canon aux gouvernements.

— Non, et cela vous permet d'être lâche.

Jack leva le bras en geste convulsif, mais se ravisa juste à temps. Frapper une femme enceinte ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Même si ça le soulagerait un bref instant.

— Il est entre de bonnes mains. Vous l'avez vous-même reconnu. Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être utile au milieu de tout ça. J'ai fait suffisamment de dégâts.

La dernière phrase fut murmurée dans un soupir.

— Willow et Mona feront tout pour le sauver, concéda Ivy, mais ce qu'ils ont peur de perdre avant tout, ce sont les renseignements qu'il doit leur fournir. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui se soucie réellement de lui…

— Il vous a vous…

— Mais je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais rien de l'homme qu'il était au moment de disparaître. Je ne sais rien de sa vie, de ses désirs, des fins qui l'animaient. Le Ianto qui vivait au xxie siècle est un mystère pour moi…

— Pour moi, également. Vous voyez ! Je ne lui serai d'aucun secours. Je n'ai pas été fichu de le faire il y a deux milles ans…

Il amorça un geste pour la dépasser. Avec une force insoupçonnée, elle le repoussa contre un mur, plaqua ses bras sur sa poitrine. Cependant, c'était sûrement plus la surprise qui retenait Jack.

— Je ne laisserai pas Ianto faire les frais de votre lâcheté. Vous avez ouvert les vannes, Capitaine, et la vague est en train de déferler. Maintenant, soit vous l'aidez à nager, soit vous le laissez se noyer.

Jack amorça un geste pour se dégager. Mais elle semblait décidée à lui imposer un rapport de force. Et il ne pourrait pas l'écarter sans lui faire de mal.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait fuir en réalité, Harkness ? Votre culpabilité ou votre peur des conséquences ?

Elle le repoussait progressivement dans un coin de la cabine. Jack était bien forcé de reconnaître que sous ses airs de chatte ensorceleuse, la félidée faisait vraiment peur. Pas étonnant que Torchwood elle-même n'ait pas osé l'éliminer.

— Il a traversé des siècles, deux millénaires, devant se battre seul contre les êtres les plus abjectes de l'Univers, dans le seul espoir de vous retrouver. Quand il aurait pu se rendre, quand il aurait pu laisser tomber les armes, accepter son sort et se soumettre.

« Oui, parce que pendant que vous vous baladiez dans je ne sais quel bouiboui ou autre recoin pourri de l'Univers, à courir la Gweuse et tout ce qui a un orifice, _moi_ je l'ai sauvée, _moi_ je l'ai soigné, _moi_ je l'ai ramené à la vie. Et je peux vous dire que ça ne s'est pas fait tout seul, **et surtout**, que ça ne se serait jamais fait si lui, de son côté, ne s'était pas battu comme un démon pour s'en sortir !

« Et voilà sa récompense ! Au moment où il a le plus besoin de vous, vous décidez de décamper comme un lapin !...

— Vous croyez que ce jeu m'amuse ! s'emporta Jack acculé contre la paroi métallique. Que ça me plait de le voir dans cet état, quand je sais que j'en suis responsable ! Lui avait la chance d'avoir oublié tout ce qui s'était passé. _**Moi**_, je continue de vivre avec depuis tout ce temps. Et pour être franc avec vous, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il ne se souvienne jamais de quoi que ce soit. Je l'aurais emmené avec moi, le plus loin possible de vous et de Torchwood. Et j'aurais fait en sorte que vous ne puissiez jamais nous retrouver. J'aurais pu tout reprendre à zéro, lui donner enfin la vie qu'il aurait du avoir. Lui dire que…

Il reprit son souffle. Abasourdi par sa propre véhémence. Avant de reprendre dans un murmure plaintif :

— Que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. J'aurais donné mon immortalité pour que ça n'arrive jamais…

Ivy avait cessé de le houspiller. Dardant sur lui ses brillants yeux d'émeraude, l'expression de son visage devint plus douce et emprunte d'une compassion qui déstabilisa le Capitaine.

— Harkness, débuta-t-elle, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, il y a de cela vingt ans. Et après toutes ces années, il ne s'est pas écoulé un seul jour sans que je pense à lui…

Elle lui prit doucement la main et la serra entre les siennes, comme une amie.

— Lorsqu'on aime une personne à ce point, on ne parvient pas à imaginer qu'un jour tout va s'arrêter que l'on n'entendra plus le son de sa voix, qu'on ne sentira plus sa présence à nos côtés, ni même son odeur. En bref, qu'il y aura une barrière infranchissable entre nous.

Elle eut un sourire amer. Comme les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues.

— Comme le dit un vieux proverbe terrien : « l'Eternel a donné, l'Eternel a repris. » Mais à vous… _À vous_, Jack ! Il offre une seconde chance… Alors faites taire ce démon qui parle en vous et ayez le courage de vous en saisir.

Jack ne la quittait plus des yeux, interloqué par tant de compassion et de compréhension.

— Vous me laisseriez prendre le relais. Après vous être donné tout ce mal… me céder la place à ses côtés. Vous me prenez pour un magicien ?

— Je pense que vous êtes un abruti et un connard fini, doublé d'un emmerdeur de première. _Mais_… Vous êtes la seule chance pour Ianto de retrouver l'équilibre qui lui manque pour reprendre sa vie en main. Tant qu'il ne saura pas comment il en est arrivé là, il ne pourra pas avancer.

— Même si la découverte de son passé pouvait le pousser à vous abandonner ? Alors que vous portez son enfant...

— Vous avez écouté ce que je viens de vous dire ? De ma vie, je n'ai eu qu'un seul époux, Capitaine. Et je n'en aurais jamais qu'un seul. Ce que Ianto veut faire de sa vie, ça le regarde. Ce qui se passe dans mon utérus, ça me regarde _**moi**_. La question est : est-ce que _vous_ vous voulez qu'il sache la vérité ou est-ce que vous avez peur qu'elle ne l'éloigne de vous définitivement ?

Au même moment, l'ascenseur se remit en route et les portes s'ouvrir sur le couloir menant à la salle médicale. Moro et Harkness se firent encore face quelques instants, s'interrogeant mutuellement.


	30. Chapter 30

Désolée pour cet intolérable retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire dernièrement et tous m'est un peu tombé dessus (faut dire aussi que j'ai une facheuse tendance à tout remettre à plus tard^^').

Vous pouvez remercier shima-chan qui m'a fait un gentil rappel à l'ordre et qui comme d'habitude s'est attelée à la correction de ce chapitre.

En espérant que ça vous plaira...

**

* * *

**

**À travers le Temps et l'Espace**

Tout était installé dans la salle médicale. La Psyché, que Willow avait pris soin de faire transporter jusqu'ici — juste au cas où — trônait au milieu de la pièce, reliée par des câbles à différents appareils de surveillance d'activité des fonctions vitales, ainsi qu'à la base de données qui avait suivi la Psyché lors de ces divers déplacements. Il ne manquait plus que le sujet qui allait se retrouver lié au milieu de tout cet attirail et ce bric-à-brac.

Enfin, on l'amena, installé dans un fauteuil roulant, toujours inconscient. Seul le léger mouvement de sa cage thoracique témoignait qu'il était encore en vie. Avec d'infinies précautions, les infirmiers et assistants le placèrent au cœur de la machine, d'après les consignes et les indications très précises du Docteur Willow. Réfugiée dans un coin reculé de la pièce, Carpenter, suivant les opérations avec anxiété, se rongeait consciencieusement un ongle. Elle retint son souffle lorsque Jones fut enfin installé dans la machine et les protocoles furent mis en route.

Ce fut à cet instant que les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement sur une Ivy Moro droite comme la justice, le regard défiant chaque protagoniste présent dans la pièce. Sur ses talons, Jack se glissa vers le centre du domaine, dans une attitude moins provocatrice mais toute aussi frondeuse. Il alla se mettre à quelques pas de la Psyché. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage fermé de Ianto, environné par tous ces câbles et ces bouts de ferraille et de plaque magnétique, son cœur se serra douloureusement et il dut détourner les yeux. Cependant, il ne recula pas d'un millimètre.

— Je vous croyais déjà parti, déclara Willow avec un léger ton sarcastique.

— J'ai convaincu le Capitaine Harkness de rester pour assister à l'expérience, envoya le Docteur Moro, toujours en gardant cette pointe de défi dans le regard. Afin de respecter le souhait de Ianto Jones. Harkness se trouve donc ici par ma volonté et par celle de Ianto.

Jed ne lui adressa pas la parole, mais se tourna vers Simona, qui n'avait pas quitté sa retraite. Elle resta muette, ses yeux allant de la Psyché à Jack, puis de Jack à Jed, et de Jed à Ivy. Sans laisser paraître la moindre trace d'émotion, elle fit un vague signe de la main, suffisant pour faire comprendre à Jed qu'il pouvait poursuivre l'expérience et que les deux intrus pouvaient demeurer sur place.

Au début, il ne se passa rien de particulier. Les capteurs se mettaient tranquillement en place et lançaient leur repérage. Un immense écran permettait aux personnes présentent de suivre le flux d'images captées par la Psyché. Ce ne fut pour commencer qu'une brume épaisse et compacte, dont on ne discernait absolument rien. Puis la fumée se fit moins dense pour devenir plus claire et transparente. Des images distinctes commencèrent à apparaître maisons sombres d'un quartier résidentiel plutôt modeste des gamins jouant au football dans la rue goudronnée la silhouette menue d'une femme apparue, les trains de son visage était flous et incertains, comme si leur auteur peinait à se rappeler à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment.

Soudain, Jack sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Une légère panique le gagna lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur toutes les personnes réunies dans la pièce. Tous ces étrangers, ces anonymes, ces inconnus qui voyaient défiler la vie de Ianto. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et coupable, autant qu'il l'aurait été s'il avait poussé le jeune homme nu au milieu d'une foule curieuse aux regards concupiscents.

— S'il vous plait… ! dit-il soudain à l'adresse du Docteur Willow.

Interrompu dans ses analyses, celui-ci leva sur lui un regard lourd de reproche lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux d'être toléré en ces lieux, il n'allait pas en plus faire son intéressant.

— Ne pourriez-vous pas faire sortir tous ces gens ? demanda Jack sans se laisser démonter par sa mine accusatrice, en désignant d'un geste vague les infirmiers et assistants présents. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez besoin d'autant de monde…

Jed jeta un vague regard à l'assemblée, semblant ne pas comprendre où était le problème. Jack allait insister plus lourdement, lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil Moro quitter le siège sur lequel elle était assise et rejoindre Mona. Elle lui murmura quelque mot à l'oreille. Cette dernière hocha la tête et acquiesça en direction de Willow. Jed poussa un soupir résigné et ordonna à l'équipe médicale et scientifique de quitter les lieux. Bien que surpris par la consigne, les concernés sortir docilement sans faire d'esclandre. Ils ne furent plus que quatre : Jack, Simona, Jed et Ivy. Ainsi que Ianto qui reposait toujours dans la machine.

Sur l'écran, les images se succédaient à présent. Ils virent apparaître un homme à la carrure imposante le visage froid et patibulaire. Puis une scène d'obsèques, dans une petite chapelle triste. Une jeune femme se tenait non loin du cercueil ouvert, dans une tenue de deuil aussi discrète que modeste, tenue par les épaules par un jeune homme plutôt corpulent, mais à l'expression neutre et grave. Le visage doux et rêveur de la jeune femme se tourna soudain dans la direction des quatre spectateurs, ses yeux les interrogeant avec inquiétude bien que Jack sache au fond de lui-même que ce regard n'était destiné qu'à une seule personne.

La scène changea de nouveau, ils virent d'abord se succéder des images assez brouillonnes d'un campus, un hangar de voiture, des rues que Jack identifia comme celles de l'antique cité de Londres. Un jeune à la dégaine plutôt louche faisait le pied de grue dans une immense berline noire qu'il n'avait sûrement pas les moyens de s'acheter.

— _Bon… tu te dépêches, grommela le type à celui qui s'activait entre ses genoux. Tu pourrais pas mettre le turbo ? Les passants me __regardent__ chelou…_

— _Encore un moment, lui répondit une voix étouffée sous le tableau de bord. Ca demande de la délicatesse ces choses-là._

— _En attendant, on commence à se faire remarquer. Tu m'avais dit que t'étais un expert, râla le conducteur en regardant entre ses jambes. 'Tain, grogna-t-il de plus belle, j'ai l'air de quoi au volant de cette bagnole avec ton cul qui dépasse du tableau de bords ?..._

— _Je t'avais dit de mettre un costard, répliqua la voix au sol._

_L'interlocuteur au volant renifla avec mépris._

— _Non, j'aurais l'air de quoi avec un costard ?_

— _Tu serais moins voyant qu'un mec en combi sportive qui roule en berline._

— _Genre un gars de la City qui se ferait rouler une pipe en plein Isle of Doges ?_

— _Oh, ta gueule ! grogna son complice. Et puis si t'es pas contant, cracha Ianto en émergeant de sous le tableau de bord, t'as qu'à te démerder tout seul avec ces conneries, argumenta-t-il en lui agitant les fils électriques sous le nez. Déjà que je me pète le dos et que je me prends des coups de jus. Si c'est pour t'entendre râler, je retourne bosser à la cafète ! _

— _Ca va, __ça__ va, voulut l'apaiser son collègue. Si on peut même plus discuter. Bon si tu terminais le boulot, dit-il prudemment en désignant l'espace entre ses genoux et le paillasson. C'est que j'aimerais bien qu'on mette les voiles avant que les proprios de la __caisse__ reviennent. Franchement, j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'expliquer avec eux. Surtout un, il avait franchement pas l'air commode…_

_Il sursauta brusquement en apercevant les deux silhouettes noires sur le trottoir d'en face, donnant involontairement un coup de genoux à son complice._

— _Putain, Ianto ! Ils arrivent, faut qu'on décarre !..._

_Au même moment, le moteur de la berline se mit à vrombir. Et Ianto, émergea enfin pour s'installer confortablement sur le siège passager et attacher sa ceinture._

— _Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? gueula-t-il à son complice. Tu veux leur proposer un tour ? Démarre, _damn shit_ !_

_L'autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et appuya sur le champignon. En prenant la direction du dépôt, ils passèrent sous le regard médusé des deux hommes en costume noir qui les virent impuissants s'enfuir vers la Tamise._

Sur l'écran, ils virent d'autres images apparaître : des hommes en uniforme devant un immeuble, une voiture de police sortie de nulle part, une salle d'interrogatoire à l'ancienne, une femme blonde en tailleur haute couture. Jack reconnut instantanément Yvonne Hartman. Puis, ce fut Torchwood : un défilé de créatures étranges et exotiques, des engins pas toujours très bien identifiés. Et au-dessus de tout cela : une jeune femme, Lisa.

Jack reçut un coup à l'estomac en la reconnaissant. Non pas le monstre cybernétique qui voulait tous les détruire, lui et son équipe, mais la jeune femme pétillante, pleine de vie, au sourire éblouissant, qui regardait Ianto comme s'il était le prince William en personne, ou Hugh Grant ou Colin Firth — il ne connaissait pas ses préférences exactes. Pour la première fois, il prit conscience de ce que Ianto avait vainement tenté de reconquérir durant toutes ces années. Ce qui l'avait poussé à se battre, à mentir, à trahir son équipe. Ce que lui-même était prêt à faire quelques heures auparavant.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par des bruits de sirène stridents, provenant des divers appareils. Jack vit Willow courir dans toute la pièce, tentant de faire des ajustements, jetant un œil sur les relevés.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Simona.

— Ce que je craignais, répondit Jed sans interrompre ses activités. Il fait un blocage.

— Mais je croyais que la barrière psychique était tombée ?

— Elle l'est. Ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est lui qui refuse d'avancer.

Jack reporta un bref instant son regard sur l'écran. Torchwood était en plein chaos. En se battant les uns contre les autres, les Daleks et les Cybermen avaient déclenché plusieurs débuts d'incendies. Les membres du personnel, pris en plein milieu, fuyaient comme ils pouvaient, mais parfois rattrapés par des tirs ou piégés par un cul-de-sac.

Willow restait concentré, mais son visage marquait l'anxiété.

— Je vais tenter de forcer le passage, commenta-t-il. Je vous préviens, dit-il en fixant le Capitaine, ça ne va pas être agréable…

Il poussa alors sur un levier, près de lui. Un jet de lumière électrique traversa la salle. On se serait cru dans le laboratoire du Dr Frankenstein. Jed s'arrêta, le souffle court, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran : les mêmes images de terreur et de chaos.

— Ca ne va pas, grogna-t-il. Il faut augmenter la dose…

Il pianota quelque code et poussa à nouveau sur le levier. Le même éclair aveuglant traversa la pièce.

— Bon sang ! s'écria Willow en constatant que la situation n'avait toujours pas évoluée.

Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus vite.

— Encore un essai…

Toujours le même résultat.

— Ca ne marche, lança Ivy. Vous allez le tuer…

— Qu'est-ce que vous proposez d'autre ? s'emporta Willow. Nous devons poursuivre, c'est notre seule chance…

— Lui forcer la main ne servira à rien. Les Dervils eux-mêmes n'y sont pas parvenu. Vous n'aurez pas de meilleur résultat.

— Mais quelle autre option nous avons, Moro ? Dites-le-moi !

Ivy fixa une seconde l'écran avant de répondre :

— C'est Ianto qui bloque l'avancée de la Psyché. Il a sûrement dû paniquer devant ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'y a qu'à voir ces images pour le comprendre.

— Mais ce ne sont que des souvenirs… tenta d'intervenir Simona.

— Mais pour lui, il s'agit de faits réels, la corrigea Moro. N'oubliez pas qu'il est complètement immergé dans le système. Il ne s'agit pas pour lui de voir défiler des images sur un écran : il les revit point par point.

— Que proposez-vous alors ? insista Willow.

— Il faut pénétrer son esprit « manuellement », l'isolé du programme pour qu'il puisse prendre du recul par rapport aux évènements…

— La Psyché n'a pas été conçu dans ce but. Si je tente cette manœuvre, je vais être obligé d'improviser. _C'est trop risqué !_ Je provoquerais des lésions irrémédiables. Non, il faut poursuivre, tant qu'il peut encaisser…

— Willow, non !

Ivy n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Lorsque Jed poussa à nouveau le levier, un courant électrique jaillit et lui transperça le bras.

— Jed ! s'écria Simona en le voyant tomber au sol comme une poupée désarticulée.

Elle le recueillit dans ses bras. Il était complètement épuisé et à bout de force.

— Oh, Jed tu n'es qu'un idiot, soupira-t-elle faiblement en lui caressant le visage.

— Comme avec les Dervils, sans doute, commenta Ivy. On lui envoie une décharge, il réplique. Voilà, pourquoi ils ont eu autant de mal à le faire parler.

Elle se tourna vers Jack qui, à l'instar des deux femmes, s'était précipité sur le Docteur lorsque l'éclair électrique l'avait frappé.

— Il ne faut pas seulement pénétrer sa mémoire, mais créer un lien avec lui. Sans quoi, on ne pourra pas avancer.

— Il n'y a pas moyen de le ramener ? demanda Jack avec hésitation, bien qu'au fond de lui il connaisse déjà la réponse.

— Il s'est trop enfoncé, déclara le docteur Moro. Si on arrêtait tout maintenant, il resterait à jamais prisonnier. Non, il faut créer un lien direct avec lui, le guider, lui donner les pièces qui manque au puzzle.

Elle pausa sa main sur son avant-bras.

— Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire, Jack. C'est vous la clé. Ca a toujours été vous. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

Il jeta un regard à Mona, toujours accroupie, soutenant le buste de Jed, encore un peu sonné, qui reprenait doucement conscience. Puis sur Ivy, qui dardait sur lui ses magnifiques yeux verts qui ne lui avaient jamais parus plus beaux qu'en cet instant. Enfin, il se retourna vers la Psyché, s'approchant prudemment, comme s'il craignait de réveiller son occupant. Ianto, entièrement pris dans les câbles et les lanières, gardait un visage fermé. Il lui parut soudain très pale, un masque blafard et cadavérique. Cette vision le ramena des siècles en arrière. Il l'avait laissé tomber. Mais à l'époque, Jack ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ou plutôt, il ne savait pas qu'il _pouvait_ faire quelque chose. Mais il ne referait pas la même erreur. Pas maintenant qu'on lui offrait une nouvelle chance.

Prenant un siège, il s'assit le plus près possible de Ianto. Lui prenant la main, il fut étonné de la sentir aussi chaude sous ses doigts. Il releva la tête pour lui jeter un dernier regard, puis il ferma les yeux, appuya la main de Ianto contre son visage et se concentra, afin de traverser la barrière mentale du Gallois et de pénétrer dans cet univers encore inconnu qu'était pour lui l'esprit de Ianto Jones.

* * *

Il s'était réfugié dans le recoin d'un couloir. À quelques mètres, il entendait les cris, les bruits de pas précipités, lancés dans une course folle pour échapper au danger. Il devait partir, partir d'ici, mais il ne savait pas comment. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Où était Lisa ? Ce n'était pas sa place…

_Ianto…_

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû se trouver ailleurs, mais où ? Personne ne savait où il était….

_Ianto…_

Au-dessus de tout ce chaos, il entendit s'élever progressivement une voix plus distincte que les autres. Il sentit presque malgré lui les battements de son cœur se mettre à ralentir.

— Ianto.

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Sans appréhension, Ianto se retourna pour faire face au Capitaine.

— Jack… murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Qu'est-ce que nous… ?

Un grand sourire élargit les lèvres de Jack.

— Nous somme dans ton subconscient, dans le siège de ta mémoire, si je puis dire.

— On est à l'intérieur de ma tête… ? Tous les deux… !

— Oui, grommela Jack d'un air un peu contrit. Je me suis permis d'entrer. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas c'était un cas d'urgence.

— Euh… Non… De toute façon, c'est ton truc de débarquer sans prévenir.

Le sourire de Jack laissa échapper un rire franc. Ianto se sentait rassuré en sa compagnie.

— Tu sais où nous somme ? demanda Jack. Je veux dire… De quel souvenir il s'agit.

— C'est Canary Wharf, répondit Ianto sans hésitation. Les Cybermen ont envahi le bâtiment et ils ont commencé à convertir les employés. J'ai bien failli être dans les premiers…

Il sentit un frisson de peur le parcourir. Pourtant, il était certain que ça ne venait pas de lui. Il se retourna vers Jack qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Mais je me suis rebellé. Je crois que Lisa s'est interposée. Après c'est le trou noir. J'ai du prendre un coup ou ils m'ont laissé pour mort.

Il eut un moment d'absence.

— _Lisa_… Je me rappelle. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul dans l'entrepôt. Mon premier réflexe a été de la chercher. Je me suis juré de ne pas quitter cet endroit sans elle.

Il amorça un geste pour rejoindre le couloir. Puis se rappela qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir et non de la réalité. Lisa n'était pas là. Lisa n'était plus avec lui. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Jack en quête de réponse.

— _Fy Nuw_, ne me dit pas que je suis parti sans elle.

Jack tendit le bras vers lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

— Ianto, je peux t'aider à retrouver ton passé, au travers de celui que j'ai vécu. Avec un peu de chance mes souvenirs t'aideront à combler tes propres lacunes. Mais je dois te prévenir : certaines choses risquent de ne pas te plaire. Pendant ce… voyage, nous allons chacun ressentir les émotions de l'autre. C'est très déroutant et cela engendre une grande… intimité. Il faut que tu ais confiance en moi, Ianto. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux y arriver ?

Le Capitaine serrait ses doigts entre ses mains d'un geste convulsif. Ianto sentit une bouffée de panique le gagner. Mais en même temps, il avait une telle envie de connaître la vérité. Enfin…

— Allons-y, soupira-t-il.

Le décor fondit autour d'eux. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc sombre et désert, en pleine nuit. Ianto reconnut immédiatement l'endroit : il y venait souvent trainer avec des amis lorsqu'il était gamin. Soudain, il entendit des cris. Tournant la tête, il vit Jack se débattre avec une créature hideuse aux dans acérées : un weevil. Il voulut se précipiter vers son compagnon afin de l'aider. Mais une main se posa sur son épaule et le retint en arrière. Il vit Jack à ses côtés, sain et sauf, en un seul morceau. Tandis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, son double continuait de se battre à mains nues avec le weevil.

— C'est pas très prudent, commenta-t-il, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un souvenir du Capitaine.

— Je me suis un peu laissé débordé, je l'avoue, concéda l'intéressé. Je revenais d'une soirée arrosée, j'avais pas tous mes réflexes.

Au moment où il dit cela, le weevil l'avait attrapé à la gorge et projeté à terre, le saignant à blanc.

— Vous êtes plutôt en mauvaise posture…

— T'inquiète. Je suis un homme plein de ressource.

En effet, un troisième protagoniste fit sont entrée. Sortant d'un fourré, un bâton à la main, il s'approcha du duo vautré sur le sol herbeux et frappa le dos du weevil. L'alien ne sembla pas très sensible au coup, préférant continuer de s'acharner sur sa victime. Le deuxième coup de bâton eut plus d'effet et la créature se redressa pour corriger l'importun qui venait le déranger en plein repas.

Visiblement, ce dernier n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il conviendrait de faire une fois qu'il aurait toute l'attention du weevil, car il se retrouva vite débordé à son tour. Cependant, le Capitaine était en train de se relever et reprit en main la situation en neutralisant l'alien avec un spray.

Tout au long de la scène, Ianto avait sentit monter en lui l'excitation puis la panique, avant de retrouver un peu de calme tandis que son pouls continuait battre à un rythme affolant. Il eut un début d'explication en voyant le deuxième homme se redresser. Il reconnut instantanément son visage : c'était celui qu'il croisait dans le miroir. Sauf qu'il paraissait légèrement plus jeune, moins fatigué. L'excitation remonta d'un cran. L'adrénaline irradiait dans ses veines. Il se vit se présenter au Capitaine, il entendit ce dernier en faire autant. Il ressentit instantanément l'excitation de son double, de se trouver enfin face à face avec Jack Harkness.

Mais alors qu'il goûtait cette émotion, quelque chose de plus obscure fit son apparition, comme une ombre glissant sur une eau profonde. Il vit alors le parc se liquéfier autour de lui. Il se trouvait à présent dans un vieil hangar abandonné, quelque part dans des sous-sols. Au centre, il reconnut immédiatement une plateforme de conversion cybernétique. Et prisonnière à l'intérieur…

— Lisa…

En s'approchant, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de découvrir son double au côté de sa bien aimée. Lui tenant la main, celui-ci murmurait des mots doux afin de la rassurer. Mais elle l'écoutait à peine, trop prise par la douleur.

— Ianto, sanglotait-elle, je t'en supplie, achève-moi. C'est trop… ! Cette douleur !... Je n'en peux plus…

— Non, ne dis pas ça, rétorquait son compagnon. Je t'en prie Lisa, il faut que tu sois forte. Je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là, je te le promets. Mais de ton côté, tu dois te battre.

Il était en proie à la panique et au délire. Le monde devenait fou. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Il se raccrochait désespérément à ce qui lui restait.

— Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie, sanglota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu n'es plus là. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre… ! Je t'en prie Lisa !… N'abandonne pas le combat !

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement. Mais il était en train de la perdre. Et contre cela, il ne pouvait rien. Seulement, cela, il refusait de se l'avouer.

Il sentit alors la main de Jack sur son épaule. Pris dans l'émotion, il en avait complètement occulté sa présence. Ce dernier dardait sur lui un regard doux et compréhensif. Cependant, sa gorge se resserrait, sous l'emprise d'un sentiment de culpabilité mal défini, qui trouva son explication lorsqu'ils changèrent à nouveau de décor.

Ils étaient encore dans un souterrain. Ianto n'eut pas besoin que Jack décrive la scène pour reconnaître l'endroit. C'était l'aire centrale du Hub, QG de Torchwood 3, à Cardiff. Tous les membres de l'équipe étaient réunis : Tosh, Owen, Gwen et bien sûr Jack. Tous étaient assemblés, dans une posture défensive témoignant de la menace que représentait la chose en face d'eux.

— Lisa.

Ianto se reconnut une fois encore, faisant tampon entre les membres de Torchwood et la femme d'acier qui le fixait d'un regard froid et impénétrable. Il n'y avait plus trace de la jeune femme dans ses yeux. Lisa n'était plus là. Lisa était partie. Mais garder cette chose intacte était sa seule chance de la faire revenir.

* * *

Dans la salle médicale, le docteur Moro et la Générale Carpenter suivaient avec intérêt l'évolution des souvenirs des deux hommes. Le corps de Jack était installé sur une chaise, la tête et le buste inclinés comme s'il était assoupi. Il tenait toujours la main de Ianto dont le visage restait neutre. Dans un coin de la pièce, Jed était également sur un lit improvisé. Plus conscient que les deux autres, il dodelinait de la tête de temps à autre, en poussant un léger grognement. Il n'avait rien de grave cependant, comme l'affirmait Moro. Le coup de jus avait juste été brutal et il devait récupérer.

— Ton copain à l'air de se débrouiller, commenta Ivy en faisant allusion au Capitaine qui continuait de guider Jones à travers les méandres de sa mémoire.

— En effet…

Mona détourna son attention du moniteur et alla vers une table de travail.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Ivy en la voyant sortir un cellulaire méga-longue-portée.

— Je préviens la base que l'expérience est en bonne voie. Il faut qu'ils se tiennent prêts lorsque Jones aura libéré les renseignements.

— Tu comptes prévenir ton secrétaire en premier ?

— Oui…

— Pose se téléphone immédiatement !

— Quoi !

Avant qu'elle n'est pu réagir, Ivy avait traversé la pièce et lui prit le téléphone des mains.

— Tu n'as pas encore compris ? s'impatienta-t-elle en lui agitant l'appareil sous le nez comme une institutrice qui réprimande un enfant. Qui connaissait le plan de vol du Nautilus, quand nous avons embarqué ? Qui savait où Ianto et moi étions logés ? Qui a été chargé de nous fournir des pass pour la soirée des Ambassadeurs ? Enfin qui était présent dans ton bureau lorsque Ianto a déclaré qu'il partait pour Raxacoricofalapatorius ?

— Mitchell ?... articula Mona abasourdie. Mais, enfin… Bon sang,… Je le connais depuis si longtemps. Il serait incapable de trahir Torchwood. D'ailleurs, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

— On a pu l'y contraindre… Il n'y avait pas un autre Mitchell dans tes services ?...

— Si. Son frère, Ajax Mitchell. Il a disparu peu de temps avant que toute cette histoire commence… À peu près au moment où tu as récupéré Jones, si je me souviens bien. Il enquêtait sur des exportations de marchandises derviles !

— Ils l'ont surement capturé. Et ils ont fait chanter son cadet afin qu'il les informe en permanence des déplacements de Ianto et à quel moment il représentait une cible facile. Bien sûr, le fait que Ianto ait involontairement fournit les codes qui permettaient de débusquer son frère ont dû l'aider à se motiver. C'est aussi Mitchell qui a organisé la rencontre avec les Scraldiens. Il savait que nous irions tous et que Ianto se retrouverait seul dans la chambre. Heureusement, l'intervention de Jack n'entrait pas dans leurs calculs…

Mona se passa frotta le visage avec lassitude. Puis elle reprit le cellulaire des mains d'Ivy et composa un numéro.

— Sweig ? Parfait, vous êtes encore là. Code mauve : j'ai une mission pour vous. Prenez en main, le réseau de transmission de Torchwood 3. Envoyez des messages à toutes les bases, y compris celle de Tempera. Dîtes-leur de se tenir prêt à tout moment pour investir des mines et des entrepôts illégaux dont les coordonnées leur seront fournies en temps voulu. Précisez bien que les lieux sont armés et étroitement surveillés, qu'ils doivent s'équiper en conséquence.

Elle retint son souffle avant de poursuivre.

— Une dernière chose… Je veux que vous fassiez arrêter Adam Mitchell. Faîtes-le placer en cellule d'isolement, qu'il ne voit personne avant mon retour… Comment ça il a disparu ?

La face de Mona s'empourpra dangereusement.

— Mais quand ?... Savez-vous où il devait se rendre ?

Ivy sortit alors un bout de papier de la poche de son manteau et le tendit à la directrice.

— Donne-lui ce code, lui indiqua-t-elle. Mitchell a un émetteur sur lui. En suivant la fréquence ils pourront le retrouver, s'il n'est pas déjà trop tard.

Simona la dévisagea une seconde, avant de s'exécuter. Une fois les derniers indications données, elle rangea le téléphone et se tourna vers le docteur Moro.

— C'est toi qui as placé cet émetteur sur Mitchell ?

— Pas moi. Lui, répondit-elle en désigna le Capitaine toujours immobile sur sa chaise. Il se doutait qu'il était impliqué, mais il ne pouvait pas l'accuser sans preuve. Et craignait qu'en en parlant ouvertement, il n'éveille la méfiance de ton secrétaire. Alors il a placé l'émetteur, en profitant d'un moment de rapprochement, lorsque l'on était encore à Caerddyd. Il me l'a confié dans l'ascenseur, juste avant qu'on vous rejoigne. Au cas où…

Simona l'écouta stupéfaite puis se retourna vers l'écran qui avait à nouveau changé de lieux.

— Il a beau prétendre qu'il s'en fout, souffla-t-elle. Il reste un agent de Torchwood.

— On est jamais vraiment débarrassé de Torchwood, soupira Ivy comme s'il s'agissait d'une fatalité. Espérons maintenant, qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux.

* * *

— Je ne comprends pas, questionna Ianto alors que tout devenait un peu flou autour d'eux. Après ce que j'ai fait, vous avoir tous trahis… Pourquoi me donner une seconde chance ? Vous auriez du me tuer. Moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait en tout cas.

Jack eut un sourire indéfinissable. Il l'observa avec gravité, comme s'il tentait d'évaluer le degré de franchise du jeune homme.

— Tu voulais sauver la femme que tu aimais. Pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, toute ton énergie n'était tournée que vers ce but : redonner vie à l'être que tu chérissais le plus en ce monde.

Il s'interrompit, observant le décor autour d'eux qui prenait l'apparence d'une chambre d'hôpital.

— Si tu savais… poursuivit-il. J'en ai vu commettre des crimes bien plus ignobles, pour des causes bien moins nobles. À côté de ça, ta trahison avait quelque chose…de _chevaleresque_.

— C'est ce qui t'a poussé à m'épargner ?

— C'est ce qui m'a convaincu de te garder. Mais ce n'est que lorsque tu n'as plus été là, que j'ai compris tout le sens de ce geste. Moi, j'ai fait exactement l'inverse : j'ai fait passer le devoir avant les sentiments. Et je me suis haï, au point d'en être dégoûté de moi-même.

Ianto vit furtivement apparaitre la scène d'un hangar, au centre duquel était installé un dispositif de machines et d'ordinateur, entourant une minuscule plateforme sur laquelle se tenait un enfant. Visiblement effrayé.

Mais la scène fut vite remplacée par celle d'une chambre d'hôpital. Où ils virent leur double débarquer au chevet d'un petit enfant plongé dans le coma. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. L'enfant reprit vie dans les bras de Jack, sous le regard bouleversé de Ianto.

Un flot de souvenirs défila à toute vitesse. Il se vit avec Tosh dans une cabane crasseuse, pris en otage par des cannibales, perdus au fin fond de la campagne. Ianto trouva le moyen de faire diversion pour permettre à sa coéquipière de s'enfuir tandis qu'il restait leur prisonnier. Seuls dans la salle de réunion, après l'affaire de Philoctète, il consolait Tosh encore sous le choc. Soutenant Jack alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient du Hub en train d'imploser. Courant dans les rues, avec le reste de l'équipe, poursuivant des aliens. Seul dans un ascenseur avec l'arme de John Hart braquée sur son front. Agressé par la créature qui se faisait appeler Adam, après qu'il ait démasqué son imposture. Nulle ne pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas chèrement regagné sa place au sein de l'équipe.

Mais au-delà de tout cela, il y avait Jack. Jack qui n'était jamais très loin, le regard électrisant, l'odeur de sa peau enivrante. Il revit chaque moment intime qu'ils avaient partagés, chaque instant de complicité, si rare et si précieux. Il eut le loisir de voir ses sentiments évoluer au fil du temps, passant de la simple attirance à quelque chose de plus fort de plus complexe, mais d'encore indéfinissable.

Puis il avait eu la disparition de Tosh et d'Owen. L'équipe s'était repliée sur elle-même. Ils s'étaient raccrochés les uns aux autres et Jack, qui occupait déjà une grande place dans sa vie, avait investi le peu d'espace restant, devenant son principal point d'appui. Mais un autre problème s'était alors posé pour Ianto : celui de sa propre mortalité, de son existence éphémère qui s'opposait à l'immortalité de Jack. Que resterait-il de lui, de leur histoire une fois qu'il aurait quitté ce monde ? Jack se souviendrait-il encore de lui ? Et pour combien de temps ?

Bien sûr, il était vain de chercher une réponse ou même d'y songer. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Ianto voyait sa propre existence se dissoudre dans la longévité du Capitaine. Et l'attitude désinvolte qu'adoptait ce dernier n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.

Il sentit Jack lui prendre la main. Il savait qu'il percevait tous les mouvements de son âme et de ses pensées.

— Je le reconnais, dit-il. J'ai agi légèrement avec toi. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Prendre garde à ce que je te disais. J'aurais dû… te dire à quel point cela comptait pour moi… Mais je croyais avoir le temps. Ca a été là mon erreur…

Une grande salle se matérialisa autour d'eux, que Ianto prit d'abord pour un hall. Un grand cube en verre se dressait devant eux. Une alarme résonnait dans tout le bâtiment. Son attention fut alors portée sur deux personnes recroquevillées sur le sol. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, ce qu'il était en train de se passer : c'était l'instant de sa première mort.

Il était étendu par terre, le corps déjà vidé de toute énergie vitale. Il se sentait partir tout doucement. La sensation était effrayante, mais pas douloureuse. Ce qui dominait était les sentiments de Jack. Jack qui le soutenait à moitié, recroquevillé sur lui-même, s'agrippant à lui comme un naufragé à son radeau. Il sentait confusément en lui la peur, l'angoisse, la panique et le dégoût, puis l'amertume et les regrets.

Il se tourna vers le Capitaine qui se tenait à ses côtés et ne quittait pas la scène du regard. Les émotions de Ianto étaient de moins en moins perceptibles, tandis que celles de Jack prenait le pas sur tout, comme un raz-de-marée. Il en tremblait tant cela devenait fort.

— On a beau savoir… dit Jack. On a beau l'avoir vécu un million de fois… Lorsque cela arrive, on n'est jamais prêt. Je n'étais pas prêt… à te dire adieu… à te laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas comprendre… Je ne voulais pas croire… ce qui était en train de se passer.

Enfin, Jack s'effondra à son tour, emporté par le poison. Il se réveillerait d'ici quelques heures, avec Gwen à son chevet. Mais Ianto, lui, les aurait définitivement quittés. Une tristesse et un vide incommensurables s'emparèrent de lui. Jack ne regardait plus que lui désormais.

— Il a fallu que je te perde… dit-il. Il a fallu… que brusquement tu deviennes inatteignable pour que je comprenne… pour…pour que je prenne conscience de tout ce que tu représentais à mes yeux. Et je me suis tellement haï pour ça…

Ianto interrompit cette litanie en l'embrassant. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre pour prendre conscience de cette réalité qu'ils étaient bien ensemble à nouveau.

Un rai de lumière déchira alors le décor formant une sorte de porte surnaturelle.

— C'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite, murmura Ianto, une fois qu'ils m'ont enlevé.

— Je ne peux pas t'accompagner là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y est passé.

— Je sais…

Ianto amorça un geste en direction de la porte, mais Jack le retint fermement.

— Jack ?

— J'ai fait l'erreur de te laisser partir une fois, il est hors de question que ça recommence.

— Jack, il faut que j'aille là-bas. Sans quoi cet enfer ne prendra jamais fin.

— Si tu ne reviens pas. Si tu restes piégé… Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher.

— Jack…

— Quoi ?

— Je t'aime.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. D'un baiser plus passionné que le précédant.

— Je reviendrai, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant que je sais comment je suis arrivé là.

Il s'écarta doucement et marcha d'un pas hésitant vers la lumière. Jack lui retint la main quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le faisceau lumineux.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre court mais riche en rebondissements. Histoire de vous garder en haleine en cette fin d'année. La suite sera pour 2011.**

**Un grand merci à Shima-chan**

**

* * *

**

**La chute des Dervils**

La Grande Assemblée des Huit Galaxies s'ouvrit tôt le matin, à 8 h 21, heure locale. Chaque dignitaire était venu débattre en tant que représentant de sa Nation et de sa Galaxie. Tandis que l'immense hémicycle se remplissait des divers politiciens et ambassadeurs, un bourdonnement ininterrompu de conversations en sourdine et de chuchotements emplissait la salle. L'arrivée des dignitaires dervils fit passer un courant glacial sur toute l'assistance. Avec une froide assurance, l'ambassadeur prit place, encadré de ses gardes du corps, jetant un regard inquisiteur et carnassier sur l'assemblée, tel un conquérant qui vient en maître dans une cité étrangère ou d'un renard entrant dans un poulailler.

À la fermeture des portes, le silence tomba sur l'atmosphère comme une chape de plomb, tandis que le Grand Chambellan montait sur l'estrade centrale, déclarant ouverte la Grande Assemblée.

Mais à peine eut-il commencé l'appel, que les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. Une troupe hétéroclite, composée d'individus de diverses espèces, s'avança dans la salle, marchant droit vers l'estrade. Fendant le groupe insolite, Simona Carpenter monte face au Grand Chambellan et déclare à l'assemblée :

– Moi, Simona Carpenter, directrice de l'institut Torchwood 3 et Générale Suprême de cette organisation, en tant que porte-parole des Nations intergalactiques, demande la suspension de la Grande Assemblée des Huit Galaxies.

Un tôlé d'indignation s'éleva dans les rangs des dignitaires, sifflements et insultes accueillirent cette déclaration : « Pourquoi ? », « De quel droit ? », « Quel scandale ! », « Torchwood s'est toujours cru tout permis ! ».

– Générale, déclara le Chambellan, seul à garder son calme au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm. Pour intervenir de la sorte lors de l'assemblée, il vous faut l'appui de sénateurs…

– Je lui donne le mien !

Kalpen Suresh Modi venait de se redresser, dominant la salle du regard. Un sifflement désapprobateur répondit à son intervention.

– Je lui donne aussi le mien, déclara l'ambassadeur Gadra'kt.

L'assistance parut déjà plus surprise.

– Le mien également, lança la voix du Général scraldien Zgrisf.

Le calme regagna quelque peu la salle. Bien que des murmures tendus continuèrent de bourdonner dans les hautes niches.

– Bien, lâcha le Chambellan. Dans ce cas… Annoncez, Générale, la raison de cette suspension.

– J'accuse l'ambassade dervile de _trahison_ et de tentative de _coup d'état _!

Nouvelle salve d'indignation, cette fois plus forte du côté de l'ambassade dervile.

– Comment osez-vous ! s'écria la voix rauque et gutturale de l'ambassadeur dervil, au travers du masque à gaz qui lui permettait de respirer.

– Je dispose de preuves accablantes, poursuivit Carpenter. Les témoignages du prince Aldrian Boros, de Shoshanna, qui a été votre mercenaire. Celui d'Adam Mitchell, dont vous reteniez le frère en otage afin de l'obliger à espionner les services de Torchwood. Celui encore d'Ianto Jones qui, il y a deux ans à peine, était retenu prisonnier dans l'une de vos bases secrètes, et que vous avez tenté à plusieurs reprises de faire assassiner depuis sa libération. Et pour finir, les témoignages de milliers de rescapés pituvards auxquels vous avez volé les terres, réduit la population en esclave afin d'exploiter les sols minéraux et inonder le marché avec du quartz de contrebande.

Un immense cri d'épouvante souleva l'assistance, autant dû à l'énoncé des accusations qu'à la vue des fusils laser que les gardes-du-corps de l'ambassadeur firent apparaître de sous leurs manteaux, tandis que leur maître prenait la fuite par les couloirs extérieurs.

– Faîtes arrêter l'ambassade dervile ! s'écria le Chambellan à l'adresse du service de sécurité.

Les gardes se jetèrent sur les membres de l'ambassade et n'eurent aucun mal à les neutraliser. Une autre moitié s'était lancée à la suite du sénateur qui, bien que freiné dans sa course par son matériel respiratoire, n'en demeurait pas moins rapide. Alors qu'il atteignait le grand hall de téléportation, d'où il pourrait rejoindre son vaisseau, il fut soudain encerclé par une troupe de Borobos, armés jusqu'aux dents, armes pointées sur lui prêtes à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect. Dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, le Dervil tripota nerveusement son boîtier de téléportation.

– Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Sénateur.

Le Dervil tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle d'un humain. Il vit le Docteur Jed Willow fendre le premier rang des Borobos et se planter face à lui.

– Votre vaisseau vient d'être réquisitionné, déclara-t-il. Et tout l'équipage à son bord a été arrêté. Et n'espérez pas non plus envoyer un signal d'alerte aux gardiens des hangars et des mines. Les vaisseaux de Torchwood, du Protectorat, de l'Ombre et de la Nouvelle Alliance ont quitté les points stratégiques hier matin, afin de s'y rendre. À l'heure qu'il est, vos amis doivent déjà se rendre compte qu'ils se sont faits piéger.

Le Dervil darda ses trois paires d'yeux sur Willow, laissant échapper un feulement à mi-chemin entre le grognement du lion et le chant d'une cigale : signe de sa rage et de sa frustration.

Jed ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Le hangar planqué sur Xylona était enterré sous sept cents mètres de minerais et sous des conduits d'eau. C'était ici qu'étaient retenus les Pituvards capturés sur les satellites avoisinants. Les gardiens, chose étonnante, étaient principalement des Dervils. À vrai dire, à moins de connaitre l'emplacement précis de la base, on ne pouvait certes pas tomber dessus par hasard. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi le service de sécurité était aussi défaillant. Pris au dépourvu, les occupants se virent vite déborder par les troupes de Torchwood et du Protectorat. Le Capitaine en tête, ils investirent un à un les différents niveaux. Vének et Pimprenelle couraient de part et d'autre de Jack. Mais, arrivés au dernier niveau où étaient retenus tous leurs semblables, les troupes furent prises dans une mêlée et le Capitaine les perdit de vue tous les deux.

En vérité, suivant les ondes psychiques, Vének et sa compagne avaient rejoint la zone de stockage, où s'entassaient des centaines de cages, emprisonnant des dizaines de milliers de créatures gémissantes et hurlantes. Les gardiens tiraient sur les assaillants afin de les tenir à distance de la précieuse marchandise. Cependant, petits et agiles, les deux Pituvards réussirent à traverser les rangs des sentinelles et à monter sur les cages.

Vének se jeta le premier sur le cadenas qui tenait emprisonnés ses congénères. Il s'appliqua à agiter sa prise dans tous les sens, encouragé par les otages qui poussaient des cris plaintifs. Mais il eut beau faire, le métal, plus fort que sa gueule et ses dents, refusait de céder. Ce fut alors que le rugissement de Pimprenelle lui fit lever la tête. Il bondit sur le côté, au moment où un tir laser arrivait droit sur lui. Le tir le manqua et rebondit sur le cadenas, faisant sauter ce dernier. Aussitôt, les portes des cages s'ouvrir, libérant une marée furieuse de poils mauves qui se jetèrent sur les gardiens. Les désarmant à coup de dents, sautant à dix sur le même individu pour lui ouvrir la gorge.

À partir de l'instant où les soldats libérèrent les Pituvards, ces derniers se jetèrent immédiatement sur leurs anciens geôliers. Le combat prit alors une fin rapide.

Une fois les contrebandiers arrêtés, Jack laissa aux officiers le soin d'organiser l'évacuation et se mit en charge de retrouver Vének. Au milieu de tous ces Pituvards à présent en liberté, ce n'était une mince affaire. Sans parler de ceux, malheureusement tués durant le combat, dont les tristes petits corps sans vie gisaient à même le sol.

Heureusement, le soulagement arriva vite lorsqu'il reconnut son copilote, assit sagement sur une caisse renversée, aux côtés de Pimprenelle. En s'approchant d'eux, Jack remarqua deux petites boules violettes accrochées aux mamelles de la femelle. Il eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant trembler à son approche.

Vének, qui était le premier à l'avoir vu, leva vers lui ses yeux saphir, dressant ses deux oreilles d'un air candide.

– Bon sang, où tu étais passé ? le réprimanda le Capitaine. On avait pourtant un accord : tu n'avais le droit de venir que si tu restais près de moi. C'est à croire que tu…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, qu'il vit un minuscule museau apparaitre sous les poils du poitrail de Vének. Puis une petite tête aux yeux bleus saphir et aux oreilles pointues sortit d'entre les pattes de son copilote. Avec étonnement, le Capitaine vit une version miniature de son camarade s'avancer prudemment vers lui, pour renifler avec méfiance et curiosité le revers de son manteau. Deux autres petites têtes prunes apparurent alors de part et d'autre de Vének, observant tour à tour le Capitaine et leur frangin avec circonspection.

– _Duiiii_, fit Pimprenelle, en regardant le louveteau faire avec désapprobation.

Mais Vének poussait gentiment de la tête ses deux autres petits afin qu'ils imitent le premier. Les deux louveteaux de Pimprenelle voulurent faire de même, mais leur mère les retint fermement par la peau du cou et les ramena dans son giron. Vének fit une sorte de mouvement de tête, qui pouvait s'apparenter à un haussement d'épaule.

Les agents du Protectorat organisaient le rapatriement des rescapés. Beaucoup étaient en très mauvaise santé : pas seulement due au combat mais surtout aux mauvais traitements dont ils avaient été victimes durant leur captivité. Les plus jeunes surtout préoccupaient les soignants. L'un d'eux justement lorgnait d'un œil suspicieux les trois louveteaux qui trottaient autour du Capitaine.

– Ce ne sont pas des animaux domestiques, maugréa-t-il lorsque Jack vint demander l'autorisation d'embarquer toute la smala à bord du Léviathan. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ceux que vous trouvez mignons et les emmener comme ça. Ce sont des réfugiés. Ils ont besoin de soins et doivent être pris en pris en charge par les autorités compétentes.

– Vous ne m'apprenez rien, répliqua le Capitaine. Seulement, il se trouve que leur père est mon copilote. Ca fait des mois qu'il est à leur recherche. J'ai peur qu'il prenne très mal que vous vouliez le séparer de ses enfants alors qu'il vient à peine de les retrouver.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Vének se mit à feuler en montrant ses crocs au chef-soignant, les oreilles en arrière d'un air menaçant. L'homme n'était pas complètement idiot cependant. Il examina le passe-droit que Jack avait obtenu du Protectorat afin que Vének puisse voyager librement avec lui.

– Bien, soupira-t-il. Je suppose qu'au vu de vos services, on vous accordera un sauf conduit. Et pour elle ?

Il désigna du menton Pimprenelle et ses petits, qui regardaient toujours d'un air craintif les deux bipèdes.

– Elle nous accompagne.

Le type haussa les épaules avec résignation.

– Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le retour à Caerddyd se fit sans encombre. Ayant moins de monde à transporter, le Léviathan arriva le premier à bon port. Simona se fit inviter à bord, et sauta dans les bras de Jack lorsqu'il vint l'accueillir dans le hall.

– J'aurais voulu pouvoir vous accompagner, dit-elle.

– Tu avais tes propres missions à remplir. À ce propos, vous les avez tous bouclés ?

– Presque. Deux officiers sont parvenus à s'enfuir avec une petite escorte. Mais on finira par les avoir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. L'Ombre à déclaré hors-la-loi le gouvernement de Gylrrsh't. La Grande Assemblée a voté elle-même la fin des accords commerciaux et les oblige à financer la réhabilitation des Pituvards.

– C'est la moindre des choses.

– À ce propos, on parle de les faire représenter dans la Nouvelle Alliance. Et le nom de ton copilote est revenu plusieurs fois… Ca l'intéresse de devenir sénateur ?

Elle jeta un regard aux alentours.

– Où est-il ?

Jack ne dit rien, mais lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la conduisit dans un couloir du troisième niveau, où Simona savait que se trouvaient les chambres. D'un doigt posé sur les lèvres, Jack lui demanda de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis il ouvrit précautionneusement une des portes. Un rai de lumière pénétra la chambre et se posa sur le lit où dormaient, tendrement lovés l'un contre l'autre, Vének et Pimprenelle. Leurs deux corps allongés formant une sorte de nid circulaire au milieu duquel les cinq louveteaux dormaient paisiblement, lovés les uns contre les autres.

Jack referma doucement la porte et entraîna Mona un peu plus loin.

– Il semblerait qu'ils se soient beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux, commenta cette dernière lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon. Dois-je comprendre que Vének ne nourrit plus l'espoir de retrouver sa compagne ?

– Je crois qu'il n'espère plus rien de ce côté-là depuis Tortouba, déclara Jack en repensant à la petite ligne azure qui courait sur la colonne vertébrale de l'un des louveteaux(1).

Un ange passa avant que Simona ne reprenne la parole.

– Dire que tout cela ne semblait pas possible il y a une semaine. Heureusement que tu étais là…

– Je n'ai aucun mérite. C'est _lui_ qui a tout fait. Au mieux…

Jack haussa les épaules.

– Je n'ai fait que lui montrer la porte.

– Oui, concéda Mona. Nous lui devons une fière chandelle.

Jack revoyait la scène. Ianto. Son Ianto. Revenu à la vie. Tel qu'il était. Tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Racontant avec minutie chaque étape de sa captivité, ainsi que les détails et information qu'il avait volés dans les fichiers.

_« En vérité, toute l'affaire du massacre de Thames House n'était qu'une ruse. Ils y ont vu une opportunité de tester un gaz paralysant. Cette saloperie bloque tout le système immunitaire et __met__ le corps en veille. Une imitation si convaincante de la mort que la faucheuse s'y laisserait prendre elle-même. Le seul moyen d'en interrompre les effets est un antidote que, bien sûr, ils sont les seuls à posséder._

_Bon sang !... Maintenant, quand je pense à tous ces gens qu'il était possible de sauver… !_

_Ensuite, ils ont convaincu le gouvernement de leur laisser mon corps en échange d'un léger délai. De toute façon, ils étaient tellement aux __abois__ qu'ils m'auraient cédé pour rien, si ça pouvait les convaincre de leur bonne volonté. _

_Qu'est-ce que j'étais pour eux ? Un bout de viande froide qui passe de main en main…_

_Après… C'est un peu flou… J'ignore à quel moment j'ai compris que j'étais leur prisonnier. Je me suis directement réveillé dans la Psyché. Dans ce truc… On perd tout… La notion du temps, de qui on est… C'est comme être dans une boîte en carton pendant qu'un rouleau compresseur arrive droit sur vous. _

_Je sais qu'ils ont tout fait pour avoir des renseignements. Et que je leur ai résisté. C'était encore un prototype à l'époque. Ils avaient du mal à savoir comment l'utiliser… Mais j'ai été le plus fort. J'ai fait un blocage complet sur ma mémoire. Et… J'ai transféré mon subconscient dans leurs propres fichiers informatiques. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce coup-là. J'avais excès à tout. Toutes leurs données importantes. Le pire, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me déloger sans tout endommager. Les résultats auraient été catastrophiques. Je suis devenu l'équivalent d'un virus espion qu'ils ne pouvaient ni extraire, ni supprimé. Leur seul repart était mon corps. Tant que je demeurais attaché à une enveloppe charnelle, je n'étais pas suffisamment indépendant pour quitter le réseau. C'est pourquoi, ils se sont tant évertués à me garder en vie._

_Moi, j'essayais de survivre. Je ne me rendais pas compte du temps qui passait. Je me doutais que c'étais long, mais je ne soupçonnais pas à quel point. Comme j'avais fusionné avec le système de sécurité de la base où il m'avait enfermé, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient attaqués et que des humains venaient d'entrer. J'y ai vu ma planche de salut, alors je les ai __avertis__ de ma présence pour qu'ils viennent me libérer. Mais dans ma précipitation, je n'ai pas levé les scellés sur ma mémoire. Et je ne pouvais plus le faire moi-même une fois déconnecté de la Psyché. Il me fallait un élément extérieur et en même temps rattaché à mon passé pour que tout se remette en ordre… »_

_

* * *

_

1 Relire le chapitre 20, quand Jack retrouve Vének dans l'usine.


	32. Chapter 32

**Rating:**** M** (oui, je suis quand même obligée de le mettre parce que ça devient assez cru dans la deuxième partie)

Vous pouvez tous dire un grand merci à Shima-chan qui a corrigé le chapitre en une après-midi en étant clouée au lit ;)

* * *

**Un chaton dans le panier**

Dans un parc public de Caerddyd, assis sur un banc le long d'un sentier sablé, Ivy et Ianto observaient le ciel d'un bleu limpide de cette douce après-midi de printemps. Ianto ne quittait pas des yeux les escadrons volants qui sillonnaient l'espace privé de Terranea, passant au-dessus des grands immeubles, tandis que sa compagne observait d'un œil tendre et triste une gentille petite famille venue faire une ballade dans le parc.

– Qu'est-ce qui va se passer une fois que les Dervils auront été complètement neutralisés ?

Ivy se tourna vers son interlocuteur, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, comme si elle ne saisissait pas le sens de sa question.

– Enfin, je veux dire, se reprit Ianto, une fois qu'il sera certain qu'on a plus besoin de nous_ ici_. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

– Et bien, pour ma part, je retournerais probablement sur Tempera. Je reprendrais mon poste à la clinique et poursuivrais mes travaux.

– Tu n'as jamais eu envie de reprendre du service à la Maison Mère ?

– Oh, non alors ! J'ai même hâte qu'on m'oublie. Tous ces conflits, ces guerres, ces jeux de pouvoirs, c'est vraiment trop pour moi. Je comprends que Jack ait voulu fuir tout ça…

Elle regarda Ianto attentivement, qui n'avait pas cillé à l'entente de ce prénom.

– Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? J'aurais cru que tu partirais avec lui dès que tout serait remis en ordre…

– Il m'avait bien fait une proposition de ce genre avant la Psyché, mais on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler. Et… Je ne sais pas si c'est encore d'actualité.

– Tu doutes encore de lui ? Après toutes ces épreuves !

– Non ! Non, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Je l'aime. Et je sais qu'il m'aime. Même s'il a parfois du mal à le dire ou à le montrer. Non, c'est juste que…

Ianto prit un instant pour se frotter le visage entre les mains.

– On a peut-être résolu nos problèmes récents, mais ceux qui existaient déjà il y a deux mille ans, eux sont toujours là. Jack reste un être immuable et immortel. Et moi… Moi, je suis un fragile, simple et périssable mortel. J'ai fait l'expérience de m'endormir et de me réveiller dans un monde qui avait perdu toute trace de mon existence. Je n'ai plus d'attaches maintenant. Je ne sais plus quel chemin prendre. Je me demande ce qu'il restera de moi.

Ivy se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main. Les vibrassions de son ronronnement se firent sentir à travers son bras jusqu'à son cœur.

– Tu es gentille, dit-il, mais je crois qu'il me faudra un peu plus que cela pour m'aider.

– Alors, essayons ça.

Elle lui fit tourner la tête afin qu'il se retrouve face à face tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux.

– La vie est incertaine, Ianto Jones. Elle est même précaire. Elle l'est autant maintenant, qu'elle l'était lorsque tu as plongé dans le coma. Et elle le sera toujours, pour chaque créature vivant dans ce vaste univers. Oui, même pour Jack. Ce n'est pas parce que le_ grand capitaine Harkness _peut survivre à une explosion ou à une balle en plein cœur, qu'il n'est pas lui-même la proie du hasard et de l'incertitude. Quoiqu'il en dise, rien n'est réellement fixe dans ce monde. Le ciel, les étoiles, la vie, la mort : tout change de place et de forme sans arrêt. La vie est un mouvement perpétuel qui nous entraine dans son tourbillon. Parfois on peut lutter contre ce qui nous arrive, parfois on n'a pas d'autre choix que de se laisser porter par la vague.

» Tu redoutes la longévité de Jack par rapport à ta condition de mortel. Mais même si vous étiez tout les deux sur un pied d'égalité, ce ne serait pas non plus une garantie de bonheur éternel. Un rien peut nous arracher les êtres que l'on chérissait. Et dans ce cas, pour les faire revivre, on n'a pas d'autre solution que de ranimer en nous les souvenirs des jours heureux, du temps où ils étaient encore à nos côtés. Mais pour se faire, encore faut-il que ces moments _aient _existés.

Ianto sourit franchement et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux d'Ivy.

– Merci.

– Merci de quoi ?

– De tout. De m'avoir fait sortir des ténèbres, de m'avoir tenu la main sur le chemin de ma guérison et d'être restée à mes côtés quand tout partait à vau-l'eau. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi…

– Tu t'en serais sorti. Ca aurait juste pris plus de temps.

– Permets-moi d'en douter.

– Attrape-moi, Papa !

Par réflexe, Ivy tourna la tête en direction de la petite fille qui sautait d'une balançoire dans les bras de son père. Elle sentit une bouffée d'angoisse et d'émotion la submerger. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses ronronnements avaient redoublé pour réguler son stresse. Ce qui, en revanche, n'échappa pas à Ianto, qui lui tenait toujours la main.

– Ivy, quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Hein ? Si, si… Tout va très bien. Enfin non. Si ! Oh, merde !

Plus elle parlait, moins elle parvenait à s'exprimer. Lâchant la main d'Ianto, elle se prit la tête entre les genoux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se redresser.

– Ianto, je ne sais pas si le moment est bien choisi pour t'en parler. Mais il faut que je te le dise avant de me dégonfler.

Elle prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration.

– Tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?

Elle se frappe le front du plat de la main, abasourdie par sa propre bêtise. Fichues hormones qui lui faisaient dire n'importe quoi…

– À moins que la méthode ait beaucoup changé pendant ma captivité, déclara Ianto avec une mine circonspecte, oui, je le sais.

– Tu as déjà eu envie d'en avoir ? tenta de se reprendre Ivy.

Ianto était de plus en plus suspicieux. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, mais sembla quand même réfléchir à la question.

– Pour tout te dire, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi sérieusement. Avant Lisa, je n'avais jamais eu de relation assez sérieuse pour envisager un futur commun. Puis, quand Lisa est morte, j'ai cessé de croire que c'était possible. Même avec Jack. Je l'aimais… Je l'aime infiniment, mais au vue de notre vie, du quotidien que nous partagions… Pour moi, Torchwood et vie de famille n'allaient pas ensemble. Pourtant, j'avais l'exemple de Gwen sous les yeux. Mais Gwen est un cas tellement à part…

– Mais maintenant, insista Ivy, peu satisfaite des états d'âme du jeune homme. Si la possibilité s'offrait à toi, comment tu réagirais ?

– Ivy ?… T'essayes de me dire quelque chose ou je me trompe ?

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupire.

– Je n'ai pas fait attention. Je suis médecin, _pourtant !_ Ces trucs-là je sais comment les éviter, en principe. Mais tout est allé si vite. Tu me plaisais, je savais que je te faisais de l'effet. On s'est tous les deux laissés emporter. J'avoue, j'ai été stupide. Mais ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps… Je te jure, je n'ai rien calculé… On aurait pu penser qu'après deux mille ans de sommeil forcé, tes soldats seraient un peu à la traîne. Mais non ! Non seulement ils sont en pleine forme, mais en plus ils ont fait mouche du premier coup !...

Devant la diatribe assez désordonnée de son amie, Ianto avait du mal à saisir le message important.

– En somme, tu es en train de me dire que…

– J'attends un chaton, lâcha Ivy en reniflant bruyamment. Et c'est toi le père.

L'expression sur le visage d'Ianto en disait long sur la surprise qu'il ressentait. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement prudents. Leurs préoccupations étaient alors à des années lumière de savoir si leur union pouvait engendrer un enfant. Ou un chaton.

– Mon Dieu, Ivy… Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

– Alors ne dis rien.

Un drôle de silence s'était installé entre eux, mettant Ianto mal à l'aise. Non, il ne pouvait pas se taire. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il garde le silence.

– Tu… Tu comptes le garder.

Ivy hocha la tête en reniflant.

– Oui.

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

– Après la mort de Calefsh, je ne pensais vraiment pas que je ferai d'autres enfants. Mais puisque ce petit bout s'est invité…

Elle posa une main attendrie sur son ventre.

– J'ai envie de lui donner sa chance.

– Mais… Tu ne peux pas l'élever toute seule. Je veux dire… entre ton boulot, tes responsabilités… Tu ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas te laisser assumer toute seule…

– Ianto…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

– Quoique je décide de faire de cet enfant, je n'attends ni plus ni moins de son père qu'il agisse selon ce que lui dicte son cœur ; et non pas selon un principe de morale ou d'honneur, ou une autre connerie dans ce genre.

Ianto la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son visage était si doux et si confiant, qu'alors il se sentit submergé par une vague d'espoir qui ne l'avait plus habité depuis très longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, des millénaires, il se surprenait à penser qu'un avenir était possible, pour lui et pour l'Univers. Il lui offrit son épaule, sur laquelle Ivy posa sa tête avec joie. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, elle sourit. Ils restèrent assis encore quelques instants sur ce banc, à regarder les passants aller et venir dans ce parc. Tout était bien, tout était calme. C'était un après-midi plein de promesses.

* * *

En apprenant le retour du Léviathan, Ianto s'était empressé de rejoindre la base de Torchwood 3, supposant que c'était là-bas qu'il avait le plus de chance de trouver Jack. Cependant, on l'informa que le Capitaine s'était joint à une réunion au sommet du Protectorat, concernant notamment la réhabilitation des Pituvards et l'évolution de leur statut juridique qui passait de simple espèce protégée à celui de Nation à part entière. Déçu, Ianto n'eut d'autre choix que de regagner ses appartements situés dans un petit quartier de la capitale que le docteur Willow lui avait affirmé être très « bobo ».

Ianto avait fait le calcul : en deux ans, il avait changé sept fois de chambre à coucher. Et encore, ne comptait-il pas le caisson d'hibernation et le séjour dans le croiseur du Nautilus dans lequel ils avaient dû fuir en urgence. Il rêvait d'un endroit où il se sentirait enfin chez lui, et non plus comme simple invité. C'était la réflexion qu'il se faisait tandis qu'il passait devant la concierge à écailles bleue de son immeuble et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur qui devait le conduire à l'étage de son appartement.

Alors que les portes étaient en train de se refermer, il vit deux mains jaillir entre les deux battants métalliques, les écartant brusquement pour laisser passer un humain d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt aux cheveux. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, la porte s'était refermée et deux bras musclés lui enserrèrent la taille, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte ferme mais passionnée et des lèvres chaudes et douces se posèrent sur les siennes.

Ianto reconnut l'odeur de Jack avant de reconnaître son haleine. Il répondit au baiser, encercla ses épaules de ses bras et le plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Il fallut bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, les deux hommes se séparent pour reprendre de l'air. À peine écarté, Jack revint à la charge en harcelant sa mâchoire et le creux de sa nuque de baisers papillons.

– Bon sang ! grogna-t-il. Je n'ai pensé qu'à cela pendant tout le trajet.

Il plaqua à son tour Ianto contre le mur et reprit ses lèvres.

– J'ai cru que ce voyage ne se terminerait jamais !

– À qui le dis-tu…

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent enfin pour les faire tomber tous les deux dans le couloir du palier. Ianto se précipita vers la porte de l'appartement, talonné par Jack. Il tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver la carte magnétique dans une de ses poches. Ce qui n'était guère facile vu que Jack s'amusait à lui glisser ses mains un peu partout, et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas pour l'aider à retrouver la carte.

– Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir cette foutue porte, éructait-il contre son oreille tout en se collant à lui. Ou je jure que je te baise sur le paillasson !

– Prends-le sur ce ton, l'avertit Ianto, et je te promets une correction dont tu te souviendras.

– Mais je ne demande qu'à voir, souffla Jack en lui faisant sentir son arme contre sa fesse gauche.

À moins que ce ne soit autre chose.

La porte se referma sur eux lorsqu'ils furent dans l'appartement. Ianto put enfin commencer à déshabiller son partenaire, d'autant que ce dernier avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur lui. Jack s'était fait un devoir d'examiner chaque centimètre carré de son corps avec ses mains et sa langue. On aurait dit un junkie en manque depuis plus d'un mois serrant contre lui sa dernière dose de cocaïne. Jack n'arrêtait pas de soupirer et de grogner. Ianto pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre les parties dénudées de sa peau, ce qui contribuait à réveiller sa propre virilité qui n'avait pourtant guère besoin d'encouragement.

– Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment, grogna-t-il dans l'oreille de Ianto. Je suis tellement excité que je pourrais te prendre debout au milieu du salon.

– Ouais, ouais…

– Tu ne me crois pas ? s'étonna Jack en se détachant légèrement, le regard contrit comme un enfant à qui on refuserait des bonbons.

– Tu sais… dit doucement Ianto en caressant le bord de ses lèvres avec son pouce. Moi, je crois plus aux actions qu'aux discours. Et pour le moment, tu parles, tu parles… Mais je suis toujours debout et j'ai encore mon pantalon.

Le temps qu'il termine sa phrase, il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol sans plus rien sur le corps que la peau nue et chaude de Jack. Ses mains caressaient son torse tandis que sa langue descendait tranquillement jusqu'à son bas-ventre, en laissant une traînée de salive brûlante. Mais quand il happa l'érection du jeune Gallois, ce dernier ne put contenir un cri de pur plaisir.

– Je parie que ta chatte de gouttière ne t'a jamais sucé comme ça, s'amusa Jack avant de replonger sur sa proie.

Ianto n'eut pas le loisir de répondre autre chose que des grognements et des soupirs d'aise. Une main glissa jusqu'aux cheveux de Jack. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les mèches brunes et se resserrèrent sur leur prise, accompagnant le rythme des va-et-vient sur son membre. Bien installé, Jack glissa une main sous l'une de ses cuisses et la fit remonter sur son épaule. Sa main en caressa longuement la partie externe, de la hanche jusqu'au genou, avant de s'aventurer vers l'intérieur et de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la zone la plus intime de son anatomie en en caressant délicatement l'entrée du bout des doigts. Ianto cambra la nuque et le torse en arrière. L'arrière de son crâne cognait légèrement contre le sol dur du salon, pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti plus à l'aise.

Jack abandonnait de temps en temps sa prise, pour taquiner d'un coup de dents l'intérieur des cuisses ou la peau sensible de l'aine. Ce qui contribuait à envoyer des décharges électriques dans tous les membres du Gallois. Ce dernier gémissait son prénom entre ses lèvres entrouvertes qui peinaient à amener de l'air dans ses poumons. Cela redoubla les ardeurs du Capitaine, qui s'enhardit à pousser deux doigts dans l'antre intime de son partenaire. L'effet fut immédiat, puisque celui-ci se libéra dans sa bouche, qu'il venait à peine de reposer sur son gland.

Le temps que Ianto redescende du nuage sur lequel l'avaient propulsé les soins de Jack, celui-ci avait relevé la deuxième jambe sur son autre épaule, puis il les repoussa de sorte que les genoux du Gallois touchaient presque ses épaules. Ainsi, l'intimité de son partenaire était entièrement exposée à son regard et à ses attentions. Il y glissa sa langue encore chargée, tandis que ses doigts continuaient de cisailler les parois étroites.

– Jack…

L'intéressé releva la tête vers son partenaire, dont les yeux étaient embués par le désir.

– Arrête de jouer et viens, s'il te plait.

S'exécutant, le Capitaine remonta face à face avec son amant. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, profond et tendre, tandis que la verge tendue de Jack se frottait de façon exaspérante contre l'entrée de Ianto.

N'y tenant plus, ce dernier décida de prendre les choses en mains. D'un coup de hanche, il retourna son amant comme une crêpe, le dos plaqué sur le sol, à califourchon sur ses hanches et le chevaucha d'un coup de rein brutal qui leur arracha à tous les deux un cri d'extase.

à présent, imbriqués parfaitement l'un dans l'autre, Ianto bougea doucement au-dessus de Jack, embrasant le feu qui brûlait au creux de ses reins, le transformant en un incendie qui ravagea jusqu'à sa raison. Accompagnant le mouvement de ses reins par les poussées de son bassin, Jack posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches afin de le guider dans son rythme et ses rotations. Progressivement, ils augmentèrent la cadence jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine vienne percuter à plusieurs reprises le centre du plaisir de son amant. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, il se saisit de la hampe qui battait frénétiquement entre leurs deux corps et la masturba au même rythme que ses poussées de reins. Ianto finit par se libérer entre ses doigts. Et les spasmes de plaisir qui contractèrent son rectum autour de la verge du Capitaine achevèrent en apothéose leurs ébats.

La respiration saccadée, le cœur affolé et les corps moites et tous collants, ils restèrent un long moment allongés à même le plancher quelques minutes, enivrés de leur propre odeur et de celle de leur partenaire, les membres engourdis par le tremblement de terre qui les avait ravagés tous les deux.

– Wouha…

Fut la seule chose que Jack put articuler après avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal, sa main enfouie dans les boucles brunes de Ianto. Ce dernier avait la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

– Tu pourrais te laisser pousser les cheveux, dit-il pour repousser le calme qui menaçaient de l'emporter dans un profond sommeil.

Jack n'avait aucune envie de quitter la réalité alors que cette dernière n'avait jamais été plus agréable qu'en cet instant.

– Sûrement pas, grogna Ianto.

– Pourquoi pas ? J'aime bien quand ils font des boucles, ça te donne un air chérubin…

– Justement. Et puis, c'est vraiment pas pratique. T'imagines même pas l'entretien que ça réclame…

Jack rit de bon cœur et posa un baiser sur son front.

– Tu penses être prêt quand pour décoller ?

– Pourquoi ? On va quelque part ?

– Où tu veux. Je me disais que, puisque tout est rentré dans l'ordre… Les Dervils ont été mis sous contrôle judiciaire par l'Ombre, les Pituvards vont avoir une chambre au Sénat, et leur sénateur vient d'être élu… Tu l'as déjà vu d'ailleurs, il voyageait avec moi sur le Léviathan…

– Vének ? Celui qui mordait tous ceux qui s'approchaient de la boîte à gâteaux ?

– Lui-même. Donc je me disais, reprit-il, qu'on pourrait mettre les voiles.

– Sans dire au revoir ?

– Je suis pas un grand fan des scènes d'adieux. Tu le sais, non ?

– Je sais surtout que ce n'est jamais agréable pour ceux qu'on laisse en plan.

– C'est pas comme si on allait leur manquer…

– Un peu quand même. Et j'aimerais bien garder le contact. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, c'est la moindre des choses, je pense.

Le soupire exaspéré de Jack n'échappa pas au Gallois qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Au fait, je t'ai dit que j'allais être papa ?

– Alors, elle te l'a dit, finalement.

– Ouaip. Et elle m'a prévenu que t'étais au courant…

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé tous les deux ?

Ianto se redressa et s'assit en tailleur face à Jack. Celui-ci sentit alors un courant d'air glacé le parcourir.

– Hé bien, on s'est mis d'accord pour l'appeler Ellie, déclara le Gallois d'une voix posée. « Ellie » je trouve que c'est joli pour une fille. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Jack se redressa à son tour, légèrement anxieux.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé, _pour vous deux_ ? insista-t-il.

Ianto poussa un ricanement.

– Tu me vois m'enterrer à Tempera et jouer au bon père au foyer ? Renoncer à ce que j'ai toujours désiré pour une femme qui ne me considère que comme _un ami_ ? Alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver ?…

Se disant, il glissa sa main sur la mâchoire de Jack.

– Je veux voir ma fille grandir, participer à sa vie autant qu'il me sera possible. Mais je veux encore plus être avec toi. Profiter de chaque minute qui nous est impartie, même – et surtout – si tout doit prendre fin du jour au lendemain.

A ses paroles Jack éclata de joie et se jeta sur lui, les faisant à nouveau rouler sur le plancher.

– C'est ça _vivre_, Ianto, exulta-t-il. C'est toi. C'est moi. C'est maintenant. Le reste n'est que spéculation. Personne ne peut dire avec certitude ce que sera la suite du programme. Même le Docteur en est incapable. Toute la science des Seigneurs du Temps ne leur a pas suffi à anticiper leur disparition. Alors qui pourrait prédire la nôtre ?

* * *

Dans le spacio-port de Caerddyd, tout était prêt pour le départ. Le Nautilus arrimé laissa descendre le Major Briss. La grande femme à la longue chevelure noire et au corps athlétique vint étreindre le docteur Moro qui se tenait debout sur le ponton, encadrée par le lieutenant Sweig et la Générale Suprême. Ianto se tenait plus en retrait avec Jack. La bonne humeur semblait régner au sein du groupe. Avant de monter à bord, Ivy fit volte face et alla étreindre une dernière fois le Gallois.

– Prends soin de toi, dit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix (foutues hormones).

– Toi aussi. Fais à attention à toi et au bébé.

– Comptes sur moi.

Elle se détacha ensuite, pour faire face à Jack.

– Sans rancune, Capitaine ? dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Celui-ci laissa passer une demie seconde avant de la saisir.

– Sans rancune.

Soudain, tout alla très vite. Un jet de lumière passa entre l'homme et la femme. Mus par leurs réflexes d'agents, tous sortir leurs armes et les pointèrent en direction des toits. Ce fut alors qu'une petite sphère métallique tomba du ciel à leurs pieds. À peine eut-elle touché le sol, qu'un gaz brunâtre en sortit.

– Couvrez-vous, hurla la voix du Major Briss.

La scène se passa au ralenti. Sweig avait pu entrainer Carpenter à l'écart, mais Briss ayant inhalé le poison s'effondra sur le sol. Jack vit Ianto passer devant lui et se précipiter sur Ivy qui n'était qu'à quelques pas du Major. La jeune femme retenait sa respiration, mais ses membres semblaient déjà engourdis. Jack les entraina tous les deux hors du ponton. Ils atterrirent ensemble mais le souffle de l'explosion les plaqua tous les trois à terre. Un voile noir se posa sur les yeux de Jack.

* * *

_Pitié me tapez pas. Je promets qu'il y a une suite. Et qu'elle arrivera le plus tôt possible._


	33. Chapter 33

Voici le chapitre qui clot l'aventure _Résurrection_. Un grand merci à Shima-chan et à toutes les fidèles lectrices qui m'ont suivie.

**

* * *

**

**Renaiss****ance**

Lorsque Jack se réveilla, ou plutôt ressuscita, il se trouva sur un lit d'hôpital, dans une chambre vide. Il se remit immédiatement debout et sortit dans le couloir.

– Jack ! cria une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour voir Mona courir vers lui.

– Justement, je venais voir si tu étais réveillé…

– Tu n'as rien ?

– Non, par chance. Sweig a eu le bon réflexe. Il n'a pas inhalé de poison non plus. Juste un peu groggy mais il s'en remettra. Briss a eu moins de chance. Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire, elle avait inhalé trop de poison…

– Et Moro ? Et Ianto !

– Ivy ne s'en sort pas trop mal. On lui fait passer des tests pour s'assurer que tout va bien avec le bébé…

– Où est IANTO !

– Dans la salle du scanner, la voix de Mona était devenue plus morgue. Jed est en train de l'examiner, mais…

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il courait dans les couloirs comme un dératé.

_Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, alors que tout allait enfin dans la bonne direction…_

Il arriva devant la salle de scan. Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il le sentait prêt à exploser. Sa gorge s'était resserrée, l'empêchant de respirer. Ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Willow, en tenue de médecin, ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran placé devant lui. Moitié curieux et fasciné, moitié ébahi. Il ne leva même pas le museau à l'approche de Jack. Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur, qu'il appuya sur l'intercom.

– Ca ira. Vous pouvez sortir.

Jack se tourna vers la baie vitrée devant lui. Il vit Ianto sortir d'un grand cylindre métallique et aller chercher ses vêtements posés sur un siège. Le Capitaine n'attendit pas qu'il ait terminé pour pénétrer dans la pièce, se précipiter sur lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, caressa sa peau et palpa chaque membre qui passait à sa portée.

– Tu n'as rien, souffla-t-il.

– Non. Je voulais attendre ton réveil, mais Willow a insisté pour me faire passer une batterie d'examens. Tu sais comment sont les experts médicaux de Torchwood : dès qu'ils ont une idée en tête, plus rien ne les arrête.

– C'était important, plaida Willow en les rejoignant dans la pièce.

Il se planta devant les deux hommes qui n'en menaient pas large.

– Le gaz qui a été utilisé est typiquement une invention dervile…

– Ils osent signer leurs forfaits, maintenant ?

– Au point où ils en sont, une ligne de plus ou de moins dans la liste ne changera pas grand-chose. D'autant qu'ils sont rancuniers, mais ça je ne vous l'apprends pas.

Le docteur Willow n'arrêtait pas de relire ses notes et d'observer les relevés pris lors du scan.

– Mais cette fois, poursuivit-il, il semblerait qu'ils aient été pris à leur propre jeu.

– Willow, si vous avez quelque chose à nous apprendre, ce serait gentil de votre part de le faire rapidement.

Jack fut presque étonné du ton grinçant sur lequel Ianto s'était adressé à Jed. Il faut dire que le jeune homme en avait déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres, sans avoir besoin que l'expert génétique en rajoute.

– Il semblerait qu'on ait sous-estimé les effets du traitement, déclara sommairement le médecin.

– Le traitement ?

– Cette longue liste de drogues et de sérums qui vous ont été injecté pendant que vous étiez en hibernation forcée. Tout cela était destiné à vous maintenir en vie de façon artificielle. Mais il semblerait qu'à l'instar de la Psyché, ils aient un effet que les Dervils n'avaient pas imaginé.

Devant la face interloquée et anxieuse de Jones et d'Harkness, Jed tenta de se faire mieux comprendre et en même temps de les rassurer, peut-être…

– Lorsque le gaz s'est répandu, vous en avez absorbé une quantité importante, tous les deux. Harkness, si votre situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est, vous n'y auriez pas survécu. Quant à vous Jones, même si la quantité était moins importante, elle aurait dû être suffisante pour que vous vous consumiez en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Jack jeta un regard angoissé à Ianto, comme s'il craignait de le voir s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre.

– Mais je me sens bien ! protesta le Gallois.

– Et vous l'êtes, approuva Willow. Vous vous portez même comme un charme. Enfin, d'un certain point de vue…

– Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Ianto avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme et patient. Et à résister à l'envie de plus en plus grande d'attraper Willow par les épaules et de le secouer comme un prunier.

– Si je vous ai fait passer ce scan, c'était afin de m'assurer que vous étiez bien en bonne santé et tenter d'en comprendre la cause… Mais je crois que les images parlent mieux que les mots…

Il tendit alors au Gallois deux graphiques. Sur le premier, on pouvait voir des courbes et des lignes.

– Ca c'est le relevé des anticorps qui a été pratiqué sur vous lorsqu'on vous amené à Tempera. Vous étiez alors encore dépendant des drogues qui vous étaient administrées. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le niveau n'est vraiment pas au top. Si on vous avait sorti de votre chambre stérile à ce moment-là, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas fallu aux bactéries présentes dans l'air plus de quelque minute pour mettre votre organisme en pièces détachées. L'autre que vous tenez a été pratiqué après que vous ayez été sorti du caisson et que les médecins vous aient progressivement sevré de toutes ces drogues. Comme vous le constater, il y a là une nette amélioration. Et maintenant, voyez-en l'état actuel…

Il lui tendit alors un graphique sur lequel toutes les courbes étaient au niveau le plus élevé. Certaines même avaient dépassé la limite.

– Et encore, poursuivit le médecin. Il y a certaine défense que le scan n'a pas pu identifier.

– Vous êtes en train de me dire, articula le Gallois, que je suis… en train de muter.

Jed acquiesça.

– Les médecins pensaient que vous aviez éliminé toutes les toxines. Mais il semblerait qu'en réalité les plus résistantes aient… fusionné avec votre organisme. Ce qui a entrainé la mutation. Ce qui explique pourquoi un gaz_ hautement_ mortel n'a pas eu plus d'effet sur vous qu'une boule puante.

– En somme, murmura le jeune homme, je suis_… invincible_.

Il paraissait plus assommé que ravi. D'ailleurs, il eut besoin de s'assoir. Son visage était comme perdu et ses yeux hagards ne semblaient même plus voir le Capitaine qui se tenait pourtant tout près de lui.

– Je n'irai pas jusque là, intervint Willow. Disons que vous êtes plus solide qu'un humain moyen. Mais, si j'en crois les analyses que j'ai effectuées, la mutation n'est pas stable. En fait, il y a de fortes chances que ces effets se dissipent au fil du temps.

– Et _cela _prendra combien de temps ?

– Dix, vingt ans… Peut-être plus. Peut-être un siècle. Peut-être moins. Je ne saurais vous le dire, c'est la première fois que j'observe de tels effets.

*#*#*

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur une banquette dans le couloir du département gynécologique. Ianto, la tête entre les mains, fixait désespérément les lattes du carrelage, tandis que Jack lui massait calmement les épaules.

– Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

– L'espace d'un instant, articula le Gallois, j'ai entraperçu l'éternité…

– Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ?

– J'ai eu la nausée, le cœur qui tombait dans ma poitrine et des sueurs froides.

– Ca m'a fait pareil, le jour où j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas mourir.

– J'ai l'impression d'être sur des montagnes russes. Ca monte, ça descend, puis ça remonte pour redescendre aussi sec. J'ai à peine le temps de me faire à une idée, qu'aussitôt une autre apparait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– Ce qu'on avait prévu de faire depuis le début. Quoi ? Maintenant qu'on te donne un délai supplémentaire, tu trouves que c'est du temps perdu de rester avec moi !

– Idiot, le gronda-t-il gentiment. Je parlais d'Ellie. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, si je vis plus longtemps qu'elle ? Mon Dieu, survivre à ses enfants, _ça _c'est un truc qui n'est pas naturel…

– A qui le dis-tu…

Ianto se retourna enfin vers Jack, dont les iris azur s'étaient parés d'un voile gris.

– Excuse-moi. Tu as déjà vécu cela, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet, soupira le Capitaine. Et je te l'accorde, c'est une chose qu'aucun parent ne devrait avoir à vivre.

Il se rapprocha et étreignit Ianto avec tendresse.

– Tu te souviens. L'autre jour, quand on s'est retrouvé chez toi. On s'était promis de vivre l'instant présent, même, et surtout, en sachant que tout pouvait prendre fin demain. Ca vaut aussi en ce qui concerne ta fille.

Ianto s'appuya contre lui, logeant sa tête entre sa nuque et ses épaules. Là, il pouvait sentir son odeur suave et épicée. C'était doux, chaud, rassurant.

– Tu ne t'en vas pas, hein ?...

– Je ne vais nulle part…

La porte devant eux s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. La tête d'une infirmière byrdie en sortit. Ses grands yeux ambre tombèrent sur les deux hommes qui se levèrent aussitôt.

– I…An…To…Jo…Osss, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas habituée à l'accent gallois.

Pris par l'émotion, l'interpelé ne put qu'opiner du chef consciencieusement. L'infermière le fit entrer dans la pièce. Jack marchant prudemment derrière eux.

Au centre de la salle, se trouvait un grand lit d'hôpital sur lequel Ivy était allongé, sa chemise ouverte et son justaucorps relevé au-dessus de son ventre. La doctoresse, assise entre le lit et le moniteur installé tout près, lui montrait quelque chose sur l'écran. Les deux femmes levèrent la tête à l'entrée des deux hommes.

– Lequel de ces messieurs est le futur père ? demanda la doctoresse.

Une métisse à en juger par la teinte lavande de sa peau et les petites écailles qui luisaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ianto s'avança prudemment. La doctoresse l'invita à s'assoir auprès d'Ivy, sur un siège à côté du lit. Il s'exécuta avec lenteur, sans perdre des yeux l'image sur l'écran. Sur un fond aux teintes rose et rouge1, il pouvait voir une espèce de petite crevette à la peau translucide, avec une tête énorme en comparaison avec le reste de son corps rabougri et des ébauches de membres, avec des doigts minuscules aux bouts.

– Bon, je vous l'accorde, commenta la doctoresse, pour le moment elle ne ressemble pas encore à grand-chose. Mais je peux vous dire qu'elle est en pleine forme. Aucune séquelle et son cœur bat normalement. Ca va être une dure-à-cuire.

– Elle est superbe…

Ianto avait glissé sa main dans celle d'Ivy qui, à son instar, regardait l'image de la petite boule rose avec tendresse et bouleversement. Jack eut le sentiment d'être de trop. Mais au moment où il amorça un geste pour sortir, il sentit la main de Ianto se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer de toutes ses forces. Ils partageaient ensemble la même émotion, de voir cette petite ébauche de vie, encore indécise mais déjà forte.

– Je ne vois pas encore son duvet, dit soudain Ivy.

– _Son duvet _? s'enquit Ianto avec étonnement.

– Bah oui, tous les félidés naissent avec une couche de fourrure sur tout le corps. Moi, j'étais toute grise. Mon père lui, c'était caramel. Et ma grand-mère, elle était écaille de tortue. Calefesh, lui était tout noir, comme les cheveux de son père… Je me demande quelle couleur elle aura.

– Pauvre petite, lança Jack. Entre sa mère et son père, elle va être gâtée.

Ivy éclata de rire devant l'air interloqué de Ianto.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Les poiles tombent tous seuls au bout de quelques mois. Après, ils ne repoussent qu'à la puberté, aux endroits stratégiques. Mais ça, j'ai pas besoin de te le dire, t'en as déjà eu un aperçu.

Jack s'interrompit dans son hilarité en entendant ce dernier commentaire, fixant Ivy d'un œil noir. Ianto rit à son tour. Jack savait pourtant qu'Ellie n'était pas le fruit de l'Immaculée Conception !

*#*#*

– Alors, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Par laquelle vous voulez qu'on commence ?

– La bonne, s'il te plaît.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau de Simona, à l'institut Torchwood. Sweig était également présent, les traits un peu tirés, mais l'air toujours aussi déterminé.

– Bien, poursuivit Mona. Alors tous les plus hauts dignitaires dervils ont été mis sous écrou. Ils ne tarderont pas à être condamnés. Leur planète et toute la Nation est mise sous tutelle en attendant que le Protectorat ne compose un gouvernement incorruptible qui les fera rentrer dans le rang…

– Et bien, je leur souhaite bon courage, répliqua Sweig. Ces bestioles sont pourries jusqu'à l'os.

– C'est tout de même préférable à un génocide, intervint Jack. Même s'il y a peu de chance que ça porte ses fruits…

– D'autant que deux trois généraux sont parvenus à prendre la fuite.

– Laisse-moi deviner : c'était ça la mauvaise nouvelle.

– En effet, Ivy. Et nous ne pouvons attendre d'eux qu'ils se terrent tranquillement. L'attentat qui a coûté la vie au Major Briss était un avertissement : ils savent qui les a fait tomber et ils ont la ferme intention de se venger.

– En d'autres termes… ?

– Toi et Ianto êtes les cibles principales. Et en toute conscience, je ne peux pas te laisser reprendre ton poste à Tempera. C'est le premier endroit où ils iront te chercher.

– De toute façon, je ne serais en sécurité nulle part. Même à Caerdydd, je risque ma peau. Pour pouvoir leur échapper il faudrait que bouge sans arrêt.

– Où que tu vives à bord d'un vaisseau…

Jones ne s'exprimait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il parvenait à capter l'attention de tout l'auditoire.

Le Gallois croisa ses mains devant lui, avant de poursuivre :

– Un ancien vaisseau de guerre comme maison, sans immatricule, donc impossible à pister, avec à son bord un Capitaine immortel. Qu'y a-t-il de plus efficace comme protection ?

Il tourna son regard vers Jack. Imité par le reste de l'assistance.

– C'est toujours pareil, râla Jack alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'embarquer, à chaque fois qu'on se retrouve, tu te débrouilles pour me coller ton animal domestique dans les pattes.

– Reconnais que c'était la meilleure solution, plaida Ianto d'une voix douce.

– Toi d'abord, reconnais que ça t'arrange.

– Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un sale opportuniste. Mais là, j'avoue que j'en profite allègrement. Je t'ai toi, mon futur bébé et la mère en prime. Que pourrais-je demander de plus au ciel ?

– Oui, bin, je te préviens, c'est toi qui t'en occupes. Hors de question qu'elle dorme avec nous, qu'elle fasse ses griffes sur les meubles et si elle fait des saletés, c'est toi qui essuieras.

– Hé, protesta Ivy en lui décochant une droite entre les omoplates. Je suis d'une propreté maladive comparée à vous deux. Et si vous vous imaginez que vous allez vous retrouver avec une bonniche à bords, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Et d'ailleurs, on va débarrasser les vieilleries qui trainent dans le salon…

– Personne ne touche à ma collection ! s'écria Jack. Si je trouve un seul poil dessus je te le fais bouffer.

– Essaie un peu pour voir !...

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel. Une fois qu'Ellie serait là, ça ferait trois gosses dont il devrait s'occuper.

* * *

1 Oui, parce que la technologie moderne permet de voir directement dans le ventre de la mère et pas juste une espèce de brouillard grisâtre dans lequel une chatte ne retrouverait pas ses petits (si vous me permettez l'expression^^).

PS : je pensais faire un épilogue en plusieurs mini-chapitres. Histoire de voir comment s'organise la petite vie de famille à bord du Léviathan. Et puis peut-être une autre conclusion à propos d'Ellie...


	34. épilogue 1

Comme promi, un premier épilogue sur la nouvelle vie de notre trio (quator) ;)

PS : n'en voulez pas trop à Ivy, elle ne fait que se défendre.

**

* * *

**

**Les joies de la grossesse**

La cohabitation ne fut pas aisée. Surtout au début. Les hormones aidant, Ivy était souvent d'humeur querelleuse et Jack paraissait être une victime toute désignée. Il faut dire aussi que ce dernier ne faisait aucun effort pour éviter les foudres de la future maman, allant parfois même jusqu'à les provoquer. Ianto avait dû plus d'une fois servir de bouclier humain pour les empêcher de s'étriper tous les deux. C'était comme d'avoir à surveiller deux gosses particulièrement turbulents. Un chien et un chat auraient été plus coopératifs que ces deux-là.

Comme l'avait exigé le Capitaine, Ivy avait ses propres appartements. Le plus près possible des cuisines, afin qu'elle n'ait pas trop de parcours à faire en cas de fringale nocturne. Ce qui arrivait souvent.

Pendant les trois premiers mois, Ivy alternait les fringales, les crises de vomissement, les montées de chaleur, les crises de larmes et d'hystérie. Dans ces cas-là, Jack était un bon défouloir. En général, cela s'arrêtait à la joute verbale, qui pouvait durer pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux quitte la pièce ou s'endorme. Les sujets de leurs querelles étaient trop futiles pour que Ianto se donne la peine de les retenir. Quoiqu'à un moment cela avait failli dégénérer. Ivy avait poursuivi Jack dans tout le vaisseau en proférant des menaces à l'encontre de sa virilité. Et Ianto avait été obligé de l'immobiliser sur son lit, pour l'empêcher d'aller étriper le Capitaine.

Mais ce cas restait exceptionnel. Ellie avait remué dans le ventre de sa mère toute la journée, l'empêchant de faire la sieste, le stock de gâteaux était épuisé, elle avait eu mal au crâne, un début d'incontinence et Jack, inconscient du danger de la situation, c'était permis une remarque sur sa prise de poids. D'ailleurs, après un quart d'heure de course poursuite, elle s'était rapidement laissée entraîner vers sa chambre et avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Ianto pendant une bonne demie heure, avant de s'écrouler, morte de fatigue.

Celui-ci avait ensuite dû travailler le Capitaine au corps pour le convaincre de présenter des excuses à la jeune femme en lui procurant dès que possible un nouveau stock de ses gâteaux préférés. Etrangement, c'était les mêmes que Vének adorait quand il vivait encore à bord du Léviathan. Il était venu ensuite toquer à sa porte pour les lui apporter en mains propres, Ianto montant la garde sur le palier. Jack avait tendu la boite vers elle d'un air penaud, en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses. Ivy avait gentiment pris le présent, murmuré un rapide « merci » et l'avait entamé sans plus de cérémonie. L'épisode fut enterré : Jack ne se permit plus la moindre remarque sur le physique de la jeune femme et Ivy ne courut plus jamais derrière lui avec une paire de pinces.

La principale raison de la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme venait principalement du fait qu'elle se trouvait complètement désœuvrée. Habituée aux grands espaces et à une activité physique et intellectuelle frénétique, se retrouver sur le vaisseau sans rien avoir à faire était pour elle un véritable supplice. Ianto, qui avait retrouvé ses bonnes vieilles habitudes d'avant Thames House, s'occupait du rangement et de la gestion des stocks à bord du Léviathan, tandis que Jack s'appliquait au pilotage et à l'entretien des appareils. Vu qu'il était hors de question qu'Ivy se tienne à proximité du deuxième avec des objets coupants, elle avait pendant un temps secondé le deuxième dans ses rangements mais ça ne la passionnait que très moyennement.

La grossesse avançant, il s'était alors posé le problème de savoir comment surveiller l'évolution du bébé. Il ne leur était pas toujours possible de faire escale près d'une clinique ou d'un centre spécialisé. De plus, il était hors de question de fournir un dossier médical. La solution fut donc d'aménager leur propre infirmerie à bord. Il restait à Jack du matériel médical qui avait servi du temps où le Léviathan était encore un vaisseau de guerre et dont il ne s'était évidemment jamais servi. Ivy s'était attelée à organiser toute seule les choses, sélectionnant le matériel indispensable, triant ce qui pouvait être utile, ce qui était obsolète. Elle accompagnait les garçons lors de leurs escales, afin de voir si elle ne trouvait pas des fournitures pouvant lui servir. Elle rassemblait aussi quelques essences ou des extraits de plantes en tous genres. Bientôt, elle put s'aménager son propre petit laboratoire en annexe de l'infirmerie. Elle pouvait rester des journées entières à l'intérieur à concocter Dieu-sait-quoi comme mixtures.

Jack voyait cela d'un œil méfiant et regardait de travers la nourriture qu'elle lui servait lorsque c'était son tour de faire la cuisine. Il la soupçonnait de vouloir l'empoisonner en y glissant l'une de ses potions. Bien sûr, Ianto s'était moqué de lui en soulignant que ça n'avait pas grand intérêt.

– Mais imagine qu'elle me fasse avaler un truc qui me rende impuissant, avait plaidé le Capitaine, un soir où ils étaient tous les deux dans leur chambre.

– Impossible, rétorqua Ianto. Ta libido est encore plus invincible que toi.

Jack était à plat ventre sur le sommier, tandis que son compagnon, monté à califourchon sur son dos, lui massait vigoureusement les épaules.

– À une époque j'ai bien essayé de te calmer en mettant du bromure dans ton café. J'ai jamais vu de changement…

– Quoi !

Jack tenta de se redresser, manquant désarçonner son cavalier, qui dut faire peser tout son poids sur ses omoplates pour le maintenir allongé.

– Je plaisante, se moqua Ianto.

– Très drôle, grogna le Capitaine. Mais ça ne t'inquiète pas, toi. Qu'elle traine au milieu de toutes ces effluves. Imagine que ce soit toxique pour le bébé.

– Elle n'utilise que des substances naturelles…

– Et alors… Je connais des petites fleures jaunes qui, une fois infusées, forment le plus efficace des acides.

– Elle est _médecin_, Jack ! Elle a souvent eu l'occasion d'utiliser des plantes, elle sait comment s'en servir. Et puis franchement, tu penses vraiment qu'elle ferait quelque chose qui puisse nuire à la petite ? Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de l'embêter et que tu lui fasses un peu confiance.

L'interpellé répondit par un vague grognement. Qui se transforma en ronronnement lorsque Ianto parvint à exercer une pression sur la zone la plus sensible de ses reins.

Ivy entamait son huitième mois de grossesse. Ses déplacements devenaient plus en plus délicats, au point qu'elle ne quittait pratiquement pas sa chambre. Cependant, une fois, alors que Jack revenait d'une escale d'où il avait ramené quelques victuailles et des livres pour enfants, il s'était étonné de retrouver le Léviathan inhabituellement silencieux. D'habitude, lorsqu'il revenait de mission, il retrouvait Ianto et Ivy occupés à aménager la chambre d'Ellie ou à rire ensemble au cours d'une conversation quelconque.

Le Capitaine se fit un devoir de partir en quête de ses deux compagnons. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver le Gallois dans la grande bibliothèque, où ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps quand il n'avait rien d'important à faire. Ianto s'était assoupi dans un fauteuil, tenant encore à la main l'exemplaire d'un ouvrage sur la colonisation de l'espace par la race humaine lors du grand exode. Attendri, Jack le laissa dormir mais prit la peine de le débarrasser du livre, en le posant sur une console près de lui, et le recouvrit de son manteau, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis il se mit en chasse du fauve. Cette dernière n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans la pièce à vivre. Le Capitaine dut se résoudre à la chercher du côté de son laboratoire. Il ne la trouva pas dans la pièce même, mais dans l'infirmerie. Tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil médical, le tee-shirt relevé juste en dessous de la poitrine –ses seins avaient pas mal grossi depuis les sept derniers mois– la future maman promenait sur son ventre rebondi le boitier du scan qui projetait sur l'écran l'image du bébé.

Ellie s'était beaucoup développée depuis qu'ils l'avaient vue ensemble pour la première fois sur l'échographie : elle avait atteint sa taille de nourrisson, tous ses membres étaient formés et bien proportionnés et on pouvait voir sur tout son corps une couche d'un poil d'une couleur unie, sombre et soyeux.

– Ca m'énerve de ne pas avoir pu trouver un convertisseur d'ondes en couleurs, râla Ivy en entendant Jack entrer. J'arrive pas à savoir de quelle nuance est son duvet.

– C'est vraiment important ?

– Bien sûr ! Comment je vais savoir de quelle couleur je dois assortir les draps de son lit après ?

Jack eut un léger rire devant l'air impatient de la future maman. Il savait que sous ses airs insouciants, Ivy surveillait avec fébrilité le développement d'Ellie, se précipitant sur l'échographe dès que la petite se tenait tranquille plus de quatre heures, scrutant les relevés à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. C'était pourquoi Ianto passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, afin de la divertir et de l'empêcher de se focaliser sur un quelconque problème.

Mais pour l'instant, Ellie dormait paisiblement en suçant son pouce, roulée en boule comme un chaton dans son panier. Jack ne sut ce qui lui prit, mais mu par un sentiment de tendresse, il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Ivy, chatouillant doucement la peau tendue. Le résultat fut immédiat car Ellie se mit à remuer comme une anguille. À cet instant, ils échangèrent avec Ivy un regard complice.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

La voix encore ensommeillée de Ianto résonna dans la pièce. Instinctivement, Jack retira sa main du ventre d'Ivy. Le geste n'avait pas échappé au nouveau venu qui sourit intérieurement.

– Comment se porte Ellie ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

– Comme un charme, lui répondit Ivy. Il va falloir qu'on se tienne prêts. Elle pourrait décider de débarquer d'un moment à l'autre.

– En d'autres termes… ?

– On évite les endroits louches et les zones de tumulte. Et si j'entends parler d'une mission chez des Zoudlows, j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre. Hors de question que j'accouche au milieu d'un champ de bataille.

...

– Aaaahaaaaarg ! Saleté de merde !

Ca faisait au moins une heure que les contractions avaient commencé. Une heure qu'Ivy serrait les cuisses, allongée à même le sol dans une cabane en bois suspendue à la cime d'un arbre. C'était vraiment pas de chance : cela aurait dû être une escale de routine, pour récupérer des vivres sur une planète d'abords accueillants avec en prime une population qui ne l'était pas moins. Seul souci, ils avaient débarqué pile avant le début des moussons. Le temps qu'ils comprennent leur erreur, il était trop tard pour repartir : manœuvrer le vaisseau par un temps pareil serait du suicide, en plus l'atmosphère s'était charger d'électricité, se téléporter à bord c'était l'électrocution assurée. Heureusement, les habitants du village les avaient abrités dans un refuse sûr, sensé les garantir contre la montée des eaux. Jusque là, la situation était encore gérable, sauf que le temps de dire « ouf » Ivy avait perdu les eaux.

Ils avaient improvisé un accouchement en catastrophe avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. La femme docteur écumait de rage en pensant à tout le matériel médicale attendant dans le vaisseau, amassé avec amour. Pour se défouler, elle avait abreuvé le Capitaine d'insultes en lui reprochant notamment de ne pas avoir vérifié la météo avant d'arrimer. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Jack était trop absorbé pour répondre à ses piques ou même y prêter seulement attention.

Ianto soutenait sa compagne s'efforçant de la maintenir dans une position assise, tandis que Jack, posté entre ses cuisses, surveillait la dilation du col. Au moment opportun, il lui indiqua qu'il était temps de pousser. Ivy grognait, soufflait, serrait les dents et broyait la main que Ianto avait eu l'imprudence de lui confier.

Heureusement, Ellie leur fit la grâce de sortir sans faire trop de difficultés. Une fois que la tête fut passée, le reste alla pratiquement tout seul. Et Jack recueillit dans ses mains une boule de poils couleur chocolat humide qui se mit à brailler de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

– Dans ma sacoche, articula Ivy après avoir repris son souffle, une fiole jaune…

Ianto reposa délicate le buste de son compagne sur le traversin et se dégagea pour aller fouiller dans la trousse que celle-ci avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter avec elle. Jack, de son côté, après avoir coupé le cordon à l'aide d'un canif et dégagé le placenta, enveloppa Ellie dans un linge propre et la frictionna en insistant bien sur la région du dos et de la poitrine. Ianto sortit du sac une fiole transparente contenant un liquide ambré. Il la présenta à Ivy qui hocha de la tête pour confirmation.

– Quelques gouttes sur ses yeux et ses narines.

Ianto se rapprocha alors de Jack qui tenait toujours le nourrisson contre lui, comme le plus précieux des trésors. Il déposa à l'aide de son pouce quelques gouttes du liquide sur ses narines et ses paupières closes. Le premier effet fut qu'Ellie cessa de vouloir leur crever les tympans avec ses miaulements suraigus(1). Ses poils bruns s'écartèrent alors sur deux grands yeux aux iris bleu-gris. Les narines parfaitement dégagées, elle humait l'air autour d'elle, surtout intriguée par cette odeur suave et épicée qui lui semblait provenir du Capitaine.

Les deux hommes eux-mêmes la regardaient avec fascination. On devinait sous sa fourrure chocolat un petit corps humain parfaitement proportionné et délicat. On aurait dit un petit lémurien, les seules régions laissant visible sa peau nue étant la plante de ses petons, la paume minuscule des mains et l'intérieur de ses oreilles pointues.

– Je peux la voir ?

Ivy, toujours étendue sur son lit de fortune, avait les cheveux collés à son front, et semblait passablement épuisée. Avec un sourire radieux, les deux pères vinrent poser sur sa poitrine dénudée la petite boule de poils. Ellie n'eut guère besoin d'aide pour trouver le téton rempli de lait maternel qu'elle se mit en devoir de téter goulument.

Dehors la tempête faisait rage, mais dans la cabane l'heure était au calme et à la plénitude. Ellie avait fini par s'endormir sur le sein de sa mère, tandis que ses deux papas étaient étendus de part et d'autre de cette dernière, leurs mains emmêlées autour de la petite comme un rempart protecteur, tandis que leurs têtes reposaient sur les épaules de chacun.

* * *

1 Vous avez déjà entendu un petit chaton miauler ? Je peux vous dire qu'ils font un boucan de tous les diables. C'est dingue comme une si petite chose peut faire autant de bruit…


	35. épilogue 2

**Rating:**** M (le sous-titre parle de lui-même)**

**

* * *

**

**Rapprochement**

_Où comment Ivy parvient-elle à se faire une place dans le lit conjugal._

La maternité accaparait presque toute l'énergie d'Ivy. Il fallait dire qu'Ellie avait un solide appétit et que, les chatons passant les premiers mois de leur vie collés à leur mère afin de bénéficier en permanence de leur chaleur corporelle, cette dernière la gardait constamment avec elle. Ce qui faisait que les querelles entre la jeune maman et Jack s'étaient considérablement espacées, pour devenir inexistantes. À vrai dire, Ellie accaparait tant l'attention de sa mère que tout élément ne concernant pas directement la petite passait aux yeux d'Ivy pour inexistant. Et ce, malgré les nombreuses tentatives du Capitaine pour la faire enrager.

Celui-ci devait reconnaître que le quotidien était devenu bien plus paisible, pour ne pas dire morne. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusqu'alors qu'il consacrait autant de temps dans la journée à la jeune femme, même s'il s'agissait de disputes et de jeux mesquins. Ianto également trouvait les journées ternes. Sans plus avoir besoin de séparer les deux gamins querelleurs, sa somme de travail s'était grandement amenuisée.

Puis arriva le moment du sevrage qui, comme Ivy l'avait annoncé, coïncida avec la perte du duvet. Les trois parents purent alors découvrir, sous la couche de poils bruns, une petite poupée rose au sourire enjôleur et avec de beaux yeux bleu-gris. Ellie étant à présent moins dépendante de sa maman, ils purent s'occuper de la petite à tour de rôle. Il va sans dire que cette dernière était ravie de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Le vaisseau était rempli en permanence de ses gazouillis, surtout lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour d'elle. Apparemment, Jack était celui qui la mettait le plus en joie. À chaque fois que ce dernier pénétrait dans la pièce, la petiote se mettait à pépier joyeusement et à rire aux éclats. Ianto en revanche était celui qui arrivait le mieux à l'apaiser lorsqu'elle était prise d'une crise ou d'un gros chagrin.

Ivy appréciait également d'être libérée de temps en temps de ses obligations. Mais du fait que sa maternité était devenue moins accaparante, ses désirs de femme étaient revenus au pas de charge. Vivre en permanence à bord du vaisseau, avec pour seuls compagnons de voyage deux mâles bien faits et en pleine possession de leurs moyens n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.

À son embarquement, sa grossesse puis l'arrivée d'Ellie avaient monopolisé toute son attention, mais à présent son appétit charnel reprenait le dessus. Elle ne s'était plus risquée à faire des avances à Ianto, depuis que celui-ci avait retrouvé toute sa mémoire. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'interdiction formelle, Jack l'aurait sans doute mal pris. Déjà que sa présence était tolérée, piétiner les platebandes du Capitaine aurait été perçu comme une marque d'ingratitude. Mais sans activité distrayante la jeune femme dépérissait à vue d'œil. Ianto ne manqua pas de le remarquer et cela le contrariait d'autant plus qu'avec un peu de diplomatie, il était certain de convaincre Jack de se montrer plus tolérant. Après tout, des trois, c'était encore le Capitaine qui était le plus ouvert d'esprit.

Un soir, Jack venait de coucher Ellie dans la nurserie et s'apprêtait à regagner lui-même ses quartiers qu'il partageait avec Ianto. Il se fit la réflexion qu'en l'espace de près d'un an, depuis que toute la smala s'était installée à bord du Léviathan, il n'avait jamais dormi sans lui. Ou plutôt, il n'arrivait pas à dormir s'il ne sentait pas la présence du Gallois près de lui. Des fois, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleine nuit et de tourner un regard inquiet et affolé vers la partie du lit où Ianto reposait. Il se rassurait aussitôt de sa vue et venait se pelotonner contre son corps chaud, encore doux et ferme.

Jack se disait alors que son désir du jeune Gallois n'était jamais réellement mort. Il s'était juste endormi pendant de longues années, attendant le moment d'être ravivé. À présent ce feu brûlait d'une flamme nouvelle, encore plus puissante que la précédente. Ce qui lui faisait redouter le jour où il devrait l'éteindre définitivement. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore là et, il l'espérait bien, ils auraient d'autres occasions d'être heureux avant que l'inévitable ne se produise.

Après tout, il n'avait que des raisons de se réjouir, après avoir mené une existence solitaire pendant si longtemps. Il avait de nouveau des êtres chers sur qui veiller. Ianto bien sûr, mais également Ellie, qu'il aimait comme sa propre fille, et même Ivy.

Ivy toujours prête à lui coller un bon coup de pied au derrière, à le faire tomber de son piédestal quand il lui prenait l'envie de monter trop haut. Leurs joutes verbales lui rappelaient celles qu'il avait pu avoir à une certaine époque avec Ianto qu'il avait encore quelques fois. À une époque, son jeune secrétaire trouvait amusant de contester son autorité. Ô certes, il ne se permettait pas d'être aussi franc que le médecin. Ianto avait une conscience profonde de la hiérarchie et ne se serait pas permis de déstabiliser son supérieur aux yeux de toute l'équipe, à de rares exceptions près.

Mais il avait, comme Ivy, cet entêtement à faire valoir son avis quand il pensait avoir raison, cette apparente soumission qui dissimulait un caractère indépendant et enclin à la confrontation.

Comme tout charmeur invétéré, le Capitaine aimait qu'on lui cède sans appel, mais il aimait encore plus le défi, les proies difficiles qui lui résistaient ou s'y efforçaient tout du moins. Cela rendait le jeu plus excitant et la réussite d'autant plus jouissive.

C'est sur ces réflexions qu'il pénétra dans la chambre et eut la surprise d'y trouver Ianto en compagnie d'Ivy. Tous les deux étaient étendus sur le lit et souriaient comme des gosses sur le point de faire une bonne blague. Une fois l'étonnement passé, Jack se sentit très excité, lorgnant tour à tour sur le pantalon serré de Ianto, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée d'Ivy, les fesses de l'un, la courbure des hanches de l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était approché du lit où les deux compères le fixaient avec des yeux gourmands.

- Je vous dérange ? lança-t-il à ses deux fauves qui le dévisageaient comme une gazelle.

- On n'a pas vraiment sommeil, avec Ivy, répondit le premier Ianto. On pensait faire un jeu… Ca te dit de te joindre à nous ?...

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux paires de mains l'agrippaient aux poignets et le tirèrent sur le matelas. Il se retrouva entre les deux corps alanguis de ses partenaires, le nez entre les seins d'Ivy tandis que la bouche de Ianto lui mordillait le cou.

Il ne sut qui faisait quoi, mais les deux paires de mains commencèrent à lui dégrafer ses vêtements, les faisant glisser sur sa peau, les remplaçant par des baisers humides et soyeux. Dans un ordre de symétrie parfait, ils s'appliquaient l'un et l'autre à caresser et mordiller chaque millimètre carré de son corps. Jack était comme un coq en pâte : pressé entre le torse puissant d'Ianto et la poitrine pulpeuse d'Ivy. Peu à peu le contact des étoffes disparut complètement, pour ne laisser place qu'à celui de la chair ferme et légèrement rugueuse pour Ianto, douce et tendre pour Ivy.

Jack sentit des lèvres glisser lentement vers son bas-ventre, en dessinant des arabesques, tandis que d'autres retenaient sa langue prisonnière. Des doigts forts mais délicats lui pinçaient les mamelons et d'autres, plus fins, caressaient sa verge, déjà suintante de désir.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant son membre s'engouffrer dans une cavité chaude et humide. Se redressant, il vit Ivy dodelinant de la tête sur ses reins, ses longs cheveux bruns coulant autour d'elle comme un voile. Il se retourna vers Ianto qui continuait de harceler de caresses son cou et sa poitrine. Jack parvint à tendre la main vers lui et à saisir sa verge tendue, lui arrachant à son tour un léger soupir d'aise. Il malaxait sa prise au même rythme que les allées-venues d'Ivy sur lui.

Tout devenait chaud et moite autour d'eux. C'était un moment de pure sensualité… Qui fut brusquement interrompu par des cris suraigus provenant de la nurserie. Jack grogna, Ianto soupira et Ivy se redressa, quittant le lit, en pensant à ramasser une chemise qui trainait parterre.

- À croire qu'ils ont un sixième sens pour ces choses-là, marmonna-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Jack et Ianto étaient restés sur le lit, encore lovés l'un contre l'autre.

- Elle va revenir, tu penses ?

- Si Ellie accepte de la libérer...

- On pourrait prendre un peu d'avance. Elle n'aurait qu'à prendre le train en marche.

Jack attirait déjà un peu plus Ianto contre lui. Brusquement, celui-ci le retourna, face contre le sommier et se mit en devoir de lui masser les épaules. Jack aurait voulu quelque chose de plus approfondi, mais Ianto s'y prenait tellement bien qu'il ne tarda pas à ronronner. Progressivement, son compagnon glissa ses mains de ses épaules sur son dos, descendant jusqu'aux lombaires avec une lenteur insupportable. Jack laissa échapper un gémissement et se cambra lorsque Ianto eut atteint ses fesses. Mais le Capitaine avait beau se montrer des plus encourageant, le Gallois s'obstinait à garder une maîtrise professionnelle, malaxant avec douceur et fermeté les deux lobes rebondis et fermes. Tantôt les écartant, tantôt les pressant l'un contre l'autre, jouant des pouces entre la zone de séparation, ce qui arrachait à sa victime autant de grognements de plaisir que de soupirs de frustration.

Ce fut en sentant la langue humide et brulante glisser sur son orifice que Jack laissa échapper un gémissement guttural et sonore. Ianto l'obligea à se remettre sur le dos et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

- Va-t-il falloir que je te bâillonne, pour t'empêcher de réveiller la petite ? demanda-t-il en glissant deux doigts à l'intérieur de Jack.

Celui-ci parvint cette fois à se contenir en se mordant les lèvres. Le regard embué et la respiration haletante, il était à fleur de peau à présent, frissonnant à chaque baiser de Ianto, qui ponctuait ses mouvements en lui. Jack releva un peu plus les genoux, le bassin légèrement surélevé par un oreiller. Son érection se frottait contre le ventre de son compagnon, faisant par là comprendre à son partenaire qu'il était prêt pour un contact plus rapproché. Ianto se tenait plaqué contre lui, leurs torses collés l'un à l'autre, ressentant les vibrations de plaisirs qui courraient sur leurs peaux. Sa main droite tenait les poignets de Jack croisés au-dessous de sa tête, plaqués contre le sommier, tandis que l'autre guidait le membre turgescent jusqu'à la porte convoitée.

Le cri de plaisir du Capitaine fut étouffé par un baiser aussi profond que sa pénétration. Lorsqu'il fut bien ancré en lui, Ianto relâcha ses lèvres et les deux mains tenant fermement ses hanches, débutant un lent va-et-vient ferme et précis.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Ivy, vêtue de la chemise de Jack qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Dessous, on devinait facilement ses formes pleines et féminines qui auraient facilement stimulé les deux mâles en présence, s'ils n'avaient pas déjà atteint le niveau.

- Oh… fit-elle simplement avec une petite moue déçue. Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas eu la patience de m'attendre…

- Attends, te sauve pas, haleta Ianto avant qu'elle n'ait amorcé le moindre geste de repli.

Sans se désengager de Jack, il se redressa et lui tendit une main, qu'elle acceptait avec hésitation, gardant surtout ses regards sur le Capitaine, guettant le moindre signe d'hostilité pour déguerpir. Mais ce dernier ne semblait guère enclin à la chasser, suivant les mouvements de son corps souple aux courbes sensuelles, vers lequel semblait vouloir se tendre son membre pris entre lui et Ianto.

Ce dernier ayant bien vu la réaction de son partenaire, aida Ivy à se débarrasser de son maigre vêtement et la caressant tendrement, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Je crois qu'une partie de Jack se sent quelque peu négligée. Tu pourrais m'aider à la combler…

Ce discours n'avait point échappé au principal intéressé qui dévisageait à présent l'homme et la femme avec une lueur gourmande. Posant à son tour ses mains sur les hanches d'Ivy, il l'aida à s'installer confortablement entre lui et Ianto. Gymnastique d'autant plus acrobatique que ce dernier n'avait pas quitté sa cavité profonde. La jeune femme se retrouva à califourchon sur Jack, le dos collé contre le torse de Ianto. Jack sentait sur son bas-ventre le duvet soyeux d'Ivy qui contrastait avec la force brute du membre qui lui fouillait les entrailles. C'était une débauche de sensations contrastées et complémentaires qui les entrainèrent tous les trois dans un tourbillon d'émotions.

Aucun ne sut à quel moment la valse prit fin. Mais à leur réveil, ils étaient tous trois emmêlés sur le lit, baignant dans la chaleur et l'odeur de leurs corps mélangés.

Ianto fut le premier à se rendre compte que c'était les piaillements d'Ellie qui les avaient sortis du sommeil.

- J'uis 'jà yallée… grogna Ivy dans un demi-bâillement.

- M'en suis occupé toute la journée, répliqua Jack sans décollé son visage de l'oreiller.

Ianto mit un certain temps à sortir du lit. Moins par paresse que parce qu'il avait sa jambe gauche coincée sous Jack, le bras droit enterré sous Ivy et le reste du corps… Un peu sur l'un et sur l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plu. Non mais parce que ça aurait quand même été injuste qu'Ivy soit la seule à faire voeux d'abstinence^^**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ellie Jones-Moro**

Ca ne devait être qu'une simple fouille préventive sur Djoulllianard 67, un exercice de routine. Elle avait accepté la mission, histoire de se changer les idées, et de voir d'autres paysages. Mais par un concours de circonstances absurdes, cela avait viré au grand n'importe quoi. D'abord, il y avait eu ces os retrouvés dans la carrière. Puis ce type bizarre, que les sentinelles avaient surpris en train de fouiner près du site. À peine l'avait-on mis en quarantaine, le temps de prévenir les autorités, que les restes du Vélocitréptisodor s'étaient miraculeusement réanimés, provoquant une véritable pagaille dans le camp. Il y aurait sans doute eu plus de dégâts si elle n'avait pas eu l'intuition de libérer l'autre intrus pour lui demander son aide.

Ca n'avait pas été facile, franchement bizarre par moment. Et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir tout compris, mais le fait est qu'il les avait tous sortis de ce mauvais pas. Avec son aide, évidemment, même s'il ne semblait pas enclin à le reconnaître. Cependant, il avait consenti à lui montrer comment il était parvenu jusqu'au camp de fouille.

Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il se moquait encore d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait planté devant cette boite bleue un peu étrange. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle tomba des nues.

– Que diriez-vous d'un petit voyage ? proposa-t-il soudain. Une exploratrice telle que vous a sans doute rêvé de visiter l'antique planète Terre aux temps antérieurs à la Grande Migration…

– Quoi ! Parce que ce truc voyage dans le temps ?

– Et comment qu'il le peut ! répliqua-t-il comme si c'était d'une évidence simplissime.

– Sur Terre, au XXIème siècle. C'est possible d'y aller, avec votre…votre euh…vaisseau.

– _Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatial_. Ou si vous préférez : Tardis. Et oui, c'est possible. _Bien qu'on ne me l'ait pas souvent demandé…_

– Et à Cardiff, au Pays de Galles. Il vous serait possible de vous y rendre.

– Simplicité enfantine. J'y vais pour faire le plein. Mais qu'est-ce que vous trouvez de si attrayant à cet endroit ?

– Histoire de famille. Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Alors, on le fait ce voyage ou pas ?

– Mais certainement, dit-il en sautant sur ses pieds, avant de s'interrompre en plein élan et de se tourner vers elle avec un regard suspicieux. Avant cela, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

– Pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle scandalisée. C'est vous qui me l'avez proposé, je vous le rappelle.

– Simple contrôle d'usage. J'ai eu tellement d'ennuis par le passé que maintenant je préfère prendre mes précautions. Etes-vous allergiques à une quelconque forme d'aliment ?

– Non.

– De gaz ?

– Non.

– De religion ?

– Non.

– Auriez-vous une maladie très rare qui nécessite la surveillance d'un spécialiste ?

– Non.

– La prise de médicaments ?

– Non.

– Etes-vous accro à une substance quelconque, naturelle ou synthétique, que ce soit des psychotropes ou des aliments, en passant par la semence de Djiwlu, le sport ou une sexualité débridée… ?

– Euh… Pas…à ma…connaissance.

– Bien, très bien. Un ou une petite-amie encombrante ? Une mère hystérique ? Un père possessif ? Un frère ou une sœur qui porte la guigne ? Un animal domestique ?…

– On a rompu y a deux semaines. Elle est morte. Ils sont en cavale. Il et elle vivent sur une autre planète. Et je n'ai même pas de temps à consacrer à un poisson rouge.

– Bien ! C'est très bien ! Merveilleux ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre… euh… Excusez-moi, quel est votre nom ?

– Ellie. Ellie Jones-Moro. Et vous ?

– Le Docteur.

– Docteur qui ?

– Appelez-moi seulement Docteur…

* * *

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
